New Moon
by Kim Army
Summary: Last Chap! / KookV NamJin MinYoon HopeV /
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon**

 **-01-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PESTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku 99,9% yakin sedang bermimpi. Kenapa aku bisa seyakin itu adalah pertama, aku berdiri dibawah cahaya matahari yang terang benderang dengan sorot matahari yang menyilaukan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi di Forks, Washington, kampung halamanku yang selalu berhujan. Kedua, aku sedang menatap nenekku, padahal nenek sudah meninggal enam tahun lalu, jadi itu bukti kuat bahwa aku memang sedang bermimpi.

Dalam mimpiku, nenek tidak banyak berubah. Wajahnya masih tepat seperti yang kuingat. Kulitnya lembut dan layu, terlipat-lipat membentuk ribuan keriput kecil yang menggelantung lembut pada tulang di bawahnya, dengan gumpalan rambut putih tebal yang mengelilingi wajahnya bagaikan awan. Saat bertemu, kami berdua memamerkan senyum kami dan ternyata bukan aku yang terkejut, nenek juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganku. Aku baru saja akan bertanya kepadanya -begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku-. Seperti, apa yang nenek lakukan disini dalam mimpiku? Kemana saja nenek selama enam tahun terakhir ini? Apakah nenek tahu jika aku merindukan nenek? Tapi nenek membuka mulut saat aku juga membuka mulut, jadi akuberhenti untuk memberinya kesempatan lebih dulu. Nenek juga terdiam, kemudian kami sama-sama tersenyum melihat kecanggungan kami.

"Taehyung?"

Bukan nenek yang memanggil namaku. Kami bersama-sama menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang bergabung dalam reuni kecil kami. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat pun aku sudah tahu siapa dia, itu suara yang pasti akan aku kenali dimana pun –ku kenal dan ku respons-, tidak peduli apakah aku sedang bangun atau tidur... atau bahkan mati, aku yakin. Suara yang untuknya aku rela berjalan melintasi api—atau, agar tidak terdengar terlalu dramatis, mengarungi hujan dan sengatan hawa dingin yang selalu datang setiap hari.

Jungkook.

Walaupun aku selalu senang bertemu dengannya -baik sadar maupun tidak- dan walaupun aku hampir yakin aku sedang bermimpi. Hal itu tidak urung membuatku panik juga saat Jungkook berjalan menghampiri kami dibawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Aku panik karena nenek tidak tahu aku mencintai vampire -tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya-, jadi bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan fakta bahwa sorot matahari yang benderang memantul di kulit Jungkook dalam bentuk ribuan keping pelangi, membuatnya terlihat seakan-akan terbuat dari kristal atau berlian?

Baiklah, nenek, kau pasti sudah melihat pacarku berkilau-kilau. Memang begitulah dia kalau berada dibawah sinar matahari. Jangan khawatir... Apa yang Jungkook lakukan? Alasan utama dia tinggal di Forks, kota yang curah hujannya tertinggi didunia, adalah agar dia bisa berada diluar rumah pada siang hari tanpa takut rahasia keluarganya terbongkar. Tapi sekarang Jungkook malah melenggang santai menghampiriku –senyum termanis menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan- seakan-akan hanya ada aku di sini. Detik itu juga, aku berharap bukan aku satu-satunya yang terkecualikan oleh bakat misteriusnya, biasanya aku justru bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pikirannya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Jungkook. Tapi sekarang aku malah berharap dia bisa membaca pikiranku juga, supaya dia bisa mendengar peringatan yang kuteriakkan dalam pikiranku.

Aku melayangkan pandangan panik kepada nenek, dan melihat ternyata itu sudah terlambat. Nenek sudah berpaling menatapku dan sorot matanya sama terkejutnya dengan sorot mataku. Jungkook masih menyunggingkan senyumnya yang begitu menawan hingga membuat hatiku bagai menggelembung dan meledak memecahkan dada, dia merangkul bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan nenekku. Ekspresi nenek membuatku terkejut. Alih-alih tampak ngeri, dia malah menatapku takut-takut, seperti menunggu disemprot. Dan dia berdiri dengan posisi sangat aneh—sebelah tangan terangkat canggung menjauhi tubuhnya, terulur, dan kemudian tertekuk di udara. Seperti merangkul seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat, seseorang yang tidak tampak…

Barulah kemudian, saat melihat gambaran yang lebih besar, aku menyadari ada pigura emas yang membingkai sosok nenekku. Tidak mengerti, aku mengangkat tangan yang tidak memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan mengulurkannya untuk menyentuh nenekku. Nenek malah meniru gerakanku dengan tepat, seperti cermin. Tapi di mana jari-jari kami seharusnya bertemu, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali kaca yang dingin. Dengan keterkejutan memusingkan, mimpiku sekonyong-konyong berubah jadi mimpi buruk.

Tidak ada nenek. Itu aku. Bayanganku dalam cermin. Aku -tua, keriput, dan layu-. Jungkook berdiri disampingku, bayangannya tidak terpantul dalam cermin, begitu rupawan, dan selamanya berumur tujuh belas tahun. Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya yang sempurna dan sedingin es ke pipiku yang keriput.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisiknya.

Aku terbangun kaget dengan kelopak mataku terbuka lebar dan terkesiap. Cahaya kelabu muram, cahaya matahari yang seperti biasa selalu terselimuti awan mendung, menggantikan cahaya matahari yang terang benderang dalam mimpiku. _Hanya mimpi_ , kataku dalam hati. Itu tadi hanya mimpi. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian terlonjak lagi waktu alarmku berbunyi. Kalender kecil di sudut permukaan jam menginformasikan padaku hari ini tanggal tiga belas September.

Hanya mimpi, tapi di satu sisi setidaknya mimpi itu cukup meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa mendatang. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku genap delapan belas tahun. Berbulan-bulan lamanya aku sangat takut menantikan datangnya hari ini. Sepanjang musim panas tanggal muram ini bergentayangan dalam diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Dan kini setelah itu terjadi, ternyata jauh lebih buruk daripada yang kutakutkan akan terjadi. Aku bisa merasakannya. Setiap hari aku bertambah tua, tapi ini lain. Ini lebih parah, pertambahan usiaku diukur sekarang. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun. Sementara Jungkook tidak akan pernah jadi delapan belas tahun.

Ketika sedang menggosok gigi, aku nyaris terkejut karena wajah yang terpantul dicermin tidak berubah. Kupandangi diriku, mencari tanda-tanda akan munculnya keriput dikulitku. Tapi satu-satunya kerutan yang ada hanya di dahi, dan aku tahu kalau aku rileks, kerutan itu akan hilang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Alisku tetap terpatri membentuk garis khawatir diatas mata cokelatku yang was-was. Itu hanya mimpi, aku mengingatkan diriku lagi. Hanya mimpi... tapi juga mimpi burukku yang terburuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa fokus menyetir. Sosok nenek yang merupakan diriku sendiri selalu terbayang dalam benakku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan lain selain putus asa saat berbelok memasuki lapangan parkir dibelakang gedung Forks High School dan melihat Jungkook bersandar tanpa bergerak di Volvo-nya yang mengkilat, bagaikan patung marmer dewa berhala keindahan yang telah lama dilupakan orang. Padahal saat itu Jungkook hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih kusam dengan scarf hitam tipis yang dibentuk seperti dasi, kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan jeans hitam. Hanya itu, tapi Jungkook bahkan lebih tampan daripada dalam mimpiku tadi. Dan dia disana menungguku, seperti biasa setiap hari.

Perasaan putus asa itu sesaat lenyap; digantikan rasa takjub. Bahkan setelah setengah tahun pacaran dengannya, aku masih belum percaya aku pantas memperoleh keberuntungan sebesar ini. Saudaranya, Jin, berdiri disebelahnya, menungguku juga. Hari ini dia terlihat memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna kuning dengan gambar kucing ditengahnya, celana jeans dengan berbagai robekan. Hah, apakah robekan itu tidak terlalu lebar? Apapun itu, Jin tetap terlihat luar biasa seperti biasa.

Melihat Jin menunggu di sana dengan mata cokelatnya yang bersinar-sinar girang, tangannya menggenggam benda segi empat kecil terbungkus kertas warna perak—membuat keningku berkerut. Aku sudah memberi tahu Jin bahwa aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, apa pun, baik itu kado maupun perhatian, untuk hari ulang tahunku. Jelas, keinginanku ternyata diabaikan.

Kubanting pintu Chevy '53 milikku dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. Jin berlari cepat menghampiriku, wajahnya berseri-seri dibawah rambut hitamnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung!"

"Ssstt!" desisku, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya barusan. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah perayaan dalam bentuk apa pun untuk memperingati hari muram ini.

Jin tidak menggubrisku. "Kau mau membuka kadonya sekarang atau nanti saja?" tanyanya penuh semangat sementara kami menghampiri Jungkook yang masih menunggu.

"Tidak ada kado-kadoan," protesku.

Jin akhirnya bisa mencerna suasana hatiku yang buruk.

"Oke... nanti saja kalau begitu. Kau suka album kiriman ibumu? Dan kamera dari ayahmu?"

Aku mendesah. Tentu saja dia tahu aku mendapatkan kado apa saja dengan kekuatannya itu.

"Yeah. Kadonya bagus-bagus."

"Menurutku idenya bagus sekali. Kaukan hanya satu kali jadi murid senior seumur hidupmu. Jadi ada baiknya pengalaman itu didokumentasikan "

"Kau sendiri, sudah berapa kali jadi murid senior?"

"Itu lain."

Saat itu kami sudah sampai di tempat Jungkook, dan dia mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat, sejenak melupakan suasana hariku yang muram. Kulit Jungkook terasa seperti biasa. licin, keras, dan sangat dingin. Dengan lembut diremasnya jari-jariku. Kutatap matanya yang berkilauan dan hatiku bagai diremas keras-keras. Mendengar detak jantungku yang kencang, Jungkook tersenyum lagi. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menelusuri bagian luar bibirku dengan ujung jarinya yang dingin sambil bicara

"Jadi, sesuai hasil pembicaraan, aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, benar begitu?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

Aku tidak pernah bisa menirukan cara bicaranya yang mengalun serta artikulasinya yang sempurna dan formal. Kemampuan yang hanya bisa dipelajari pada abad lalu.

"Hanya mengecek," Jungkook menyurukkan jari-jarinya kerambutnya yang berantakan.

"Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran. Kebanyakan orang sepertinya menikmati hari ulang tahun dan hadiah."

Jin tertawa, suaranya bergemerincing, seperti genta angin.

"Tentu saja kau akan menikmatinya. Semua orang akan bersikap baik padamu hari ini dan menuruti kemauanmu, Tae. Hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi?" Itu pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu dijawab.

"Bertambah tua," aku tetap menjawab, dan suaraku kedengarannya tidak semantap yang kuinginkan. Di sampingku, senyum Jungkook mengejang kaku.

"Delapan belas kan tidak terlalu tua," sergah Jin.

"Delapan belas berarti lebih tua daripada Jungkook," aku bergumam. Jungkook mendesah.

"Teknisnya begitu," sambung Jin, menjaga nadanya tetap ringan. "Tapi kan, hanya setahun lebih tua." Lanjutnya.

Dan kupikir... kalau aku bisa merasa yakin akan masa depan yang kuinginkan, kalau aku bisa yakin akan bersama Jungkook selamanya, juga Jin dan semua anggota keluarga dr. Choi yang lain, maka satu atau dua tahun lebih tua tidak akan terlalu masalah bagiku. Tapi tekad Jungkook sudah bulat bahwa tidak akan ada perubahan bagiku di masa depan. Masa depan yang membuatku jadi seperti dia—membuatku abadi juga. Kebuntuan, begitulah Jungkook menyebutnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak benar-benar bisa memahami jalan pikiran Jungkook. Apa enaknya bisa mati? Menjadi vampir tampaknya bukan hal yang tidak enak—setidaknya kalau melihat bagaimana keluarga dr. Choi menjalaninya.

"Jam berapa kau akan datang ke rumah?" sambung Jin, berusaha mengganti topik. Dari ekspresinya, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang justru ingin kuhindari.

"Aku tidak tahu aku punya rencana akan datang kesana."

"Oh, yang benar saja, Tae!" keluh Jin.

"Kau tidak akan merusak kegembiraan kami, kan?" lanjutnya, memelas.

"Lho, kusangka di hari ulang tahunku aku berhak menentukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Aku akan menjemputnya setelah sekolah selesai." kata Jungkook pada Jin, tidak menggubrisku sama sekali.

"Aku harus kerja," protesku.

"Ah, siapa bilang.." tukas Jin dengan nada menang.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Mrs. Newton mengenainya. Dia mau kok mengganti jadwal shiftmu. Dia malah kirim salam 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untukmu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang menurutku cukup menyebalkan. -,-

"Aku.. aku tetap tidak bisa datang," kataku terbata-bata, gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Aku, well.. belum sempat nonton Romeo and Juliet untuk kelas bahasa Inggris."

Jin mendengus. "Ah, kau sudah hafal Romeo and Juliet!'

"Tapi kata Mr. Berty, kami harus melihat sandiwara itu untuk bisa sepenuhnya menghargainya, karena begitulah yang diinginkan Shakespeare." Jungkook memutar bola matanya mendengar alasanku.

"Kau kan sudah nonton filmnya," tuduh Jin.

"Tapi versi yang 1960-an belum. Kata Mr. Berty, versi itulah yang terbaik."

Akhirnya Jin menghapus senyum kemenangan itu dari wajahnya dan memelototiku.

"Ini bisa mudah atau bisa juga sulit Tae.. tapi pokoknya—"

Jungkook memotong ancamannya. "Rileks Jin. Kalau Taehyung ingin nonton film, dia boleh nonton film. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya."

"Nah, kan," imbuhku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala begitu semangat.

"Aku akan membawanya ke sana sekitar jam tujuh," sambung Jungkook. "Kau punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

Tawa Jin kembali berderai. "Kedengarannya asyik. Sampai nanti malam, Taehyung-ie!" Dia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan sederet giginya yang sempurna lalu mengecup pipiku dan berlari menuju kelas pertamanya sebelum aku sempat merespons.

"Jungkook, please—" aku mulai memohon, tapi Jungkook menempelkan jarinya yang dingin ke bibirku.

"Nanti saja kita diskusikan. Kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas."

Tidak ada yang repot-repot memandangi kami saat kami sepera biasa mengambil tempat dibagian belakang kelas. Jungkook dan aku sudah bersama-sama cukup lama sehingga tidak lagi menjadi sasaran gosip. Bahkan Mike Newton sudah tidak lagi melayangkan pandangan muram yang dulu sempat membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah. Sekarang dia malah tersenyum, dan aku senang karena sepertinya dia bisa menerima bahwa kami hanya bisa berteman.

Seiring dengan berjalannya hari ini, aku mempertimbangkan beberapa cara untuk menghindar dari entah acara apa yang akan dilangsungkan dirumah keluarga dr. Choi malam ini. Pasti menyebalkan jika harus mengikuti perayaan padahal suasana hatiku justru sedang ingin berduka. Tapi, yang lebih parah lagi, pasti akan ada perhatian dan hadiah-hadiah di sana. Perhatian bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan orang kikuk yang gampang cedera seperti aku. Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi sorotan bila besar kemungkinan kau bakal jatuh terjerembab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang berlalu dengan cepat. Sekolah usai dan seperti biasa, Jungkook mengantarku ke truk. Tapi kali ini, dia membukakan pintu penumpang. Jin pasti membawa mobilnya pulang supaya Jungkook bisa memastikan aku tidak kabur. Aku bersedekap dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera berteduh dari hujan yang menderas.

"Sekarang kan hari ulang tahunku, jadi boleh dong aku yang menyetir?"

"Aku berpura-pura hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu, seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, berarti aku tidak harus pergi ke rumahmu malam ini..."

"Baiklah…" Jungkook menutup pintu dan berjalan melewatiku untuk membuka pintu pengemudi.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ssst," desahku setengah hati.

Aku naik melewati pintu yang sudah terbuka, dalam hati berharap Jungkook menerima tawaranku yang lain. Jungkook mengotak-atik radio sementara aku menyetir, menggeleng sebal.

"Sinyal radiomu jelek sekali."

Keningku berkerut. Aku tidak suka jika Jungkook menjelek-jelekkan trukku. Trukku bagus kok—punya kepribadian, unik.

"Ingin stereo yang bagus? Naik mobilmu saja."

Aku begitu gugup menghadapi rencana Jin, ditambah suasana hatiku yang memang sudah muram, jadi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang sebenarnya ak umaksudkan. Aku jarang marah kepada Jungkook, dan nadaku yang ketus membuat Jungkook mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat menahan senyum. Setelah aku memarkir trukku didepan rumahku, Jungkook merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Dia memegangku sangat hati-hati, hanya ujung-ujung jarinya yang menempel lembut di pelipis, tulang pipi, dan daguku. Seolah-olah aku benda yang gampang pecah. Dan itu benar—bila dibandingkan dengan dia, paling tidak.

"Seharusnya hari ini suasana hatimu lebih baik dibanding kan hari-hari lain" bisiknya.

Aroma napasnya yang manis membelai wajahku.

"Dan kalau suasana hatiku jelek?" tanyaku, napasku tidak teratur. Bola mata Jungkook yang keemasan menyala-nyala.

"Sayang sekali."

Kepalaku sudah berputar-putar saat Jungkook mendekatkan kepalanya kewajahku dan menempelkan bibirnya yang sedingin es kebibirku. Tepat seperti yang Jungkook inginkan, sudah pasti aku langsung melupakan semua kekhawatiranku dan berkonsentrasi untuk ingat menghirup napas dan mengeluarkannya. Bibir Jungkook terus menempel di bibirku, dingin, licin, dan lembut, sampai aku merangkulkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam ciumannya, agak terlalu antusias malah. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya tertekuk ke atas saat Jungkook melepaskan wajahku dan melepaskan tanganku yang mendekap tengkuknya erat-erat.

Jungkook sangat berhati-hati dalam utusan hubungan fisik, karena dia ingin aku tetap hidup. Meski tahu aku harus memberi jarak aman antara kulitku dengan gigi Jungkook yang setajam silet dan berlapis racun itu. Aku cenderung melupakan hal-hal remeh semacam itu saat Jungkook menciumku.

"Jangan nakal," desahnya di pipiku.

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi dengan lembut kebibirku, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, melipat kedua lenganku di perut. Denyut nadi menggemuruh di telingaku. Kutempelkan sebelah tanganku ke dada. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras di bawah telapak tangan.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa jadi semakin baik dalam hal ini?" tanyaku, menujukannya pada diriku sendiri.

"Bahwa jantungku suatu saat nanti akan berhenti mencoba melompat keluar dari dadaku setiap kali kau menyentuhku?"

"Aku benar-benar berharap itu tidak akan terjadi." jawab Jungkook, sedikit puas pada diri sendiri.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Ayo kita nonton keluarga Capulet dan Montague saling menghabisi, bagaimana?"

"Your wish, my command"

Jungkook duduk berselonjor di sofa sementara aku menyetel film, mempercepat bagian pembukaan. Saat aku duduk dipinggir sofa didepannya, Jungkook merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku kedadanya. Memang tidak senyaman bersandar dipunggung sofa, karena dada Jungkook keras dan dingin -dan sempurna tentu saja- seperti pahatan es, tapi aku jelas lebih menyukainya. Jungkook menarik selimut tua yang tersampir dipunggung sofa dan menghamparkannya menutupi tubuhku, supaya aku tidak membeku karena bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku kurang suka pada Romeo," Jungkook berkomentar saat filmnya mulai.

"Memangnya Romeo kenapa?" tanyaku, agak tersinggung. Romeo salah satu karakter fiksi favoritku.

"Well, pertama-tama, dia mencintai Rosaline ini—apa menurutmu itu bukan plin-plan namanya? Kemudian, beberapa menit setelah pernikahan mereka, dia membunuh sepupu Juliet. Itu sangat tidak cerdas. Kesalahan demi kesalahan. Masa menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sendiri?"

Aku mendesah. "Kau mau aku menontonnya sendirian?"

"Tidak, toh aku akan lebih banyak menontonmu." Jari-jari Jungkook menyusur membentuk pola di kulit lenganku, membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Kau akan menangis, tidak?"

"Kemungkinan besar," aku mengakui, agak malu sebenarnya mengakui bahwa aku akan menangis hanya karena sebuah film, "kalau aku memerhatikan."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu kalau begitu."

Tapi aku merasakan bibirnya di rambutku, dan itu sangat mengganggu, -mengganggu kinerja otak dan jantungku-. Akhirnya film itu berhasil menyita perhatianku, sebagian besar berkat "jasa" Jungkook membisikkan dialog-dialog Romeo di telingaku—suaranya yang merdu bak beledu membuat suara si aktor terdengar lemah dan kasar. Dan aku benar-benar menangis, membuat Jungkook geli, saat Juliet terbangun dan menemukan suami barunya sudah meninggal.

"Harus kuakui, aku agak iri padanya dalam hal ini," kata Jungkook, mengeringkan air mataku dengan seberkas rambutku.

"Dia cantik sekali." Tebakku.

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara seperti jijik. "Aku bukan iri karena pemeran wanitanya, tapi karena mudahnya dia bunuh diri," Jungkook mengklarifikasi dengan nada menyindir.

"Kalian manusia gampang sekali mati! Tinggal menelan setabung kecil ekstrak tumbuhan..."

"Apa?" aku kaget.

"Itu pernah terpikir olehku, dan aku tahu dari pengalaman appa. Prosesnya tidak sesederhana itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali dia mencoba bunuh diri awalnya... begitu sadar dia sudah berubah menjadi..." Suara Jungkook, yang sempat berubah serius, kini ceria lagi.

"Dan sampai sekarang ternyata dia masih sehat walafiat."

Aku berbalik supaya bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. "Ngomong apa sih kamu?" tuntutku.

"Apa maksudmu, itu pernah terpikir olehmu?"

"Musim semi lalu, waktu kau... nyaris terbunuh..." Jungkook terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras kembali memperdengarkan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja aku berusaha fokus untuk menemukanmu hidup-hidup, tapi sebagian otakku menyusun rencana cadangan. Seperti kataku tadi, tidak semudah yang bisa dilakukan manusia."

Sedetik, kenangan akan perjalanan terakhirku ke Phoenix membanjiri otakku dan membuatku merasa pusing. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas dan membuat hari itu menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Kemudian aku menggeleng—seolah ingin menepis kenangan buruk itu jauh-jauh—dan berusaha mencerna maksud Jungkook. Perutku melilit.

"Rencana cadangan?" ulangku.

"Well, aku tidak mau hidup tanpa kau," Jungkook memutar bola matanya, seolah-olah jawaban itu sudah sangat jelas, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Aku tahu Jimin dan Namjoon tidak akan mau membantu... jadi kupikir mungkin aku akan pergi ke Italia dan melakukan sesuatu untuk memprovokasi Volturi."

Aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa Jungkook serius, tapi matanya terlihat muram, terfokus pada sesuatu di kejauhan saat ia mempertimbangkan berbagai cara untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Seketika aku marah.

"Apa itu Volturi?" tuntutku.

"Volturi itu nama sebuah keluarga," Jungkook menjelaskan, matanya masih tampak muram.

"Keluarga sejenis kami, sangat tua dan berkuasa. Di dunia kami, mereka bisa dianggap sebagai keluarga bangsawan, kurasa. Intinya, kau tidak boleh membuat kesal keluarga Volturi," sambung Jungkook.

"Kecuali kau memang ingin mati atau apa sajalah istilahnya untuk kami." Suaranya sangat tenang, sehingga terkesan Jungkook nyaris bosan oleh kemungkinan itu.

Kemarahanku berubah menjadi kengerian. Kurengkuh wajahnya yang seperti marmer dan kuremas kuat-kuat.

"Kau jangan sekali-kali, jangan sekali-kali, berpikir seperti itu lagi!" sergahku.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, kau tidak boleh mencelakakan dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membahayakan dirimu lagi, jadi itu tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi."

"Membahayakan aku! Kusangka kita sudah sepakat semua ketidakberuntungan itu adalah salahku?" Amarahku menjadi-jadi.

"Berani-beraninya kau berpikir begitu?" Pikiran bahwa Jungkook tidak mau hidup lagi, bahkan walaupun aku sudah mati, terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, bila situasinya dibalik?"

"Itu lain."

Tampaknya Jungkook tidak mengerti di mana letak perbedaannya. Di berdecak.

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Aku pucat memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Kau mau aku menghabisi nyawaku sendiri?''

Secercah kepedihan menyaput garis-garis wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti maksudmu... sedikit,"

Jungkook mengakui. "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa kau?"

"Apa pun yang sudah kaulakukan selama ini sebelum aku datang dan memperumit keberadaanmu."

Jungkook mendesah. "Kau membuatnya terdengar sangat mudah."

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Aku toh tidak semenarik itu."

Jungkook sudah akan membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak perlu diperdebatkan," Jungkook mengingatkan aku. Mendadak, dia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih formal, menggeserku ke samping sehingga kami tidak lagi berdempetan.

"Ayah?" tebakku.

Jungkook tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian aku mendengar suara mobil polisi menderu memasuki halaman. Aku mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Hanya itu yang bisa ditolerir ayahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami sudah berhenti di depan rumah dr. Choi sekarang. Lampu-lampu bersinar terang dari setiap jendela didua lantai pertama. Deretan lentera Jepang yang terang bergelantungan di atap teras, membiaskan pendaran cahaya lembut di pohon-pohon cedar besar yang mengelilingi rumah. Mangkuk-mangkuk besar berisi bunga—mawar merah jambu—berjajar sepanjang tangga lebar yang mengarah ke pintu-pintu depan.

Aku mengerang.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri.

"Namanya juga pesta." Jungkook mengingatkanku. "Berusahalah bersikap baik."

"Tentu," gerutuku.

Jungkook turun untuk membukakan pintu bagiku, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku punya pertanyaan."

Jungkook menunggu dengan waswas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Jimin, Namjoon, dan Suga dengan hyung? Bukankah mereka lebih 'tua' darimu?"

Tawa Jungkook pecah berderai. Dia membantuku turun dari mobil, menarikku menaiki tangga, dan masih terus tertawa saat membukakan pintu untukku.

"Karena aku tidak mau." Jawabnya kemudian, santai.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terhenti karena melihat mereka semua menunggu diruang duduk yang besar dan berwarna putih. Begitu aku melangkah masuk, mereka menyambutku dengan teriakan nyaring.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tae!" sementara aku menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Menurutku ini ulah Jin, seseorang yang telah menutup semua bagian yang permukaannya datar dengan lilin pink dan lusinan mangkuk kristal berisi ratusan mawar. Ada meja bertaplak putih diletakkan di sebelah grand piano Jungkook dengan kue tart pink di atasnya, bunga-bunga mawar, tumpukan piring kaca, dan gundukan kecil kado terbungkus kertas warna perak.

Ini ratusan kali lebih parah daripada yang bisa kubayangkan. Jungkook yang bisa merasakan kegalauanku. Merangkul pinggangku dengan sikap menyemangati, lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Orangtua Jungkook, dr. Choi Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri paling dekat ke pintu. Kyuhyun memelukku hati-hati dan mengecup dahiku. Kemudian dr. Choi merangkul pundakku.

"Maaf tentang ini Tae.." bisiknya. "Kami tidak sanggup mengekang Jin."

Suga dan Jimin berdiri di belakang mereka. Suga tidak tersenyum, tapi setidaknya dia tidak melotot. Jimin tersenyum lebar. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu mereka –mereka sudah lulus ngomong-ngomong-, aku sudah lupa betapa luar biasa manisnya Suga. Dan Jimin, aku takjub dengan tubuhnya yang tampak kuat dengan otot-otot miliknya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Jimin, berlagak seolah-olah kecewa. "Sebenarnya aku berharap kau sedikit berubah, tapi ternyata wajahmu tetap merah, seperti biasa."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jimin" kataku, semakin merah padam.

Jimin tertawa. "Aku harus keluar dulu sebentar" Jimin terdiam untuk mengedipkan mata pada Jin dengan gaya mencolok.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam selagi aku tidak ada."

"Akan kucoba." Jawabku.

Jin melepas tangan Namjoon dan bergegas maju, giginya berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu. Namjoon juga tersenyum, tapi tetap berdiri di tempat. Dia bersandar pada tiang dikaki tangga. Setelah beberapa hari terkurung bersama di Phoenix, aku pikir Namjoon sudah tidak menghindariku lagi. Tapi sikapnya sekarang kembali seperti sebelumnya -sebisa mungkin menghindariku-, begitu terbebas dari kewajiban sementaranya untuk melindungiku. Aku tahu itu bukan masalah pribadi, hanya tindakan pencegahan, dan aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu sensitif mengenainya. Namjoon agak sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan diet keluarga dr. Choi dibandingkan para anggota keluarga yang lain. Bau darah manusia lebih sulit ditolaknya dibanding yang lain-lain—Namjoon belum terlalu lama mencoba.

"Waktunya buka kado!" seru Jin. Dia menggamit sikuku dengan tangannya yang dingin dan menarikku ke meja penuh tart dan kado-kado mengilap.

"Jin, sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa-"

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan," sela Jin, senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bukalah."

Dia mengambil kamera dari tanganku dan menggantinya dengan kotak segiempat besar warna perak. Kotak itu sangat ringan hingga terasa kosong. Label di atasnya menandakan kado itu dari Jimin, Suga, dan Namjoon. Dengan perasaan yang was-was, kurobek kertas itu dan kupandangi kotak di dalamnya. Itu adalah kotak peralatan elektronik, dengan angka-angka pada namanya. Kubuka kotak itu, berharap mengetahui isinya. Tapi kotak itu kosong.

"Ehm... terima kasih."

Aku terkejut melihat –meskipun sedikit dan sekilas- senyuman Suga sedangkan Namjoon terbahak.

"Itu stereo untuk mobilmu" Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Jimin sedang memasangnya sekarang supaya kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Namjoon…. Dan Suga." kataku pada mereka, nyengir saat teringat keluhan Jungkook siang tadi tentang radioku-hanya jebakan, ternyata.

"Terima kasih Jimin!" seruku dengan suara lebih keras.

Aku mendengar suara tawanya yang berdentum dari dalam trukku, dan mau tidak mau aku ikut tertawa.

"Berikutnya, buka kadoku dan kado Jungkook." kata Jin begitu bersemangat hingga suaranya terdengar melengking tinggi. Di tangannya ada kotak kecil pipih.

Aku menoleh dan melayangkan pandangan tajam pada Jungkook.

"Kau sudah janji."

Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab. Jimin berlari-lari melewati pintu.

"Tepat pada waktunya!" serunya.

Jimin menyelinap di belakang Namjoon, yang juga beringsut lebih dekat dari biasanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan uang satu sen pun,"

Jungkook meyakinkan aku. Di menyingkirkan seberkas rambut dari wajahku, membuat kulitku bagai tergelitik Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh pada Jin.

"Berikan padaku." aku mendesah, Jimin terkekeh gembira.

Aku mengambil kado kecil itu dari tangannya, memutar bola mataku pada Jungkook sambil menyelipkan jariku di bawah pinggiran kertas dan menyentakkannya di bawah selotip.

"Aish.. Sial.." gumamku saat kertas itu mengiris jariku.

Aku menarik jariku dari bawah kertas untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Setitik darah muncul dari luka kecil itu. Setelah itu, semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

"Tidak!" raung Jungkook.

Jungkook menerjangku hingga terjengkang menabrak meja. Meja terbalik, menjatuhkan kue tart dan kado-kado, juga bunga-bunga dan piring-piring. Aku mendarat di tengah kepingan kristal yang pecah berantakan. Namjoon menabrak Jungkook, dan suaranya terdengar seperti benturan batu-batu besar saat terjadi longsor. Ada lagi suara lain, geraman mengerikan yang sepertinya berasal jauh dari dasar dada Namjoon. Dia berusaha menerobos melewati Jungkook, mengatupkan giginya hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajah Jungkook.

Detik berikutnya Jimin menarik Namjoon dari belakang, menguncinya dalam pitingan tangan yang besar, tapi Namjoon memberontak, matanya yang liar dan kosong hanya terfokus padaku. Selain shock, aku juga merasa kesakitan. Aku terbanting ke lantai di dekat piano, kedua tangan refleks terbentang lebar untuk menahan jatuhku, tepat menimpa kepingan-kepingan kaca yang tajam. Baru sekarang aku merasakan kesakitan yang pedih dan menusuk yang menjalar dari

pergelangan tangan ke lipatan siku. Pusing dan linglung, aku mendongak dari darah merah cerah yang merembes keluar dari lenganku—dan melihat enam pasang mata vampire yang tiba-tiba menatapku dengan sorot kelaparan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya dr. Choi yang tetap bersikap tenang. Pengalaman bekerja di UGD selama berabad-abad tergambar dengan jelas dalam suaranya yang tenang dan berwibawa.

"Jimin, Suga, bawa Namjoon keluar."

Kali ini tanpa senyum, Jimin mengangguk.

"Ayolah, Namjoon."

Namjoon terlihat meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman Jimin. Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi saat dia menghambur dan membungkuk diatas tubuhku, posisinya jelas melindungi. Geraman rendah bernada memperingatkan terdengar dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Sedangkan Suga, wajah manisnya tampak puas, maju selangkah didepan Namjoon dan membantu Jimin menyeret Namjoon keluar lewat pintu kaca yang dibukakan Kyuhyun, sebelah tangan menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat malu. "Akubenar-benar minta maaf, Tae!" jeritnya sambil mengikuti yang lain-lain ke halaman.

"Beri aku jalan Jungkook." gumam dr. Choi.

Sedetik berlalu, kemudian Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat dan merilekskan posisinya. Dr. Choi berlutut di sebelahku, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memeriksa lenganku. Bisa kurasakan perasaan shock membeku di wajahku, jadi aku sebisa mungkin berusaha mengubahnya.

"Ini appa." kata Jin sambil mengulurkan handuk.

dr. Choi menggeleng. "Terlalu banyak serpihan kaca di lukanya."

Ayah dari keluarga vampir itu mengulurkan tangan dan merobek bagian bawah taplak meja putih menjadi kain panjang tipis. Dililitkannya kain itu dibawah siku untuk membentuk semacam bebat. Bau anyir darah membuat kepalaku pening. Telingaku berdenging.

"Tae.." panggil dr. Choi pelan.

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, atau kau mau aku merawatnya di sini saja?"

"Di sini saja, please," bisikku.

Kalau dr. Choi membawaku ke rumah sakit, cepat atau lambat ayah pasti akan tahu.

"Biar kuambilkan tasmu," Jin berujar.

"Ayo kita bawa dia ke meja dapur," kata dr. Choi pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkatku dengan mudah, sementara dr. Choi memegangi lenganku agar tetap stabil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Tae?" tanya dr. Choi.

"Baik-baik saja," Suaraku terdengar cukup mantap dan itu membuatku senang.

Wajah Jungkook kaku seperti batu. Jin telah menunggu di sana. Tas dr. Choi sudah diletakkan di meja, bersama lampu meja kecil yang menyala terang dicolokkan ke dinding. Jungkook mendudukkan aku dengan lembut ke kursi, sementara dr. Choi menarik kursi lain. Dia langsung bekerja. Jungkook berdiri di sampingku, sikapnya masih protektif, masih menahan napas.

"Pergilah Jungkook.." desahku.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Jungkook bersikeras.

Tapi dagunya kaku; sorot matanya menyala-nyala oleh dahaga yang coba dilawannya sekuat tenaga, jauh lebih parah baginya ketimbang bagi yang lainlain.

"Kau tidak perlu sok jadi pahlawan," tukasku.

"dr. Choi bisa mengobatiku tanpa bantuanmu. Pergilah dan hirup udara segar." Lanjutku.

Aku meringis saat Carlisle melakukan sesuatu dilenganku yang rasanya perih.

"Aku akan tetap di sini," bantah Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau senang menyiksa diri sendiri?" gumamku.

Dr. Choi memutuskan menengahi. "Jungkook, lebih baik kau menemui Namjoon sebelum dia jadi tidak terkendali. Aku yakin dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan aku ragu dia mau mendengarkan nasihat yang lain selain kau sekarang ini."

"Benar," dukungku penuh semangat. "Cari Namjoon sana."

"Lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna," imbuh Jin kemudian.

Mata Jungkook menyipit karena kami mengeroyoknya seperti itu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk sekali dan berlari kecil dengan lincah melalui pintu dapur sebelah belakang. Aku yakin Jungkook belum menarik napas sekali pun sejak jariku teriris tadi. Dr. Choi dengan tenang mulai mengobati luka dijariku. Sementara Jin, aku lihat dia menyelinap keluar dengan senyum minta maaf. Yeah, aku mengerti.

Ketenangan sikap dr. Choi jauh lebih menakjubkan saat dibandingkan reaksi yang lainnya. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kegugupan diwajahnya. Dia bekerja dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat dan mantap. Satu-satunya suara lain selain hembusan napas yang pelan hanya bunyi kling-kling saat pecahan-pecahan kecil kaca dijatuhkan satu demi satu ke meja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" desakku.

"Bahkan Jin dan Kyuhyun..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku, hanya menggeleng heran. Walaupun mereka semua juga sudah tidak memangsa manusia lagi, tapi hanya dia yang sanggup mencium aroma darah tanpa merasa tergoda sedikit pun untuk mencicipinya. Jelas, itu jauh lebih sulit daripada yang terlihat.

"Latihan bertahun-tahun," jawab dr. Choi dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sekarang aku sudah hampir tidak menyadari baunya lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Menurutmu, apakah akan lebih sulit bila kau cuti lama dari rumah sakit? Dan tidak selalu berdekatan dengan darah?"

"Mungkin.." dr. Choi mengangkat bahu, tapi kedua tangannya tetap mantap. "Aku tidak pernah merasa perlu cuti lama-lama."

Dia menyunggingkan senyum ceria ke arahku. "Aku terlalu menikmati pekerjaanku."

Kling, kling, kling. Kaget juga aku melihat banyaknya serpihan kaca di lenganku. Aku tergoda untuk melirik tumpukan yang semakin bertambah, hanya untuk melihat ukurannya, tapi aku tahu ide itu tidak akan membantuku menahan keinginan untuk tidak muntah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau nikmati?" tanyaku.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal—bertahun-tahun berjuang dan menyangkal diri untuk bisa mencapai suatu titik di mana dia bisa menahannya begitu mudah. Lagipula aku ingin terus mengajaknya bicara, obrolan membantu mengalihkan pikiran dari perutku yang mual. Bola mata dr. Choi yang berwarna gelap tampak tenang dan merenung saat ia menjawab.

"Hmm. Aku paling senang kalau... kemampuanku ini bisa membantu menyelamatkan orang yang kalau tidak kutolong pasti akan meninggal. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa karena kemampuanku, kehidupan orang lain bisa jauh lebih baik karena aku ada. Bahkan indra penciumanku terkadang bisa menjadi perangkat diagnosis yang berguna." Satu sisi mulutnya terangkat membentuk separuh senyuman.

Aku memikirkan hal itu sementara dr. Choi mengorek-ngorek lukaku, memastikan semua serpihan kaca telah diambil Lalu dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari peralatan baru dan aku berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan jarum dan benang.

"Kau berusaha sangat keras membenahi sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan salahmu," kataku sementara sensasi tarikan yang baru mulai terasa di pinggir-pinggir kulitku.

"Maksudku, kau tidak minta dilahirkan seperti ini. Kau tidak memilih kehidupan seperti ini, tapi kau tetap berusaha sangat keras untuk menjalaninya dengan baik."

"Aku bukannya akan membenahi apa-apa," dr. Choi menyanggah halus. "Seperti segalanya dalam hidup, aku hanya memutuskan akan berbuat apa dengan kehidupan yang kumiliki sekarang."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar terlalu mudah."

Dr. Choi memeriksa lenganku lagi. "Nah, sudah," ujarnya, menggunting benang. "Sudah beres."

Dia mengolesi kapas bertangkai ukuran besar dengan cairan sewarna sirup banyak-banyak, lalu membalurkannya dengan saksama di seluruh permukaan luka yang sudah dijahit. Baunya aneh, membuat kepalaku berputar. Cairan itu membuat kulitku perih.

"Tapi awalnya," desakku sementara dr. Choi menempelkan kasa panjang menutupi luka, lalu merekatkannya ke kulitku. "Mengapa terpikir olehmu untuk mencoba cara hidup yang lain selain yang lazim bagi kalian?"

Bibir dr. Choi membentuk senyum.

"Kau tahu ayahku pemuka agama," kenang dr. Choi sambil membersihkan meja dengan hati-hati, mengelap semuanya dengan kasa basah, kemudian mengulanginya lagi.

Bau alkohol membakar rongga hidungku.

"Dia memiliki pandangan yang agak keras terhadap dunia, hal yang mulai kupertanyakan sebelum aku berubah."

Dr. Choi meletakkan semua kasa kotor dan serpihan kaca ke dalam mangkuk kristal kosong. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, sampai kemudian dr. Choi menyalakan korek. Kemudian dia membuang batang korek api ke tumpukan kain yang basah oleh alkohol.

"Aku tidak sependapat dengan keyakinan yang dianut ayahku. Tapi tidak pernah, selama hampir empat ratus tahun sekarang sejak aku dilahirkan, aku melihat apapun yang membuatku meragukan keberadaan Tuhan dalam wujud bagaimanapun. Bahkan bayangan dalam cermin pun tidak."

Aku pura-pura mengamati balutan di lenganku untuk menyembunyikan kekagetanku melihat arah pembicaraan kami. Agama adalah hal terakhir yang kuharapkan bakal menjadi jawabannya.

"Tapi aku berharap masih ada tujuan dalam hidup ini, bahkan bagi kami. Sulit memang, harus kuakui," sambung dr. Choi dengan nada tak acuh.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kami telah dikutuk. Tapi aku berharap, dan mungkin ini harapan konyol, bahwa kami bisa mendapatkan sedikit penghargaan karena telah mencoba."

"Menurutku itu tidak konyol," gumamku.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang, termasuk Tuhan, yang tidak terkesan pada dr. Choi. Lagipula, satu-satunya surga yang kuinginkan adalah yang ada Jungkook-nya.

"Dan kurasa orang lain pun tidak ada yang berpikir begitu."

"Sebenarnya, kau orang pertama yang sependapat denganku." Ujar dr. Choi.

"Memangnya yang lain-lain tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" tanyaku, terkejut, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu orang secara khusus.

Dr. Choi menebak jalan pikiranku.

"Jungkook sependapat denganku sampai batas tertentu. Tuhan dan surga itu ada... begitu juga neraka. Tapi dia tidak percaya ada kehidupan setelah kematian untuk jenis kami," Suara dr. Choi sangat lembut, benar-benar seperti dokter yang mampu menenangkan pasiennya. Dia memandang ke luar jendela besar diatas bak cuci, ke kegelapan.

"Kau tahu, menurut Jungkook, kami sudah kehilangan jiwa kami."

Aku langsung teringat kata-kata Jungkook siang tadi: kecuali kau memang ingin mati—atau apa sajalah istilahnya untuk kamu. Sebuah bola lampu seakan menyala di kepalaku.

"Jadi itulah masalahnya, bukan?" aku menduga. "Itulah sebabnya dia begitu sulit mengabulkan keinginanku."

Dr. Choi berbicara lambat-lambat. "Aku memandang... putraku. Kekuatannya, kebaikannya, kecemerlangan yang terpancar darinya—dan itu justru semakin mengobarkan semangat itu, keyakinan itu, lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada kehidupan setelah kematian untuk makhluk sebaik Jungkook?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat, setuju.

"Tapi kalau keyakinanku sama seperti Jungkook bahwa jiwa kami sudah hilang..." dr. Choi menunduk memandangiku dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Seandainya kau meyakini hal yang sama seperti yang diyakininya. Tegakah kau merenggut jiwanya?"

Cara dr. Choi memfrasekan pertanyaan itu menghalangi jawabanku. Seandainya dia bertanya apakah aku rela mempertaruhkan jiwaku untuk Jungkook, jawabannya jelas. Tapi apakah aku rela mempertaruhkan jiwa Jungkook? Kukerucutkan bibirku dengan sikap tak suka. Itu bukan barter yang adil.

"Sekarang kau mengerti masalahnya."

Aku menggeleng, sadar sifat keras kepalaku mulai muncul. Dr. Choi mendesah.

"Itu pilihanku," aku berkeras.

"Itu juga pilihannya." Dia mengangkat tangan begitu melihatku hendak membantah.

"Terlepas dari apakah dia bertanggung jawab melakukan hal itu terhadapmu."

"Dia bukan satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya."

Kupandangi dr. Choi dengan sikap spekulatif. Dokter tampan itu tertawa, ketegangan langsung mencair.

"Oh, tidak. Kau harus membereskan masalah ini dengan dia!' Tapi sejurus kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Itu bagian yang tidak pernah bisa aku yakini. Kupikir, dalam banyak hal lain, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi benarkah tindakanku yang membuat orang lain menjalani kehidupan seperti ini? Aku tak bisa memutuskan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupku seandainya dr. Choi menolak godaan untuk mengubah keberadaannya yang sendirian... dan bergidik.

"Ibu Jungkook-lah yang membuatku yakin dengan keputusanku" Suara dr. Choi nyaris hanya bisikan. Matanya menerawang kosong ke luar jendela yang gelap.

"Ibunya?" Setiap kali aku bertanya kepada Jungkook tentang orangtuanya, ia hanya berkata mereka sudah lama meninggal dan ingatannya kabur.

Sadarlah aku ingatan dr. Choi terhadap orangtua Jungkook, meski pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, pastilah sangat jelas.

"Ya. Mereka sama-sama terkena serangan wabah flu di Busan. Ayahnya tidak pernah tersadar selama di rumah sakit. Dia meninggal saat gelombang pertama serangan influenza terjadi. Tapi ibunya sadar nyaris hingga menjelang meninggal. Jungkook mirip sekali dengannya—warna rambutnya juga pirang tembaga, begitu juga matanya, sama-sama hijau."

"Mata Jungkook dulu hijau?" gumamku, berusaha membayangkannya.

"Ya..." dr. Choi menerawang jauh.

"Ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya. Dia mempertaruhkan peluangnya untuk selamat dengan berusaha merawat Jungkook dalam keadaan sakit. Aku kira Jungkook-lah yang akan lebih dulu meninggal, kondisinya jauh lebih parah daripada ibunya. Saat maut menjemput ibunya, prosesnya sangat cepat. Kejadiannya tepat setelah matahari terbenam, dan aku datang untuk menggantikan para dokter yang sudah bekerja seharian. Saat itu rasanya sulit sekali berpura-pura—begitu banyak yang harus ditangani, dan aku tidak butuh istirahat. Betapa bencinya aku harus pulang ke rumah, bersembunyi dalam gelap dan berpurapura tidur padahal begitu banyak orang yang sekarat."

"Pertama-tama aku pergi untuk mengecek keadaan ibunya dan Jungkook. Aku mulai merasa terikat pada mereka–hal yang berbahaya mengingat kondisi manusia yang rapuh. Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung tahu kondisi ibunya semakin parah. Demamnya tak terkendali, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi melawan."

"Dia meninggal setelah dia menuntut sesuatu padaku."

"Menuntu sesuatu? Apa?" tanyaku cepat.

"Aku rasa, dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Ibunya Jungkook mengatakan untuk melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Jungkook. Sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan tapi tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh dr. Choi.

"Aku selali memikirkan untuk menciptakan pendamping untuk hidupku. Seseorang yang bisa melihat siapa aku sebenarnya, bukan aku yang menjadi dr. Choi Siwon. Hingga.. aku melihat Jungkook terbaring, sekarat."

Tubuhku merinding mendengar kata terakhir keluar dari mulut dr. Choi.

"Sangat jelas jika Jungkook hanya punya waktu beberapa jam. Disampingnya terbaring ibunya, entah bagaimana wajahnya tetap tidak tampak tenang, meski dalam kematian."

seperti melihat lagi semuanya, kenangannya tidak pudar meski satu abad telah berlalu.

"Kata-kata ibunya Jungkook terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Bagaimana dia bisa menebak apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mungkinkah ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkan hal itu untuk anaknya? Meski dalam keadaan sakit keras, Jungkook tetap tampan. Ada sesuatu yang murni dan indah tergambar di wajahnya. Seperti yang kuinginkan di wajah anakku kalau aku punya anak."

"Aku membawa Jungkook ke kamar jenazah. Saat itu kondisi rumah sakit sedang kacau, kurang perhatian sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah membawa Jungkook kesana. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi, kuputuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi bagian dariku, keluargaku."

Dr. Choi menghela napas panjang.

"Keputusan itu memang membuatku measa bersalah belakangan ini, karena luka yang kubuat lebih menyakitkan dan lebih lama sembuh dari yang sebenarnya diperlukan. Tapi.. aku tidak menyesal." Dr. Choi tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan Jungkook."

Dr. Choi menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali ke masa kini. Dia masih tersenyum padaku.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

"Biar aku saja."

Itu suara Jungkook. Dia muncul dari arah ruang makan yang remang-remang, berjalan lambat-lambat untuk ukurannya. Wajahnya datar, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan matanya—sesuatu yang coba disembunyikannya sekuat tenaga. Aku merasa perutku seperti diaduk-aduk.

"dr. Choi bisa mengantarku," kataku.

Aku menunduk memandang kemejak ku yang kini telah basah oleh bercak-bercak darah. Bahu kananku berlepotan krim gula warna pink.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Jungkook datar tanpa emosi.

"Lagipula kamu harus ganti baju. Bisa-bisa ayahmu terkena serangan jantung kalau melihatmu seperti itu. Akan aku carikan baju untukmu."

Jungkook berjalan lagi keluar dari pintu dapur. Kupandangi dr. Choi dengan sikap was-was.

"Dia kalut sekali." Ujarku.

"Memang," dr. Choi sependapat. "Yang terjadi malam ini adalah apa yang paling ditakutinya akan terjadi. Membahayakanmu, karena keadaan kami yang seperti ini."

"Itu bukan salahnya."

"Bukan salahmu juga."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari mata dr. Choi yang indah dan bijak. Aku tidak sependapat dengannya. Dr. Choi mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku berdiri. Kuikuti dia ke ruang utama. Kyuhyun sudah kembali, sedang mengepel lantai tempatku jatuh tadi—dengan cairan desinfektan murni tanpa campuran kalau menilik dari baunya.

"Kyuhyun, biar aku saja."

Bisa kurasakan wajahku kembali merah padam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum padaku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkan dia.

"dr. Choi menjahit lebih cepat daripada dokter lain yang pernah menanganiku."

Kemudian Jin dan Jungkook muncul dari pintu belakang. Jin bergegas mendapatiku, tapi Jungkook berdiri agak jauh, ekspresinya sulit digambarkan.

"Ayolah.." ajak Jin dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Akan kucarikan sesuatu yang tidak begitu mengerikan untuk dipakai."

Jin membawa kemeja yang warnanya mendekati warna bajuku tadi. Ayah tidak akan memerhatikan, aku yakin. Perban putih panjang dilenganku tidak tampak terlalu serius setelah aku tidak lagi memakai baju yang berlepotan bercak darah. Lagipula ayah tidak pernah terkejut melihatku diperban.

"Jin," bisikku saat dia kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya?" Suara Jin tetap pelan, memandangiku dengan sikap ingin tahu, kepalanya ditelengkan kesatu sisi.

"Seberapa parah?"

Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya, apakah berbisik-bisik begini ada gunanya. Walaupun kami dilantai atas, dengan pintu tertutup, mungkin dia tetap bisa mendengarku.

Wajah Jin menegang.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan."

"Namjoon bagaimana?"

Jin kemudian mendesah, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan sedih.

"Dia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Itu memang lebih sulit baginya dibanding bagi yang lain, dan dia tidak suka merasa diri lemah."

"Itu bukan salahnya. Bisa tolong katakana padanya aku tidak marah, sama sekali tidak marah padanya, bisa, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menungguku di pintu depan. Begitu aku sampai di kaki tangga, dia membukakan pintu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Bawa barang-barangmu!" pekik Jin waktu aku berjalan was-was menghampiri Jungkook.

Jin membawa kedua bungkusan, yang satu baru separo terbuka, serta kameraku dari bawah piano, dan menjejalkan semuanya ke lekukan lenganku yang tidak terluka.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih belakangan, kalau sudah membuka kado-kadomu!"

Kyuhyun dan dr. Choi mengucapkan selamat malam dengan suara pelan. Sempat kulihat mereka diam diam melirik putra mereka yang diam seribu bahasa, sama seperti aku. Lega rasanya berada di luar; aku bergegas melewati deretan lentera dan mawar yang kini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa tidak mengenakkan tadi. Jungkook berjalan di sampingku tanpa bicara. dia membukakan pintu penumpang untukku, dan aku naik tanpa protes.

Di atas dasbor terpasang pita merah besar, menempel di stereo yang baru. Kurenggut pita itu dan kubuang ke lantai. Waktu Jungkook naik disampingku, kutendang pita itu ke bawah kursi. Jungkook tidak melihat ke arahku ataupun stereo itu. Kami juga tidak menyalakannya, dan entah bagaimana kesunyian justru semakin terasa oleh raungan mesin yang tiba-tiba. Jungkook melajukan mobilnya terlalu kencang, melintasi jalan yang gelap dan berkelok-kelok.

Kesunyian itu membuatku stress sendiri.

"Katakan sesuatu," pintaku akhirnya saat Jungkook berbelok memasuki jalan raya.

"Kau ingin aku bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan sikap menjauh.

Aku meringis melihat sikapnya yang tidak mau mendekat.

"Katakan kau memaafkan aku."

Perkataanku itu menimbulkan secercah kehidupan di wajahnya—secercah amarah.

"Memaafkanmu? Untuk apa?"

"Seandainya aku lebih berhati-hati, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Taehyung, jarimu hanya teriris kertas—itu bukan alasan untuk mendapat hukuman mati."

"Tetap saja aku yang salah."

Kata-kataku seolah membobol bendungan.

"Kau yang salah? Kalau jarimu teriris kertas dirumah Mike Newton, dan di sana ada Jessica, Angela, dan teman-teman normalmu lainnya. Apa hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi? Mungkin mereka tidak bisa menemukan plester untukmu? Kalau kau terpeleset dan menabrak tumpukan piring kaca karena ulahmu sendiri—bukan karena ada yang mendorongmu—bahkan saat itu pun, hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi? Paling-paling darahmu berceceran mengotori jok mobil saat mereka mengantarmu ke UGD? Mike Newton bisa memegangi tanganmu saat dokter menjahitmu—dan dia tidak perlu berjuang melawan dorongan untuk membunuhmu selama berada di sana. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dalam hal ini, Tae. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin jijik pada diriku sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa Mike Newton dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan ini?" tuntutku.

"Mike Newton dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan ini karena akan jauh lebih aman kalau kau berpacaran saja dengan Mike Newton," geram Jungkook.

"Lebih baik mati daripada berpacaran dengan Mike Newton." protesku.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada berpacaran dengan orang lain selain kau." Tegasku lagi.

"Jangan sok melodramatis, please"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak perlu bicara yang bukan-bukan."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia menatap garang keluar kaca, ekspresinya kosong. Aku memeras otak, mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan malam ini. Tapi sampai truk berhenti di depan rumahku, aku masih belum menemukan caranya.

"Kau akan menginap malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah Jungkook berkubang dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Untuk ulang tahunku," desakku.

"Tidak bisa dua-duanya Tae. Kau ingin orang mengabaikan hari ulang tahunmu atau tidak. Pilih salah satu," Nadanya kaku, tapi tidak seserius sebelumnya. Diam-diam aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"Oke. Aku sudah memutuskan aku tidak mau kau mengabaikan hari ulang tahunku. Kutunggu kau di atas."

Aku melompat turun, meraih kado-kadoku. Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya."

"Aku menginginkannya," jawabku otomatis, kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Jungkook menggunakan teknik psikologi terbalik.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Appa dan eomma mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kadomu."

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Kudekap kado-kado itu dengan kikuk di bawah lenganku yang tidak terluka, lalu membanting pintu mobil. Kurang dari satu detik Jungkook sudah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri disampingku.

"Biar kubawakan paling tidak," katanya sambil mengambil kado-kado itu dari pelukanku.

"Aku akan menemuimu di kamarmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Jungkook.

Kemudian Jungkook membungkuk untuk menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku. Aku berjinjit agar bisa berciuman lebih lama, tapi Jungkook melepaskan bibirnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum separonya yang sangat kusukai itu, lalu menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Saat berjalan memasuki pintu depan, aku langsung bisa mendengar suara komentator meningkahi sorak-sorai penonton di televisi.

"Taehyung?" seru ayah.

"Hai, Dad," balasku, muncul dari sudut ruangan.

Kurapatkan lenganku ke sisi tubuh. Tekanan itu membuat lukaku berdenyut-denyut, dan aku mengerutkan hidung. Anestesinya mulai kehilangan pengaruhnya ternyata.

"Bagaimana pestanya?" Ayah tidur-tiduran disofa dengan kaki ditumpangkan di lengan sofa.

"Jin merajalela. Bunga, kue tart, lilin, kado—pokoknya komplit, lengkap."

"Mereka memberimu kado apa?"

"Stereo untuk trukku." Dan beberapa kado lain yang belum diketahui isinya.

"Wow"

"Yeah," aku sependapat. "Well, aku mau tidur dulu."

"Sampai besok pagi."

Aku melambaikan tangan. "Sampai besok."

"Lenganmu kenapa?" Wajahku kontan memerah dan mulutku memaki.

"Aku tadi tersandung. Nggak apa-apa kok"

"Taehyung…." Ayah mendesah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku membalas dengan cengiran.

"Selamat malam, Dad."

Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, tempatku menyimpan piamaku sebagai persiapan untuk malam-malam seperti ini. Aku memakai piyama biru dengan garis-gari putih, meringis saat gerakanku membuat jahitan di lenganku tertarik. Dengan satu tangan aku mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar.

Jungkook sudah duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, malas-malasan mempermainkan salah satu kado perakku.

"Hai," sapanya.

Suaranya terdengar sedih. Jungkook masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku naik ke tempat tidur, menyingkirkan kado-kado itu dan tangan Jungkook, lalu naik kepangkuannya.

"Hai," Aku meringkuk di dadanya yang sekeras batu. "Boleh kubuka kadoku sekarang?"

"Mengapa tahu-tahu kau antusias begini?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Kau membuatku ingin tahu."

Kuambil kotak persegi panjang tipis yang pasti kado dari dr. Choi dan Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja," saran Jungkook.

Diambilnya kado itu dan tanganku dan dirobeknya kertas perak pembungkusnya dengan satu gerakan luwes. Lalu Jungkook menyodorkan kotak putih persegi empat itu padaku.

"Kau yakin aku bisa mengangkat tutup kotaknya?" sindirku, tapi Jungkook tidak mengacuhkan sindiranku.

Kotak itu berisi selembar kertas panjang dan tebal, penuh berisi tulisan. Butuh waktu satu menit baru aku bisa mencerna informasi yang tertulis di sana.

"Kita akan pergi ke Jacksonville?" Aku girang bukan main, meski sebenarnya tidak ingin. Kadonya berupa voucher tiket pesawat, untukku dan Jungkook.

"Begitulah idenya."

"Aku tak percaya. Ibu pasti akan senang setengah mati! Tapi kau tidak keberatan, kan? Disana panas terik, jadi kau harus berada di dalam rumah seharian"

"Kurasa itu bisa diatasi," kata Jungkook, tapi keningnya berkerut.

"Seandainya aku tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, aku akan menyuruhmu membukanya di depan appa dan eomma. Aku kira kau akan protes."

"Well, tentu saja ini berlebihan. Tapi aku bisa pergi bersamamu!"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tahu begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kadomu. Ternyata kau masih bisa berpikir sehat."

Aku menyingkirkan tiket-tiket itu dan meraih kado dari Jungkook, rasa ingin tahuku muncul lagi. Jungkook mengambilnya dariku dan membuka bungkusnya seperti kado pertama tadi. Dia menyerahkan padaku kotak CD bening, dengan CD kosong di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku, heran.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa; dikeluarkannya CD itu lalu dimasukkannya ke CD player diatas nakas. Tangannya menekan tombol play dan kami menunggu dalam kesunyian. Lalu musik mulai mengalun.

Aku mendengarkan, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku tahu Jungkook menunggu reaksiku, tapi aku tak sanggup bicara. Air mataku menggenang, dan aku mengangkat tangan untuk menyekanya sebelum jatuh menetes di pipi.

"Lenganmu sakit?" tanya Jungkook, cemas.

"Tidak, ini bukan karena lenganku. Indah sekali, Jungkook. Aku pikir, ini adalah kado yang paling indah untuk ulang tahunku. Aku tak percaya."

Lalu aku diam, supaya bisa mendengarkan. CD itu berisi rekaman musiknya, komposisinya. Musik pertama di CD itu adalah lagu ninaboboku. Nada-nada indah mengalun dari suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Jungkook.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan membiarkanku membelikanmu piano supaya aku bisa memainkannya untukmu di sini," Jungkook menjelaskan.

"Kau benar"

"Lenganmu bagaimana?"

"Baik-baik saja,"

Sebenarnya, lukaku mulai terasa panas di balik perban. Aku ingin mengompresnya dengan es batu. Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan tangan Jungkook, tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya tahu kalau aku kesakitan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan Tylenol untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa," protesku, tapi Jungkook sudah menurunkan aku dari pangkuannya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Ayah.." desisku.

Ayah tidak tahu jika Jungkook sering menginap di kamarku. Bisa-bisa ayah terserang stroke bila aku memberi tahunya. Tapi aku tidak merasa terlalu bersalah telah memperdaya ayahku. Soalnya, kami juga tidak melakukan apa-apa yang dilarang olehnya. Jungkook dan aturan-aturannya...

"Aku tidak akan ketahuan." janji Jungkook sebelum lenyap tanpa suara di balik pintu... dan kembali sejurus kemudian, memegangi pintu sebelum sempat menutup kembali.

Jungkook memegang gelas kumur yang diambilnya dari kamar mandi serta sebotol pil di satu tangan. Aku menerima pil-pil yang disodorkannya tanpa membantah—aku tahu paling-paling aku bakal kalah berdebat dengannya. Dan lenganku mulai benar-benar nyeri.

"Sudah malam," kata Jungkook.

Jungkook menggendongku dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya membuka penutup tempat tidur. Lalu dia membaringkanku dengan posisi kepala diatas bantal, kemudian menyelimutiku. Jungkook berbaring di sebelahku—di atas selimut agar aku tidak kedinginan— dan meletakkan lengannya di atas tubuhku.

Aku menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan mengembuskan napas bahagia.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi," bisikku.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Sejenak suasana sunyi sementara aku mendengarkan suara merdu Jungkook yang kujadikan sebagai lagu pengantar tidurku. Lagu itu berhenti dan diganti degan lagu lain. Aku mengenalinya sebagai lagu favorit Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" bisikku.

Jungkook ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang berpikir tentang apa yang benar dan yang salah."

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku bergidik.

"Kau ingat kan, aku tadi memutuskan ingin kau tidak mengabaikan hari ulang tahunku?" aku buru-buru bertanya, berharap Jungkook tidak tahu aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya," Jungkook sependapat, waspada.

"Well, aku sedang berpikir-pikir, karena sekarang masih hari ulang tahunku, aku ingin kau menciumku lagi."

"Kau serakah malam ini."

"Ya, memang—tapi please, jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak ingin kaulakukan," aku menambahkan, kesal.

Jungkook tertawa, kemudian mendesah. "Semoga surga mencegahku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan," katanya dengan nada putus asa yang aneh saat ia meletakkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan mendongakkan wajahku.

Ciuman kami diawali seperti biasa—Jungkook tetap sehati-hati biasanya, dan seperti biasa pula, jantungku mulai bereaksi berlebihan. Kemudian sesuatu sepertinya berubah. Tiba-tiba saja bibir Jungkook melumat bibirku lebih ganas, tangannya menyusup masuk kesela-sela rambutku dan mendekap wajahku erat-erat. Walaupun tanganku juga menyusup masuk ke rambutnya, dan walaupun jelas aku mulai melanggar batas kehati-hatiannya, namun sekali ini Jungkook tidak menghentikanku.

Tubuhnya dingin di balik selimut yang tipis, tapi aku menempelkan tubuhku erat-erat ketubuhnya. Jungkook berhenti begitu tiba-tiba, Jungkook mendorongku dengan kedua tangan yang lembut tapi tegas. Aku terhenyak ke atas bantal, terengah-engah, kepalaku berputar. Sesuatu menarik-narik ingatanku, tapi aku tidak kunjung bisa meraihnya.

"Maaf," kata Jungkook, napasnya juga terengah-engah.

"Itu tadi sudah melanggar batas."

"Aku tidak keberatan," kataku megap-megap.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening padaku dalam gelap.

"Cobalah untuk tidur, Tae."

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menciumku lagi."

"Kau menilai pengendalian diriku kelewat tinggi."

"Mana yang lebih membuatmu tergoda, darahku atau tubuhku?" tantangku.

"Dua-duanya," Jungkook nyengir sekilas, meski sebenarnya tak ingin, lalu kembali serius.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti mempertaruhkan peruntunganmu dan pergi tidur?"

"Baiklah," aku setuju, meringkuk lebih rapat padanya.

Aku benar-benar lelah. Ini hari yang panjang dalam banyak hal, namun aku tidak merasa lega saat hari ini berakhir. Seakan-akan ada hal lain yang lebih buruk bakal terjadi besok. Firasat konyol—kejadian apa yang lebih buruk daripada hari ini tadi? Pasti hanya karena aku shock. Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan, aku menempelkan lenganku yang sakit di bahu Jungkook, supaya kulitnya yang dingin bisa meredakan sakitku. Seketika itu juga nyerinya hilang.

Aku sudah hampir tertidur, mungkin malah sudah separo tidur, waktu mendadak aku sadar ciuman Jungkook tadi mengingatkan aku pada apa: musim semi lalu, ketika harus meninggalkanku untuk menyesatkan James, Jungkook memberiku ciuman perpisahan, tidak tahu kapan—atau apakah—kami akan bertemu lagi. Ciuman tadi juga nyaris terasa menyakitkan, seperti ciuman itu, meski entah untuk alasan apa, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku bergidik dalam tidurku, seolah-olah aku sudah mengalami mimpi buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Moon telah hadiiiiir~~ ini benar-benar panjang! 62 halaman, 8000+ words! Aku sendiri gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini. Semoga kalian tidak tertidur saat membacanya.**

 **Reader-deul, aku mau ngasih pengumuman. Kalau untuk ff ini dan kedepannya, sebisa mungkin aku akan kasih visualisasi melalui aku ig (baru bikin kemarin id nya). Kalian bisa lihat di jeon_vantae , itu bukan acc pribadi aku. Itu Cuma untuk posting ttg yg berhubungan dg ff, atau hal random ttg bangtan.**

 **Sebenarnya, aku masih ragu buat nge post ff ini hari ini atau tidak. Soalnya, aku dan kita semua masih dalam masa berduka ditinggal Jonghyun Shinee. Aku, beneran, gak nyangka sampai sekarang pun masih kayak gak percaya aja. Kemarin, aku malah nangis pas dengan lagu-lagu Shinee lagi, apalagi pas part Jonghyun. Sedih, karena kita gak akan bisa denger suara indahnya lagi.**

 **Aku Cuma mau bilang, siapapun yang mengalami stress, depresi, atau punya masalah sekecil apapun itu. Jangan dipendam sendirian, ajak temen, sahabat, orang tua untuk diajak curhat. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan selain memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup. Karena, mau apapun alasannya, suicide is not right choise. Suicide is not the answer for our problems.**

 **Untuk shawol, aku harap kalian tetap kuat ya, stay strong. Kalian masih punya empat orang yang harus kalian dukung, yang harus kalian temani. Jangan tinggalkan mereka. Dan kalian masih punya kami, semua fandom akan terus mendukung kalian, menemani kalian, memegang tangan kalian.**

 **Goodbye our angel, Kim Jonghyun.**

 **May he find a better place.**

 **Rest in piece Kim Jonghyun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Moon**

 **-02-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, lenganku terasa nyeri dan kepalaku sakit. Perasaanku semakin kacau saat melihat wajah Jungkook tetap muram saat dia mengecup dahiku sekilas dan merunduk keluar dari jendela kamarku. Aku takut membayangkan waktu yang kulewatkan saat tidur tadi, takut Jungkook berpikir tentang yang benar dan salah lagi sambil memandangiku tidur. Kegelisahan itu seolah menambah pukulan bertubi-tubi dikepalaku.

Jungkook menungguku di sekolah -seperti biasa- tapi wajahnya masih muram. Ada sesuatu dibalik tatapannya dan aku tidak yakin apa itu—dan itulah yang membuatku takut. Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya semalam, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah dengan menghindarinya justru memperburuk keadaan. Jungkook membukakan pintu untukku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sempurna," dustaku, meringis saat suara pintu dibanting bergema di dalam kepalaku.

Kami berjalan sambil membisu, Jungkook memperpendek langkah untuk mengimbangiku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi sebagian besar mengharuskan aku untuk menunggu, karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk Jin. Pertanyaan seperti bagaimana Namjoon pagi ini? Apa yang mereka katakan saat aku sudah pulang? Apa kata Suga? Dan yang paling penting apa yang dilihat oleh Jin akan terjadi dimasa mendatang menurut penglihatannya yang aneh dan tidak sempurna itu? Bisakah Jin menebak apa yang dipikirkan Jungkook, mengapa dia begitu muram? Apakah firasat ketakutan yang tidak mau hilang dari hatiku ini berdasar?

Pagi berlalu dengan lambat. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Jin, walaupun tidak benar-benar bisa bicara dengannya kalau Jungkook ada di sana. Jungkook sendiri lebih banyak berdiam diri. Sesekali dia menanyakan lenganku, dan aku menyahutinya dengan berbohong. Jin biasanya mendului kami makan siang, dia tidak perlu mengimbangi orang lelet seperti aku. Tapi hari ini Jin tidak terlihat di meja. Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang tidak adanya Jin. Awalnya aku mengira kelasnya belum selesai, sampai aku melihat teman-teman yang sekelas dengan Jin di kelas bahasa Prancis jam keempat.

"Dimana Jin? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" tanyaku pada Jungkook dengan sikap was-was.

Jungkook memandangi granola bar yang diremasnya pelan-pelan sebelum menjawab. "Dia menemani Namjoon." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa Namjoon baik-baik saja?"

"Dia pergi dulu untuk sementara."

"Apa? Kemana?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Tidak pasti kemana."

"Jin juga," kataku putus asa.

Tentu saja, jika Namjoon membutuhkannya maka Jin dengan senang hati akan pergi menemaninya.

"Ya. Dia pergi untuk sementara. Dia mencoba meyakinkan Namjoon untuk pergi ke Denali."

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengenyahkan sesuatu mengganjal yang tiba-tiba bersarang ditenggorokanku. Perasaan bersalah membuat kepalaku tertunduk dan bahuku terkulai. Aku membuat mereka terusir dari rumah mereka sendiri, seperti Suga dan Jimin. Aku benar-benar wabah penyakit.

"Lenganmu sakit?" kata Jungkook dengan nada bertanya.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan lengan tololku?" sergahku jengkel.

Jungkook tidak menyahut, dan aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah telah berakhir hari ini, tapi kebisuan semakin menjadi dan tiak tertahankan. Aku tiak ingin menjadi orang yang memecah kebisuan, tapi rupanya hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan kalau aku ingin Jungkook bicara lagi denganku.

"Kau datang nanti malam?" tanyaku ketika Jungkook berjalan mengiringiku—sambil tetap membisu—ke trukku.

"Nanti?"

Aku senang karena Jungkook terlihat kaget.

"Aku harus kerja. Aku kan harus tukaran shift dengan Mrs. Newton untuk bisa libur kemarin."

"Oh," gumam Jungkook.

"Jadi kau akan datang kalau aku sudah dirumah, ya kan?" Aku tidak suka karena tiba-tiba merasa tak yakin tentang hal ini.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya."

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu," aku mengingatkannya, mungkin sedikit lebih bersungguh-sungguh daripada seharusnya.

Aku mengira Jungkook akan tertawa, atau tersenyum, atau setidaknya bereaksi terhadap kata-kataku. Tapi tidak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahutnya tak acuh.

Jungkook mengecup keningku lagi sebelum menutup pintu trukku. Lalu dia berbalik dan berlari melompat dengan anggun ke mobilnya. Aku masih sanggup menyetir trukku keluar dari lapangan parkir sebelum kepanikan menghantamku telak-telak, tapi aku sudah kehabisan napas ketika sampai di Newton's. Jungkook hanya butuh waktu, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Jungkook pasti bisa melupakannya. Mungkin Jungkook sedang sedih karena keluarganya harus pergi. Tapi Jin dan Namjoon sebentar lagi kembali, begitu juga Suga dan Jimin.

Kalau perlu, aku akan menjauh dulu dari rumah putih besar di tepi sungai itu—aku tidak akan pernah menjejakkan kaki lagi disana. Bukan masalah. Aku tetap bisa bertemu Jin di sekolah. Juga, aku akan bertemu dengan dr. Choi –secara teratur- di UGD. Untuk memeriksa luka dilenganku, mungkin.

Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika Jungkook membawaku pergi saja, daripada keluarganya tercerai berai seperti itu. Depresiku sedikit berkurang saat aku mulai membayangkan bisa berduaan dengan Jungkook tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Seandainya Jungkook bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun ajaran ini, ayah tidak akan lagi bisa melarang. Kami bisa pergi ke luar kota untuk kuliah, atau berpura-pura itulah yang kami lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook, berdoa semoga dia sudah bisa mengatasi saat-saat terburuknya, apapun itu. Aku berharap saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook nanti, semua kembali seperti semula, baik-baik saja. Semua pasti akan normal lagi. Kelegaan yang kurasakan waktu berbelok memasuki kawasan tempat tinggalku dan melihat mobil perak Jungkook terparkir di depan rumahku yang sangat besar dan luar biasa. Dan itu membuatku gelisah. Aku bergegas masuk lewat pintu depan, berseru sebelum benar-benar berada di dalam.

"Ayah? Jungkook?"

Saat aku berseru, terdengar jelas alunan music acara Sports Center yang ditayangkan ESPN bergema dari ruang duduk.

"Di sini," ayah menyahut.

Aku menggantungkan jas hujan dan bergegas mengitari sudut ruangan. Jungkook duduk di kursi, sementara ayahku disofa. Mata keduanya sama-sama tertuju ke layar televisi. Fokus itu normal saja bagi ayahku. Tapi tidak demikian halnya bagi Jungkook.

"Hai," sapaku lemah.

"Hai Tae.." sahut ayahku, matanya tidak beralih dari layar televisi. "Kami baru saja makan pizza dingin. Kalau tidak salah masih ada di meja"

"Oke." Jawabku singkat.

Aku menunggu di ambang pintu. Akhirnya Jungkook menoleh sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Sebentar lagi aku menyusul," janjinya. Matanya beralih lagi ke televisi.

Sejenak aku hanya bisa bengong, shock. Tidak seorang pun di antara mereka sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu, mungkin kepanikan, bertumpuk di dadaku. Aku kabur ke dapur. Pizza-nya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku. Aku duduk di kursi, melipat lutut dan memeluk kedua kakiku. Ada yang tidak beres, mungkin lebih parah daripada yang kusadari.

Obrolan ayah dan Jungkook terus berlanjut dari depan layar televisi. Aku bisa saja bergabung dengan mereka dan menikmati siaran olahraga itu, tapi entahlah. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, memberi penjelasan masuk akal pada diriku. Hal paling buruk apa yang bisa terjadi? Aku tersentak. Jelas itu pertanyaan keliru. Sulit rasanya bernapas dengan benar.

Oke, aku berpikir lagi, hal paling buruk apa yang sanggup kuterima? Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai pertanyaan itu. Tapi aku memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang kupertimbangkan hari ini tadi. Menjauh dari keluarga Jungkook. Tentu saja. Jungkook tidak mungkin berharap Jin juga akan kujauhi. Tapi kalau Namjoon tidak bisa didekati, berarti lebih sedikit waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersama Jin. Aku mengangguk sendiri—itu bisa kuterima. Atau pergi dari sini. Mungkin Jungkook tidak ingin menunggu sampai akhir tahun ajaran, mungkin harus sekarang juga.

Meja yang ada dihadapanku, tergeletak hadiah-hadiahku dari ayah dan ibu yang kutinggalkan di sana semalam. Kamera yang tidak sempat kugunakan di rumah keluarga Choi tergeletak di sebelah album. Sambil menarik napas panjang kusentuh sampul depan album cantik yang dihadiahkan ibuku padaku, teringat pada ibu. Entah bagaimana, sekian lama hidup tanpa ibuku tidak membuatku lantas bisa lebih mudah menerima kemungkinan hidup terpisah selamanya darinya. Dan ayah akan tinggal sendirian di sini, ditinggalkan. Hati mereka bakal terluka...

Tapi kami akan kembali, bukan? Kami pasti akan datang berkunjung, bukan begitu? Aku tidak bisa memastikan jawabannya. Aku meletakkan pipiku ke lutut, memandangi benda-benda yang menjadi ungkapan cinta kedua orangtuaku. Aku tahu jalan yang kupilih ini akan sulit. Dan bagaimanapun, aku memikirkan skenario terburuk—yang paling buruk yang bisa kuterima.

Aku menyentuh album itu lagi, membalikkan sampul depannya. Sudut-sudut logam kecil sudah tersedia di halaman dalam untuk meletakkan foto pertama. Bagus juga idenya, merekam kehidupanku di sini. Aku merasakan dorongan yang aneh untuk mulai. Mungkin aku tidak punya waktu lama lagi di Forks. Aku memainkan tali kamera, penasaran dengan film pertama di dalamnya. Mungkinkah hasilnya akan mendekati sosok aslinya? Aku meragukannya. Tapi Jungkook tampaknya tidak khawatir hasilnya akan kosong.

Aku terkekeh sendiri, mengenang tawa lepasnya semalam. Tawaku terhenti. Begitu banyak yang berubah, dan begitu tiba-tiba. Membuatku merasa sedikit pusing, seakan-akan aku berdiri di tepi tebing curam yang sangat tinggi. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Kusambar kameraku dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Pertama, aku mengambil gambar kamarku. Kamar yang tidak banyak berubah sejak ibuku tinggal disini. Tidak banyak lagi yang bisa kulakukan malam ini—diluar sudah terlalu gelap—dan perasaan itu semakin kuat, sekarang bahkan nyaris menjadi keharusan. Aku akan merekam segala sesuatu tentang Forks sebelum harus meninggalkannya. Perubahan akan datang. Aku bisa merasakannya. Bukan prospek menyenangkan, tidak bila hidup saat ini sudah begitu sempurna. Aku sengaja berlama-lama di kamar sebelum turun lagi ke bawah, sambil menenteng kamera, berusaha menepis kegelisahan yang berkecamuk dihatiku, memikirkan jarak aneh yang tidak ingin kulihat di mata Jungkook. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Mungkin Jungkook khawatir aku akan kalut bila dia mengajakku pergi. Akan kubiarkan Jungkook mengatasi perasaannya tanpa ikut campur. Dan aku akan siap bila nanti ia memintaku.

Aku sudah siap dengan kameraku saat aku menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang duduk. Aku yakin tidak mungkin Jungkook tidak menyadari kehadiranku, tapi dia tetap tidak mendongak. Aku merasakan tubuhku merinding saat perasaan dingin menerpa perutku; kuabaikan perasaan itu dan kuambil foto mereka. Barulah mereka menoleh memandangku. Kening ayah berkerut. Wajah Jungkook kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan kameraku, meski ayah ribut sekali karena tidak ingin difoto. Tapi tetap tidak menghindar saat aku kembali mengambil gambarnya. Kemudian, aku meminta Jungkook untuk memotret aku bersama ayah. Kamera kulemparkan padanya dan sengaja menghindar dari mata Jungkook.

"Kau harus tersenyum Taehyung." gumam Jungkook.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku, dan Jungkook berhasil mengambil gambar kami.

"Sini kufoto kalian." Ayah mengusulkan.

Aku tahu ayah hanya berusaha mengalihkan fokus kamera dari dirinya. Jungkook berdiri dan dengan enteng melemparkan kamera itu kepada ayah. Aku bangkit dan berdiri di samping Jungkook, dan pengaturan itu terasa formal dan asing bagiku. Jungkook mengaitkan sebelah lengannya ke bahuku, dan aku merangkul pinggangnya lebih erat. Aku ingin menatap wajahnya, tapi tidak berani.

"Senyum Tae.." ayah mengingatkanku lagi.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. Lampu blitz seakan membutakan mataku.

"Cukup sudah potret-memotretnya malam ini," kata ayah kemudian, menjejalkan kamera kecelah di antara bantal-bantal sofa, lalu berguling di atasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan satu rol film sekarang juga."lanjutnya.

Jungkook menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku dan menggeliat melepaskan diri dengan sikap kasual. Lalu Jungkook duduk lagi di kursi. Aku ragu, lalu duduk bersandar lagi di sofa. Mendadak aku merasa sangar ketakutan sampai-sampai tanganku gemetar. Kutempelkan kedua tanganku ke perut untuk menyembunyikannya, meletakkan daguku ke lutut dan memandangi layar televisi di depanku, tak melihat apa-apa.

Setelah acara berakhir, aku bergeming di tempat duduk. Dari sudut mata kulihat Jungkook berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," katanya.

Ayah tidak mengangkat wajah dari tayangan iklan. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku berdiri dengan sikap canggung—tubuhku kaku setelah duduk diam sekian lama—lalu mengikuti Jungkook ke pintu depan. Ia langsung kemobilnya.

"Kau menginap tidak?'" tanyaku, tanpa ada harapan dalam suaraku.

Aku sudah bisa menebak jawabannya, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Tidak malam ini."

Aku tidak menanyakan alasannya. Jungkook naik ke mobilnya dan menderu pergi sementara aku berdiri di sana, tidak bergerak. Aku nyaris tidak sadar hujan telah turun. Aku menunggu, tanpa tahu apa yang kutunggu, sampai pintu di belakangku terbuka.

"Taehyung, sedang apa?" tanya ayah, terkejut melihatku berdiri sendirian di sana, air hujan menetes-netes membasahi tubuhku.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."' Aku berbalik dan terseok-seok kembali ke rumah.

Malam itu sangat panjang, aku nyaris tidak bisa beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang, perasaanku semakin tidak karuan. Selain takut, aku mulai tidak sabar. Sampai berapa lama lagi ini akan berlangsung? Kebisuan itu berlangsung sepanjang pagi dimulai aku bertemu dengan Jungkook dilapangan parkir sekolah. Jungkook berjalan di sampingku, bungkam seribu bahasa, sepertinya tidak pernah benar-benar menatapku. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran-pelajaranku, tapi bahkan bahasa Inggris pun tiak mampu menarik perhatianku. Mr. Berty sampai harus dua kali mengulang pertanyaan tentang Lady Capulet sebelum aku sadar dia menujukan pertanyaan itu padaku. Jungkook membisikkan jawaban yang benar dengan suara pelan, lalu kembali mengabaikanku.

Saat makan siang, kebisuan terus berlanjut. Rasanya aku seperti hendak menjerit setiap saat. Jadi, untuk mengalihkan pikiran aku mencondongkan badan, melanggar garis batas tidak kasatmata, dan berbicara pada Jessica. Memintanya untuk mengambil gambar dengan teman sekelas dengan alasan atas permintaan ibuku.

Sudah bisa ditebak, perang potret pun terjadi. Kulihat mereka mengedarkan kamera ke sekeliling meja, tertawa terbahak-bahak, berpose, dan mengeluh karena difoto dalam keadaan jelek. Anehnya, tingkah mereka terasa kekanak-kanakan bagiku. Mungkin aku saja yang sedang tidak mood untuk bersikap layaknya manusia normal hari ini.

"Waduh," kata Jessica dengan nada meminta maaf saat mengembalikan kamera padaku.

"Sepertinya kami menghabiskan filmmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memotret semua yang perlu kupotret kok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh luar biasa bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu... begitu... tidak terlukiskan. Seribu kata pun takkan mampu menandingi foto ini. Dengan cepat aku melihat-lihat sekilas foto lain dalam tumpukan, lalu menjejerkan tiga diantaranya di tempat tidur. Foto pertama adalah foto Jungkook yang sedang ada didapur, sorot matanya yang hangat memancarkan kegembiraan. Foto kedua adalah foto Jungkook dan ayah saat mereka menonton ESPN. Perbedaan ekspresi Jungkook tampak nyata. Sorot matanya tampak hati-hati disini, tidak ramah. Masih tetap sangat tampan, namun wajahnya terkesan lebih dingin, lebih menyerupai patung, kurang hidup. Terakhir foto Jungkook dan aku berdiri berdampingan dengan sikap canggung. Wajah Jungkook sama seperti dalam foto terakhir, dingin dan menyerupai patung.

Kekontrasan diantara kami sangat menyakitkan. Ia tampak bagai dewa. Aku tampak sangat biasa, bahkan untuk ukuran manusia, nyaris polos. Kubalik foto itu dengan perasaan tidak menyenangkan. Bukannya mengerjakan PR, aku malah begadang untuk memasukkan foto-foto itu ke album. Dengan bolpoin aku membuat catatan di bawah semua foto, nama-nama dan tanggalnya. Aku sampai pada foto Jungkook dan aku, tanpa memandanginya terlalu lama, melipatnya jadi dua dan menyelipkannya ke sudut logam dengan sisi Jungkook menghadap ke atas.

Setelah selesai, aku menjejalkan tumpukan foto kedua kedalam amplop yang masih baru, lalu menulis surat terima kasih yang panjang untuk ibu. Jungkook masih belum datang juga. Aku tidak ingin mengakui dialah alasanku begadang hingga larut malam begini. Aku berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali Jungkook tidak datang, tanpa alasan, tanpa menelepon... Ternyata tidak pernah. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya, suasana di sekolah juga tetap penuh kebisuan yang menegangkan dan membuat frustrasi. Aku menghela napas lega saat melihat Jungkook menungguku di lapangan parkir, tapi kelegaan itu sirna dengan cepat. Tidak ada perubahan dalam dirinya, kecuali mungkin Jungkook lebih menjauh. Sulit rasanya mengingat alasan dari semua kekacauan ini. Hari ulang tahunku rasanya telah lama berselang. Kalau saja Jin kembali. Segera. Sebelum keadaan jadi makin tak terkendali lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergantung pada hal itu. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku tidak bisa bicara dengan Jungkook hari ini, benar-benar bicara, aku akan menemui dr. Choi besok. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook dan aku akan membicarakannya sampai tuntas, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau menerima alasan apa pun. Jungkook mengantarku ke trukku, dan aku menguatkan diri untuk melontarkan tuntutan.

"Keberatan tidak kalau aku datang ke rumahmu hari ini?" tanya Jungkook sebelum kami sampai ketruk, menduluiku.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sekarang?" tanya Jungkook lagi, membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tentu," aku menjaga suaraku tetap datar, walaupun tidak menyukai nada mendesak dalam suaranya. "Aku hanya akan memasukkan surat untuk ibu ke bus surat dalam perjalanan pulang. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Jungkook memandangi amplop tebal di jok trukku. Tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambilnya.

"Biar aku saja" ujarnya pelan. "Dan aku akan tetap lebih cepat sampai di rumah daripada kau."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum separo favoritku, tapi kesannya lain. Matanya tidak memancarkan senyum itu.

"Oke," aku setuju, tak mampu membalas senyumnya. Jungkook menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke mobilnya.

Memang benar Jungkook sampai lebih dulu dirumahku. Jungkook sudah memarkir mobilnya ditempat ayah biasa parkir waktu aku menghentikan trukku didepan rumah. Itu pertanda buruk. Berarti Jungkook tidak berniat lama-lama di rumahku. Aku menggeleng dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menabahkan hati.

Jungkook turun dari mobil waktu aku keluar dari trukku, lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengambil tasku. Itu normal. Tapi Jungkook menaruh tasku ke jok truk. Itu tidak normal.

"Ayo jalan-jalan denganku," ajaknya, suaranya tanpa emosi.

Jungkook meraih tanganku. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tak punya alasan untuk memprotes, tapi aku langsung tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ini gawat, ini benar-benar gawat, suara di kepalaku berkata berulang-ulang. Tapi Jungkook tidak menunggu jawabanku. Ditariknya aku ke sisi timur halaman, tempat hutan berbatasan dengan halaman. Aku mengikutinya meski dalam hati menolak, berusaha berpikir disela-sela kepanikan yang melandaku. Inilah yang kuinginkan, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Kesempatan untuk membicarakannya sampai tuntas. Jadi mengapa kepanikan ini mencekikku?

Kami baru beberapa langkah memasuki pepohonan ketika Jungkook berhenti. Kami bahkan belum sampai di jalan setapak—aku masih bisa melihat rumahku. Begini kok dibilang jalan-jalan. Jungkook bersandar di pohon dan memandangiku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Oke, ayo kita bicara," kataku. Nada suaraku terdengar lebih berani daripada yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Jungkook menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dan entah kenapa perasaanku semakin kacau.

"Taehyung, kami akan pergi."

Aku juga menghela napas dalam-dalam. Aku kira aku sudah siap. Tapi tetap saja aku bertanya.

"Mengapa sekarang? Setahun lagi—"

"Tae, sudah saatnya. Lagi pula, berapa lama lagi kami bisa bertahan di Forks? Appa tidak terlihat seperti sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun, apalagi dia mengaku sekarang usianya 33. Kami harus memulai dari awal lagi secepatnya, bagaimanapun juga"

Jawaban Jungkook membuatku bingung. Aku memandanginya, berusaha memahami maksudnya. Jungkook balas menatapku dingin. Dengan perasaan mual, aku pun memahami maksudnya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Jungkook menunggu tanpa sedikit pun tanda tidak sabar. Butuh beberapa menit baru aku bisa bicara.

"Oke," kataku. "Aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa Taehyung. Kemana kami akan pergi... itu bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu."

"Di mana kau berada, di situlah tempat yang tepat untukku." Sanggahku langsung.

"Aku tidak baik untukmu, Tae. Mengertilah.."

"Jangan konyol," Aku ingin terdengar marah, tapi kedengarannya malah seperti memohon.

"Kau hal terbaik dalam hidupku." Ujarku, suaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Duniaku bukan untukmu," ucap Jungkook muram.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon, itu bukan apa-apa Jungkook! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Kau benar." Jungkook sependapat. "Persis seperti itulah yang bakal terjadi."

"Kau sudah berjanji! Di Phoenix, kau berjanji kau akan tinggal—"

"Sepanjang itu yang terbaik untukmu," Jungkook mengoreksiku.

"Tidak! Ini masalah jiwaku, kan?"

Aku berteriak, marah, kata-kata berhamburan dari mulutku— namun entah bagaimana tetap saja terdengar seperti memohon-mohon.

"Dr. Choi memberitahuku dan aku tidak peduli Jungkook. Aku tidak peduli! Ambil saja jiwaku. Aku tidak menginginkannya tanpa kau—itu sudah jadi milikmu!"

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan beberapa saat menerawang menatap tanah. Ketika akhirnya Jungkook mendongak, matanya tampak berbeda, lebih keras—seperti emas cair yang membeku keras.

"Taehyung, aku tidak ingin kau ikut denganku."

Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata itu lambat-lambat dan jelas, matanya yang dingin menatap wajahku, memerhatikan sementara aku menyerap semua perkataannya. Sunyi sejenak saat aku mengulangi kata-kata itu berkali-kali dalam pikiranku, memilah-milah untuk mendapatkan maksud sesungguhnya.

"Kau... tidak... menginginkanku?" Aku mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata itu, bingung mendengarnya diucapkan dalam urutan seperti itu.

"Tidak."

Kutatap matanya, tidak mengerti. Jungkook balas menatapku tanpa ampun. Matanya bagai topaz— keras dan jernih dan sangat dalam. Aku merasa seolah-olah bisa memandang kedalamnya hingga berkilo-kilometer jauhnya, namun di kedalaman tidak berdasar itu aku tidak melihat adanya kontradiksi dari kata yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Well, itu mengubah semuanya."

Aku terkejut mendengar nada suaraku yang kalem dan tenang sekarang, tidak bergetar seperti sebelumnya. Pasti karena perasaanku sudah mati rasa. Aku tidak menyadari apa yang Jungkook katakan padaku. Itu masih tetap tidak masuk akal. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan ke pepohonan saat bicara lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu mencintaimu... sedikit-banyak. Tapi peristiwa malam itu membuatku sadar, sekaranglah saatnya berubah. Karena aku... lelah berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diriku Taehyung. Aku bukan manusia." Jungkook menatapku lagi, bagian-bagian dingin wajahnya yang sempurna memang bukan manusia.

"Aku membiarkan ini berlangsung terlalu lama, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Jangan." Suaraku kini hanya berupa bisikan. Kesadaran mulai meresapiku, menetes-netes bagai asam dalam pembuluh darahku.

"Jangan lakukan ini."

Jungkook hanya menatapku, dan kelihatan dari matanya kata-kataku sudah terlambat. Jungkook sudah melakukannya.

"Kau tidak baik untukku, Taehyung."

Jungkook membalikkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi, jadi aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku tahu benar aku tidak cukup baik baginya. Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Jungkook menunggu dengan sabar, wajahnya bersih dari segala emosi. Kucoba sekali lagi.

"Kalau... kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan."

Jungkook mengangguk satu kali. Sekujur tubuhku terasa lumpuh. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari leher ke bawah.

"Tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu, kalau boleh," katanya.

Entah apa yang dilihatnya diwajahku, karena sesuatu berkelebat diwajahnya sebagai respons. Tapi sebelum aku sempat memahaminya, Jungkook telah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi topeng tenang yang sama.

"Apa saja," aku bersumpah, suaraku sedikit lebih kuat.

Sementara aku menatapnya, mata beku Jungkook mencair. Emas itu berubah menjadi cair lagi, melebur, membakar mataku dengan kekuatan teramat besar.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh atau tolol," perintahnya, tidak lagi dingin. "Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Aku mengangguk tak berdaya. Mata Jungkook mendingin, sikap menjaga jaraknya kembali lagi.

"Aku memikirkan ayahmu, tentu saja. Dia membutuhkanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik—demi dia."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Baiklah," bisikku.

Jungkook tampak rileks sedikit.

"Dan aku akan menjanjikan sesuatu padamu sebagai balasannya," katanya. "Aku berjanji ini kali terakhir kau bertemu denganku. Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu lagi. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa gangguan dariku lagi. Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada."

Lututku pasti mulai gemetar, karena pohonpohon mendadak bergoyang. Bisa kudengar darah menderas lebih cepat di belakang telingaku. Suara Jungkook terdengar semakin jauh.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. "Jangan khawatir. Kau manusia—ingatanmu tak lebih dari sekadar saringan. Waktu akan menyembuhkan semua luka bagi jenismu."

"Kalau ingatanmu?" tanyaku. Kedengarannya seperti ada yang menyumbat tenggorokanku, seolah-olah aku tersedak.

"Well—" Jungkook ragu-ragu selama satu detik yang singkat—"aku tidak akan lupa. Tapi jenisku... kami sangat mudah dialihkan perhatiannya." Jungkook tersenyum, senyumnya tenang dan tidak menyentuh matanya.

Jungkook mundur selangkah menjauhiku. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, kurasa. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kata "kami" yang Jungkook ucapkan menggugah perhatianku. Itu membuatku terkejut; kukira aku sudah tak bisa menyadari apa pun lagi.

"Jin tidak akan kembali," aku tersadar.

Entah bagaimana Jungkook bisa mendengarku—mulutku tidak mengeluarkan suara—tapi sepertinya dia mengerti. Jungkook menggeleng pelan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

"Tidak. Mereka semua sudah pergi. Aku tetap tinggal untuk berpamitan denganmu."

"Jadi Jin sudah pergi?" Suaraku hampa oleh rasa tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin berpamitan, tapi aku meyakinkan dia, perpisahan seketika justru lebih baik bagimu."

Kepalaku pusing; sulit rasanya berkonsentrasi. Aku pernah merasakan sakit yang sangat saat kakiku patah, tanganku terasa terbakar karena gigitan vampir. Itu sangat sakit, tapi sakit yang ini sangat berbeda. Aku tidak berdarah, tapi terasa begitu menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Aku berusaha bernapas normal. Ini semua seperti mimpi buruk, mimpi teramat buruk bagiku.

"Selamat tinggal Taehyung." kata Jungkook, suaranya tetap tenang dan damai.

"Tunggu!" aku tersedak oleh kata itu, menggapainya, memerintahkan kakiku yang terasa berat untuk membawaku maju.

Aku kira Jungkook juga mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapaiku. Tapi tangannya yang dingin mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan merapatkannya ke sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Jungkook membungkuk, dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas ke dahiku, sangat sebentar dan terasa menyakitkan. Mataku terpejam.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," desahnya, rasa dingin menerpa kulitku.

Terasa tiupan angin sekilas yang tidak wajar. Mataku terbuka. Daun-daun pohon maple bergetar oleh embusan angin pelan yang menandai kepergiannya. Jungkook sudah pergi. Dengan kaki gemetar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tindakanku itu tak ada gunanya, aku berjalan mengikutinya memasuki hutan. Bukti kepergiannya langsung lenyap. Tak ada jejak kaki, daun-daun diam kembali, tapi aku terus berjalan tanpa berpikir.

Aku tak sanggup melakukan hal lain. Aku harus terus bergerak. Kalau aku berhenti mencarinya, semuanya akan berakhir. Cinta, hidup, makna... berakhir.

Aku berjalan dan berjalan. Waktu tak ada artinya lagi bagiku sementara aku berjalan pelan menembus semak belukar. Berjam-jam telah berlalu, tapi rasanya baru beberapa detik. Mungkin waktu terasa membeku karena hutan tampak sama tak pedulinya betapapun jauhnya aku melangkah. Aku mulai khawatir aku hanya berputar-putar dalam lingkaran, lingkaran yang sangat kecil, tapi aku terus berjalan. Sering kali aku tersandung, dan, setelah hari makin gelap, aku juga sering terjatuh.

Akhirnya aku tersandung sesuatu—karena sekarang sudah gelap gulita, aku tak tahu benda apa yang membuatku tersandung—dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku berguling ke samping, supaya bisa bernapas, dan bergelung di rerumputan yang basah. Sementara aku berbaring di sana, aku merasa waktu terus berjalan tanpa aku menyadarinya. Aku tak ingat berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak malam turun.

Apakah di sini selalu segelap ini di malam hari? Padahal seharusnya ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos gumpalan awan, bersinar menembus kanopi pepohonan, dan menerpa tanah. Tapi malam ini tidak. Malam ini langit hitam pekat. Mungkin tak ada bulan malam ini mungkin ada gerhana bulan, bulan baru. Bulan baru. Aku gemetaran, meski tidak kedinginan. Hitam pekat untuk waktu yang sangat lama sebelum aku mendengar mereka memanggil-manggil.

Seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Sayup-sayup dan teredam tetumbuhan basah yang mengelilingiku, tapi itu jelas namaku. Aku tidak mengenali suara itu. Terpikir olehku untuk menjawab, tapi aku linglung, dan butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan aku sebaiknya menjawab. Saat itu. teriakan itu sudah berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan membangunkanku. Kurasa aku tidak benar-benar tertidur; aku hanya terhanyut dalam kondisi tak sadar dan tak bisa berpikir, bertahan dengan segenap kekuatan ke perasaan kebas yang membuatku tak bisa menyadari apa yang tak ingin kuketahui. Hujan sedikit membuatku gelisah. Aku menggigil. Kubuka belitan tanganku yang melingkari lutut untuk menutupi wajah.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggil namaku dan menghampiriku. Aku seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, hanya menatap kosong orang itu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata orang itu menggendongku sampai suara yang sangat kukenali membuatku tersadar. Suara yang akan kukenali dimanapun.

"Tae, sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara ayah

"Ayah?" Suaraku terdengar pelan, terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memelas pada orang tuanya.

"Aku di sini, Sayang"

Aku merasa tubuhku dipindahkan, dan sejurus kemudian, aku bisa mencium bau khas jaket sheriff ayahku yang terbuat dari kulit. Ayah terhuyung-huyung menggendongku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang membopongnya," Seseorang menyarankan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab ayah, agak terengah.

Ayah berjalan pelan-pelan, tersaruk-saruk. Kalau saja aku bisa mengatakan padanya untuk menurunkanku dan membiarkan aku berjalan sendiri, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkonganku. Di mana-mana ada lampu, dipegang segerombolan orang yang berjalan bersamanya. Rasanya seperti pawai. Atau prosesi pemakaman. Aku memejamkan mata.

Ayah berhasil menggendongku melewati pintu rumah dan membaringkanku di sofa ruang duduk.

"Ayah, aku basah kuyup," sergahku lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Suaranya serak.

Kemudian ayah berbicara pada seseorang. "Selimut-selimut ada di dalam lemari di puncak tangga."

"Taehyung?'' tanya sebuah suara baru.

Aku memandangi lelaki berambut kelabu yang membungkuk di atasku, dan baru mengenalinya setelah beberapa detik yang berlalu teramat lamban.

"Dr. Gery?" gumamku.

"Benar, Sayang" jawab lelaki itu. "Kau terluka, Tae?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dustaku.

Kata-kata itu cukup benar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya yang hangat menyentuh dahiku, dan jari-jarinya menekan bagian dalam pergelangan tanganku. Kulihat bibirnya bergerak-gerak saat ia menghitung, matanya tertuju pada jam tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya, nadanya biasa-biasa saja.

Aku membeku dalam genggaman tangannya, kurasakan perasaan panik di pangkal tenggorokanku.

"Kau tersesat di hutan?" desak si dokter.

Aku menyadari beberapa orang ikut mendengarkan. Tiga lelaki jangkung berwajah gelap—dari La Push, reservasi Indian Quileute di sepanjang garis pantai, kalau tidak salah, berdiri berimpitan memandangiku. Mr. Newton ada disana bersama Mike dan Mr. Weber, ayah Angela; mereka memandangiku, tidak terang-terangan seperti orang-orang asing itu. Suara-suara berat lain berdengung dari arah dapur dan di luar pintu depan. Setengah isi kota pastilah mencariku tadi. Ayah berada paling dekat denganku. Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya," bisikku. "Aku tersesat."

Dokter mengangguk, berpikir, jari-jarinya dengan lembut memeriksa kelenjar di bawah daguku. Wajah ayah mengeras.

"Kau lelah?" dr. Gery bertanya. Aku mengangguk dan memejam dengan patuh.

"Menurutku tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan," kudengar dokter itu bicara pelan pada ayah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hanya kelelahan. Biarkan dia tidur untuk memulihkan kekuatan. Besok aku datang untuk mengecek keadaannya."

Dokter terdiam sebentar. Ia pasti melihat jam tangannya karena lalu menambahkan, "Well, hari ini maksudku."

Terdengar suara berderit saat mereka samasama bangkit dari sofa.

"Apakah benar?" bisik ayah. Suara-suara mereka terdengar lebih jauh sekarang. "Mereka sudah pergi?"

"Dr. Choi meminta kami untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa," dr. Gery menjawab.

"Tawaran itu datang sangat tiba-tiba; mereka harus segera memilih. Siwon tidak ingin kepindahannya diributkan."

"Pemberitahuan singkat kan tak ada salahnya," gerutu ayah.

Suara dr. Gery terdengar tidak enak waktu ia menimpali. "Ya, Well, dalam situasi ini, ada baiknya bila memberi peringatan."

Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi. Aku merabaraba, mencari pinggiran selimut yang dihamparkan seseorang di atas tubuhku, lalu menariknya hingga menutupi telinga. Kesadaranku hilang-timbul. Aku mendengar ayah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara berbisik pada para sukarelawan saat satu demi satu mereka pulang. Aku merasakan jemarinya membelai dahiku, disusul kemudian dengan dihamparkannya selimut lain.

Aku mendengar ayah beberapa kali menerima telepon. Menjelaskan bahwa aku sudah ditemukan dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kemudian, telepon terakhir membuat ayahku sedikit terdengar panik. Aku mendengar tentang kebakaran.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ayah bergegas menghampiriku. "Maaf membuatmu terbangun. Sayang"

"Ada yang terbakar, ya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ayah meyakinkan aku. "Hanya api unggun di tebing-tebing sana."

"Api unggun?" tanyaku. Suaraku tidak terdengar ingin tahu. Nadanya mati.

Ayah mengerutkan kening. "Beberapa anak dari reservasi berulah aneh-aneh." dia menjelaskan.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku muram.

Kentara sekali ayah tidak ingin menjawab. Ia menunduk memandangi lantai di bawah lututnya.

"Mereka merayakan kabar itu." Nadanya getir.

Hanya ada satu kabar yang terpikir olehku, meski aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Kemudian potongan-potongan informasi itu mulai menyatu.

"Karena keluarga dr. Choi pergi," bisikku.

"Mereka tidak suka ada keluarga dr. Choi di La Push—aku sudah lupa soal itu."

"Konyol," gerutu Charlie

Sesaat kami hanya duduk berdiam diri. Langit tak lagi gelap di luar jendela. Di suatu tempat dibalik hujan, matahari mulai terbit.

"Taehyung?" ayah bertanya. Kupandangi ia dengan gelisah.

"Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian di hutan?" tanya ayah.

Aku berkelit dari pertanyaannya bagaimana ayah tahu ke mana harus mencariku. Pikiranku mengelak dari kesadaran yang mau tak mau mulai datang, datang dengan cepat sekarang.

"Pesanmu," jawab ayah, terkejut.

Ia merogoh saku belakang jinsnya dan mengeluarkan kertas kumal. Kertas itu kotor dan basah, dengan bekas lipatan silang-menyilang yang menandakan kertas itu sudah dibuka dan dilipat lagi berulang kali. ayah membukanya lagi, mengangkatnya sebagai bukti. Tulisan cakar ayam di sana sangat mirip tulisanku sendiri.

 _Pergi jalan-jalan dengan Jungkook, menyusuri jalan setapak._

 _Sebentar lagi pulang_.

"Waktu kau tidak pulang-pulang, aku menelepon ke rumah keluarga dr. Choi, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat," cerita ayah pelan.

"Lalu aku menelepon rumah sakit, dan dr. Gery memberi tahu kalau dr. Choi sudah pindah."

"Mereka pindah ke mana?" gumamku.

Ayah menatapku. "Jungkook tidak memberi tahu?"

Aku menggeleng, hatiku ciut. Mendengar namanya disebut seakan melepaskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mencakari hatiku—rasa sakit yang membuatku tak bisa bernapas, terperangah oleh kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Ayah memandangiku dengan sikap ragu saat menjawab.

"dr. Choi menerima pekerjaan di rumah sakit besar di Los Angeles. Kurasa gajinya pasti sangat besar."

LA kota yang panas terik. Mustahil mereka benar-benar pindah ke sana. Aku teringat mimpi burukku dengan cermin itu... cahaya matahari berpendar-pendar dari kulitnya— Kepedihan mengoyak hariku saat aku teringat wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah Jungkook meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah hutan sana," desak ayah.

Mendengar nama Jungkook membuatku sangat tersiksa. Aku menggeleng kalut, putus asa ingin lepas dari cengkeraman kepedihan itu.

"Akulah yang salah. Dia meninggalkanku di jalan setapak, aku masih bisa melihat rumah ini... tapi aku mencoba mengikutinya."

Ayah hendak mengatakan sesuatu; dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan aku menutup kedua telingaku.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini. Aku ingin ke kamarku ayah.."

Sebelum ayahku bisa menjawab, aku sudah menghambur turun dari sofa dan tersaruk-saruk menaiki tangga ke atas. Seseorang datang ke rumah untuk meninggalkan pesan untuk ayah, pesan yang menuntunnya untuk menemukanku. Sejak menyadari hal itu, kecurigaan sudah timbul di benakku. Aku menghambur ke kamarku, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya sebelum berlari ke CD player disamping tempat tidurku.

Semua masih tampak persis seperti sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Kutekan bagian atas CD player. Kaitannya terlepas, dan tutupnya perlahan mengayun terbuka. Kosong. Album yang diberikan ibu untukku tergeletak dilantai disamping tempat tidur, persis ditempat aku terakhir kali meletakkannya. Kubuka sampulnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Aku hanya perlu melihat halaman pertama. Sudut-sudut logam kecil di dalamnya tak lagi menjepit foto. Halamannya kosong, yang tertinggal hanya tulisan tanganku sendiri di bagian bawah:

 _Jungkook Choi, dapur ayah, 13 September._

Aku berhenti di sana. Sudah kuduga Jungkook akan sangat cermat menghapus semua jejaknya. Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada. Aku merasakan lantai kayu halus di bawah lututku, lalu telapak tanganku, kemudian menempel di kulit pipiku. Aku berharap bakal pingsan tapi sayangnya, ternyata aku tidak kehilangan kesadaran.

Gelombang kepedihan yang tadi hanya menerpaku kini menerjang tinggi, menggulung kepalaku menyeretku ke bawah. Aku tak muncul lagi di permukaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**

little sweetrara : Iyaaaa… tetap baca cerita ini yaaa… terima kasih sudah review… ah, Stand by me.. itu salah satu ost favorite ku…

: jangankan kamu, aku aja cengar cengir sendiri pas part itu. Ketawa jin dicerita ini beda sama realitanya.. wkwkwkwk.. terima kasih sudah review…

taevaille : iya chapter 1 kepanjangaaaan… haha… terima kasih sudah review…

bxbblegumt : doain aja semoga aku masih bisa menyempatkan untuk terus post sampe breaking dawn 2.. hihihi… terima kasih sudah review…

 **Daaaan…. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang membaca cerita ini.. semoga tidak mengecewakan.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…. Annyeong~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Moon**

 **-03-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERBANGUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu. Bahkan saat rasanya mustahil, waktu tetap terus berjalan. Bahkan disaat setiap detik pergerakan jarum jam terasa menyakitkan, bagaikan denyut nadi dibalik luka memar. Waktu seakan berlalu di jalan yang tidak rata, bergejolak dan diseret-seret, namun terus berjalan. Bahkan bagiku.

"Baiklah, Tae! Aku akan mengirimmu pulang."

Aku mendongak dari serealku -yang sejak tadi hanya kupandangi tanpa kumakan- dan menatap ayah terkejut, lebih-lebih kepalan tangan ayah meninju meja. Aku tidak menyimak pembicaraan—sebenarnya, aku malah tidak sadar kami sedang berbicara—jadi aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Aku kan sudah di rumah," gumamku, bingung.

"Aku akan mengirimmu kembali pada ibumu, ke Jacksonville." ayah menjelaskan maksudnya.

Ayah memandang putus asa saat aku lambat laun mencerna maksudnya.

"Apa salahku?"

Kurasakan wajahku mengernyit. Benar-benar tidak adil. Kelakuanku selama empat bulan terakhir ini baik-baik saja, tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Setelah minggu pertama itu, yang tidak pernah kami bahas lagi, aku tidak pernah bolos sekolah atau kerja satu hari pun. Nilai nilaiku sempurna. Aku tak pernah melanggar jam malam—aku juga tidak pernah kemana-mana sehingga harus melanggar jam malam. Aku juga sangat jarang menghidangkan masakan sisa untuk makan malam. Ayah :

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru itulah masalahnya. Kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa."

"Ayah ingin aku membuat ulah?" Aku keheranan, alisku bertaut saking bingungnya.

Aku berusaha keras memerhatikan. Itu tidak mudah. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa mengabaikan semuanya sehingga seperanya telingaku berhenti berfungsi.

"Membuat ulah lebih baik daripada... daripada bermuram durja setiap saat seperti ini!"

Perkataannya sedikit menyinggung perasaanku. Padahal aku sudah berhati-hati untuk menghindari segala bentuk kesedihan, termasuk bermuram durja.

"Aku tidak seperti itu kok."

"Itu bukan kata yang tepat," ayah menyimpulkan dengan enggan. "Bermuram durja masih lebih baik—itu berarti melakukan sesuatu. Kau sekarang... tanpa kehidupan, Tae. Kurasa itulah istilah yang paling tepat."

Tuduhan itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Aku menghela napas dan berusaha memperdengarkan nada ceria.

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

Permintaan maafku terdengar agak datar, bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Aku kira selama ini aku berhasil menipunya. Menjaga agar ayah tidak menderita adalah tujuan utama semua upayaku. Sungguh menyebalkan semua upayaku itu sia-sia belaka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meminta maaf."

Aku mendesah. "Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang ayah ingin kulakukan."

"Taehyung…" Ayah ragu-ragu, dengan cermat menelaah reaksiku terhadap kata-katanya selanjutnya. "Sayang kau bukan orang pertama yang mengalami hal semacam ini, tahu."

"Aku tahu." Cengiran yang menyertai kata-kataku tadi lemah dan tak meyakinkan.

"Dengar, Sayang. Menurutku mungkin— mungkin kau butuh bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

Ayah diam sejenak, kembali mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ketika ibumu pergi.." Ayah memulai, keningnya berkerut, "dan membawamu bersamanya."

Ayah menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Well, itu masa-masa yang sangat berat bagiku."

"Aku tahu ayah.." gumamku.

"Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya," tegasnya.

"Sayang kau tidak mengatasinya. Aku menunggu, aku berharap keadaan jadi lebih baik" Ayah memandangiku dan aku buru-buru menunduk.

"Kurasa kita sama-sama tahu keadaan ternyata belum membaik juga."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Ayah tak menggubris sergahanku. "Mungkin, Well, mungkin kalau kau bicara dengan orang lain tentang masalah ini. Seorang profesional."

"Ayah ingin aku berkonsultasi ke psikiater?" suaraku terdengar sedikit lebih tajam saat menyadari maksudnya.

"Mungkin itu bisa membantu."

"Dan mungkin itu sama sekali takkan membantu."

Aku tidak begitu paham soal psikoanalisis, tapi aku sangat yakin itu tidak akan efektif kecuali subjeknya relatif jujur. Tentu, aku bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya—kalau aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sel untuk orang gila yang dindingnya dilapisi busa pengaman.

Ayah mengamati ekspresiku yang keras kepala, dan beralih menggunakan senjata lain.

"Ini di luar kemampuanku Taehyung. Mungkin ibumu-"

"Dengar," sergahku datar.

"Aku akan keluar malam ini kalau memang itu yang ayah inginkan. Aku akan menelepon Jess atau Angela atau teman lelaki ku yang lain, Mike misalnya."

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan," bantah ayah frustrasi.

"Rasanya aku tak sanggup melihatmu berusaha lebih keras lagi. Belum pernah aku melihat orang berusaha sekeras itu. Ayah merasa sangat sedih melihatmu."

Aku pura-pura bodoh, menunduk memandangi meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti ayah. Pertama, ayah marah karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kemudian ayah bilang tidak ingin aku keluar."

"Aku ingin kau bahagia—tidak, bahkan tidak perlu sedrastis itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak merana lagi. Menurutku kesempatanmu untuk pulih akan lebih besar kalau kau pergi dari Forks,"

Mataku berkilat oleh percikan emosi pertama yang sudah sekian lama kupendam dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau pindah," tolakku.

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut ayah.

"Sekarang semester terakhirku di sekolah, pindah hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya."

"Kau kan pintar—kau pasti bisa mengejar pelajaran."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu ibu dan Phil."

"Ibumu sudah lama ingin kau tinggal bersamanya lagi."

"Florida terlalu panas."

Kepalan tangan ayah kembali menghantam meja. Aku tahu, ayah frustasi menghadapiku yang keras kepala ini. Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini Tae dan itu tidak baik untukmu."

Ayah menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Ini sudah berlalu beberapa bulan. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada surat, tidak ada kontak. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggunya."

Kutatap ayah dengan garang. Kemarahan itu nyaris -meski tidak sampai-, mencapai wajahku. Sudah lama sekali wajahku tidak pernah lagi membara oleh emosi apa pun. Topik ini benar-benar terlarang, seperti yang disadari benar oleh ayah.

"Aku tidak menunggu apa-apa. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa," bantahku dengan nada monoton yang rendah.

"Tae—" Ayah memulai, suaranya berat.

"Aku harus berangkat sekolah," selaku, berdiri dan merenggut sarapanku yang belum disentuh dari meja.

Kujatuhkan mangkukku di bak cuci tanpa merasa perlu mencucinya dulu. Aku tak sanggup meneruskan pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku akan menyusun rencana dengan Jessica," seruku dari balik bahu sambil menyandang tas sekolah, tanpa menatap mata ayah.

"Mungkin aku tidak makan malam di rumah. Kami akan pergi ke Port Angeles dan nonton film."

Aku sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum ayah bereaksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersaruk-saruk menuju kelas Kalkulus dengan ekspresi muram. Di kelas ini aku duduk disebelah Jessica. Sudah berminggu-minggu, bahkan mungkin berbulan-bulan, Jessica tidak pernah lagi menyapaku jika kami berpapasan di koridor. Aku tahu kalau aku telah membuatnya tersinggung dengan sikapku yang antisosial, dan Jessica marah. Tidak akan mudah mengajaknya bicara sekarang—apalagi meminta bantuannya. Yeah, Kim Taehyung, hidupmu terasa semakin menyedihkan sekarang. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya juga.

Sambil mendesah, kudorong pintu hingga terbuka. Mr. Varner melayangkan tatapan galak—ia sudah memulai pelajaran. Aku bergegas ke kursiku. Jessica sama sekali tidak mendongak waktu aku duduk di sebelahnya. Untung saja aku punya waktu lima puluh menit untuk menyiapkan mental. Aku meringis ketika Mr. Varner menyudahi pelajaran lima menir lebih cepat. Ia tersenyum seperti orang yang telah berbuat baik.

"Jess?" Hidungku mengernyit waktu tubuhku mengejang, menunggunya menyerangku.

Jessica berbalik di kursi untuk menghadapiku, menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau bicara padaku, Tae?"

"Tentu saja," Aku membelalakkan mata, berlagak lugu.

"Apa? Kau butuh bantuan dengan Kalkulus?" Nadanya sinis.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu apakah kau mau... nonton film bersamaku nanti malam? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah hiburan." Kata-kata itu terdengar kaku, seperti dialog yang diucapkan asal saja, dan Jessica tampak curiga.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanyanya, sikapnya masih tidak ramah.

"Kau orang pertama yang terpikir olehku bila aku sedang ingin kumpul-kumpul dengan teman sekelas. Lagipula, kau adalah teman terdekatku disini." Aku tersenyum, berharap senyumku terlihat tulus.

Bisa jadi itu benar. Setidaknya dialah orang pertama yang terpikir olehku bila aku ingin menghindari ayah. Berarti kan sama saja.

Kesinisan Jessica sedikit berkurang. "Well, entahlah."

"Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak... kurasa aku bisa saja pergi bersamamu. Kau mau nonton apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu film apa yang sedang diputar saat ini," elakku.

Aku memeras otak mencari petunjuk—bukankah baru-baru ini aku mendengar seseorang berbicara tentang film? Melihat poster?

"Bagaimana kalau film tentang presiden wanita itu?"

Jessica menatapku ganjil.

"Taehyung, film itu kan sudah lama sekali tidak diputar lagi."

"Oh." Keningku berkerut. "Apakah ada film yang ingin kau tonton?"

Sifat asli Jessica yang cerewet serta-merta muncul sementara ia berpikir. Kami akhirnya menonton film dengan tema zombie, rekomendasi Jessica. Film nya cukup bagus dan cukup menghibur.

Setelah menonton film, aku tidak memerhatikan kemana Jessica mengajakku. Aku hanya samar-samar menyadari diluar sudah gelap dan suasananya lebih sepi. Agak lama baru aku tersadar mengapa suasana sepi. Jessica sudah berhenti mengoceh. Kupandangi dia dengan sikap meminta maaf, berharap aku tidak membuatnya tersinggung.

Jessica tidak sedang melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, dia menatap lurus kedepan dan berjalan cepat. Kulihat matanya jelalatan ke kanan, ke seberang jalan, lalu melihat ke arah depan lagi, berulang kali. Saat itulah baru aku memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingku. Kami berada di trotoar yang tidak diterangi lampu jalan. Toko-toko kecil yang berjajar disepanjang jalan sudah tutup semua. Ada sebuah bar dengan lampu remang-remang. Tampak empat pemuda bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu.

Kulirik lagi Jessica. Matanya terpaku pada jalan didepannya dan ia berjalan cepat. Dia tidak terlihat ketakutan—hanya was-was, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Aku berhenti tanpa berpikir, memandangi keempat pemuda itu. Saat aku berhenti dan berpaling ke arah mereka, salah satu diantara mereka menatapku dengan sikap tertarik. Aku balas menatapnya, membeku di trotoar.

"Taehyung?" Jessica berbisik. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Aku menggeleng, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kurasa aku kenal mereka...," gumamku.

Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku lari secepat aku bisa, menghalau bayangan empat pemuda yang berdiri itu dari pikiranku, melindungi diriku dengan perasaan kebas yang membuatku bisa berfungsi selama ini. Kenapa aku malah melangkah dengan linglung kejalan? Rasanya terlalu kebetulan aku bisa berada di Port Angeles bersama Jessica, bahkan dijalan yang gelap. Mataku tertuju pada pemuda pendek.

Kakiku mengejang saat aku mencoba memutuskan akan lari atau tetap berdiri tegak, tenggorokanku kering saat aku berusaha menjerit keras-keras, kulitku menegang di bagian buku-buku jari saat aku mengepalkan tinju, bulu kudukku meremang saat si pemuda berambut gelap memanggilku "Manis..."

Ada semacam kesan mengancam yang ditunjukkan oleh para pemuda itu. Kesan itu muncul dari fakta bahwa mereka orang asing, bahwa suasana di sini gelap, dan jumlah mereka lebih banyak daripada kami—tidak ada yang lebih spesifik daripada itu. Tapi cukup membuat suara Jessica terdengar panik saat dia berseru memanggilku.

"Tae, ayolah!"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, melangkah pelan-pelan tanpa pernah memutuskan secara sadar untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi ancaman samar yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka justru menarikku ke arah mereka. Dorongan hati yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal, tapi sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah lagi merasakan dorongan hati apa pun... jadi kuikuti saja. Aku sudah separo menyeberang ketika Jessica menyusul dan menyambar lenganku.

"Taehyung! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke bar!" desisnya.

"Aku bukannya mau masuk," jawabku asal, menepis tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu..."

"Kau gila, ya?" bisiknya. "Mau bunuh diri?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatianku, dan mataku terfokus padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bunuh diri" Suaraku defensif, tapi itu benar.

Aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri. Bahkan pada awalnya, saat kematian tidak diragukan lagi akan mendatangkan kelegaan, itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Aku terlalu banyak berutang budi pada ayah. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas ibuku. Aku harus memikirkan mereka. Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tolol atau ceroboh. Karena semua alasan itu, aku masih bernapas hingga detik ini.

Teringat pada janji itu, aku merasakan secercah perasaan bersalah, tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang tidak tergolong perbuatan tolol dan ceroboh. Aku kan tidak mengiris pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau. Mata Jessica membulat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Pertanyaannya tentang bunuh diri tadi hanya pertanyaan retoris, dan aku terlambat menyadarinya.

"Pergi makan sana," bujukku padanya, melambaikan tangan ke restoran cepat saji. Aku tidak suka caranya menatapku.

"Sebentar lagi aku menyusul"

Aku berpaling darinya, kembali menatap keempat pemuda yang memandangi kami dengan sorot takjub bercampur ingin tahu.

"Taehyung, hentikan sekarang juga!"

Otot-ototku langsung mengejang, membeku kaku di tempatku berdiri. Karena bukan suara Jessica yang menegurku sekarang. Suara itu bernada marah, suara yang sangat kukenal, suara yang indah bahkan saat sedang gusar. Itu suaranya—aku sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak menyebut namanya—dan terkejut karena suara itu tidak membuatku terjengkang, tidak membuatku meringkuk di trotoar karena tersiksa oleh perasaan kehilangan. Tidak ada kepedihan, tidak ada sama sekali.

Detik itu juga, begitu mendengar suaranya, semuanya jadi sangat jelas. Seakan-akan kepalaku mendadak muncul di permukaan kolam berair gelap. Aku jadi lebih menyadari semuanya—pemandangan, suara-suara, hawa dingin yang tidak kusadari berembus tajam menerpa wajahku, aroma yang menyeruak dari pintu bar yang terbuka. Aku memandang berkeliling dengan shock.

"Kembalilah pada Jessica," suara indah itu memerintahkan, masih bernada marah.

"Kau sudah berjanji—tidak akan melakukan perbuatan tolol."

Aku sendirian. Jessica berdiri beberapa meter dariku, menatapku dengan sorot ngeri. Bersandar didinding, orang-orang asing itu menonton dengan bingung, mempertanyakan sikapku yang berdiri mematung di tengah jalan. Aku menggeleng, berusaha memahami. Aku tahu dia tidak ada di sana, namun tetap saja dia terasa begitu dekat, dekat untuk pertama kalinya sejak... sejak yang terakhir itu. Nada marah dalam suaranya merupakan ungkapan keprihatinan amarah sama yang dulu pernah sangat familier— sesuatu yang sudah lama tak pernah kudengar lagi, sepertinya sudah selamanya.

"Tepati janjimu." Suara itu mulai menghilang, seperti suara radio yang volumenya dikecilkan.

Aku mulai curiga jangan-jangan aku hanya sedang berhalusinasi. Dengan cepat aku menelaah berbagai kemungkinan dalam pikiranku. Opsi pertama adalah aku sudah gila. Itu istilah orang awam bagi mereka yang mendengar suara-suara dalam pikiran mereka. Mungkin. Opsi kedua adalah pikiran bawah sadarku memberiku apa yang memang kuinginkan. Ini pemenuhan keinginan—kelegaan sementara dari rasa sakit dengan merangkul pemikiran yang keliru bahwa ia peduli apakah aku hidup atau mati.

Aku tak bisa melihat opsi ketiga, jadi aku berharap pilihannya adalah yang kedua dan ini hanya pikiran bawah sadarku yang tak terkendali, bukannya sesuatu yang mengharuskan aku dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Namun reaksiku tak bisa dibilang waras—aku justru bersyukur. Selama ini aku memang takut kehilangan suaranya dan aku sangat bersyukur pikiran bawah sadarku bisa mengenang suara itu lebih jelas daripada pikiran sadarku.

Selama ini, setelah dia meninggalkanku. Aku selalu menanamkan pemikiran bahwa aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Aku merasa sakit, tentu saja. Tapi mungkin karena lama sekali aku menyimpan rasa sakit, sampai aku merasa perasaan kebar yang tak pernah berakhir. Antara merasa pedih dan tidak merasa apa-apa, aku memilih tidak merasa apa-apa.

Aku menunggu datangnya kepedihan itu sekarang. Aku tidak lumpuh—panca indraku terasa luar biasa intens setelah sekian bulan diliputi kabut—tapi kepedihan normal itu tak kunjung datang. Satu-satunya kesakitan hanya perasaan kecewa karena suaranya menghilang. Aku punya waktu sedetik untuk memilih. Tindakan bijaksana adalah lari dari perkembangan yang kemungkinan besar bakal menghancurkan—dan jelas tidak stabil secara mental—ini. Sungguh tolol mendorong munculnya halusinasi. Tapi suaranya semakin menghilang. Aku maju selangkah, mengetes.

"Taehyung, kembali," geramnya.

Aku mendesah lega. Kemarahan itulah yang ingin ku dengar—bukti palsu yang dibuat-buat bahwa ia peduli, anugerah meragukan dari alam bawah sadarku. Beberapa derik berlalu sementara aku menyortir pikiranku Orang-orang asing itu memandangiku, ingin tahu. Mungkin yang terlihat di luar adalah aku sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menghampiri mereka atau tidak. Bagaimana mereka bisa menebak bahwa aku berdiri di sana menikmati momen ketidakwarasan yang mendadak datang tanpa diduga?

"Hai," sapa salah satu pemuda itu, nadanya penuh percaya diri sekaligus sedikit sarkastis.

Suara di kepalaku menjawab dengan geraman menakutkan. Aku tersenyum, dan si pemuda yang percaya diri itu sepertinya menanggap itu undangan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau tersesat," Lelaki itu nyengir dan mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tersesat."

Sekarang setelah aku berada lebih dekat.

Si cowok pendek menyadari tatapanku. "Boleh aku membelikanmu minuman?" ia menawarkan, gugup, tampaknya tersanjung karena aku memandanginya terus.

"Aku masih di bawah umur," jawabku otomatis.

Cowok itu terperangah—bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mendekati mereka. Aku merasa wajib menjelaskan.

"Dari seberang jalan, kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Maaf, ternyata aku salah."

Ancaman yang menarikku dari seberang jalan mendadak menguap. Aku memang sempat mengira mereka adalah pemuda yang dulu menghadangku satu tahun yang lalu, saat aku diselamatkan olehnya. Tapi ternyata mereka bukan orang-orang berbahaya yang kuingat. Mungkin mereka orang baik-baik. Aman. Aku langsung tidak tertarik lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," si pirang yang percaya diri tadi berkata. "Tinggallah di sini dan ngobrol dengan kami."

"Trims, tapi aku tak bisa." Jessica ragu-ragu di tengah jalan, matanya membelalak oleh amarah dan perasaan dikhianati.

"Oh, beberapa menit saja."

Aku menggeleng, dan berbalik untuk bergabung dengan Jessica.

"Ayo kita makan," usulku, nyaris tidak meliriknya.

Walaupun aku tampak, saat itu, terbebas dari sikap kosong dan hampa seperti zombie, namun aku tetap menjaga jarak. Pikiranku sibuk. Perasaan mati yang aman dan kebas itu tidak kembali, dan aku jadi semakin gelisah seiring berjalannya waktu, karena perasaan itu tak kunjung datang.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu tadi?" bentak Jessica.

"Kau tidak kenal mereka—bisa jadi mereka psikopat!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, berharap Jessica akan melupakannya.

"Aku hanya mengira kenal salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Kim Taehyung. Aku merasa seperti tidak mengenal dirimu."

"Maaf." Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah lupa pada Jessica sesampainya didalam rumah. Ayah menungguku di tengah ruang depan, kedua lengannya terlipat rapi di dada dengan telapak tangan mengepal.

"Hai ayah" sapaku acuh tak acuh sambil merunduk melewati ayah, berjalan menuju tangga.

Aku sudah terlalu lama memikirkan dia, dan aku ingin berada di atas sebelum semua itu mengejarku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tuntut ayah.

Kupandangi ayahku, terkejut. "Aku pergi nonton film di Port Angeles bersama Jessica. Seperti yang kubilang tadi pagi."

"Hahhh," gerutu ayahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ayah mengamati wajahku, matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Kau senang?"

"Tentu," jawabku. "Kami nonton zombie memangsa orang-orang. Bagus sekali."

Mata ayah menyipit.

"Malam ayah."

Ayah membiarkanku lewat. Aku bergegas masuk ke kamarku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur beberapa menit kemudian, menyerah saat kepedihan itu akhirnya muncul. Hal ini benar-benar melumpuhkan, sensasi bahwa sebuah lubang besar menganga di dadaku, merenggut semua organ vitalku dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang masih basah dan berdarah disekelilingnya, yang masih tetap berdenyut nyeri dan mengeluarkan darah meski waktu terus berjalan.

Secara rasional aku tahu paru-paruku pasti masih utuh, namun aku seperti kesusahan untuk menghirup udara dan kepalaku berputar seolaholah segenap usahaku sia-sia. Jantungku pasti juga masih berdetak, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar detaknya di telingaku; tanganku terasa biru kedinginan. Aku meringkuk seperti bayi, memeluk dada seperti memegangi diriku agar tidak hancur berantakan. Aku berusaha menggapai perasaan kelu dan lumpuh, penyangkalanku, tapi perasaan itu meninggalkanku.

Meski begitu, kudapati bahwa ternyata aku bisa bertahan. Aku sadar, aku merasakan kepedihan itu—perasaan kehilangan yang terpancar keluar dari dadaku, mengirimkan gelombang kesakitan yang menghancurkan ke kaki—tangan dan kepalaku—tapi semua itu masih bisa kutahan. Aku bisa melewatinya. Walaupun rasanya kepedihan itu tidak melemah seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi aku jadi semakin kuat menahannya. Apa pun yang terjadi malam ini—dan apakah penyebabnya zombie, adrenalin, atau halusinasi— itu telah membangunkan aku. Untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu lama, aku tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa esok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian ini aku jalani seperti kemarin-kemarin, tidak ada semangat, senyum palsu yang dipaksakan, belajar dengan tenang –masuk kelas, duduk diam memperhatikan-. Berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupan tanpa ada dia –oh man, aku kembali mengingatnya!

Tapi mungkin untuk selebihnya akan berbeda, karena setelah pulang sekolah aku tiba-tiba tertarik dengan motor rongsok yang dijual oleh keluarga Mark. Aku membawa dua motor yang butuh perbaikan, dan aku tahu siapa yang ahli dalam memperbaikinya.

Sekarang aku ngebut dan memiliki tujuan, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sebelum ayah pulang, siapa tahu ia pulang lebih cepat, walaupun kecil sekali kemungkinan itu bakal terjadi. Aku menghambur ke dalam rumah menuju pesawat telepon, masih sambil menggenggam kunci mobil.

"Kepala Polisi Swan, please," kataku waktu teleponku dijawab seorang deputi. "Ini Kim Taehyung."

"Oh, hai Tae," sahut Deputi Steve ramah. "Akan kupanggilkan dia"

Aku menunggu.

"Ada apa Tae?" tuntut ayah begitu mengangkat telepon.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menelepon ayah kalau tidak ada masalah gawat?"

Ayah terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak pernah menelepon sebelumnya. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan arah jalan ke rumah keluarga Black—sepertinya aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Aku ingin mengunjungi J-Hope. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Ketika ayah berbicara lagi, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih gembira. "Ide yang bagus sekali, Tae. Ada bolpoin?"

Arahan yang ia berikan sangat sederhana. Aku berjanji akan pulang saat makan malam, walaupun ayah mencoba mengatakan tak perlu terburuburu. Dia ingin bergabung denganku di La Push, tapi aku menolak keras. Jadi dengan niat pulang tepat waktu aku mengendarai truk ku terlalu cepat menyusuri jalan-jalan ke luar kota yang gelap oleh hujan badai. Harapanku, aku bisa menemui J-Hope sendirian. Billy mungkin akan mengadukanku kalau ia mengetahui rencanaku.

Sembari menyetir, aku agak was-was memikirkan reaksi Billy nanti bila bertemu denganku. Dia pasti senang sekali. Dalam benak Billy tak diragukan lagi, ini semua berakhir jauh lebih baik daripada yang berani ia harapkan. Kegembiraan dan kelegaannya hanya akan mengingatkanku pada satu hal yang tak sanggup kuingat. Hari ini jangan lagi, aku memohon dalam hati. Aku sudah lelah.

Rumah keluarga Black samar-samar masih familier, rumah kayu kecil dengan jendela-jendela sempit dan cat merah kusam yang membuatnya mirip lumbung kecil. Kepala J-Hope sudah nongol dari jendela bahkan sebelum aku sempat turun dari truk. Tak diragukan lagi, raungan suara mesin yang familier memberi tahukan kedatanganku padanya. J-Hope berlari menyongsongku.

"Taehyung!" Cengiran senang tersungging lebar diwajahnya.

J-Hope terlihat berbeda sekarang, wajahnya semakin terlihat dewasa dengan tulang pipi yang semakin tajam. Rambut yang kini diwarnai, merah? Wow. Sesuatu yang sangat.. sangat… membuatnya terlihat.. keren!

"Hai J-Hope! Wow! Merah!" seruku penuh kekaguman.

J-Hope hanya tersenyum yang membuatku merasakan dorongan antusiasme yang tidak biasa begitu melihat senyumnya. Sadarlah aku bahwa aku senang bertemu dengannya. Kenyataan itu mengejutkanku. Aku membalas senyumnya, dan sesuatu terbesit dalam pikiranku, bagaikan dua keping puzzle yang menyatu. Aku sudah lupa betapa aku sangat menyukai J-Hope.

J-Hope berhenti beberapa meter dariku, dan aku mendongak menatapnya dengan terkejut, kepalaku menengadah jauh ke belakang hingga hujan menetes-netes membasahi wajahku.

"Keren?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat sambil berseru "Keren sekali! Dan kau semakin tinggi!" tuduhku takjub.

J-Hope tertawa, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja.. aku kan terus tumbuh Tae.." dia memberi tahu dengan perasaan puas diri.

Suaranya semakin berat, tapi masih sedikit serak seperti yang kuingat dulu.

"Ayo masuk! Nanti kau basah kuyup."

J-Hope berjalan menduluiku, memilin rambutnya dengan tangannya yang besar sambil berjalan.

"Hai ayah" serunya waktu kami merunduk melewati pintu depan. "Lihat siapa yang datang."

Billy sedang di ruang tamunya yang mungil, tangannya memegang buku. Ia meletakkan buku itu di pangkuan dan menggelindingkan kursi rodanya ke depan begitu melihatku.

"Well kejutan besar! Senang bertemu denganmu Tae." Kami bersalaman. Tanganku lenyap dalam genggamannya yang lebar.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini? Ayahmu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu J-Hope, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya."

Mata J-Hope berbinar-binar mendengar jawabanku. Senyumnya lebar sekali hingga pipinya pasti terasa sakit.

"Bisakah kau makan malam di sini?" Billy juga bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku kan harus memasak untuk ayah."

"Ah, aku kan bisa meneleponnya sekarang," Billy menyarankan. "Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuknya."

Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kecanggunganku. "Bukan berarti Anda tidak akan bertemu lagi denganku. Aku janji akan kembali lagi ke sini—saking seringnya sampai Anda bosan melihatku."

Bagaimanapun, kalau J-Hope bisa membetulkan motor itu, harus ada yang mengajariku mengendarainya. Billy menanggapi perkataanku dengan berdecak.

"Oke, mungkin lain kali"

"Jadi Taehyung, kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya J-Hope.

"Terserah. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan waktu aku datang tadi?" Anehnya, aku merasa nyaman disini. Rumah ini familier, meski terasa berjarak. Tak ada yang membuatku teringat pada masa laluku yang menyakitkan.

J-Hope ragu-ragu. "Aku baru mau mengutak-atik mobilku, tapi kita bisa melakukan hal lain..."

"Tidak, itu sempurna!" selaku. "Aku ingin sekali melihat mobilmu."

"Oke" sahut J-Hope, tak yakin. "Ada di belakang, di garasi."

Malah lebih baik, batinku. Aku melambai pada Billy. "Sampai ketemu lagi nanti."

Pepohonan rindang dan semak belukar menyembunyikan garasi dari rumah. Garasi itu sebenarnya tak lebih dari dua pondok besar yang disatukan. Di dalamnya, di atas blok sinder, bertengger sesuatu yang dalam pandanganku menyerupai mobil utuh. Aku mengenali simbol di grille depannya, paling tidak.

"Volkswagen apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Volkswagen Rabbit—keluaran 1986, mobil klasik."

"Bagaimana keadaannya:"

"Hampir selesai," jawab J-Hope riang.

Kemudian suaranya turun satu oktaf. "Ayahku menepati janjinya padaku musim semi lalu."

"Ah," ucapku.

Tampaknya J-Hope memahami keenggananku untuk mengungkit lagi topik itu. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kejadian saat prom bulan Mei. Ketika itu J-Hope disuap ayahnya dengan janji akan diberi uang dan onderdil mobil asalkan mau menyampaikan pesan untukku ke sana. Billy ingin aku menjauh dari orang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Ternyata kekhawatirannya, akhirnya, tidak beralasan. Aku malah terlalu aman sekarang. Tapi aku bertekad akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya.

"J-Hope, kau tahu seluk-beluk motor?" tanyaku.

J-Hope mengangkat bahu. "Lumayan. Temanku Embry punya motor trail. Kadang-kadang kami mengutak-atiknya. Kenapa?"

"Well..."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir sambil menimbang-nimbang. Aku ragu apakah J-Hope bisa merahasiakan hal ini, tapi aku tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Belum lama ini aku mendapat sepasang sepeda motor, tapi kondisinya tidak bagus. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa membetulkannya."

"Asyik~" J-Hope tampak benar-benar senang mendapat tantangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Akan kucoba."

Aku mengacungkan jari, mengingatkan.

"Masalahnya," aku menjelaskan. "Charlie tidak suka aku naik motor. Jujur saja, bisa jadi urat nadi di dahinya bakal putus kalau dia tahu tentang hal ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh memberi tahu Billy."

"Tentu, tentu." J-Hope tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan membayarmu," sambungku.

J-Hope tersinggung mendengarnya. "Tidak. Aku ingin membantu. Kau tidak boleh membayarku."

"Well... bagaimana kalau barter saja?" Usulan itu muncul begitu saja di benakku sementara aku bicara, tapi kedengarannya cukup masuk akal.

"Aku hanya butuh satu motor—dan aku juga ingin diajari menaikinya. Jadi bagaimana kalau begini? Aku akan memberimu satu sepeda motor, kemudian kau bisa mengajariku cara mengendarainya."

"Ke-reeen." J-Hope mengucapkan kata itu dalam dua silabel.

"Kapan kau akan membawanya ke sini?"

Aku menggigit bibir, malu. "Sudah ada di trukku" aku mengakui.

"Bagus." Kelihatannya ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apakah Billy bakal melihat kalau kita membawanya ke sini?"

J-Hope mengedipkan mata. "Diam-diam saja, kalau begitu."

Kami menyelinap mengitari rumah dari sisi timur, merapat ke pepohonan bila kami bisa terlihat dari jendela, berlagak seperti sedang jalan-jalan, untuk berjaga-jaga. J-Hope dengan cekatan menurunkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu dari bak truk, mendorongnya satu per satu ke semak tempat aku bersembunyi. Enteng saja kelihatannya baginya—padahal seingatku sepeda-sepeda motor itu berat, sangat berat.

"Kondisinya tidak parah-parah amat kok," kata J-Hope, menilai kondisi sepeda-sepeda motor itu sementara kami mendorongnya ke bawah naungan pepohonan.

"Yang satu ini malah bisa bernilai tinggi kalau sudah dibetulkan—ini Harley Sprint kuno."

"Kalau begitu, itu punyamu."

"Kau yakin?'

"Jelas."

"Tapi untuk membetulkannya butuh banyak biaya," kata J-Hope, mengerutkan kening memandangi bagian-bagian sepeda motor yang sudah menghitam.

"Kita harus menabung dulu untuk bisa membeli onderdil."

"Bukan kita," tolakku. "Kalau kau mau membetulkannya gratis, akulah yang akan membeli onderdilnya."

"Entahlah...," gumam J-Hope.

"Aku punya sedikit uang tabungan. Dana kuliah, kau tahu." Masa bodoh dengan kuliah, pikirku dalam hati. Aku toh tidak menabung tidak cukup banyak untuk pergi ke suatu tempat istimewa—lagipula, aku toh tidak berniat meninggalkan Forks. Apa bedanya kalau aku membobol tabunganku sedikit?

J-Hope hanya mengangguk. Semua itu masuk akal saja baginya. Sementara kami mengendap-endap kembali kegarasi, aku memikirkan keberuntunganku. Hanya cowok remaja yang mau melakukan ini: menipu orangtua kami dengan membetulkan kendaraan berbahaya dan menggunakan uang yang seharusnya ditabung untuk kepentingan kuliah.

Kedua sepeda motor itu tidak perlu disembunyikan di tempat yang jauh, cukup menyimpannya di garasi J-Hope. Kursi roda Billy tidak bisa bergerak di tanah tidak rata yang memisahkan pondok dengan rumah. J-Hope mulai membongkar motor pertama—yang berwarna merah, yang akan menjadi milikku— hingga bagian-bagiannya terlepas. Dia membuka pintu Rabbit-nya supaya aku bisa duduk di jok, bukan di lantai. Sambil bekerja J-Hope mengobrol dengan gembira, hanya perlu kupancing sedikit untuk meneruskan obrolan. Ia menceritakan sekolahnya, kelas-kelas yang ia ikuti, juga dua sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan senang yang hinggap didalam diriku terasa semakin menyusut setelah aku pulang. Digantikan oleh perasaan takut memikirkan apa yang akan kuhadapi sekarang. Aku tidak kebas lagi. Malam ini akan –tidak diragukan lagi-, sama mengerikannya dengan semalam. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan bergelung rapat-rapat, menanti datangnya serangan. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat dan... tahu-tahu, hari sudah pagi.

Kupandangi cahaya keperakan pucat yang menerobos jendela kamarku, terperangah. Untuk pertama kali dalam empat bulan lebih, aku bisa tidur tanpa bermimpi. Bermimpi atau menjerit yang membuat ayah ikut terbangun –bahkan tidur disofa agar bisa cepat masuk kekamarku-. Entah emosi mana yang lebih kuat—lega ataukah shock. Aku berbaring diam di tempat tidurku selama beberapa menit, menunggu perasaan itu datang kembali. Karena pasti ada yang datang. Kalau bukan kepedihan, maka mati rasa.

Aku menunggu, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku merasa lebih bugar daripada yang kurasakan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku tak yakin ini bakal bertahan. Rasanya seperti berdiri di sisi jurang yang licin dan berbahaya, dan bergerak sedikit saja pasti bakal membuatku tergelincir. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dengan mata tiba-tiba jernih—menyadari betapa aneh kelihatannya, terlalu resik, seolah-olah aku tidak tinggal di sini sama sekali—benar-benar berbahaya. Kutepis pikiran itu dari benakku, dan berkonsentrasi, sambil berpakaian, pada fakta bahwa aku akan bertemu J-Hope lagi hari ini.

Pikiran itu membuatku nyaris merasa.., penuh harapan. Mungkin akan sama seperti kemarin. Mungkin aku tidak perlu mengingatkan diriku untuk tampak tertarik dan mengangguk atau tersenyum pada interval tertentu, seperti yang kulakukan pada orang-orang lain. Mungkin... tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan bertahan juga. Tidak yakin hari ini akan sama—begitu mudah—seperti kemarin. Aku tidak akan menyiapkan diri untuk kekecewaan seperti itu

Saat sarapan dengan ayah, kami hanya berbicara seperlunya. Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa ayah penasaran kenapa aku tidak mendapat 'serangan' lagi tadi malam. Tapi aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk menjelaskan apapun, karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah izin kepada ayah untuk menemui J-Hope, aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah.

Diluar hujan turun seperti air ditumpahkan dari ember. Aku harus mengendarai trukku lebih pelan lagi, aku nyaris tak bisa melihat mobil lain di depan trukku. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai juga di jalan berlumpur yang menuju ke rumah J-Hope. Sebelum aku sempat mematikan mesin, pintu depan sudah terbuka dan J-Hope berlari menyongsongku sambil membawa payung hitam besar. Ia memegangi payung itu menaungi pintu trukku.

"Ayahmu menelepon tadi—katanya kau sudah jalan ke sini," J-Hope menjelaskan sambil nyengir.

Dengan enteng, tanpa harus dikomando lagi oleh otot-otot yang mengelilinginya, bibirku merekah membentuk senyuman. Perasaan hangat yang aneh menggelegak menaiki kerongkonganku, padahal air hujan yang memercik ke pipiku dingin seperti es.

"Hai, Hopie."

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar melihat raut wajah J-Hope yang terkejut, matanya membesar, menatapku kaget bercampur bingung.

"Hopie?"

Aku mengangguk "Panggilanku untukmu. Keberatan?"

J-Hope tertawa kecil "Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukainya."

Aku menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Pintar juga kau, mengusulkan supaya ayahku dijemput," J-Hope mengangkat tangannya untuk ber-high five denganku.

Aku memang merekomendasikan untuk menjemput Billy saat tahu ayah akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama temannya yang lain.

"Jadi kita ke mana, Pak Montir?" tanyaku.

J-Hope mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat dari saku dan meluruskannya. "Kita mulai dari tempat penimbunan barang bekas, siapa tahu kita beruntung. Proyek ini bisa jadi agak mahal lho," ia mengingatkanku.

"Kedua motor itu perlu dipermak habis-habisan agar bisa berfungsi lagi." Karena wajahku tidak tampak was-was, J-Hope menambahkan, "Maksudku mungkin bisa habis lebih dari seratus dolar."

Aku mengeluarkan buku cek dan mengibas-ngibaskannya memutar bola mata seolah meremehkan kekhawatirannya. "Itu sih enteng."

Hari ini lumayan aneh. Aku menikmatinya. Bahkan saat di tempat penimbunan barang bekas sekalipun, di bawah guyuran hujan dan berlepotan lumpur setinggi pergelangan kaki. Awalnya aku penasaran apakah itu hanya aftershock setelah kehilangan perasaan kebas, tapi menurutku itu bukan penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal. Aku mulai berpikir penyebab terbesarnya adalah J-Hope. Bukan hanya karena ia selalu senang bertemu denganku, atau bahwa ia tidak diam-diam melirikku dari sudut matanya, menunggu aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku dikira gila atau depresi. Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku. Penyebabnya adalah J-Hope sendiri.

Pada dasarnya J-Hope memang orang yang periang, dan sifat periang itu terbawa dalam dirinya seperti aura, menularkannya pada siapa pun yang kebetulan di dekatnya. Seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari, setiap kali ada orang dalam jangkauan gravitasinya, J-Hope membuat mereka merasa hangat. Hal yang alamiah, bagian dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tak heran aku begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Bahkan saat ia mengomentari lubang menganga di dasbor-ku, itu tak lantas membuatku panik seperti seharusnya.

Aku belum melupakan alasanku melakukan ini. Dan meski dalam prosesnya aku merasa lebih bahagia daripada yang kuduga sebelumnya, tak ada alasan untuk mengubah keinginan awalku. Aku tetap ingin berbuat curang. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli. Aku akan melakukan hal paling ceroboh yang bisa kulakukan di Forks. Jangan harap aku akan tetap menepati janjiku sementara pihak lain sudah melanggarnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama J-Hope ternyata jauh lebih mengasyikkan daripada yang kuduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa gelisah sesampai di rumah. Aku tidak ingin naik ke lantai atas. Hangatnya kehadiran J-Hope berangsur-angsur lenyap dan sebagai gantinya, perasaan resah semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku yakin aku tidak mungkin tidur tenang dua malam berturut-turut. Untuk menunda tidur aku mengecek e-mail; ada pesan baru dari ibu. Dia menulis tentang kegiatannya hari itu, tentang klub buku yang mengisi waktu luang karena ia keluar dari kelas meditasi, tentang pengalamannya minggu ini menjadi guru pengganti di kelas dua, membuatnya merindukan murid-murid TK-nya.

Ibu juga menulis tentang Phil yang menikmati pekerjaan barunya sebagai pelatih, dan bahwa mereka berencana berbulan madu kedua ke Disney World. Dan aku membaca semuanya seperti membaca buku harian, bukan surat yang ditujukan untuk orang lain. Hatiku dilanda perasaan menyesal, membuat perasaanku tertusuk. Aku ini bukan anak baik. Aku membalas e-mail-nya dengan cepat, mengomentari setiap bagian suratnya, dan menceritakan aktivitasku juga—apa yang kurasakan saat menonton J-Hope membuat sesuatu yang berguna dari potongan-potongan kecil logam—kagum dan sedikit iri. Aku sama sekali tidak mengungkit tentang perubahan nyata dalam surat ini dibandingkan surat-surat lain yang diterima ibuku dalam beberapa bulan terakhir

Aku bahkan nyaris tak ingat apa yang kutulis seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku yakin isinya pasti sangat tidak responsif. Semakin dipikir, semakin aku merasa bersalah, aku pasti benar-benar membuat ibuku khawatir. Aku masih bertahan sampai jauh malam sesudah itu, menyelesaikan PR lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya kukerjakan. Tapi meski kurang tidur dan sudah menghabiskan hampir seharian bersama J-Hope—merasa nyaris bahagia— ternyata itu tetap tak bisa menjauhkan mimpi buruk dari tidurku selama dua malam berturutturut.

Saat bangun aku gemetaran, teriakanku teredam bantal. Ketika cahaya pagi yang samar masuk melalui jendelaku, aku diam tak bergerak di tempat tidur dan mencoba mengenyahkan mimpi buruk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review:**

bxbblegumt : Iya mau gimana lagi harus pindah… sedih sih, JK nya harus pisah dulu sama Taetae.. terima kasih sudah review….

little sweetrara : baguslah kalau tidak mengecewakan.. jadi senang,, terima kasih sudah review..

kookvforlyfe : Aku masih ingat sedikit2 cerita filmnya. Haha.. karena ini dari novel jadi pasti ada yg bedanya.. terima kasih sudah review…

taevaille : terima kasih juga sudah memberi review.. tenang kok, yg penting endingnya bareng JK sama Taetae…

macaroonje: semoga bisa fast up.. tapi kayaknya ngga bisa fast up deh.. hehe.. nah tuh kenapa dg reviewnya jadi hilang?

Guest 1: halo guest 1.. hihihi… terima kasih sudah review yaaa… disini kan adegan begituannya gak terlalu 'hot' XD yg hot nanti di breaking dawn kan? Hahaha…

Guest 2: halo guest 2.. ehehe.. terima kasih sudah review… aku aja yg edit sedih pas JK ninggalin Taetae.. hiks hiks..

jjkimtae : tenang, mereka bakal ketemu lagi kok.. terima kasih sudah review… stalk terus IG nya yaaaa… hahaha…

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :: ::**

 **Haloooooooo akhirnya chapter ini bisa nelur (?) juga… silahkan dinikmati bacaannyaaaa… maaf ya JK nya gak banyak nongol disini. Gantinya ada Jeihooooopppp~~~~ nah lho siapa yg HopeV shipper disini?**

 **Oh ya, untuk visualisasi dari peran2 yg dianggap penting selain KookTae, bisa dilihat di akun IG Jeon_VanTae . terima kasiiiiih~~~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Moon**

 **-04-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast Added [The Wolf Pack] :**

 **Sam Uley : Dennis Oh**

 **Paul Lahote : Jackson GOT7**

 **Jared Cameron: Jay Park**

 **Leah Clearwater : Amber f(x)**

 **Seth Clearwater : Samuel Kim**

 **Embry Call : Zelo BAP (J-Hope's best friend)**

 **Quil Ateara V : Ravi VIXX (J-Hope's best friend)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEMAN-TEMAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan akhir minggu kemarin?" tanya Jessica.

Saat ini kami sedang berada ditaman sekolah kami, duduk dibangku-bangku yang disediakan. Aku sendiri merasa benar-benar sendirian ditengah teman-temanku. Entahlah, aku merasa canggung dan jauh dengan mereka semenjak aku menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri.

"Sebenarnya kami berniat piknik hari Sabtu, tapi... berubah pikiran," cerita Angela.

Ada sedikit ketegangan dalam suaranya yang menarik perhatianku. Kalau Jessica, tetap saja tidak peduli.

"Sayang sekali," katanya, bersiap membeberkan ceritanya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memerhatikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lauren ingin tahu.

"Well," jawab Angela, terkesan lebih ragu-ragu daripada biasanya, walaupun ia memang selalu berhati-hati.

"Kami naik mobil ke utara, hampir sampai ke sumber air panas—di sana ada tempat yang asyik untuk piknik, kira-kira satu setengah kilometer menyusuri jalan setapak. Tapi baru separuh jalan menuju ke sana... kami melihat sesuatu."

"Melihat sesuatu? Apa?" Alis Lauren yang pucat bertaut.

Bahkan Jessica sepertinya mendengarkan sekarang.

"Entahlah," jawab Angela. "Kami pikir itu beruang. Soalnya warnanya hitam, tapi sepertinya... terlalu besar."

Lauren mendengus. "Oh, masa kau juga!" Sorot matanya berubah mengejek. "Tyler juga berusaha meyakinkanku dengan cerita mengenai beruang minggu lalu."

"Tak mungkin ada beruang berkeliaran sedekat itu dengan pemukiman penduduk," kata Jessica, berpihak pada Lauren.

"Sungguh," protes Angela dengan suara rendah, menunduk memandang meja. "Kami benar-benar melihatnya.

Lauren tertawa meremehkan. Mike masih asyik mengobrol dengan Conner, tidak memerhatikan mereka.

"Tidak, dia benar," selaku tak sabar. "Hari Sabtu kemarin ada hiker yang mengaku melihat beruang juga, Angela. Katanya, beruang itu besar dan hitam, dan tidak jauh di luar kota. Benar kan, Mike?"

Suasana langsung sunyi. Setiap pasang mata dimeja itu berpaling dan menatapku dengan shock. Ada siswi baru, Katie, mulutnya ternganga seperti baru saja menyaksikan ledakan. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Mike?" gumamku, malu. "Ingat, tidak, orang yang bercerita soal beruang itu?"

"T-tentu," jawab Mike terbata-bata sedetik kemudian.

Entah mengapa Mike memandangku seaneh itu. Aku bicara dengannya di tempat kerja, kan? Benar, kan? Kalau tidak salah sih begitu...

Mike pulih dari kagetnya. "Yeah, tempo hari ada orang bilang dia melihat beruang hitam besar diujung jalan setapak lebih besar daripada grizzly."

"Hmph." Lauren berpaling pada Jessica, bahunya mengejap lalu langsung mengubah topik.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari USC?" tanyanya.

Semua ikut berpaling, kecuali Mike dan Angela. Angela tersenyum ragu-ragu padaku, dan aku buru-buru membalas senyumnya.

"Omong-omong, apa saja kegiatanmu akhir pekan kemarin, Tae?" tanya Mike ingin tahu, tapi anehnya was-was.

Semua kecuali Lauren menoleh, menunggu jawabanku.

"Jumat malam Jessica dan aku nonton film di Port Angeles, Sabtu siang dan hampir sepanjang hari Minggu kuhabiskan di La Push."

Beberapa pasang mata menatapku dan Jessica berganti-ganti. Jessica tampak kesal. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah itu karena Jessica tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa dia pergi bersamaku, atau karena ingin dia yang bercerita.

"Kalian nonton film apa?" tanya Mike, mulai tersenyum.

"Dead End—yang ada zombie-nya itu lho."

Aku nyengir memberi semangat. Mungkin sebagian kerusakan yang kubuat selama bulan-bulan zombie-ku kemarin masih bisa diperbaiki.

"Dengar-dengar, filmnya seram ya. Menurutmu begitu?" Mike bersemangat meneruskan obrolan.

"Taehyung bahkan keluar di akhir film, saking ketakutannya," sela Jessica sambil tersenyum licik.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha menunjukkan wajah malu. "Seram abis."

Mike tak henti-hentinya menanyaiku sampai makan siang berakhir. Berangsur-angsur, yang lain-lain bisa memulai obrolan lain, meski masih sering memandangiku. Angela lebih sering mengobrol dengan Mike dan aku, dan, waktu aku berdiri untuk membuang sisa-sisa makanan dari nampan, ia mengikuti.

"Trims ya," katanya pelan setelah kami jauh dari meja.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berbicara, membelaku tadi."

"Bukan masalah."

Angela menatapku prihatin, tapi bukan karena ia mengira aku sudah sinting. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Inilah sebabnya aku lebih memilih Jessica daripada Angela—walaupun aku lebih menyukai Angela—untuk menemaniku jalan bareng. Karena Angela terlalu cepat mengerti.

"Tidak sepenuhnya," aku mengakui. "Tapi sudah sedikit lebih baik."

"Aku senang," ucapnya. "Aku kehilanganmu selama ini."

Saat itulah Lauren dan Jessica melenggang melewati kami, dan aku mendengar Lauren berbisik keras,

"Aduh senangnya. Taehyung sudah kembali."

Angela memutar bola matanya pada mereka, dan tersenyum padaku dengan sikap menyemangati. Aku mendesah. Rasanya seperti memulai dari awal lagi

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Sembilan belas Januari."

"Hmm."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Angela.

"Kemarin tepat satu tahun aku memulai hari pertamaku di sini," kenangku.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah," gumam Angela, memandang Lauren dan Jessica.

"Memang," sahutku sependapat. "Aku juga berpikir begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang kulakukan di sini. Apakah aku berusaha mendorong diriku kembali ke keadaan seperti zombie? Apakah aku sudah berubah menjadi masokis—yang senang disiksa? Seharusnya aku langsung ke La Push. Aku merasa jauh, jauh lebih sehat jika bersama J-Hope. Ini bukan hal yang sehat untuk dilakukan. Tapi aku terus saja mengendarai trukku pelan-pelan menembus jalan yang ditumbuhi semak-semak liar di kiri-kanan-nya, meliuk-liuk menerobos pepohonan yang melengkung di atas kepala bagai terowongan hijau yang hidup.

Kedua tanganku gemetar, dan aku mempererat cengkeramanku pada setir. Aku tahu bahwa sebagian alasanku melakukan ini karena mimpi buruk itu, sekarang setelah aku benar-benar terbangun, kehampaan mimpi itu menggerogoti saraf-sarafku. Ada sesuatu yang harus dicari. Tidak bisa diraih dan mustahil, tidak peduli dan tidak perhatian... tapi dia ada di luar sana, di suatu tempat. Aku harus memercayai hal itu. Sebagian yang lain adalah sensasi pengulangan aneh seperti yang kurasakan di sekolah tadi, tanggal yang kebetulan itu. Perasaan bahwa aku memulai dari awal lagi—mungkin akan begitulah hari pertamaku jadinya bila aku sungguh-sungguh menjadi orang yang paling tidak biasa di cafeteria siang itu.

Kata-kata itu memenuhi kepalaku, tanpa nada, seolah-olah aku membaca dan bukan mendengarnya langsung:

 _Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada._

Aku membohongi diri sendiri dengan membagi alasan kedatanganku ke sini menjadi hanya dua bagian. Aku tidak mau mengakui motivasi terbesar, karena secara mental itu tidak waras. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, seperti delusi aneh yang kualami Jumat malam lalu. Untuk waktu yang singkat itu, ketika suaranya datang dari bagian lain selain ingatan sadarku, ketika suaranya terdengar sempurna dan semanis madu, bukan gaung lemah seperti yang biasa dimunculkan kenanganku, aku bisa mengingatnya tanpa merasa sedih. Itu tidak bertahan lama; kepedihan itu kembali menyerangku, sesuatu yang aku yakin pasti akan terjadi setelah aku melakukan tindakan ceroboh ini.

Tapi momen-momen berharga saat aku bisa mendengarnya lagi bagaikan rayuan yang tak bisa ditolak. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengulangi pengalaman itu... atau mungkin istilah yang lebih tepat adalah episode. Aku berharap deja vu adalah kuncinya. Itu sebabnya aku akan pergi ke rumahnya, yang belum pernah kuinjak lagi sejak pesta ulang tahunku yang sial itu, beberapa bulan silam.

Kupercepat laju trukku, mulai gelisah. Sudah berapa lama aku menyetir? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah itu? Tetumbuhan begitu menyemak hingga jalan yang kulalui tampak asing. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menemukannya? Aku bergidik. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada bukti nyata sama sekali? Kemudian kelebatan pepohonan mulai merenggang, persis seperti yang kucari, hanya saja sekarang tidak terlalu kentara.

Flora di sini tidak menunggu lama untuk mengklaim kembali tanah yang dibiarkan tidak dijaga. Pakis-pakisan tinggi sudah menyusup ke padang rumput di sekeliling rumah, mengimpit batang-batang pohon cedar, bahkan sampai ke teras yang lebar. Seolah-olah halaman dibanjiri—setinggi pinggang—dengan gelombang hijau berombak-ombak.

Dan rumah itu ada di sana, tapi tidak sama. Meski tidak ada yang berubah di bagian luar, namun kekosongan seperti sedang berteriak dari jendela-jendelanya yang melompong. Mengerikan. Untuk pertama kali semenjak melihat rumah indah ini, aku merasa ini tempat yang tepat untuk kediaman vampir.

Kuinjak rem dalam-dalam, berpaling. Aku tidak berani maju lebih jauh lagi. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada suara apa-apa dalam benakku. Aku membiarkan mesin truk tetap menyala dan melompat ke dalam lautan pakis. Mungkin, seperti Jumat malam lalu, kalau aku melangkah maju...

Pelan-pelan aku berjalan menghampiri bagian depan rumah yang sepi dan kosong, mesin trukku menggemuruh menenangkan di belakangku. Aku berhenti sesampainya di tangga teras, karena tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Tidak tersisa sedikit pun kesan bahwa mereka pernah di sini... bahwa dia pernah disini.

Rumah itu memang masih berdiri kokoh, tapi itu tidak banyak berarti. Realita konkretnya tidak akan mengenyahkan kehampaan mimpi burukku. Aku tidak berjalan lebih dekat lagi. Aku tidak ingin melongok ke dalam jendela. Saat melihat sekilaspun, perasaanku terasa sesak, seperti ada yang menghimpit jantungku, mengganggu kinerjanya.

Bagaimana aku tidak merasa seperti itu? Jika sofa-sofa itu masih berada ditempat aku terakhir kali melihatnya, lukisan lukisan masih terpajang di dinding—dan lebih parah lagi, piano itu masih bertengger dipanggungnya yang rendah? Perasaanku tidak akan begitu menyesakkan, begitu menyakitkan jika rumah ini dilenyapkan saja, tanpa bekas. Tapi ini, semua masih sama, tidak disentuh dan dilupakan, ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Sama seperti aku.

Aku berbalik memunggungi kekosongan yang menyayat hati itu dan bergegas kembali ke truk. Hampir saja aku berlari. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini, kembali ke dunia manusia. Aku merasa diriku hampa, dan aku ingin bertemu J-Hope. Mungkin ada penyakit lain yang berkembang dalam diriku, kecanduan lain, seperti kekebasan yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tak peduli. Kuinjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, memacu trukku secepat mungkin, menggelinding menuju "obat" yang dapat memuaskan kecanduanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

J-Hope sudah menungguku. Dadaku seakan lebih rileks begitu melihatnya, membuatku mudah bernapas.

"Hai Taehyung," serunya.

Aku tersenyum lega. "Hopie~~"

Entah kenapa J-Hope semakin tersenyum lebar mendengarku memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Mungkin dia terlalu menyukainya?

Kulambaikan tangan pada Billy yang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ayo kita segera bekerja," kata J-Hope dengan suara pelan namun bersemangat.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar belum muak padaku, ya?" aku penasaran.

J-Hope sendiri pasti mulai bertanya-tanya, sebegitu putus asanya aku ingin punya teman. Dia berjalan menduluiku mengitari rumah untuk menuju garasi.

"Tidak. Belum."

"Tolong beritahu aku kapan aku mulai membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu."

"Oke." J-Hope tertawa, suaranya sengau. "Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan terlalu berharap."

Saat melangkah memasuki garasi, aku shock melihat motor merah itu sudah berdiri, tampak lebih mirip motor daripada onggokan besi tua.

"Hopie, kau benar-benar hebat~" desahku.

Lagi-lagi J-Hope tertawa. "Aku jadi obsesif bila sedang mengerjakan proyek."

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau pintar sih, seharusnya aku berlama-lama mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa?"

J-Hope menunduk, berdiam diri lama sekali hingga aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah ia mendengar pertanyaanku. Akhirnya, ia bertanya padaku.

"Tae, seandainya aku berkata tidak bisa membetulkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu, apa yang akan kaukatakan?"

Aku juga tidak langsung menjawab, dan J-Hope mendongak untuk mengecek ekspresiku.

"Aku akan berkata... sayang sekali, tapi berani taruhan, kita pasti bisa mencari kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan. Kalau kepepet sih, kita bahkan bisa mengerjakan PR bersama."

J-Hope tersenyum, dan bahunya kembali rileks. Dia duduk di sebelah motor dan memungut obeng.

"Menurutmu kau masih akan datang ke sini kalau aku sudah selesai memperbaikinya, begitu?"

"Jadi maksudmu itu ya?" Aku menggeleng.

"Kurasa aku memang sengaja memanfaatkan keahlian mekanikmu yang kelewat murah itu. Tapi selama kau masih mengizinkan aku datang ke sini, aku pasti datang."

J-Hope terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar suka menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanyanya, takjub.

"Suka, suka sekali. Dan akan kubuktikan. Aku harus kerja besok, tapi Rabu-nya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perbengkelan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Kita bisa pergi ke rumahku supaya kau tidak tergoda untuk menjadi obsesif. Kau bisa membawa tugas sekolahmu—kau pasti banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, karena aku tahu aku pun begitu."

"Boleh juga bikin PR bareng." J-Hope mengernyit dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa banyak PR yang sudah lalai ia kerjakan agar bisa bersamaku.

"Benar," aku sependapat.

"Kita harus mulai menunjukkan sikap bertanggung jawab sesekali, kalau tidak ayah kita tidak akan semudah ini memberi izin."

Aku membuat isyarat yang menggambarkan kami sebagai kesatuan. J-Hope senang melihatnya—wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Mengerjakan PR sekali seminggu?" usulnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik dua kali," aku menyarankan, membayangkan setumpuk PR yang baru saja diberikan hari ini.

J-Hope mengembuskan napas berat. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan melewati kotak perkakas, mengambil kantong kertas. Dari dalamnya J-Hope mengeluarkan dua kaleng soda, membuka satu dan menyodorkannya padaku. Lalu dibukanya kaleng kedua dan diangkatnya dengan sikap seperti hendak bersulang.

"Ini untuk tanggung jawab," katanya. "Dua kali seminggu."

"Dan kecerobohan pada setiap hari di antaranya," aku menekankan

J-Hope nyengir dan menempelkan kalengnya ke kalengku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menganalisis sikapku beberapa hari ini. Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah bisa kembali menjadi manusia 'normal'. Teman-temanku sudah mulai menerima kembali kehadiranku, mulai melupakan sikapku yang dulu –pendiam, penyendiri-. Aku semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan J-Hope. Dia sering mengunjungi rumahku untuk sekedar mengerjakan PR dan ikut makan malam.

Meski tidak dipungkiri, mimpi buruk dan kehampaan masih menggelayuti kehidupanku, menggangguku, membuat jantungku terasa begitu sakit.

"Tae, angkat telponnya tolong~"

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan membereskan kamar begitu mendengar teriakan ayah yang sedang mencuci mobil patrolinya. Setelah membalas 'iya' dengan teriakan juga.

"Halo?" jawabku terengah-engah.

"Taehyung."

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara J-Hope, tapi nadanya aneh dan formal.

"Hopie~"

"Aku yakin kita... ada kencan hari ini," katanya, nadanya sarat makna terselubung.

Butuh waktu sedetik bagiku untuk mencernanya. Kemudian mataku membulat.

"Sudah selesai? Aku tidak percaya!"

Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari mimpi buruk dan kehampaan.

"Yeah, dua-duanya sudah berfungsi lagi."

"J-Hope, kau ini benar-benar, tidak diragukan lagi, orang paling berbakat dan hebat yang pernah kukenal. Usiamu bertambah sepuluh tahun karena ini."

"Keren! Jadi sekarang aku sudah separuh baya."

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Kulempar semua peralatan bersih-bersihku kebawah konter kamar mandi, lalu kusambar jaketku.

"Mau ke rumah J-Hope," kata ayah saat aku berlari melewatinya. Itu bukan pertanyaan, ngomong-ngomong.

"Yep," sahutku sambil meloncat ke truk.

"Aku nanti akan ke kantor," ayah berseru padaku.

"Oke," aku balas berteriak, memutar kunci.

Ayah mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena terhalang raungan mesin truk. Ke dengarannya seperti,

"Buru-buru amat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuparkir trukku di sisi rumah keluarga Black, dekat pepohonan, supaya kami bisa lebih mudah menyelundupkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu keluar. Saat aku turun, secercah warna berkelebat menarik perhatianku—dua motor mengilap, satu merah, satu hitam, tersembunyi di balik semak, tidak tampak dari rumah. J-Hope sudah siap. Sepotong pita biru diikat membentuk pita kecil di setiap setang motor. Aku tertawa melihatnya sewaktu J-Hope menghambur keluar rumah.

"Siap?" tanyanya pelan, matanya berbinar-binar. Aku menengok ke belakang bahunya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Billy.

"Yeah," jawabku, tapi tidak merasa terlalu bersemangat seperti sebelumnya; aku mencoba membayangkan diriku benar-benar menunggangi sepeda motor itu.

Dengan enteng J-Hope menaikkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu ke bak belakang trukku, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlihat.

"Ayo," ajaknya, suaranya lebih tinggi daripada biasanya karena bersemangat. "Aku tahu tempat yang aman—tidak ada yang akan memergoki kita di sana."

Kami ke luar kota menuju selatan. Jalan tanah berkelok-kelok keluar-masuk hutan—terkadang tidak tampak pemandangan lain selain pepohonan, dan sejurus kemudian tiba-tiba tampak pemandangan indah Samudera Pasifik membentang luas, jauh hingga ke batas cakrawala, abu-abu gelap di bawah awan-awan. Kami berada di atas pantai, di puncak tebing-tebing yang membatasi pantai di sini, dan pemandangannya seakan membentang luas hingga ke ujung bumi.

Aku mengendarai trukku pelan-pelan, supaya bisa dengan aman memandangi samudra luas sesekali, sementara jalan berkelok-kelok semakin dekat ke tebing-tebing laut. J-Hope bercerita tentang keberhasilannya memperbaiki kedua sepeda motor itu, tapi penjelasannya mulai mengarah ke hal-hal teknis, jadi aku tidak begitu memerhatikan.

Saat itulah aku melihat empat orang berdiri di tubir batu, terlalu dekat ke pinggir tebing. Dari jauh aku tidak bisa menebak usia mereka, tapi asumsiku mereka lelaki dewasa. Meski hari ini dingin, kelihatannya mereka hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Kulihat lelaki yang tubuhnya paling tinggi maju semakin dekat ke pinggir tebing. Otomatis aku memperlambat laju truk, kakiku ragu-ragu di pedal rem.

Dan detik berikutnya, lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari pinggir tebing.

"Tidak!" teriakku, menginjak rem dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa?" J-Hope balas berteriak, kaget.

"Orang itu—dia baru saja melompat dari pinggir tebing! Mengapa mereka tidak mencegahnya? Kita harus menelepon ambulans!"

Kubentangkan pintu truk lebar-lebar dan melompat keluar, tindakan yang sama sekali tak masuk akal. Jalan tercepat ke pesawat telepon adalah kembali ke rumah Billy Tapi aku tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. Mungkin di alam bawah sadarku, aku berharap akan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda bila tidak dihalangi kaca depan trukku.

J-Hope tertawa, dan aku berbalik menatapnya dengan panik. Apakah ia begitu tidak punya perasaan, begitu tega?

"Mereka hanya terjun dari tebing, Taehyung. Rekreasi. Di La Push kan tidak ada mall,"

J-Hope menggoda, meski ada secercah nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Terjun dari tebing?" ulangku, bingung.

Tidak percaya rasanya melihat sosok kedua melangkah ke pinggir tebing, diam sejenak, kemudian dengan sangat anggun melompat ke udara. Ia melayang untuk waktu yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad bagiku, sebelum akhirnya membelah ombak kelabu gelap dengan mulus, jauh di bawah sana.

"Wow. Tinggi sekali."

Aku masuk kembali ke truk, sambil terus memandangi kedua penerjun yang tersisa.

"Tingginya tidak mungkin kurang dari tiga puluh meter."

"Well, yeah, kebanyakan dari kami terjun dari posisi yang agak lebih ke bawah, dari batu yang menjorok ke luar tebing itu."

J-Hope menuding ke luar jendela. Tempat yang ditunjukkannya memang tampak jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Orang-orang itu gila. Mungkin hanya ingin pamer. Maksudku, yang benar saja, hari ini kan dingin sekali. Airnya pasti sangat dingin." J-Hope mengernyit tak setuju, seolah-olah adegan berbahaya tadi menyinggungnya secara pribadi.

Aku agak terkejut juga melihatnya. Kukira J-Hope hampir tak pernah marah.

"Kau pernah terjun dari tebing?" Kata "kami" yang diucapkannya tadi tak luput dari

pendengaranku.

"Tentu, tentu," Ia mengangkat bahu dan nyengir.

"Asyik kok. Agak ngeri, memacu adrenalin."

Aku menoleh kembali memandangi tebing-tebing itu, dan melihat sosok ketiga mondar-mandir dipinggir tebing. Belum pernah aku menyaksikan sesuatu yang senekat itu seumur hidupku. Mataku membelalak, dan aku tersenyum.

"Hopie, kau harus mengajakku terjun dari tebing kapan-kapan."

J-Hope menatapku dengan kening berkerut, wajahnya tidak setuju.

"Taehyung, baru saja kau mau memanggilkan ambulans untuk Dennis," ia mengingatkanku.

Kaget juga mengetahui J-Hope bisa mengenali siapa orang tadi dari kejauhan.

"Aku ingin mencoba," aku berkeras, bergerak untuk turun lagi dari truk.

J-Hope menyambar pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan hari ini ok?: Bisakah kira menunggu setidaknya sampai cuaca menghangat?"

"Oke, baik." aku setuju.

Dengan pintu terbuka,angin sedingin es membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Dalam waktu dekat." J-Hope memutar bola matanya. "Terkadang kau sedikit aneh, Taehyung. Kau tahu itu?"

Aku mendesah. "Ya."

"Dan kita tidak akan terjun dari puncak."

Aku menonton, takjub, saat pemuda ketiga memulai terjunnya dengan berlari lebih dulu dan melontarkan diri lebih jauh ke udara kosong daripada kedua temannya yang lain. Pemuda itu meliuk dan berputar-putar di angkasa saat terjun bebas, seperti penerjun payung. Ia tampak benar-benar bebas—tanpa beban dan bersikap sesuka hati.

"Baiklah." aku setuju. "Setidaknya untuk pertama kali."

Sekarang giliran J-Hope yang mendesah. "Jadi, tidak, kita menjajal motor kita?" tuntut J-Hope.

"Oke, oke," jawabku, mengalihkan mata dari orang terakhir yang menunggu di tebing.

Kukenakan lagi sabuk pengamanku dan menutup pintu. Mesin masih menyala, meraung keras bila tidak dijalankan. Kami kembali melaju.

"Jadi siapa mereka—orang-orang gila itu?" tanyaku.

J-Hope mengeluarkan suara seperti kesal dari tenggorokannya. "Mereka geng La Push."

"Kalian punya geng?" tanyaku. Sadarlah aku suaraku terdengar kagum.

J-Hope langsung tertawa melihat reaksiku. "Tidak seperti itu. Sumpah, mereka itu seperti pengawas sekolah yang melenceng dari tugasnya. Mereka tidak suka bikin ulah, melainkan menjaga ketenteraman." J-Hope mendengus sebelum melanjutkan.

"Pernah, suatu kali ada pemuda dari daerah Makah rez sana, badannya juga besar, pokoknya penampilannya sangar. Well, menurut kabar burung, pemuda itu menjual sabu ke anak-anak, dan Dennis Oh serta para muridnya mengusir pemuda itu dari tanah kami. Mereka selalu saja mendengung-dengungkan soal tanah kami dan harga diri suku... konyol juga lama-lama. Parahnya lagi, dewan suku menganggap serius mereka. Kata Zelo, dewan suku benar-benar bertemu Sam secara teratur."

J-Hope menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, wajahnya menunjukkan mimik tidak suka. " Zelo juga pernah mendengar dari Amber bahwa geng itu menyebut diri mereka 'pelindung' atau semacam itulah."

Tangan J-Hope mengepal, sepertinya gatal ingin meninju sesuatu. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak terlalu menyukai mereka."

"Kelihatan, ya?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Well. Kedengarannya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak baik" Aku berusaha menenangkan J-Hope, membuatnya riang kembali. "Hanya saja sikap mereka memang agak terlalu sok alim untuk anak geng."

"Yeah. Sok alim itu istilah yang tepat. Mereka selalu ingin pamer—seperti terjun tebing itu. Mereka bertingkah seperti... seperti, entahlah. Seperti cowok-cowok macho. Dulu pernah, waktu nongkrong di toko bersama Zelo dan Ravi, semester lalu, Sam datang bersama kronikroninya, Jay dan Jackson. Ravi mengatakan sesuatu, kau kan tahu dia suka omong besar dan omongannya membuat Jackson jengkel. Matanya langsung berubah gelap, dan dia seperti tersenyum—bukan, dia memamer kan giginya rapi tidak tersenyum—dan sepertinya dia marah sekali sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhnya bergetar atau bagaimana. Tapi Sam meletakkan tangannya di dada Jackson dan menggeleng. Jackson memandanginya sebentar dan kemudian tenang kembali. Terus terang, seolah-olah Sam-lah yang bisa menenangkannya—seakan-akan Jackson bakal mencabik-cabik kami kalau tidak dihentikan Sam."

J-Hope mengerang. "Seperti film western kacangan. Kau tahu kan, Sam itu besar sekali, umurnya saja sudah dua puluhan. Tapi Jackson juga masih enam belas, lebih pendek daripada aku dan tidak segempal Ravi. Kurasa, salah satu dari kami bisa saja mengalahkannya."

Cowok macho? aku sependapat. Aku bisa melihatnya dalam benakku ketika J-Hope menggambarkannya.

"Apakah Sam tidak sedikit terlalu tua untuk hal semacam ini?"

"Yeah. Seharusnya dia kuliah, tapi dia tetap tinggal di sini. Sudah begitu, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya pula. Padahal, dewan suku marah besar waktu kakak perempuanku menolak tawaran beasiswa parsial dan lebih memilih menikah. Tapi, oh tidak, Dennis tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan."

Wajah J-Hope mengeras oleh amarah—amarah dan perasaan lain yang awalnya tidak kukenali.

"Kedengarannya sangat menjengkelkan dan... aneh. Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memasukkannya ke hati." Kulirik wajahnya, berharap aku tidak membuatnya tersinggung.

J-Hope mendadak tenang, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Belokannya terlewat," katanya datar.

Aku membuat putaran berbentuk huruf U yang lebar sekali; sampai nyaris menabrak pohon saat lingkaran yang kubuat membuat trukku terseok hingga ke setengah badan jalan.

"Terima kasih peringatannya," gerutuku sambil mulai menyusuri jalan kecil.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang tidak memerhatikan jalan." Sejenak tidak ada yang bicara.

"Kau bisa berhenti di mana saja di sepanjang jalan ini," kata J-Hope lirih.

Aku menepikan truk dan mematikan mesin. Telingaku berdenging oleh kesunyian yang mendadak. Kami turun, lalu J-Hope berjalan ke belakang untuk menurunkan sepeda motor. Aku mencoba membaca ekspresinya. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya gundah. Pertanyaanku tadi tepat mengenai sasaran.

J-Hope tersenyum setengah hati sambil mendorong motor merah itu ke sisiku. "Selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat. Kau siap?"

"Rasanya sudah."

Tiba-tiba saja motor itu tampak mengancam, menakutkan, waktu aku sadar sebentar lagi aku akan mengendarainya.

"Kita akan pelan-pelan saja," J-Hope berjanji.

Hati-hati kusandarkan motor itu ke bemper truk sementara J-Hope menurunkan motornya.

"Hopie..." Aku ragu-ragu sejenak waktu ia kembali mengitari truk.

"Yeah?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu merasa terganggu? Mengenai Sam. maksudku? Apakah ada masalah lain?"

Ku, pandangi wajahnya, tapi J-Hope tidak marah. Dia menatap tanah dan menendangkan sepatunya ke roda depan sepeda motornya berkalikali. seperti mengulur-ulur waktu.

J-Hope mendesah. "Hanya... cara mereka memperlakukan aku. Membuatku takut."

Kata-kata itu mulai berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, dewan suku terdiri atas para anggota yang kedudukannya setara, tapi kalaupun ada pemimpin, pemimpinnya adalah ayahku. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa orang-orang memperlakukan dia seperti itu. Mengapa opininya yang paling didengar. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya dan ayah dari ayahnya. Kakek buyutku, Ephraim Black, bisa dibilang kepala suku kami yang terakhir, dan mereka masih mendengarkan perkataan Billy, mungkin karena itu.

"Tapi aku sama saja seperti orang-orang lain. Tidak ada yang memperlakukan aku secara istimewa... sampai sekarang."

Aku terperangah mendengarnya. "Sam memperlakukan mu secara istimewa?"

"Yeah," jawab J-Hope, mendongak dan memandangku dengan sorot galau.

"Dia memandangiku seperti menunggu sesuatu... seperti berharap aku akan bergabung dengan geng tololnya itu suatu saat nanti. Dia lebih memerhatikan aku daripada pemuda-pemuda lain. Aku tidak suka." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bergabung dengan geng apa pun."

Suaraku marah. Ini benar-benar meresahkan hati J-Hope, dan itu membuatku marah. Memangnya para "pelindung" ini pikir siapa mereka?

"Yeah." Kaki J-Hope masih terus menendang-nendang roda.

"Apa?" Aku tahu pasti masih ada lagi.

J-Hope mengerutkan kening, alisnya bertaut seperti kalau ia tampak sedih dan khawatir, bukannya marah.

"Ini tentang Zelo. Dia selalu menghindariku belakangan ini"

Pikiran itu sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah tadi, tapi aku ingin tahu apakah masalah yang dihadapinya dengan sahabatnya itu gara-gara aku.

"Kau kan bersamaku terus akhir-akhir ini," aku mengingatkan dia, merasa egois.

Ternyata selama ini aku memonopoli dia.

"Tidak, bukan gara-gara itu. Bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu— Ravi juga, dan orang-orang lain. Zelo tidak sekolah selama satu minggu, tapi tidak pernah ada di rumah bila kami mencoba menemuinya. Dan waktu dia kembali, dia tampak... dia tampak kalut. Ketakutan. Ravi dan aku berusaha membujuknya untuk menceritakan masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi dia tidak mau bicara pada kami berdua."

Kupandangi J-Hope, menggigit bibir dengan cemas—ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi J-Hope tidak balas menatapku. Ia memandangi kakinya yang menendang-nendang karet ban. Temponya makin lama makin cepat.

"Lalu minggu ini, tak ada hujan tak ada angin, Zelo mulai bergabung dengan Dennis dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia tadi juga ada di tebing." Suaranya rendah dan tegang.

Akhirnya J-Hope menatapku juga.

"Taehyung, dulu mereka lebih sering mengganggu Zelo daripada aku. Zelo bahkan tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang dia membuntuti Dennis kemana-mana seolah-olah dia sudah bergabung dalam sebuah sekte."

J-Hope menghela napas, terlihat sekali dia sedang gelisah.

"Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Jackson. Persis sama. Dia bukan teman Dennis. Lalu tahu-tahu dia tidak masuk sekolah beberapa minggu, dan ketika kembali, mendadak Dennis seperti memiliki dia. Entah apa maksudnya. Aku tidak mengerti, dan aku merasa harus mencari tahu, karena Jackson temanku dan... Dennis menatapku dengan sikap aneh... dan..." suara J-Hope menghilang.

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Billy?" tanyaku.

Ketakutannya mulai menular. Bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuhku meremang.

Kini wajahnya tersaput amarah. "Sudah," dengusnya. "Benar-benar membantu."

"Apa kata ayahmu?"

Ekspresi J-Hope sinis, dan saat berbicara, ia menirukan suara ayahnya yang berat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan sekarang, J-Hope. Beberapa tahun lagi, kalau kau tidak... Well, akan kujelaskan nanti."

Dan kemudian suaranya biasa lagi. "Bagaimana penjelasan seperti itu bisa membuatku mengerti? Apakah ayahku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ini disebabkan oleh pubertas tolol, usia akil balig dan sebangsanya? Ini soal lain. Ada yang tidak beres."

J-Hope menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kedua tangannya. Kelihatannya ia seperti mau menangis. Instingku langsung menyuruhku merangkulnya, memeluk pinggangnya dan menempelkan wajahku ke dadanya. Ia besar sekali, aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang memeluk orang dewasa.

"Hopie tenanglah, semua pasti beres!" aku meyakinkannya. "Kalau keadaan bertambah parah, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan Charlie. Jangan takut, akan kita cari jalan keluarnya!"

J-Hope membeku sedetik, kemudian kedua lengannya yang panjang merangkulku ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih Taehyung." Suaranya lebih serak daripada biasa.

Sesaat kami berdiri diam sambil berpelukan, dan itu tidak membuatku kalut. Malah, aku merasa nyaman bisa bersentuhan dengannya. Berbeda sama sekali dengan saat terakhir kali seseorang memelukku seperti ini. Ini pelukan persahabatan. Dan J-Hope orangnya sangat hangat.

Aneh juga bagiku, bisa sedekat ini—lebih secara emosional daripada fisik, meski kedekatan fisik juga merupakan hal yang aneh bagiku—dengan sesama manusia. Itu bukan gayaku yang biasa. Normalnya, tidak mudah bagiku berhubungan dengan manusia, dalam tahapan yang sangat mendasar. Tidak dengan manusia.

"Kalau tahu begini reaksimu, aku akan lebih sering panik." Suara J-Hope ringan, terdengar normal lagi, dan tawanya menggemuruh di telingaku. Jari-jemarinya menyentuh rambutku, lembut dan hati-hati.

Well, bagiku ini persahabatan.

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan diri, tertawa bersamanya, tapi dalam hati bertekad untuk mengembalikan keadaan ke perspektif semula. Berdiri sedekat ini dengannya, aku benar-benar harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

J-Hope menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Kau seperti boneka kecil," godanya. "Boneka porselen."

Aku memutar bola mataku, mundur lagi selangkah. "Sudahlah, jangan mulai lagi."

"Bagaimana, jadi naik motor atau tidak?"

"Ayolah," ajakku, lebih antusias daripada setengah menit sebelumnya.

"Oke, yang mana kopling?" tanya J-Hope.

Aku menuding tuas di setang kiriku. Salah besar melepaskan pegangan. Sepeda motor yang berat itu goyah di bawahku, terancam jatuh ke samping. Cepat-cepat kusambar lagi setangnya, berusaha menegakkannya.

"J-Hope, motornya tidak mau berdiri tegak," keluhku,

"Nanti akan stabil kalau sudah jalan," janjinya.

"Sekarang, mana rem?"

"Di belakang kaki kananku."

"Salah."

J-Hope menyambar tangan kananku dan menekukkan jari-jariku ke tuas di belakang setang gas.

"Tapi tadi kaubilang—"

"Ini rem yang harus kaugunakan. Jangan pakai rem belakang dulu, itu untuk nanti, kalau kau sudah bisa mengendarainya dengan benar."

"Kedengarannya kok tidak benar," tukasku curiga. "Bukan kali kedua rem itu sama pentingnya?"

"Lupakan saja rem belakang, oke? Ini—" J-Hope menumpangkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tanganku dan menggerakkannya untuk meremas tuas.

"Begini caranya mengerem. Jangan lupa." Ia meremas tanganku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." aku setuju.

"Gas?"

Kuputar setang kanan.

"Gigi?"

Aku menyenggolnya dengan tungkai kaki kiriku.

"Bagus sekali. Kurasa kau sudah hafal namanama bagiannya. Sekarang tinggal menjalankannya."

"He-eh," gumamku, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Perutku melilit aneh dan rasanya suaraku mau pecah. Aku takut sekali. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ketakutanku itu tidak beralasan. Aku toh sudah pernah melewati hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Dibandingkan dengan itu, mengapa hal lain bisa membuatku takut? Seharusnya aku bisa menghadapi maut dengan enteng dan berani.

Tapi perutku tidak percaya. Kutatap jalan tanah yang membentang panjang di hadapanku, diapit di sisi kiri dan kanannya dengan tetumbuhan hijau rimbun berkabut. Jalanannya berpasir dan lembab. Lebih bagus daripada lumpur.

"Sekarang, tekan koplingnya," J-Hope memerintahkan.

Kuremas kopling dengan jari-jari tanganku.

"Sekarang ini penting Taehyung." J-Hope menekankan.

"Jangan lepas kopling itu, oke? Aku ingin kau menganggapnya granat aktif. Pinnya sudah dilepas dan sekarang kau menahan pemicunya."

Aku meremasnya semakin kuat.

"Bagus. Kira-kira bisa tidak kau menyalakan mesin dengan mengengkol pedal kakinya?"

"Kalau aku memindahkan kakiku, aku bisa jatuh," kataku dengan rahang terkatup rapat, jari-jariku mencengkeram erat granat aktifku.

"Oke, biar aku saja. Jangan lepaskan koplingnya."

J-Hope mundur selangkah, kemudian tiba-tiba mengengkol pedal keras-keras. Terdengar raungan pendek, dan sepeda motor tersentak ke depan saking kerasnya J-Hope mengengkol. Aku mulai goyah ke samping, tapi J-Hope buru-buru memegangi sepeda motor sebelum benda itu jatuh bersamaku ke tanah.

"Tahan," ia menyemangati. "Koplingnya masih kau pegang?"

"Ya," jawabku.

"Jejakkan kakimu—akan kucoba lagi." J-Hope menumpukan tangannya ke sadel belakang, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Empat kali mengengkol baru mesinnya menyala. Bisa kurasakan motor itu bergetar dibawahku seperti binatang yang marah. Kucengkeram kopling kuat-kuat sampai jari-jariku sakit.

"Cobalah menggas," J-Hope menyarankan. "Pelan-pelan. Dan jangan lepaskan koplingnya."

Ragu-ragu, kuputar setang kanan. Meski hanya sedikit, namun sepeda motor menggeram di bawahku. Kedengarannya marah dan lapar sekarang. J-Hope tersenyum puas.

"Ingat bagaimana caranya memasukkan gigi satu?' tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Well, lakukanlah."

"Oke"

J-Hope menunggu beberapa detik. "Kaki kiri," desaknya.

"Aku sudah tahu," sergahku, menarik napas dalam-dalam

"Yakin kau mau melakukannya?" tanya J-Hope. "Kelihatannya kau takut."

"Aku baik-baik saja," bentakku. Kupelankan gas sedikit.

"Bagus sekali," J-Hope memujiku.

"Sekarang, pelan-pelan sekali lepaskan kopling."

J-Hope mundur selangkah menjauhi motor.

"Kau mau aku melepaskan granat?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Pantas saja ia mundur.

"Begitulah caramu menjalankan motor, Taehyung. Tapi lakukan sedikit demi sedikit."

Saat mulai melonggarkan cengkeraman, aku shock bukan main saat mendengar suara yang bukan milik cowok yang berdiri di sampingku.

" _Ini ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan, dan idiot Taehyung,_ " suara selembut sutra itu menegur.

"Oh!" aku terkesiap, dan tanganku terlepas dari kopling.

Sepeda motor itu memberontak di bawahku, menyentakku maju dan ambruk ke tanah, separuh bodinya menindihku. Suara mesinnya terbatuk-batuk lalu mati.

"Taehyung?" J-Hope menyentakkan sepeda motor berat itu dengan enteng. "Kau terluka?"

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan.

" _Sudah kubilang,_ " suara sempurna itu berbisik, sebening kristal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumamku, linglung.

Lebih dari itu. Suara di kepalaku telah kembali. Masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku—gaung yang lembut dan sehalus beledu. Pikiranku berputar cepat memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Tidak ada yang familier di sini—dijalanan yang tidak pernah kulihat, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya—tidak ada deja vu. Jadi halusinasi itu pasti dipicu hal lain... aku merasa adrenalin menderas kembali di pembuluh darahku, dan kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Kombinasi adrenalin dan bahaya, atau mungkin hanya ketololan. J-Hope menarikku berdiri.

"Kepalamu terbentur?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya tidak," Aku menganggukkan kepala ke depan dan ke belakang, mengecek.

"Motornya tidak rusak, kan?"

Pikiran itu membuatku was-was. Aku sangat ingin mencoba lagi, segera. Bertindak ceroboh ternyata lebih berhasil daripada yang kukira. Tidak harus melakukan kecurangan. Mungkin aku sudah menemukan cara untuk memunculkan halusinasi— itu jauh lebih penting.

"Tidak. Mesinnya hanya mati," jawab J-Hope, menyela spekulasi kilatku. "Kau terlalu cepat melepas kopling."

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita coba lagi"

"Kau yakin?" tanya J-Hope.

"Positif."

Kali ini aku mencoba mengengkol sendiri. Sulit sekali; aku harus meloncat sedikit agar bisa menginjak pedal sekuat tenaga, dan setiap kali melakukannya, sepeda motor itu seperti mencoba menjatuhkanku. Tangan J-Hope menggelayut di atas setang, siap menangkapku kalau aku membutuhkannya.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dengan benar, bahkan ditambah dengan beberapa kali percobaan yang kurang tepat, baru mesinnya menyala dan meraung hidup di bawahku. Ingat bahwa ibaratnya aku sedang memegang granat, aku bereksperimen dengan memutar-mutar handel gas. Mesin langsung menggeram begitu handel gas diputar sedikit saja. Senyumku kini sama lebarnya dengan senyum J-Hope.

"Hati-hati melepas koplingnya," J-Hope mengingatkanku.

" _Kau ingin bunuh diri, kalau begini? Jadi itu ya tujuannya?_ " suara itu berbicara lagi, nadanya galak.

Aku tersenyum kaku—masih berfungsi ternyata—dan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. J-Hope tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpaku.

" _Pulanglah pada ayahmu_ ," suara itu memerintahkan.

Keindahannya membuatku terpesona. Aku tak sanggup membiarkan ingatanku kehilangan suara itu, tak peduli berapa pun harga yang harus kubayar.

"Lepaskan pelan-pelan," J-Hope menyemangatiku.

"Baiklah," jawabku.

Aku agak resah waktu menyadari perkataanku itu menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua. Suara di kepalaku lagi-lagi menggeram mengatasi raungan mesin motor. Berusaha fokus kali ini, tidak membiarkan suara itu mengagetkanku lagi, aku melepaskan cengkeramanku sedikit demi sedikit. Tahu-tahu giginya masuk dan motor menyentak maju. Dan aku pun terbang. Terpaan angin kencang yang tadi tidak ada meniup kulitku hingga melekat erat di tengkorak dan menerbangkan rambutku ke belakang dengan kekuatan sangat besar, seolah-olah ada yang menjambaknya. Perasaan mulas yang kurasakan tadi sebelum melaju lenyap sudah; adrenalin menderas di sekujur tubuh, menggelitik urat-urat nadiku.

Pohon-pohon lewat cepat di sebelahku, kabur menjadi dinding hijau. Tapi ini baru gigi satu. Kakiku beringsut-ingsut maju mendekati gigi sementara tanganku memutar setang untuk menambah gas.

" _Tidak Taehyung!_ " suara semanis madu itu memerintahkan dengan nada marah, tepat di telingaku.

" _Hati-hati!_ "

Pikiranku sempat teralih sejenak dari kecepatan untuk menyadari bahwa jalanan ternyata mulai menikung pelan ke kiri, tapi aku masih tetap melaju lurus. J-Hope belum mengajariku caranya membelok.

"Rem, rem," aku bergumam sendiri, dan secara naluri menginjak rem keras-keras dengan kaki kanan, seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat menyetir mobil.

Motor mendadak goyah di bawahku, pertama bergetar ke satu sisi dan baru kemudian ke sisi lain. Motor itu menyeretku ke arah dinding hijau, padahal kecepatanku kelewat tinggi. Aku berusaha membelokkan setang ke arah berlawanan, dan mendadak bobotku mendorong motor ke tanah, masih terus tergelincir ke arah pepohonan.

Sepeda motor itu kembali mendarat di atas tubuhku, meraung nyaring, menarikku melintasi pasir basah hingga membentur sesuatu yang tidak bergerak. Aku tak bisa melihat. Wajahku tersungkur ke dalam lumut. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepala, tapi sesuatu menghalangiku. Aku pusing dan bingung. Kedengarannya ada tiga hal yang menggeram—motor di atasku, suara di kepalaku, dan sesuatu yang lain...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy New Year 2018 everyone~~~ hope everything in 2018 will be okay..**

 **Let's fly again like in 2017 as well.. ehehehe…**

 **Okaiiii, aku sengaja ngasih tahu tambahan cast untuk pack nya werewolf yang akan ada dalam cerita selanjutnya. Tujuannya agar kalian semua tidak bingung. Visualilasi bisa dilihat di akun ig jeon_vantae. Maaf kalau misalnya visualisasi nya tidak sesuai dengan perannya disini.**

 **Jungkook masih belum muncul untuk chapter ini dan untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya. Cuma suaranya aja yang nongol.. XD**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo yaa.. maklum lah saya juga manusia.. wkwkwkwk…**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa….**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Moon**

 **-05-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SERIGALA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung!" J-Hope berteriak, dan aku mendengar geraman motor lain berhenti.

Motor itu tak lagi mengimpitku ke tanah, dan aku berguling untuk bernapas. Semua geraman itu diam.

"Wow," gumamku.

Aku merasa sangat bergairah. Beginilah pasti resep jitu untuk halusinasi adrenalin ditambah bahaya ditambah perbuatan tolol. Sesuatu yang mendekati itu, paling tidak.

"Taehyung!" J-Hope membungkuk cemas di atasku. "Taehyung, kau masih hidup?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seruku antusias.

Aku meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan kakiku. Kelihatannya semua masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

"Kurasa jangan." J-Hope masih terdengar was-was.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kuantar kau ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ehm, Taehyung? Di dahimu ada luka robek yang besar sekali, dan darahmu mengucur deras." J-Hopememberitahuku.

Aku meletakkan tangan di kepala. Benar saja, tanganku jadi basah dan lengket. Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa kecuali lumut lembab diwajahku, dan itu mencegah datangnya mual.

"Oh, maafkan aku, J-Hope."

Kutekan luka itu kuat-kuat, seolah-olah dengan begitu aku bisa memaksa darah masuk kembali ke kepalaku.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf karena berdarah?" tanya J-Hope sambil memeluk pinggangku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku yang menyetir." Ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta kunci.

"Sepeda-sepeda motornya bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan kunci.

J-Hope berpikir sebentar. "Tunggu di sini. Dan ambil ini." J-Hope membuka kausnya yang sudah ternoda darah, lalu melemparnya ke arahku.

Kubuat kaus itu menjadi buntalan dan kutempelkan ke dahiku. Aku mulai mencium bar darah; aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lewat mulut dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada hal lain. J-Hope melompat kembali menaiki sepeda motor hitam, menyalakan mesinnya dengan hanya sekali mengengkol, lalu langsung ngebut, menghamburkan pasir dan kerikil-kerikil kecil dibelakangnya.

Ia tampak atletis dan profesional saat membungkuk ke depan di atas setang, kepala merunduk, wajah maju, rambut mengilat berkibar-kibar menerpa kulit punggungnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Mataku menyipit iri. Aku yakin tidak terlihat seperti itu saat mengendarai motor. Kaget juga aku menyadari betapa jauhnya aku mengendarai motorku.

Aku nyaris tak bisa melihat J-Hope di kejauhan waktu ia akhirnya sampai ke trukku. Ia melemparkan sepeda motor ke bak truk dan berlari ke sisi kemudi. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan waktu J-Hopememacu trukku hingga suara mesinnya meraungmemekakkan telinga. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, perutku mual, tapi lukaku tidak serius. Darah yang keluar dari luka kepala memang cenderung lebih banyak. J-Hope sebenarnya tak perlu sepanik itu.

J-Hope membiarkan mesin tetap menyala sementara ia berlari mendapatiku, melingkarkan lengannya lagi ke pinggangku.

"Oke, ayo kunaikkan kau ke truk."

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkan J-Hope sementara ia membantuku naik.

"Jangan panik begitu. Darahnya hanya sedikit kok."

"Sedikit bagaimana, ini banyak sekali," kudengar J-Hope menggerutu waktu ia lari mengambil sepeda motorku.

"Sekarang, mari kita pikirkan dulu masalah ini sebentar" kataku setelah J-Hope naik lagi ke mobil.

"Kalau kau membawaku ke UGD seperti ini, ayah pasti akan tahu nanti." Kulirik tanah dan lumpur yang mengering di jinsku.

"Taehyung, kurasa lukamu perlu dijahit. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kehabisan darah."

"Itu, tidak akan terjadi," aku meyakinkannya.

"Kita antar saja dulu motornya, kemudian mampir ke rumahku supaya aku bisa menghilangkan semua bukti dan baru kemudian ke rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana dengan Charlie?"

"Katanya tadi dia harus kerja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Percakah padaku. Aku ini gampang berdarah. Ini tidak separah kelihatannya kok."

J-Hope tidak senang mendengarnya—sudut-sudut mulutnya tertekuk ke bawah—tapi ia tidak ingin menyusahkanku. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, menempelkan kaus J-Hope yang berlepotan darah ke kepala, sementara ia membawa trukku menuju Forks. Sepeda motor itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang kubayangkan. Tujuan sesungguhnya tercapai. Aku sudah berbuat curang—melanggar janjiku. Aku melakukan kecerobohan yang tidak perlu. Sekarang aku tak lagi merasa terlalu merana karena kedua pihak sudah sama-sama ingkar janji.

Dan, menemukan kunci ke halusinasi!

Setidaknya, begitulah yang kuharapkan. Aku akan menguji teori itu sesegera mungkin. Mungkin mereka bisa menanganiku dengan cepat di UGD, jadi aku bisa mencobanya lagi nanti malam. Ngebut di jalan seperti tadi rasanya luar biasa. Terpaan angin menampar wajahku, cepatnya motor melaju dan kebebasan yang kurasakan... mengingatkanku pada kehidupan masa laluku, terbang menembus hutan lebat tanpa berjalan, menaiki punggungnya sementara ia berlari–

Pikiranku berhenti sampai di situ, membiarkan ingatanku terputus begitu saja karena mendadak hatiku miris. Aku meringis.

"Kau masih baik-baik?" tanya J-Hope.

"Yeah." Aku berusaha tetap memperdengarkan nada tegar seperti sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong," imbuh J-Hope. "Aku akan mencopot kabel rem kakimu malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama J-Hope. Kata ayahnya, J-Hope sedang sakit, dan aku dilarang untuk menjenguknya. Mononukleosis, itu yang dikatakan oleh ayah tentang sakitnya J-Hope. Aku menemukan situs kedokteran dan mengetikkan kata "mononukleosis" ke kolom pencarian. Yang kutahu tentang mono hanyalah bahwa seseorang bisa tertular penyakit itu dari berciuman, sesuatu yang jelas tak mungkin terjadi pada Jake. Jadi kenapa ayahnya J-Hope melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya?

Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu mengecek telepon rumah, berharap ada pesan untukku dari J-Hope. Dan nyatanya, tidak ada pesan untukku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi keluarga J-Hope, tapi kata ayah saluran teleponnya sedang rusak.

Aku terlalu sering tinggal di rumah, dan terlal sering sendirian. Tanpa J-Hope, juga adrenalin dan kegiatan yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran, semua yang selama ini kutekan mulai menghantuiku lagi. Mimpi-mimpi itu mulai menyerangku lagi. Aku tidak lagi bisa melihat bagian akhirnya datang. Yang ada hanya kehampaan yang mengerikan—terkadang di hutan, terkadang di lautan pakis kosong tempat rumah putih itu tak lagi ada. Alhasil, aku selalu terbangun setelah menjerit ketakutan, setiap malam. Lubang di dadaku kini semakin parah. Aku kira aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya, tapi aku mendapati diriku meringkuk, setiap hari, sambil mencengkeram pinggang dan megap-megap kehabisan udara. Aku tak mampu menghadapi kesendirian dengan baik.

Aku lega tak terkira di pagi hari waktu terbangun—setelah menjerit, tentu saja—dan teringat sekarang hari Sabtu. Berarti hari ini aku bisa menelepon J-Hope. Dan kalau saluran telepon masih tetap belum berfungsi, aku akan ke La Push. Bagaimanapun caranya, pokoknya hari ini harus lebih baik daripada seminggu terakhir yang sepi ini.

Aku menghubungi nomor telepon J-Hope, lalu menunggu tanpa berharap apa-apa. Jadi aku kaget waktu Billy mengangkat telepon pada dering kedua.

"Halo?"

"Hai, Billy. Ini Taehyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu kabar J-Hope. Apakah dia sudah bisa ditengok? Aku sedang berpikir-pikir untuk mampir–"

"Maafkan aku, Tae," sela Billy, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang nonton televisi; kedengarannya perhatian Billy sedang tertuju pada hal lain. "Dia tidak ada di rumah."

"Oh." Butuh sedetik untuk mencernanya. "Kalau begitu dia sudah sembuh?"

"Yeah," jawab Billy, setelah sempat ragu-ragu sejenak. "Ternyata bukan mono. Hanya virus biasa."

"Oh. Kalau begitu... ke mana dia?"

"Dia pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya ke Port Angeles—kalau tidak salah mau nonton film atau sebangsa-nya. Dia pergi seharian."

" _Well_ , aku lega mendengarnya. Aku khawatir sekali. Aku senang dia cukup sehat untuk pergi jalan-jalan." Suaraku terdengar palsu sementara aku mengoceh tidak keruan.

J-Hope sudah sembuh, tapi tidak merasa perlu meneleponku. Ia pergi dengan teman-temannya. Sementara aku duduk di rumah, merindukannya setiap jam. Aku kesepian, cemas, bosan... tercabik-cabik– dan sekarang kecewa karena menyadari perpisahan kami selama seminggu ini ternyata tidak memiliki dampak yang sama terhadapnya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Billy bertanya sopan.

"Tidak, tidak juga."

" _Well_ , akan kusampaikan padanya kau menelepon," Billy berjanji. " _Bye_ , Tae."

"Bye," sahutku, tapi Billy sudah lebih dulu menelepon telepon.

Sesaat aku hanya bisa mematung dengan telepon masih di tangan. J-Hope pasti berubah pikiran, seperti yang kutakutkan selama ini. Ia mengikuti saranku dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Aku merasa darah menyusut dari wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pokoknya aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah lagi hari ini. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah berada dijalan tanah yang tidak mengarah ke tempat tertentu. Aku membuka semua jendela dan menyetir secepat yang bisa dilakukan trukku, mencoba menikmati embusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Hari berawan, tapi nyaris kering – hari yang cerah untuk ukuran Forks. Untuk memulai dibutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama daripada bila pergi bersama J-Hope. Setelah memarkir truk di tempat biasa, aku harus menghabiskan waktu tak kurang dari lima belas menit untuk mempelajari jarum kecil dipermukaan kompas serta tanda-tanda di peta yang sekarang sudah lecek itu. Setelah yakin mengikuti jalur yang benar, aku mulai berjalan memasuki hutan.

Hutan penuh kehidupan hari ini, semua makhluk kecil menikmati kekeringan yang hanya sementara. Namun entah bagaimana, bahkan dengan kicauan burung-burung dan dengung serangga yang mengitari kepalaku dengan berisik, juga bunyi langkah kaki tikus yang berkelebat menerobos semak belukar, hutan terkesan lebih menyeramkan hari ini; membuatku teringat pada mimpi burukku yang terbaru. Aku tahu itu hanya karena aku sendirian, kehilangan siulan riang J-Hope serta suara sepasang kaki lain menginjak tanah yang lembab. Yeah, aku pernah pergi hiking bersama dengan J-Hope. Dan semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan, setidaknya aku tidak merasa sendirian.

Perasaan gelisah itu semakin kuat saat aku semakin dalam memasuki pepohonan. Aku mulai susah bernapas—bukan karena berkeringat, tapi karena aku mengalami kesulitan dengan lubang tolol di dadaku lagi. Kudekap tubuhku dengan kedua tangan dan berusaha mengenyahkan kepedihan itu dari pikiranku. Nyaris saja aku berbalik, tapi aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan upaya yang telah kulakukan.

Ritme langkah-langkahku mulai menumpulkan pikiran dan kepedihanku, sementara aku terus merangsek maju. Napasku akhirnya mulai teratur, dan aku senang tak jadi pulang. Aku semakin piawai menjelajah alam; aku tahu aku sekarang bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku jauh lebih efisien sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, mungkin aku sudah berjalan enam kilometer lebih, dan bahkan belum mulai mencari. Kemudian, dengan ketiba-tibaan yang membuatku kehilangan orientasi, aku melangkah melewati lengkingan pendek yang terbentuk dari dua pohon _maple_ merambat—menerobos semak pakis setinggi dada—dan memasuki padang rumput.

Ini tempat yang sama, itu aku yakin benar. Belum pernah aku melihat tempat terbuka lain yang begitu simetris. Bentuknya bulat sempurna, seolah-olah ada orang yang dengan sengaja membuat lingkaran sempurna, mencabuti pohon-pohon tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun di rerumputan yang melambai-lambai. Ke arah timur sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara mata air menggelegak. Tempat ini tidak terlalu memesona tanpa cahaya matahari, namun tetap sangat indah dan tenang. Sekarang bukan musimnya bunga-bunga liar; permukaannya tertutup rumput tebal yang mengayun tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi, bagaikan riak air di permukaan danau.

Ini tempat yang sama... tapi aku tidak menemukan yang kucari-cari di sini. Kekecewaan datang nyaris seketika seperti saat kesadaran itu datang. Aku terhenyak ke tanah, berlutut di pinggir padang terbuka, mulai terengahengah. Apa gunanya pergi lebih jauh lagi? Tak ada yang tertinggal di sini. Tidak lebih dari kenangan yang bisa kupanggil kembali setiap kali aku menginginkannya, asal aku rela menanggung kepedihan yang menyertainya—kepedihan yang kurasakan sekarang, yang membuatku menggigil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan tempat ini bila dia tidak ada.

Aku tak yakin benar apa yang kuharap akan kurasakan di sini, tapi padang rumput ini hampa oleh atmosfer, hampa oleh segalanya, sama seperti tempat-tempat lain. Sama seperti mimpi burukku. Kepalaku berputar-putar, pusing sekal. Setidaknya aku datang sendirian. Aku merasakan serbuan perasaan syukur saat menyadari hal itu. Kalau aku menemukan padang rumput ini bersama J-Hope... _Well_ , aku tak mungkin bisa menyamarkan lubang tak berdasar tempatku jatuh sekarang.

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan keadaanku yang hancur berkeping-keping, kondisiku yang meringkuk seperti bola untuk menjaga agar lubang kosong itu tidak mencabik-cabik tubuhku? jauh lebih baik bila tidak ada yang melihatku. Dan aku juga tak perlu menjelaskan pada siapa pun mengapa aku begitu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan tempat ini. J-Hope pasti akan berasumsi, setelah begitu bersusah-payah melacak keberadaan tempat ini, bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih dari hanya beberapa detik di sini. Tapi sekarang pun aku sudah berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bias berdiri lagi. memaksa diriku bangkit supaya bias pergi dari sini. Terlalu banyak kepedihan yang harus ditanggung di tempat kosong ini—kalau perlu aku bahkan tidak keberatan merangkak.

Untung saja aku sendirian!

 _Sendirian_.

Aku mengulangi kata itu dengan kepuasan muram sambil memaksa diriku bangkit meski hatiku sakit sekali. Tepat saat itu sesosok tubuh melangkah keluar dari sela-sela pepohonan di sebelah utara, kira-kira tiga puluh langkah jauhnya. Berbagai macam emosi berkecamuk dalam diriku detik juga. Pertama adalah terkejut; aku berada jauh dari jalan setapak mana pun, dan tidak mengira akan ada orang lain di sini. Kemudian saat mataku terfokus pada sosok tak bergerak itu, melihat tubuhnya yang bergeming dan kulitnya yang pucat, serbuan harapan yang menyakitkan mengguncangku. Aku menekannya habis-habisan, berjuang melawan sayatan pedih penderitaan saat mataku menjalar ke wajah dibawah rambut yang hitam, bukan wajah yang ingin kulihat. Berikutnya muncul rasa takut; ini bukan wajah yang kutangisi, namun jaraknya cukup dekat hingga aku tahu cowok yang menghadap ke arahku itu bukan _hiker_ yang tersesat. Kemudian, akhirnya, aku mengenalinya.

"Laurent!" pekikku, kaget bercampur senang.

Respons yang tak masuk akal. Mungkin seharusnya aku berhenti pada perasaan takut. Laurent adalah salah satu anggota kelompok James saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Ia tidak ikut dalam perburuan yang terjadi kemudian—perburuan di mana akulah mangsanya—tapi itu hanya karena ia takut; aku dilindungi kelompok lain yang lebih besar daripada kelompoknya. Akan lain ceritanya kalau tidak begitu—saat itu ia tidak menyesal tidak menjadikanku makanannya. Tentu saja ia pasti sudah berubah, karena ia pergi ke Alaska untuk tinggal bersama kelompok beradab lain, keluarga lain yang juga menolak minum darah manusia demi alasan etis. Keluarga lain seperti... tapi aku tidak membiarkan diriku memikirkan nama itu.

Ya, takut pasti lebih masuk akal, tapi yang kurasakan hanya kepuasan berlebihan. Padang rumput ini kembali menjadi tempat magis. Magis yang lebih gelap daripada yang kuharapkan, jelas, namun tetap magis. Inilah koneksi yang kucari. Bukti, walau bagaimanapun kecilnya, bahwa—disuatu tempat di dunia yang sama dengan tempatku tinggal— _dia_ ada. Mustahil melihat bahwa Laurent masih persis sama seperti dulu. Kurasa sungguh tolol dan manusiawi sekali mengharapkan ada semacam perubahan dari tahun lalu. Tapi memang ada sesuatu... aku tak tahu persis apa itu.

"Tae?" tanya Laurent, tampak lebih terperangah dari pada yang kurasakan.

"Kau ingat." Aku tersenyum. Sungguh konyol aku bisa begitu gembira karena ada vampir yang mengingat namaku.

Laurent nyengir. "Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu kau di sini." Ia melenggang menghampiriku, ekspresinya takjub.

"Apa tidak terbalik? Aku memang tinggal di sini. Kusangka kau sudah pergi ke Alaska."

Laurent berhenti kira-kira sepuluh langkah dariku, menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Wajahnya adalah wajah paling tampan yang kulihat untuk kurun waktu yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad. Kuamati garis-garis wajahnya dengan perasaan lega yang rakus. Ini dia orang kepada siapa aku tidak perlu berpura-pura—seseorang yang sudah tahu setiap hal yang tak pernah bias kuungkapkan.

"Kau benar," ia sependapat. "Aku memang pergi ke Alaska. Meski begitu, aku tidak mengira... Waktu aku mendapati rumah keluarga Choi sudah kosong, kusangka mereka sudah pindah."

"Oh." Aku menggigit bibir ketika nama itu membuat lukaku yang masih basah kembali berdarah. Butuh sedetik untuk menenangkan diri. Laurent menunggu dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Mereka memang sudah pindah," akhirnya bias juga aku memberi tahunya.

"Hmm," gumam Laurent. "Kaget juga aku, mereka meninggalmu. Bukankah kau sejenis peliharaan mereka?"

Matanya sama sekali, tidak memancarkan sorot menghina.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Semacam itulah."

"Hmmm," ujarnya, tampak berpikir lagi.

Saat itulah aku sadar mengapa ia tampak sama— terlalu sama. Setelah dr. Choi member tahu kami Laurent tinggal dengan keluarga Tanya, aku mulai membayangkan dia, meski aku jarang memikirkannya, dengan mata keemasan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki... keluarga Choi—aku meringis saat memaksa nama itu keluar. Mata yang dimiliki semua vampir _baik_. Tanpa sengaja aku mundur selangkah, dan mata merahnya yang gelap dan penuh keingintahuan itu mengikuti gerakanku.

"Apakah mereka sering mengunjungimu?" tanyanya, nadanya masih biasa-biasa saja, tapi tubuhnya bergerak ke arahku.

" _Berbohonglah,_ " suara beledu indah itu berbisik cemas dari benakku.

Aku terkejut mendengar suaranya, tapi seharusnya itu tidak membuatku kaget. Bukankah saat ini aku berada dalam bahaya yang tak terbayangkan? Sepeda motor tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini. Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan suara itu.

"Sesekali." Aku berusaha tetap terdengar ringan, rileks. "Waktu terasa lebih panjang bagiku, rasanya. Sementara mereka, kau tahu, mudah dialihkan perhatiannya..." Aku mulai melantur. Aku harus berusaha keras menutup mulut.

"Hmmm," kata Laurent lagi. "Bau rumahnya seperti sudah lama tidak ditinggali..."

" _Taehyung, k_ _au harus berbohong lebih baik lagi_ _._ " desak suara itu.

Aku mencoba. "Aku harus memberi tahu dr. Choi kalau kau mampir. Dia pasti menyesal tidak sempat menemuimu." Aku berpura-pura berfikir sebentar.

"Tapi mungkin aku tidak perlu menceritakannya pada... Jungkook, kurasa–" aku nyaris tak mampu menyebut namanya, dan itu membuat ekspresiku aneh, mementahkan gertakanku sendiri "– karena dia sangat pemarah.. _Well_ , aku yakin kau masih ingat. Dia masih sensitive kalau mengingat kejadian dengan James waktu itu".

Aku memutar bola mata dan melambaikan tangan dengan lagak cuek, seolah-olah itu semua sejarah lama, tapi ada secercah nada histeris dalam suaraku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Laurent bakal mengenalinya.

"Benarkah begitu?" Laurent menanggapi dengan senang... sekaligus skeptis.

Aku menjawab singkat, agar suaraku tidak menunjukkan kepanikanku. "Mm-hmm."

Laurent melangkah ke samping dengan sikap biasa-biasa saja, memandang berkeliling padang rumput kecil itu. Kusadari langkah itu membawanya semakin dekat denganku. Dikepalaku suara itu merespons dengan geraman rendah.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Denali? Kata dr. Choi, kau tinggal bersama Tanya?" suaraku melengking kelewat tinggi.

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya diam sebentar. "Aku sangat menyukai Tanya," ia merenung.

"Apalagi saudara perempuannya Irina... aku tidak pernah menetap terlalu lama di satu tempat sebelumnya, dan aku menikmati keuntungan dan hal-hal baru yang bisa kurasakan. Tapi larangannya sulit... Heran juga aku, mereka bisa bertahan begitu lama." Ia tersenyum padaku seperti mengajak berkomplot. "Kadang-kadang aku melanggarnya."

Aku tak sanggup menelan ludah. Kakiku mulai bergerak mundur, tapi langsung membeku saat matanya yang merah berkelebat turun dan menangkap gerakan itu.

"Oh," kataku dengan suara lemah. "Namjoon juga punya masalah dengan itu."

" _Jangan bergerak_ ," suara itu berbisik.

Aku berusaha melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Sulit, tapi; insting untuk lari nyaris tak bias dikendalikan.

"Benarkah?" Laurent tampak tertarik. "Itukah sebabnya mereka pergi?"

"Bukan," jawabku jujur. "Namjoon lebih berhati-hati di rumah."

"Benar," Laurent sependapat. "Begitu juga aku." Satu langkah maju yang diambilnya jelas disengaja.

"Apakah Victoria pernah menemukanmu?" tanyaku, napasku tersengal, sangat ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di benakku, dan aku langsung menyesalinya begitu kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku. Victoria—yang memburuku bersama James, kemudian menghilang—bukanlah seseorang yang ingin kuingat pada saat-saat genting seperti ini. Tapi pertanyaan itu menghentikannya.

"Ya," jawab Laurent, ragu-ragu melangkah.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk membantunya." Ia mengernyit. "Dia tidak akan senang kalau tahu hal ini."

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku bersemangat, mengundangnya untuk terus bicara. Laurent memandang garang ke arah pepohonan, jauh dariku. Aku memanfaatkan kelengahannya itu dengan mundur satu langkah. Laurent kembali memandangku dan tersenyum—ekspresinya membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat berambut hitam.

"Kalau dia tahu aku membunuhmu," jawabnya sambil mendengkur merayu.

Aku terhuyung-huyung mundur. Geraman panic di kepalaku membuatnya semakin sulit didengar.

"Dia ingin melakukannya sendiri," Laurent melanjutkan senang. "Dia agak... kesal denganmu. Tae."

"Aku?" pekikku.

Laurent menggeleng dan terkekeh. "Aku tahu, menurutku sepertinya itu juga agak sedikit bodoh. Tapi James pasangannya, dan Jungkook-mu membunuhnya."

Bahkan di sini, di ambang maut, namanya masih merobek lukaku yang masih basah bagaikan pisau bergerigi tajam.

Laurent tidak menyadari reaksiku. "Menurutnya lebih tepat membunuhmu daripada membunuh Jungkook—itu baru adil, pasangan untuk pasangan. Dia memintaku memetakan arah untuknya, katakanlah begitu. Tak kukira kau begitu mudah ditemukan. Jadi mungkin rencana Victoria tidak sempurna—ternyata kau bukanlah sasaran balas dendam seperti yang dia bayangkan, karena kau pasti tidak berarti banyak bagi Jungkook bila dia meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini tanpa perlindungan."

Pukulan lain, sayatan lain ke dadaku. Laurent bergerak sedikit, dan aku terseok mundur selangkah.

Kening Laurent berkerut. "Kurasa dia bakal marah, bagaimanapun juga."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kautunggu saja dia?" bujukku dengan suara tercekik.

Seringaian licik membelah wajahnya. " _Well_ , kau bertemu denganku di saat yang tidak tepat, Tae. Kedatanganku ke sini bukan untuk menjalankan misi Victoria—aku sedang berburu. Aku sangat haus, dan baumu... sungguh menerbitkan air liur." Laurent menatapku dengan sikap setuju, seolah-olah perkataan itu dimaksudkan sebagai pujian.

" _Ancam dia,_ " delusi indah itu memerintahkan, suaranya terdistorsi oleh kengerian.

"Dia pasti tahu kau yang melakukannya," bisikku, mematuhi perintah suara itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa lolos."

"Mengapa tidak?" Senyum Laurent melebar. Ia memandang ke sekeliling padang terbuka kecil yang dikitari pepohonan itu. "Baumu akan tersapu hujan berikutnya. Tak ada yang akan menemukan mayatmu—kau hanya akan dinyatakan hilang, seperti banyak, banyak sekali manusia lain. Tidak ada alasan bagi Jungkook untuk mengira itu perbuatanku, kalau dia cukup peduli untuk menyelidiki. Yakinlah, tidak ada masalah pribadi dalam hal ini, Bella. Hanya karena aku haus."

" _Memohonlah,_ " halusinasiku memohon.

"Please?" pintaku.

Laurent menggeleng, wajahnya ramah, "Anggap saja begini, Tar. Kau sangat beruntung karena akulah yang menemukanmu."

"Benarkah begitu?" tanyaku, mencuri kesempatan untuk mundur satu langkah lagi.

Laurent mengikuti, gesit dan anggun. "Ya," ia meyakinkanku. "Aku akan sangat cepat. Kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa, aku janji. Oh, aku akan berbohong pada Victoria mengenainya nanti, tentu saja, hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tapi kalau kau tahu apa yang dia rencanakan untukmu, Tae..." Laurent menggeleng dengan gerak lamban, seakan-akan nyaris jijik.

"Berani sumpah, kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku untuk ini." Kutatap ia dengan ngeri.

Laurent mengendusi angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku ke arahnya. "Menerbitkan air liur," ia mengulangi kata-katanya, menghirup dalam-dalam.

Tubuhku mengejang, bersiap lari, mataku menyipit saat aku mengkeret ngeri,dan raungan marah Jungkook bergema di kejauhan, di bagian belakang kepalaku. Namanya menembus semua dinding yang kubangun untuk menahannya.

 _Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook._

Aku akan mati. Tidak apa-apa bila aku memikirkan dia sekarang.

 _Jungkook, aku cinta padamu_.

Melalui mataku yang menyapit, kulihat Laurent berhenti mengendus udara dan memalingkan kepala secepat kilat ke kiri. Aku tak berani mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, mengikuti matanya meski ia tak perlu mengalihkan perhatian ataupun trik lain untuk mengalahkanku. Aku terlalu takjub untuk merasa lega ketika ia pelanpelan mulai mundur menjauhiku.

"Aku tak percaya," ucapnya, suaranya begitu pelan hingga aku nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Barulah saat itu aku menoleh. Mataku menyapu padang rumput, mencari interupsi yang memperpanjang hidupku. Awalnya aku tidak melihat apa-apa, dan mataku secepat kilat kembali ke Laurent. Ia mundur lebih cepat lagi sekarang, matanya menatap tajam ke dalam hutan. Lalu aku melihatnya; sesosok makhluk hitam besar muncul dari sela-sela pepohonan, tenang seperti bayangan, dan berjalan mantap menghampiri si vampir. Tubuhnya besar sekali— setinggi kuda, tapi lebih gemuk, jauh lebih berotot. Moncongnya yang panjang meringis, memamerkan sederet taring setajam belati. Geraman liar meluncur dari sela-sela giginya, menggelegar melintasi ruang terbuka seperti suara petir menyambar.

Beruang itu. Hanya saja, ternyata hewan itu bukan beruang. Namun tetap saja, pasti monster hitam raksasa inilah makhluk yang menggegerkan warga itu. Dari jauh orang akan mengira itu beruang. Hewan apa lagi yang badannya bias sebesar dan sekekar itu? Aku berharap akan beruntung dan bias melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi yang terjadi malah hewan itu melangkah tanpa suara melintasi rerumputan, hanya tiga meter dari tempatku berdiri.

" _Jangan bergerak sedikit pun,_ " suara Jungkook berbisik.

Kupandangi makhluk mengerikan itu, pikiranku kacau saat aku berusaha menemukan nama hewan itu. Bentuknya jelas mirip anjing, begitu juga caranya bergerak. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu kemungkinan, terpaku dalam kengerian yang amat sangat. Namun tak pernah terbayangkan olehku serigala bisa sebesar itu. Lagi-lagi hewan itu menggeram, dan aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Laurent mundur ke pinggir pepohonan, dan, meski membeku ketakutan, pikiranku dilanda kebingungan. Mengapa Laurent mundur? Memang serigala itu sangat besar, tapi makhluk itu tetap hanya binatang. Mengapa vampir takut pada binatang? Dan Laurent sangat ketakutan. Matanya membelalak ngeri, sama seperti aku. Seperti menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba saja serigala raksasa itu tidak sendirian. Mengapit disisi kiri dan kanannya, ada dua hewan raksasa lain melenggang diam memasuki padang rumput. Yang satu berbulu abu-abu gelap, satunya lagi cokelat, namun keduanya tidak setinggi serigala pertama. Serigala abu-abu muncul dari balik pepohonan hanya beberapa meter dariku, matanya terpaku pada Laurent. Belum lagi aku sempat bereaksi, dua serigala lain menyusul, membentuk huruf V, seperti kawanan burung yang bermigrasi ke selatan.

Itu berarti monster cokelat kemerahan yang merangsak menembus semak belukar berada cukup dekat denganku hingga aku bias menyentuhnya. Tanpa sengaja aku terkesiap dan melompat mundur – tindakan paling tolol yang bias kulakukan. Lagi-lagi aku membeku, menunggu serigala-serigala itu berbalik menyerangku, mangsa yang lebih lemah. Sempat terlintas dalam benakku semoga Laurent segera beraksi dan melumat gerombolan serigala itu-itu mudah saja baginya. Kurasa di antara dua pilihan di depanku, dimangsa sekawanan serigala hampir bisa dibilang pilihan yang lebih buruk.

Serigala yang paling dekat denganku, yang berbulu cokelat kemerahan, memalingkan kepala sedikit begitu mendengarku terkesiap. Mata serigala itu gelap, nyaris hitam. Hewan itu menatapku sepersekian detik, matanya yang gelap terkesan terlalu cerdas untuk hewan liar. Sementara hewan itu memandangiku, mendadak aku teringat pada J-Hope—lagi-lagi dengan perasaan bersyukur. Setidaknya aku datang ke sini sendirian, ke padang rumput negeri dongeng yang penuh monster-monster mengerikan ini.

Setidaknya J-Hope tidak akan ikut mati. Setidaknya aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Geraman rendah yang sekali lagi keluar dari moncong pemimpin gerombolan membuat serigala cokelat-merah itu memalingkan kepala secepat kilat, kembali kepada Laurent. Laurent menatap gerombolan monster serigala itu dengan perasaan _shock_ dan takut yang tak bias ditutup-tutupi. Perasaan pertama bisa kupahami. Tapi aku terperangah waktu, tanpa aba-aba lebih dulu, ia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pepohonan.

 _Dia kabur_.

Detik itu juga kawanan serigala itu langsung mengejarnya, berlari cepat melintasi padang rumput terbuka dengan langkah-langkah bertenaga, menggeram dan mengatup-ngatupkan moncong dengan keras dan nyaring. Kedua tanganku serta-merta terangkat ke atas, secara naluriah menutup telinga. Suara itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat begitu gerombolan serigala lenyap di balik hutan. Kemudian aku sendirian lagi. Lututku terkulai, tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku, dan aku terjatuh dengan posisi tangan bertumpu di tanah, isak tangis memenuhi kerongkonganku.

Aku tahu aku harus segera pergi, sekarang juga. Berapa lama serigala-serigala itu akan mengejar Laurent sebelum berbalik dan mengejarku? Atau akankah Laurent melawan mereka? Mungkinkah ia yang nanti akan kembali mencariku? Awalnya aku tak bisa bergerak; lengan dan kakiku gemetaran, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa kembali berdiri. Pikiranku tak bisa menghalau ketakutan, kengerian, ataupun kebingungan yang kurasakan. Aku tidak memahami apa yang baru saja kusaksikan.

Vampir tak seharusnya kabur dari sekawanan anjing raksasa seperti itu. Apa gunanya gigi yang tajam dan kulit mereka yang sekeras granit? Dan serigala-serigala seharusnya tidak mengganggu Laurent. Walaupun ukuran mereka yang luar biasa itu mengajar mereka untuk tidak takut pada apa pun, tetap saja tak masuk akal mengapa mereka mengejarnya. Aku ragu kulit Laurent yang sedingin marmer memancarkan bau yang menyerupai makanan. Mengapa mereka malah mengabaikan makhluk berdarah panas dan lemah seperti aku dan justru mengejar Laurent?

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Angin dingin menyapu padang rumput, mengayunkan rumput-rumput seolah ada sesuatu yang menggerakkannya. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri, mundur walaupun angin menerpaku tanpa mencederai. Tersandung-sandung panik, aku berbalik dan langsung lari menerobos pepohonan. Beberapa jam berikutnya sungguh mengerikan. Butuh waktu tiga kali lebih lama untuk meloloskan diri dari pepohonan daripada untuk mencapai padang.

Awalnya aku tidak memerhatikan ke mana aku melangkah, pikiranku hanya terfokus pada melarikan diri. Setelah cukup tenang untuk ingat bahwa aku punya kompas, aku sudah jauh di pelosok hutan yang asing dan menakutkan. Kedua tanganku gemetar sangat hebat sehingga aku harus meletakkan kompas di tanah berlumpur untuk bisa membacanya. Beberapa menit sekali aku harus berhenti untuk meletakkan kompas dan mengecek bahwa aku masih berjalan ke barat laut, mendengarkan—bila suara-suara itu tidak tersembunyi di balik langkah-langkah kakiku yang panik—bisikan pelan berbagai hal yang tak kelihatan di sela-sela dedaunan.

Pekikan burung _jaybird_ membuatku terlompat ke belakang dan jatuh menimpa pohon cemara muda berdaun lebat. Akibatnya lenganku tergoresgores dan rambutku terbelit daun-daun cemara. Tupai yang mendadak berkelebat lewat membuatku menjerit begitu keras hingga menyakitkan bahkan telingaku sendiri. Akhirnya pohon-pohon mulai renggang. Aku muncul dijalan kosong kira-kira satu setengah kilometer dari tempatku meninggalkan truk tadi.

Meskipun didera kelelahan yang amat sangat, aku berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalan sampai menemukan trukku. Sesampai di dalamnya tangisku kembali meledak. Kukunci pintu truk rapat rapat sebelum merogoh kantong untuk mengeluarkan kuncinya. Raungan suara mesin terasa melegakan dan waras. Suara itu membantuku menahan air mata sementara aku memacu trukku secepatnya menuju jalan utama.

Sesampainya di rumah, kondisiku sudah lebih tenang, tapi masih kacau-balau. Mobil polisi ayah sudah terparkir di halaman—aku bahkan tidak menyadari hari sudah malam. Langit sudah menggelap.

"Taehyung?" seru ayah begitu aku membanting pintu depan dan cepat-cepat memutar kunci.

"Yeah, ini aku." Suaraku lemah.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya menggelegar, muncul dari ambang pintu dapur dengan wajah garang. Aku ragu-ragu. Ayahku mungkin sudah menelepon keluarga Jessica, karena awalnya aku mengatakan pada ayah akan pergi kerumah Jessica. Sebaiknya aku menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya saja.

"Aku pergi _hiking,_ " aku mengaku.

Mata ayah kaku. "Mengapa tidak jadi pergi ke rumah Jessica?"

"Aku sedang malas belajar Kalkulus hari ini."

Ayah bersedekap. "Kan sudah kubilang untuk menjauhi hutan."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Aku bergidik.

Sepertinya baru saat itulah ayah benar-benar memerhatikan keadaanku. Aku ingat tadi aku sempat meringkuk di tanah hutan; jadi pastilah keadaanku benar-benar berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" desak ayah.

Lagi, aku memutuskan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, setidaknya sebagian, adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku terlalu terguncang untuk berpura-pura aku tadi menikmati hari yang tenang dengan flora dan fauna hutan.

"Aku melihat beruang itu." Aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan tenang, tapi suaraku tinggi dan gemetar.

"Ternyata bukan beruang— tapi sejenis serigala. Dan jumlahnya ada lima. Ada yang berbulu hitam besar, abu-abu, cokelat kemerahan..."

Mata ayah membelalak ngeri. Ia bergegas menghampiriku dan menyambar bagian atas lenganku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk lemah.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Mereka tidak menggubrisku. Tapi setelah mereka pergi, aku lari dan terjatuh-jatuh."

Ayah melepaskan bahuku dan memelukku erat-erat. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Serigala," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Menurut polisi hutan, jejak-jejaknya bukan jejak beruang— tapi serigala tidak sebesar itu..."

"Mereka ini raksasa"

"Berapa banyak katamu tadi?"

"Lima."

Ayah menggeleng, keningnya berkerut cemas. Akhirnya ia bicara dengan nada yang tidak bias ditawar-tawar lagi. "Tidak boleh _hiking_ lagi."

"Pasti," aku berjanji dengan patuh.

Ayah menelepon ke kantor untuk melaporkan apa yang kulihat. Aku berbohong sedikit saat mengatakan di mana persisnya aku melihat serigala-serigala itu—kubilang saja aku sedang menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke utara. Aku tak ingin ayahku tahu seberapa jauh aku telah masuk ke dalam hutan, melanggar larangannya, dan, yang lebih penting lagi, aku tidak mau orang lain berkeliaran di dekat tempat Laurent mungkin mencariku. Pikiran itu membuatku mual.

"Kau lapar?" tanya ayah setelah menutup telepon.

Aku menggeleng, meskipun seharusnya perutku keroncongan. Aku belum makan seharian.

"Capek saja," jawabku. Aku berbalik menuju tangga.

"Hei," seru ayah, suaranya mendadak berubah curiga lagi.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang J-Hope pergi seharian?"

"Kata ayahnya begitu," jawabku, bingung mendengar pertanyaannya.

Ayah mengamati ekspresiku sebentar, dan tampaknya puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya disana.

"Hah."

"Kenapa?" tuntutku. Kedengarannya ayah seolah menuduhku telah berbohong padanya tadi pagi. Mengenai hal lain selain belajar dengan Jessica.

" _Well_ , hanya saja waktu aku menjemput Harry tadi, aku melihat J-Hope di depan toko yang ada disana bersama teman-temannya. Aku melambai menyapanya, tapi dia... _Well_ aku tak yakin dia melihatku. Sepertinya dia sedang berdebat dengan teman-temannya. Dia tampak aneh, seperti kesal mengenai sesuatu. Dan... berbeda. Seolah-olah kau bisa melihat anak itu bertumbuh! Setiap kali melihatnya, sepertinya dia semakin bertambah besar."

"Kata Billy, J-Hope dan teman-temannya pergi ke Port Angeles untuk nonton film. Mungkin mereka sedang menunggu teman di sana."

"Oh." Ayah mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur.

Aku berdiri di ruang depan, berpikir tentang J-Hope yang berdebat dengan teman-temannya. Aku penasaran apakah ia mengonfrontir Zelo rentang kedekatannya dengan Dennis. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia meninggalkanku hari ini—kalau itu berarti ia bisa menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Zelo aku ikut senang.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan pintu masih terkunci rapat sebelum masuk ke kamar. Tindakan konyol sebenarnya. Apa gunanya kunci bagi monster-monster yang kulihat siang tadi? Asumsiku, gagang pintu saja sudah cukup untuk menghalangi masuknya serigala, karena mereka tidak memiliki ibu jari untuk memegang. Dan kalau Laurent datang ke sini...

Atau... _Victoria_.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, tapi tubuhku bergetar begini hebat hingga aku susah tidur. Aku meringkuk rapat-rapat di bawah selimut, dan menghadapi fakta-fakta mengerikan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak ada pencegahan yang bisa kuambil. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tidak ada orang yang bias menolongku.

Aku sadar, dengan perut melilit mual, bahwa situasinya sekarang lebih buruk daripada itu. Karena semua fakta itu juga mengacu pada ayah. Ayahku, tidur di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarku, hanya terpisah sedikit saja dari inti sasaran yang terpusat padaku. Bau tubuhku akan menggiring mereka ke sini, tak peduli aku ada di sini atau tidak.

Tremor itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhku sampai gigi-gigiku gemeletukan. Untuk menenangkan diri aku membayangkan hal yang tidak mungkin: aku membayangkan serigala-serigala besar itu berhasil menangkap Laurent di hutan dan membantai makhluk yang tidak bias mati dan tidak bisa dihancurkan itu, seperti mereka memangsa habis manusia normal lainnya.

Meski absurd, bayangan itu membuatku tenang. Kalau serigala-serigala itu berhasil menangkapnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Victoria bahwa aku sendirian di sini. Bila ia tidak kembali, mungkin Victoria mengira keluarga Choi masih melindungiku. Seandainya kawanan serigala itu bisa memenangkan pertarungan...

Vampir-vampir baikku takkan pernah kembali; betapa melegakan membayangkan vampir jenis lain juga bisa menghilang.

Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan menunggu datangnya ketidaksadaran—hampir tidak sabar lagi menunggu mimpi burukku dimulai. Lebih baik bermimpi buruk daripada melihat seraut wajah tampan yang pucat tersenyum padaku sekarang dari balik kelopak mataku. Dalam imajinasiku, mata Victoria hitam oleh dahaga, cemerlang oleh antisipasi, dan bibirnya menekuk, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang berkilau dalam kegembiraan. Rambut merahnya terang laksana api; berkibar-kibar kusut mengitari wajahnya yang liar.

Kata-kata Laurent tadi terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku.

 _Kalau kau tahu apa yang dia rencanakan_ _untukmu..._

Aku menempelkan tinjuku kuat-kuat ke mulut agar tidak menjerit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holaaaaaaa~~~~ adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini? Ada yang masih menunggu aku up cerita ini? Semoga ada..

Pertama, maaf banget karena sudah 'meninggalkan' cerita ini selama berminggu-minggu (kalau tdk salah). Maaf banget sudah bikin yang nungu cerita ini kesel nungguin.. *bow*

Kedua, mulai februari sampe april alias 3 bulan aku mau hiatus dulu.. aku ikut pelatihan kerja soalnya. Jadwalnya senin-sabtu dari jam 8 pagi sampe 4 sore, jadi kemungkinan besar gak ada waktu untuk nerusin ngedit ff ini. Tapi aku ttp bakalan nyoba untuk sedikit2 mengedit ini biar nanti pas sudah free aku bisa up.

Ketiga, sebagai permohonan maaf, aku juga publish satu ff NamJin dan MinYoon. Bisa di cek yaaa..

Keempat, aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya untuk semua readers yang udah nyempetin baca dan kasih komen untuk ff remake ini. Maaf banget udah bikin nunggu, maaf juga gak bisa balesin review kalian. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku ttp baca review kalian kok.

Kelima, maaf kalau ada typo yaaaa...

Keenam, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**New Moon**

 **-0** **6** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WEREWOLF I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bertemu J-Hope dan aku tidak sanngup lagi untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Jadi hari ini, aku putuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Aku berhenti di depan rumah J-Hope, mematikan mesin, dan menurunkan kaca jendela. Hari panas terik, angin tidak bertiup. Kurumpangkan kedua kakiku di dasbor, siap menunggu.

Sebuah gerakan berkelebat di sudut mataku—aku menoleh dan melihat Billy memandangiku dari balik jendela depan dengan mimik bingung. Aku melambai dan menyunggingkan senyum kaku, tapi tetap di tempatku. Mata Billy menyipit; ia membiarkan tirai terjatuh menutupi kaca jendela. Aku siap menunggu selama mungkin, tapi aku berharap ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kukeluarkan bolpoin dari dasar ransel, serta selembar kertas ulangan lama. Aku mulai mencoret-coret bagian belakang kertas itu.

Aku baru sempat menggambar sebaris bentuk belah ketupat waktu mendadak ada yang menggedor pintu trukku. Aku terlonjak, mendongak, mengira akan melihat Billy.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" geram J-Hope.

Kupandangi dia, terperangah takjub. J-Hope berubah drastis selama beberapa minggu aku tidak melihatnya. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatianku adalah rambutnya—rambutnya yang indah sudah lenyap, dipangkas pendek, garis wajahnya tampak mengeras, lebih kaku... Leher dan bahunya juga berbeda, tampak lebih padat. Tangannya, yang mencengkeram bingkai jendela, tampak besar sekali. Akan tetapi perubahan fisik itu tidak penting.

Ekspresinyalah yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Senyum terbuka dan ramah itu kini lenyap, sorot hangat di matanya yang gelap berganti dengan sorot tidak suka yang langsung terasa mengganggu. Ada kegelapan dalam diri J-Hope sekarang. Seolah-olah matahariku telah meledak.

"J-Hope?" bisikku.

J-Hope hanya menatapku, matanya tegang dan marah. Sadarlah aku kami tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya berdiri empat cowok lain; semuanya tinggi dan berkulit cokelat kemerahan, rambut hitam dipangkas pendek seperti rambut J-Hope. Mereka bisa disangka kakak-beradik—aku bahkan tak bisa menentukan yang mana Zelo di antara kelompok itu. Kemiripan mereka semakin dipertegas dengan sorot tidak suka yang sama-sama terpancar dari setiap pasang mata. Setiap pasang kecuali satu. Paling tua dengan jarak beberapa tahun, Dennis berdiri paling belakang, wajahnya tenang dan yakin.

Aku harus menelan kembali kebencian yang merayap naik dikerongkonganku. Ingin benar kuhajar dia. Tidak, aku ingin melakukan lebih daripada itu. Lebih dari segalanya, aku ingin tampak garang dan mematikan, menjadi seseorang yang membuat orang lain tak berani macam-macam. Seseorang yang bakal membuat Dennis ketakutan setengah mati.

Aku ingin menjadi vampir. Keinginan bengis itu membuatku terpana dan terkejut. Itu keinginan yang paling terlarang dari semuanya—bahkan saat aku menginginkannya hanya untuk alasan kejam seperti ini untuk mengalahkan musuh—karena itulah yang paling menyakitkan. Masa depan itu sudah hilang untuk selama-lamanya, tidak pernah benar-benar berada dalam jangkauanku. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku lagi sementara lubang di dadaku berdenyut-denyut hampa.

"Kau mau apa?" tuntut J-Hope, ekspresinya makin terlihat tidak suka sementara ia menyaksikan berbagai emosi campur aduk di wajahku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku dengan suara lemah.

Aku berusaha fokus tapi aku masih kesal karena membiarkan impian tabuku tadi lepas kendali.

"Silakan," desisnya dari sela-sela gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Sorot matanya garang. Belum pernah aku melihatnya menatap siapa pun seperti itu, apalagi aku. Hatiku sakit sekali—sakitnya nyata, seperti tusukan di kepalaku.

"Sendirian!" desisku, dan suaraku lebih kuat.

J-Hope menoleh ke belakang, dan aku tahu ke mana matanya mengarah. Setiap pasang mata tertuju pada Dennis untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Dennis mengangguk satu kali, wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak gelisah. Ia melontarkan komentar pendek dalam bahasa yang mengalun dan tidak kukenal—aku hanya tahu itu bukan bahasa Prancis ataupun Spanyol, tapi dugaanku, itu bahasa Ravi. Ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumah J-Hope. Yang lain-lain, Jackson, Jay, dan Zelo, seperti kuduga, mengikutinya masuk.

"Oke." J-Hope tampaknya tidak terlalu marah lagi setelah yang lain-lain pergi. Wajahnya kini sedikit lebih tenang, tapi juga lebih tidak berdaya. Sudut-sudut mulutnya seperti tertarik ke bawah secara permanen.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui."

J-Hope tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatapku getir. Aku balas menatapnya dan kesunyian berlanjut. Kepedihan di wajahnya membuat nyaliku lenyap. Aku merasa kerongkonganku tercekat.

"Bisakah kita jalan-jalan?" tanyaku, mumpung masih bisa bicara.

J-Hope tidak menyahut; wajahnya tidak berubah. Aku turun dari truk, merasakan mata-mata yang tidak kelihatan menatapku dari balik jendela, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pepohonan di utara. Kakiku menginjak rerumputan lembab dan lumpur disamping jalan, dengan suara berdecit, dan, karena hanya itu satu-satunya suara yang terdengar, awalnya aku mengira J-Hope tidak mengikutiku. Tapi waktu aku menoleh, ia sudah berjalan di sisiku, entah bagaimana kakinya menemukan pijakan yang tidak menimbulkan suara.

Aku merasa lebih tenang saat mencapai tepi hutan, karena Dennis tak mungkin bisa melihatku. Sementara kami berjalan aku memeras otak, memikirkan hal yang tepat untuk diutarakan, tapi nihil. Sebaliknya aku malah semakin marah karena J-Hope tersedot semakin dalam... karena Billy membiarkan ini terjadi... karena Dennis bias-bisanya berdiri di sana dengan sikap tenang dan penuh percaya diri...

J-Hope tiba-tiba mempercepat langkah, berjalan melewatiku dengan mudah dengan kedua kakinya yang panjang, kemudian berbalik menghadapiku, berdiri tepat di tengah jalan setapak sehingga aku terpaksa berhenti juga. Pikiranku sempat beralih sejenak ke gerak-geriknya yang anggun dan mantap. Padahal selama ini J-Hope hampir sama kikuknya denganku berkaitan dengan pertumbuhan badannya yang tak pernah berakhir. Kapan itu berubah? Tapi J-Hope tidak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali untuk memikirkannya.

"Mari kita tuntaskan," katanya, suaranya keras dan parau.

Aku menunggu. Ia tahu apa yang kuinginkan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kaukira." Suaranya sekonyong-konyong terdengar letih. "Ternyata tidak seperti yang kukira—aku salah besar."

"Jadi apa, kalau begitu?"

J-Hope mengamati wajahku lama sekali, menimbang-nimbang. Amarah tak sepenuhnya enyah dari matanya.

"Aku tak bisa member tahumu," katanya akhirnya.

Rahangku mengeras, dan aku berbicara dari sela-sela gigiku yang terkatup rapat.

"Aku kira kita berteman."

"Dulu kita memang berteman." Ada sedikit penekanan pada kata dulu.

"Tapi kau tidak membutuhkan teman lagi," tukasku masam. "Kau punya Dennis. Bagus sekali, bukan—sejak dulu kau memang kagum padanya."

"Aku tidak memahaminya sebelum ini."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah melihat kebenaran. Selamat."

"Ternyata itu tidak seperti yang kukira. Ini bukan salah Dennis. Dia membantuku sebisa mungkin." Suara J-Hope berubah rapuh, dan ia memandang melampaui kepalaku, melewatiku, amarah membara di matanya.

"Dia membantumu," aku mengulangi dengan sikap ragu. "Jelas."

Tapi J-Hope sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Ia menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia sangat marah sampai-sampai tangannya gemetar.

"J-Hope, _please_ ," bisikku. "Bisakah kauceritakan saja padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku sekarang." Kata-kata itu meluncur dalam bentuk erangan pelan; suaranya pecah.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tuntutku, air mataku merebak.

Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya, seperti pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, maju selangkah dengan kedua lengan terbuka lebar. Kali ini J-Hope mengelak, mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sikap defensif.

"Jangan sentuh aku," bisiknya.

"Apakah Dennis menular?" gumamku.

Air mata konyol itu lolos dari sudut-sudut mataku. Aku menyekanya dengan punggung tangan, dan melipat kedua lenganku di dada.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan Dennis." Kata-kata itu terlontar cepat, seperti refleks.

Kedua tangan J-Hope terangkat ke atas, hendak memilin rambut yang sudah tidak ada lagi, kemudian terkulai lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menyalahkan siapa?" sergahku.

J-Hope menyunggingkan senyum separo; hal yang muram dan aneh.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya."

"Siapa bilang tidak ingin!" sergahku. "Aku ingin tahu, dan aku ingin tahu sekarang."

"Kau keliru," J-Hope balas membentak.

"Jangan berani-berani mengatakan aku keliru—bukan aku yang dicuci otak! Katakan padaku sekarang siapa yang bersalah dalam hal ini, kalau bukan Dennis-mu yang berharga itu!"

"Kau sendiri yang minta," J-Hope menggeram padaku, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, mengapa tidak kau arahkan saja jarimu pada makhluk-makhluk pengisap darah kotor dan berbau busuk yang sangat kau cintai itu?"

Mulutku ternganga dan napasku mengeluarkan suara terkesiap kaget. Aku membeku ditempat, tertusuk oleh kata-katanya yang setajam pisau. Kepedihan mengoyak tubuhku dalam pola familier, lubang basah itu terkoyak dari bagian dalam ke luar, tapi itu belum apa-apa dibandingkan berbagai pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Aku tak yakin pendengaranku benar. Tidak sedikit pun tampak tanda-tanda keraguan di wajahnya. Hanya amarah. Mulutku masih terus menganga lebar.

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya," tukas J-Hope.

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud," bisikku.

J-Hope mengangkat sebelah alis dengan sikap tak percaya.

"Menurutku kau justru sangat mengerti siapa yang aku maksud. Kau tidak menyuruhku mengucapkan namanya, kan? Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud," ulangku seperti robot.

"Keluarga Choi," jawabnya lambat-lambat, mengulur-ulur kata itu, mengamati wajahku saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku tahu itu—aku bisa melihat di matamu apa akibatnya bila aku menyebut nama mereka."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menyangkal sekaligus menjernihkan pikiran pada saat bersamaan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui hal ini? Dan apa hubungan semua itu dengan sekte Dennis? Apakah mereka sekelompok pembenci vampir? Apa gunanya membentuk kelompok semacam itu bila tidak ada lagi vampir yang tinggal di Forks? Mengapa J-Hope justru mulai memercayai cerita-cerita tentang keluarga Choi sekarang, setelah bukti kehadiran mereka sudah lama lenyap, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?

Lama sekali baru aku menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Jangan katakan sekarang kau percaya pada cerita-cerita takhayul Billy," kataku dengan sikap mengejek yang tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Ternyata dia lebih banyak tahu daripada yang kukira."

"Bersikaplah serius, J-Hope."

J-Hope menatapku garang, sorot matanya mengkritik.

"Terlepas dari soal takhayul," sergahku buruburu.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti mengapa kau menuduh keluarga... Choi. Mereka pindah lebih dari setengah tahun lalu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang dilakukan Dennis sekarang?"

"Dennis tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tae. Dan aku tahu mereka sudah pindah. Tapi terkadang... hal-hal tertentu terjadi, dan semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Hal-hal tertentu apa? Apa yang terlambat? Kau menyalahkan mereka karena apa?"

J-Hope tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, amarah berkobar-kobar di matanya.

"Karena mereka ada," desisnya.

Aku terkejut dan perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih karena mendadak muncul kata-kata peringatan dibenakku dalam suara Jungkook, padahal saat itu aku bahkan tidak sedang merasa takut.

" _Diamlah sekarang, Tae_ _hyung_ _. Jangan desak dia,_ " Jungkook memperingatkan di telingaku.

Sejak nama Jungkook menerobos keluar dari dinding pertahanan tempatnya terkubur selama ini, aku tak bisa lagi menguncinya rapat-rapat. Nama itu tak lagi menyakitkan hatiku – tidak selama detik-detik berharga saat aku bias mendengar suaranya. J-Hope marah sekali di hadapanku, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar oleh amarah.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa delusi Jungkook muncul tak terduga-duga dalam benakku. J-Hope memang marah, tapi ia tetap J-Hope. Tidak ada adrenalin, tidak ada bahaya.

" _Beri dia kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri,_ " suara Jungkook berkeras.

Aku menggelengkan kepala bingung. "Sikapmu konyol," kataku pada mereka berdua.

"Terserah," sergah J-Hope, kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Itu toh tidak penting lagi, karena sudah telanjur."

"Apanya yang sudah telanjur?"

J-Hope tidak kaget sedikit pun saat aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita kembali. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

Aku ternganga. "Tentu saja masih ada! Kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa!'

J-Hope berjalan melewatiku, melangkah kembali ke rumah.

"Aku bertemu Ravi hari ini!" teriakku.

J-Hope menghentikan langkah, tapi tidak berbalik. "Kau masih ingat temanmu, Ravi? Yeah, dia ketakutan."

J-Hope berbalik menghadapiku. Wajahnya sedih.

"Ravi," hanya itu yang ia ucapkan

"Dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia sangat ketakutan." Tatapan J-Hope menerawang melewatiku dengan sorot putus asa. Aku semakin bersemangat mengomporinya.

"Dia takut akan menjadi yang berikutnya."

J-Hope berpegangan pada sebatang pohon, wajahnya berubah kehijauan di bawah kulitnya yang merah kecokelatan.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi yang berikutnya," gumam J-Hope pada diri sendiri. "Tak mungkin. Sekarang semua sudah selesai. Seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa?" Ia meninju pohon.

Pohon itu tidak besar, namun ramping dan kira-kira hanya semeter lebih tinggi daripada J-Hope. Tapi aku tetap terkejut saat pohon itu roboh dengan bunyi keras. J-Hope menatap pohon itu dengan terkejut, lalu pandangannya berubah ngeri.

"Aku harus kembali." Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi sangat cepat hingga aku harus berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Kembali kepada Dennis?!"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kedengarannya persis seperti maksud J-Hope.

Ia bergumam dan tak mau memandangku. Aku mengejarnya sampai ke truk.

"Tunggu!" aku berteriak memanggil saat J-Hope mengarah ke rumahnya.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, dan kulihat tangannya gemetaran lagi.

"Pulanglah, Taehyung. Aku tak bisa berteman denganmu lagi."

Kepedihan yang kurasakan, meskipun sepertinya konyol dan tak penting, benar-benar kuat. Air mata menggenangi mataku lagi.

"Apakah kau... mencampakkan aku?"

Kata-kata yang keluar salah, tapi itulah cara terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan untuk bertanya padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang Hopie dan aku miliki lebih dari sekadar cinta monyet. Ini lebih kuat daripada itu.

Ia tertawa pahit. "Tidak. Jika aku mencampakkanmu, aku akan bilang 'Kita lebih baik berteman.' Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan itu."

"J-Hope... kenapa Dennis tidak membolehkanmu punya teman lain? _Please_ , Hopie... Kau sudah janji. Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Kehampaan hidupku sebelum ini—sebelum J-Hope membawa sedikit alasan untuk hidup lagi ke dalam hidupku— seakan bersiap menghadangku. Kesepian mencekik tenggorokanku.

"Maafkan aku, Tae." J-Hope mengucapkan setiap kata perlahan-lahan dengan suara dingin yang sepertinya bukan miliknya.

Aku tak percaya itu yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan J-Hope. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang berusaha ia katakan lewat sorot matanya yang marah, tapi aku tak bisa memahami pesan itu. Mungkin ini sama sekali bukan tentang Dennis. Mungkin ini juga tak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Choi. Mungkin J-Hope hanya berusaha keluar dari situasi yang tak mungkin berubah, tidak ada harapan. Mungkin seharusnya aku membiarkan ia melakukan itu, jika itu yang terbaik untuknya. Aku harus melakukan itu. Itu hal yang benar. Tapi aku mendengar suaraku berbisik.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa... sebelum... kuharap aku bisa mengubah perasaanku terhadapmu, J-Hope."

Aku putus asa, berusaha menggapai, mengulur kebenaran begitu jauhnya hingga kata-kataku nyaris melengkung menjadi kebohongan.

"Mungkin... mungkin aku bisa berubah," aku berbisik.

"Mungkin, kalau kau memberiku sedikit waktu... Tapi jangan menyerah terhadapku sekarang, J-Hope. Aku takkan bisa bertahan." Wajahnya berubah dari marah menjadi sedih dalam sedetik.

Satu tangannya yang masih gemetaran terulur menggapaiku.

"Tidak. Jangan berpikir begitu, Taehyung, _please_. Jangan salahkan dirimu, jangan pikir ini salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Sumpah, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Bukan salahmu, tapi salahku," aku berbisik. "Pasti sudah ada yang baru untukmu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Tae. Aku tidak..." J-Hope berjuang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya semakin serak saat ia berusaha mengendalikan emosi. Sorot matanya tersiksa.

"Aku tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi temanmu lagi, atau apa pun. Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak baik."

"Apa?" Kupandangi dia, bingung dan heran.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Kau baik! Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak baik? Dennis? Itu kebohongan yang keji, J-Hope! Jangan biarkan dia berkata begitu padamu!" aku tiba-tiba berteriak lagi.

Wajah J-Hope keras dan datar. "Tidak ada yang memberi tahuku. Aku tahu siapa diriku."

"Kau temanku, itulah kau! Hopie—jangan!" J-Hope mundur menjauhi ku.

"Maafkan aku,," katanya lagi; kali ini hanya berupa gumaman lirih.

Dia berbalik dan hamper-hampir berlari memasuki rumah. Aku tidak sanggup bergerak dari tempatku berdiri. Kupandangi rumah kecil itu; tampaknya rumah itu terlalu kecil untuk menampung empat cowok berbadan besar dan dua pria yang bahkan lebih besar lagi. Tidak ada reaksi apa pun di dalam. Tidak ada kibasan pada tirai jendela, tidak ada suara-suara ataupun gerakan. Rumah itu menatapku kosong.

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik, menusuk kulitku di sana-sini. Aku tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari rumah itu. J-Hope akan keluar lagi. Pasti. Hujan turun semakin deras, angin juga bertiup semakin kencang. Tetesan air tak lagi jatuh dari atas; air hujan kini menyamping dari barat. Tercium olehku bau garam dan lautan. Aku menunggu.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, dan dengan lega aku maju selangkah. Billy menggelindingkan kursi rodanya ke ambang pintu. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa dibelakangnya.

"Charlie baru saja menelepon, Tae. Kukatakan padanya kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang." Matanya menyorotkan rasa iba.

Sorot iba itulah yang menggerakkanku. Aku tidak berkomentar. Aku hanya berbalik seperti robot dan naik ke truk. Aku tadi membiarkan kaca-kaca jendela terbuka, jadi jok mobilku basah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku toh sudah kepalang basah kuyup.

 _Ini_ _bukan apa-apa! Ini bukan apa-apa!_ Pikiranku berusaha menghiburku. Itu benar. Ini memang bukan apa-apa. Ini bukan akhir dunia, tidak lagi. Ini hanyalah akhir dari secuil kedamaian yang tertinggal. Hanya itu.

 _Ini bukan apa-apa_ , aku sependapat, lalu menambahkan, _tapi ini cukup menyakitkan_.

Kusangka selama ini J-Hope memulihkan lubang dalam diriku—atau setidaknya menambalnya, menjaganya agar tidak terlalu menyakitiku. Ternyata aku salah. Ternyata selama ini ia memahat lubangnya sendiri, sehingga sekarang hatiku bolong-bolong seperti keju Swiss. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak hancur berkeping-keping.

Ayah sudah menunggu di teras. Begitu trukku berhenti, ia menghampiriku.

"Billy menelepon. Katanya kau bertengkar dengan J-Hope, katanya kau sangat kalut," ia menjelaskan sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

Lalu ia memandang wajahku. Ekspresi mengenali yang penuh kengerian tergambar di wajahnya. Aku berusaha merasakan wajahku dari dalam, untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilihatnya. Wajahku kosong dan dingin, dan sadarlah aku wajahku ini mengingatkan ayah pada apa.

"Kejadiannya tidak seperti itu," gumamku.

Ayah merangkulku dan membantuku turun dari truk. Ia tidak mengomentari bajuku yang basah kuyup.

"Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sesampainya di dalam.

Ditariknya selimut yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan dililitkannya dibahuku. Sadarlah aku sekujur tubuhku masih gemetaran. Suaraku hampa tak bernyawa.

"Kata Dennis, J-Hope tidak boleh berteman lagi denganku."

Ayah melayangkan pandangan aneh ke arahku. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"J-Hope," jawabku, meski tidak persis begitu yang ia katakan. Tapi itu tetap benar.

Alis ayah bertaut. "Kau benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda Uley ini?"

"Aku yakin. Tapi J-Hope tidak mau memberi tahu apa itu." Aku bisa mendengar air menetes-netes dari bajuku ke lantai dan menciprat di linoleum.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Ayah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Oke," sahutnya sambil lalu.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi karena merasa sangat kedinginan, tapi air panas ternyata tidak bisa memengaruhi suhu kulitku. Aku masih kedinginan ketika akhirnya aku menyerah dan mematikan air. Dalam suasana yang mendadak hening, aku bisa mendengar ayah berbicara dengan seseorang di bawah. Aku membungkus rubuhku dengan handuk, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi secelah. Suara ayah terdengar marah.

"Aku tidak percaya. Itu tidak masuk akal."

Kemudian suasana sepi, dan barulah aku sadar ayah sedang berbicara di telepon. Saru menit berlalu.

"Jangan menyalahkan Taehyung!" ayah tiba-tiba berteriak.

Aku terlonjak. Ketika ia bicara lagi, suaranya hati-hati dan lebih rendah.

"Selama ini Taehyung dengan jelas menyatakan dia dan J-Hope hanya berteman... _Well_ , kalau memang begitu, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Tidak, Billy menurutku dia benar dalam hal ini... Karena aku tahu bagaimana anak perempuanku, dan kalau menurutnya J-Hope ketakutan sebelum ini—" ayah berhenti bicara, dan waktu menjawab, ia nyaris berteriak lagi.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak kenal anakku sebaik yang kukira!"

Ia mendengarkan sebentar, dan responsnya sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak bisa kutangkap.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan mengingatkannya tentang hal itu, sebaiknya kau berpikir lagi. Dia baru mulai bisa melupakannya, dan sebagian besar karena J-Hope, kurasa. Kalau apa pun yang dilakukan J-Hope dengan si Dennis ini membuat Taehyung kembali terpuruk dalam depresi, maka J-Hope harus berurusan denganku. Kau memang temanku, Billy, tapi ini menyakiti keluargaku." ayah kembali terdiam saat Billy menjawab.

"Kau benar—sekali saja anak-anak itu melanggar aturan, aku pasti akan tahu mengenainya. Kami akan mengawasi situasi ini, kau boleh yakin akan hal itu." Ia bukan lagi ayah; sekarang ia Kepala Polisi Swan.

"Baik. Yeah. _Bye_." Telepon dibanting keras-keras.

Aku berjingkat-jingkat cepat melintasi lorong dan masuk ke kamarku. Ayah menggerutu marah di dapur. Jadi Billy hendak menyalahkan aku. Aku memberi harapan pada J-Hope dan akhirnya ia muak. Sungguh aneh, karena itu juga yang kutakutkan, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan J-Hope sore tadi, aku tidak percaya lagi bahwa itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Ada hai lain selain cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan sungguh mengagetkan bila Billy sampai harus menggunakan itu sebagai alasan. Itu membuatku berpikir bahwa rahasia apa pun yang mereka simpan pastilah lebih besar daripada yang selama ini kubayangkan. Setidaknya ayah memihakku sekarang.

Aku memakai piama lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Hidup saat ini sudah terasa cukup gelap hingga kubiarkan diriku melanggar janjiku sendiri. Lubang itu—sekarang ada lebih dari satu lubang—toh sudah terasa menyakitkan, jadi mengapa tidak? Kutarik keluar kenanganku— bukan kenangan sesungguhnya yang pasti akan terlalu menyakiti, tapi kenangan palsu tentang suara Jungkook dalam benakku sore tadi—dan memutarnya berulang kali di kepalaku sampai aku tertidur dengan air mata masih menuruni wajahku yang kosong.

Mimpiku baru malam ini. Hujan turun dan J-Hope berjalan tanpa suara disampingku, meski di bawah kakiku tanah yang kuinjak bergemeretak seperti kerikil kering. Tapi ia bukan J-Hope-ku; ia J-Hope yang baru, manis, dan anggun. Gaya berjalannya yang anggun dan mantap mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang lain, dan, saat kuperhatikan, garis-garis wajahnya berubah.

Kulitnya yang cokelat kemerahan memudar, meninggalkan seraut wajah putih pucat bagai tulang. Matanya berubah warna menjadi emas kemudian merah, lalu emas lagi. Rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek acak-acakan tertiup angin, berubah warna menjadi tembaga begitu angin menyentuhnya. Dan wajahnya berubah sangat tampan hingga membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, tapi ia mundur selangkah, mengangkat kedua tangan seperti tameng. Kemudian Jungkook menghilang.

Aku tak yakin, waktu aku terbangun di kegelapan, apakah aku baru mulai menangis, ataukah air mataku mengalir saat aku tidur dan terus mengalir sampai sekarang. Kutatap langitlah kamar yang gelap. Aku bisa merasakan sekarang sudah tengah malam – aku masih separo tertidur, mungkin malah masih tidur. Kupejamkan mataku dengan letih, berdoa semoga tidurku tidak diganggu mimpi lagi. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara yang membuatku terbangun tadi. Suara sesuatu yang tajam menggesek permukaan jendela dan menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang melengking tinggi, seperti suara kuku menggores kaca.

Kedua mataku membelalak ngeri, padahal aku sangat kelelahan dan bingung sampai-sampai tidak yakin apakah aku sudah bangun atau masih tidur. Sesuatu menggaruk-garuk kaca jendelaku lagi dengan suara melengking tinggi yang sama. Bingung dan kikuk karena mengantuk, aku tersaruk-saruk turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke jendela, mengerjap-ngerjapkan air mata yang masih menggenang di mataku.

Sosok hitam besar bergelantungan goyah di sisi luar kaca jendela, menerjang ke arahku seperti hendak menabrak kaca. Aku terhuyung-huyung mundur, ngeri, kerongkonganku tercekat hendak menjerit.

 _Victoria._

 _Ia datang mencariku._

 _Mati aku._

 _Jangan ayah juga!_

Kutelan lagi jeritan yang sudah menggumpal di tenggorokanku Aku tak boleh bersuara. Entah bagaimana caranya. Pokoknya jangan sampai ayah datang memeriksa...

Kemudian suara parau yang sudah sangat kukenal keluar dari sosok gelap itu.

"Tae!" sosok itu mendesis. "Aduh! Brengsek, buka jendelanya! ADUH!"

Butuh dua detik untuk mengenyahkan rasa takut sebelum aku bisa bergerak, tapi kemudian aku bergegas ke jendela dan mendorong kacanya. Awan-awan diterangi cahaya remang di baliknya cukup untuk membuatku bisa mengenal, sosok itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" aku terkesiap.

J-Hope bergelayut goyah di pucuk tanaman yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah halaman kecil rumahku. Bobot tubuhnya membuat pohon itu merunduk ke arah rumah dan sekarang ia berayun kalanya bergelantungan enam meter di atas tanah—tak sampai semeter dariku. Ranting-ranting kurus dipucuk pohon menggaruk-garuk dinding rumah lagi dengan suaranya yang berderit-derit.

"Aku mencoba menepati"—J-Hope terengah-engah, memindahkan berat badannya saat puncak pohon memantulkannya— janjiku!"

Aku mengerjapkan pandanganku yang kabur, mendadak yakin aku tengah bermimpi.

"Kapan kau pernah berjanji untuk bunuh diri dengan jatuh dari pohon itu?"

J-Hope mendengus, menganggap gurauanku tidak lucu, mengayunkan kaki agar bisa lebih seimbang.

"Minggir," perintahnya.

"Apa?"

J-Hope mengayunkan kalanya lagi, ke belakang dan ke depan, meningkatkan momentum. Sadarlah aku apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

"Jangan. J-Hope!"

Tapi aku merunduk juga ke samping, karena sudah terlambat. Sambil menggeram J-Hope menerjang ke jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Jeritan lain siap terlontar dari kerongkonganku saat menunggu J-Hope terjatuh dan mati—atau paling tidak cedera membentur papan kayu. Tapi aku benar-benar _shock_ waktu ia dengan tangkas mengayun masuk ke dalam kamar, mendarat dengan tumit mencium lantai dan suara berdebum pelan.

Tatapan kami otomatis mengarah ke pintu, menahan napas, menunggu apakah suara tadi membangunkan ayah. Kesunyian berlalu beberapa detik, kemudian kami mendengar suara dengkur tertahan ayah. Cengiran lebar lambat-lambat merekah di wajah J-Hope; tampaknya ia sangat puas pada diri sendiri. Itu bukan cengiran seperti yang selama ini kukenal dan kusukai tapi cengiran baru, yang seolah mengejek keluguannya dulu, di wajah baru yang kini menjadi milik Dennis. Itu agak keterlaluan bagiku. Aku menangisi cowok ini sampai ketiduran. Penolakan kasarnya tadi meninggalkan lubang baru yang menyakitkan di dadaku. Ia meninggalkan mimpi buruk yang baru, seperti infeksi pada luka—penghinaan setelah perlakuan buruk. Dan sekarang ia datang ke kamarku, tersenyum mengejek seolah-olah semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, walaupun kedatangannya berisik dan canggung, ulahnya mengingatkanku pada Jungkook ketika dulu ia sering menyusup masuk lewat jendela malammalam, dan kenangan itu semakin memedihkan luka hatiku yang belum sembuh.

Semua ini, ditambah fakta bahwa aku sangat kelelahan, membuat suasana hatiku jadi buruk.

"Keluar!" desisku, sebisa mungkin membuat bisikanku terdengar ketus.

J-Hope mengerjapkan mata, wajahnya berubah kosong karena terkejut.

"Tidak," protesnya. "Aku datang untuk meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak terima!"

Aku berusaha mendorongnya kembali ke luar jendela—bagaimanapun juga, kalau ini mimpi, ia tidak akan cedera apa-apa. Tapi ternyata tak ada gunanya. Aku tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Cepat-cepat kujatuhkan tanganku, lalu mundur menjauhinya. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya, walaupun angin yang bertiup masuk dari jendela cukup dingin untuk membuatku gemetar, dan aku merasa tak nyaman memegang dadanya yang telanjang. Kulitnya panas membara, seperti kepalanya waktu aku terakhir kali menyentuhnya dulu. Seolah-olah ia masih demam tinggi. Ia tidak kelihatan sakit. Ia terlihat _besar_.

"Aku—aku minta maaf, Tae" Permintaan maaf itu tulus, tak diragukan lagi, meski masih ada kerutkerut marah di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau datang ke sini? Aku tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf darimu."

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Tapi aku tak bias membiarkan kita berpisah seperti sore tadi. Benarbenar tidak menyenangkan. Maafkan aku."

Aku menggeleng letih. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Aku tahu. Aku ingin menjelaskan—"

Mendadak J-Hope berhenti bicara, mulutnya ternganga, hamper seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang memutus aliran udaranya. Lalu ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menjelaskan," katanya, masih marah. "Kalau saja aku bisa."

"Kenapa?"

J-Hope terdiam sesaat. Kuputar wajahku ke satu sisi—terlalu letih untuk menegakkannya untuk melihat ekspresinya. Wajahnya membuatku terkejut. Matanya menyipit, giginya terkatup rapat, dahinya berkerut-kerut seolah sedang mengerahkan segenap kekuatan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

J-Hope mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Dengar, Tae, pernahkah kau punya rahasia yang tidak bisa kauceritakan pada siapa-siapa?"

Ia menatapku dengan sorot mengerti, dan pikiranku langsung melompat ke keluarga Choi. Mudah-mudahan saja ekspresiku tidak terlihat bersalah.

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kauberitahukan pada Charlie, pada ibumu?" desaknya. "Sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kaubicarakan denganku? Bahkan sekarang pun tidak?"

Aku merasakan tatapanku mengeras. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, meski tahu ia akan mengartikan itu sebagai pembenaran.

"Bisakah kau mengerti bahwa... situasiku saat ini juga kurang-lebih sama?" Ia kembali terbata-bata, seolah berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Terkadang loyalitas menghalangimu melakukan hal yang kauinginkan. Terkadang kau tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia itu karena tidak berhak menceritakannya."

Aku tak bisa membantah. Ia benar sekali—aku menyimpan rahasia yang tak berhak kuceritakan, namun yang wajib kulindungi. Rahasia yang, tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ia tahu mengenainya. Aku masih belum memahami hubungan antara rahasia ini dengan dia, atau Dennis, atau Billy. Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan mereka, apalagi sekarang keluarga Choi sudah pergi?

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau datang ke sini, J-Hope, kalau tujuanmu hanya untuk berteka-teki denganku, bukannya memberi jawaban."

"Maafkan aku" bisiknya. "Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi."

Beberapa saat kami berpandangan di kamar yang gelap, wajah kami sama-sama tidak memiliki harapan.

"Bagian yang paling menyakitiku," kata J-Hope sekonyong-konyong, "adalah bahwa kau sebenarnya sudah tahu. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

J-Hope terkesiap kaget, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, wajahnya berubah dari tidak memiliki harapan ke penuh semangat meluap-luap hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ia menatap mataku berapi-api, wajahnya antusias dan penuh semangat. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu tepat di mukaku; embusan napasnya sepanas kulitnya.

"Rahasiaku! Kau pasti bisa—kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

Aku mengerjap dua kali, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Aku lelah sekali. Tak satu pun perkataan J-Hope masuk akal bagiku. J-Hope melihat ekspresiku yang kosong, kemudian wajahnya kembali mengeras, mengerahkan segenap kekuatan. J-Hope merengkuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar dan kelewat panas, memegangnya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Ditatapnya mataku dalam-dalam sementara ia berbisik, seolah-olah berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu di balik kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau masih ingat waktu kita pertama kali bertemu—di tepi pantai di La Push?"

"Tentu saja masih."

"Kau menceritakan kisah- kisah menyeramkan... legenda suku Quileute."

J-Hope memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi.

"Ya." Kata itu terucap dengan tegang, bersungguh sungguh, seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tepi sesuatu yang vital.

Ia berbicara lambat-lambat, setiap kata diucapkan dengan jelas. "Kau ingat apa yang kuceritakan waktu itu?"

Bahkan dalam gelap, ia pasti bisa melihat perubahan rona wajahku. Bagaimana aku bias melupakannya? Tanpa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, J-Hope memberi tahu apa yang perlu kuketahui hari itu—bahwa Jungkook adalah vampir. J-Hope menatapku dengan mata yang tahu terlalu banyak. Aku mengangguk.

"Cerita.. cerita tentang.. si berkulit dingin."

J-Hope menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Apa kau ingat semua cerita—"

Ia tak mampu menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Mulutnya ternganga seakan-akan sesuatu mengganjal kerongkongannya.

"Semua ceritanya?" tanyaku. J-Hope mengangguk bisu.

Kepalaku seperti diaduk-aduk. Hanya satu cerita yang benar-benar penting. Aku tahu J-Hope juga menceritakan hal-hal lain, tapi aku tak bias mengingat cerita pendahuluannya yang tidak penting, apalagi otakku saat ini rasanya tumpul saking lelahnya. Aku mulai menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin nanti kau akan ingat. Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa kau hanya ingat satu cerita saja," imbuhnya dengan nada menyindir dan getir.

"Kau keberatan, tidak, kalau aku bertanya sesuatu tentang hal itu?" tanyanya, nadanya masih sinis. "Sudah sejak lama aku ingin tahu."

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku was-was.

"Tentang cerita vampir yang kuceritakan padamu."

Kupandangi dia dengan sorot waspada, tidak mampu menjawab. Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, J-Hope tetap mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah waktu itu kau memang tidak tahu?" tanyanya, suaranya berubah parau.

"Benarkah aku yang pertama kali memberi tahumu siapa dia sesungguhnya?"

Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya? Mengapa ia memutuskan untuk percaya, mengapa baru sekarang? Gigiku mengatup rapat. Kubalas tatapannya, tak berniat menjawab. J-Hope menyadarinya.

"Kau mengerti kan, apa yang kumaksud dengan loyalitas?" gumamnya, suaranya semakin parau.

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku, tapi lebih parah. Kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya aku terikat..."

Aku tidak suka itu—tidak suka melihatnya memejamkan mata seolah-olah kesakitan saat mengatakan dirinya terikat tadi. Lebih dari sekadar tidak suka—aku sadar bahwa aku benci, membenci apa pun yang menyakitinya. Sangat benci. Wajah Dennis memenuhi pikiranku. Bagiku, ini semua intinya adalah sesuatu yang secara sukarela dilakukan. Aku menjaga rahasia keluarga Choi karena cinta: tidak berbalas, tapi sejati. Bagi J-Hope, tidak harus menjadi seperti itu.

"Apakah kau tak bisa membebaskan diri?" bisikku, menyentuh pinggiran kasar di bagian belakang rambutnya yang pendek

Tangan J-Hope mulai gemetar, tapi ia tidak membuka mata. "Tidak. Aku terikat di dalamnya seumur hidup. Seperti hukuman penjara seumur hidup." Tawa sinis. "Lebih lama daripada itu, mungkin."

"Tidak!" erangku. "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur? Hanya kau dan aku. Bagaimana kalau kita lari dari rumah, dan meninggalkan Dennis?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan dengan kabur dari rumah, Taehyung," bisik J-Hope.

"Aku mau saja kabur bersamu, tapi... seandainya bisa." Bahunya kini ikut gemetar.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Mereka mulai mencariku."

J-Hope terlihat ragu-ragu waktu melewatiku, menatapku dengan ekspresi seolah-olah sesuatu menusuknya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba apapun, J-Hope memelukku dengarn erat, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Bibirnya berada diceruk leherku, berbisik, memohon padaku.

"Tolong Tae, kumohon untuk mengingatnya."

Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Akan jauh lebih mudah.. jika kau mengingatnya."

Setelahnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kembali menuju jendela. Dia melompat yang membuat mataku membulat, terkejut setengah mati. Apakah kakinya benar-benar sekuat itu untuk menopang beban tubuhnya saat melompa tadi? Tapi kurasa memang begitu, karena J-Hope berlari sedetik setelah dia melompat dari kamarku. Aku menatap punggungnya sampai dia menghilang dari jarak pandangku.

Aku berbaring lagi di tempat tidur, benakku berputar. Aku terlalu bingung, terlalu letih. Kupejamkan mata, berusaha mencerna semuanya, tapi detik berikutnya ketidaksadaran menelanku begitu cepat hingga terasa membingungkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a-yooooo~~~ apa ada yang terkejut dengan update an mendadak ini? Hihihi...**

 **kebetulan aku free jadi ngebut ngedit ff ini. Dan jadilah satu chapter ini.. lumayan ya kan? Sebelum aku hiatus nanti..**

 **semoga tidak ada typo lagiiii... XD**

 **terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu ff ini dan memberi review nyaaaa~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Moon**

 **-0** **7** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KELUARGA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan tidur damai tanpa mimpi seperti dambaanku yang kudapatkan—tentu saja bukan. Lagi-lagi aku melihat diriku di hutan, ini hutan di sekitar La Push—dekat pantai disana, aku yakin. Didepanku, Jungkook berdiri sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Jungkook, aku takut." Ujarku berbisik.

"Memang kau harus takut."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, terkejut karena bukan Jungkook yang menjawab, sosoknya tidak lagi berdiri dihadapanku. Bukan Jungkook, melainkan J-Hope. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Belum sempat aku memanggilnya dan menghampirinya, J-Hope tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Sungguh, itu hanya cerita lama."

Aku mengerutkan kening karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara itu. Itu suara J-Hope.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang itu."

"Apa kau tahu kalau Quileutes merupakan turunan dari serigala?"

Setelah itu, suaranya lenyap dan tanpa aba-aba, aku melihat seekor serigala, besar sekali. Ini serigala besar berbulu cokelat kemerahan yang berdiri dekat sekali denganku di padang rumput, seminggu yang lalu. Serigala raksasa yang sangat besar, lebih besar daripada beruang. Serigala itu menatapku seksama, berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting dengan matanya yang cerdas. Mata hitam-cokelat yang familier, seperti mata J-Hope Black.

Aku terbangun dan kubenamkan kepalaku di bantal, berusaha meredam jeritan histeris yang hendak keluar dari kerongkonganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuhentikan trukku di depan rumah keluarga Black dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Aku ingin bertemu dengan J-Hope. Rumah itu gelap gulita, tak tampak cahaya lampu di jendela-jendelanya, tapi aku tak peduli kalaupun aku membangunkan mereka. Tinjuku menggedor-gedor pintu depan dengan marah; gedorannya mengguncang dinding-dinding.

"Silakan masuk," kudengar Billy berseru sejurus kemudian, dan sebuah lampu menyala

Kuputar kenop pintu; ternyata tidak terkunci. Billy bersandar di pintu dekat dapur yang kecil, dibahunya tersampir mantel mandi, ia belum duduk di kursi rodanya. Begitu melihat siapa yang dating matanya melebar sedikit, kemudian wajahnya berubah kaku.

" _Well_ , selamat pagi, Tae. Mengapa kau datang pagi-pagi buta begini?"

"Hai, Billy. Aku perlu bicara dengan Hopie—dimana dia?"

"Dia tidak ada disini," aku tahu Billy berbohong.

Aku mengulum bibirku sebelum berkata

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Kemudian melangkah menuju lorong, sepenuhnya mengabaikan panggilan Billy padaku.

Kamar J-Hope yang kecil, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip ruang penyimpanan baju, adalah satu-satunya pintu di lorong yang panjangnya tak sampai satu meter. Aku tidak repot-repot mengetuk. Aku langsung membuka pintunya; pintu itu membentur dinding dengan suara keras. J-Hope masih mengenakan celana olahraga hitam yang dipotong pendek seperti semalam—berbaring diagonal di ranjang dobel yang mengisi seluruh ruangan dan hanya menyisakan beberapa sentimeter saja di sisi-sisinya. Bahkan dalam posisi miring tempat tidur itu masih kurang panjang; kaki J-Hope tergantung di satu sisi dan kepalanya di sisi lain. Ia tidur nyenyak, mendengkur pelan dengan mulut terbuka.

Dia tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan suara pintu yang kubuka begitu saja. Aku menghela napas, berniat untuk meninggalkan kamarnya saat mataku menatap empat orang yang menjadikan amarahku menguar begitu saja.

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, menghampiri empat orang yang berjalan pelan menuju rumah J-Hope. Aku melihat mereka mengerutkan dahi melihatku, terutama ekspresiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarku separuh berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" geramku marah. Kedua tanganku mendorong dada Dennis yang terasa keras.

Mereka terlihat kaget dengan tingkahku. Tiga pemuda –mungkin anak buah Dennis-, terlihat marah dan mencoba untuk menjauhkanku dari Dennis.

"Tenanglah!" itu bukan untukku. Dennis berkata begitu kepada tiga pemuda yang lain.

"Dia tidak menginginkan ini!" lanjutku kemudian. Menatap lurus pada Dennis.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Aku menatap pemuda disamping Dennis, Jackson. Sorot matanya tajam mengarah tepat padaku. Dia berbisik tapi terdengar sekali amarah dari setiap kalimatnya.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah."

Aku mengabaikan saran Dennis yang meminta kami untuk tenang.

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak bilang apapun padaku karena dia takut padamu."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka –kecuali Dennis- tertawa begitu mendengar kalimatku tadi. Dan itu benar-benar menyulut emosiku, tanpa pikir panjang kuarahkan tinjuku pada pemuda bernama Jackson itu. Dan oh, aku ingin berteriak, wajahnya keras sekali! Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sangat terkejut. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, mulai dari bahu hingga ke punggung.

"Tae mundurlah." Ujar Dennis kemudian mengarahkan fokusnya pada Jackson.

"Jackson! Tenang!" Dennis memerintahkan.

Jackson menggerakkan kepala kebelakang dan kedepan, bukan membantah, tapi seolah-olah seperti berusaha berkonsentrasi.

"Ya ampun, Jackson," gerutu salah seorang di antara mereka— mungkin Jay. "Kendalikan dirimu."

Aku merasa ketakutan dan berjalan mundur secara perlahan, tapi mataku tetap memperhatikan Jackson. Tubuhnya bergetar, berguncang hebat, dari kepala sampai kaki. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya, geraman terlontar dari sela-sela giginya. Jackson seperti terjungkal ke depan, tubuhnya bergetar dahsyat. Sebelum tubuhnya mencium tanah, terdengar suara robekan keras, dan tubuh itu meledak.

Bulu-bulu perak gelap menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya, mengubahnya menjadi makhluk yang lima kali lebih besar daripada ukuran sebenarnya—makhluk itu sangat besar dan berdiri dengan sikap membungkuk, siap menerkam. Moncong serigala itu tertarik ke belakang, menampakkan gigi-giginya, dan sebuah geraman lagi menggemuruh dari dadanya yang besar. Bola matanya yang gelap dan berapi-api terpaku padaku.

Aku langsung berlari menjauhi serigala raksasa itu.

"Taehyung!"

Itu J-Hope. Dia melompati pagar teras rumahnya, berlari kearahku. Jangan, kami harus melarikan diri dari serigala raksasa itu!

"Lari! J-Hope lari!" teriakku sambil terus berlari.

Tapi J-Hope tidak menurut, dia malah berlari menghampiri serigala raksasa itu. Kemudian J-Hope melompat tinggi, melewatiku, dan aku terjatuh saat melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa temanku, sahabatku, J-Hope juga berubah menjadi serigala raksasa! J-Hope, maksudku, serigala raksasa yang berwarna coklat kemerahan, J-Hope, menggeram dengan suara yang keras kearah Jackson.

Serigala J-Hope sangat besar hingga rasanya tak masuk akal bagiku bagaimana makhluk sebesar itu bisa berada di dalam diri J-Hope, menerkam monster berbulu perak yang merunduk. J-Hope membungkam serangan Jackson dengan langsung menerkam kepalanya. Geraman-geraman marah bergema seperti halilintar memantul di pepohonan.

"J-Hope!" jeritku lagi, terhuyung-huyung maju.

"Tetaplah di tempatmu, Tae," Dennis memerintahkan.

Sulit mendengar suaranya diantara raungan dua serigala yang sedang bertarung. Keduanya saling menggigit dan merobek, gigi mereka yang tajam saling mengarah ke tenggorokkan masing-masing. Serigala J-Hope tampaknya berada di atas angin—tubuhnya jelas lebih besar daripada serigala yang lain, dan kelihatannya juga lebih kuat. Ia memukulkan bahunya berkali kali ke tubuh si serigala abu-abu, memukul mundur ke arah hutan.

"Bawa Taehyung ke rumah Emily," teriak Dennis pada yang lain, yang menonton pertarungan itu dengan asyik.

J-Hope berhasil mendorong serigala kelabu itu keluar dari jalan, dan mereka lenyap ke balik hutan, walaupun geraman-geraman mereka masih terdengar nyaring. Dennis lari mengejar mereka, menendang sepatunya hingga terlepas sambil berlari. Saat melesat memasuki pepohonan, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dari kepala sampai kaki. Geraman dan suara moncong dikatupkan dengan keras berangsur-angsur lenyap. Tiba-tiba suara itu hilang sama sekali dan jalanan langsung lengang.

Salah satu pemuda itu tertawa. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya–mataku yang membelalak terasa membeku, seakan-akan aku tak bisa mengerjapkan mata. Pemuda itu sepertinya menertawakan ekspresiku.

" _Well_ , jarang-jarang kan, kau melihat yang seperti itu," tawanya terkekeh-kekeh.

Samar-samar aku mengenali wajahnya—lebih kurus daripada yang lain... Zelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jin, apakah mungkin ini semua nyata? Kisah dongeng dan cerita horor? Apa mungkin tidak ada hal yang masuk akal atau normal sama sekali?_

Zelo mengemudikan truk hingga melewati rumah yang terletak paling timur di sisi jalan raya sebelum berbelok memasuki sepotong jalan tanah yang sempit. Diujung jalan tampak rumah mungil yang dulu berwarna abu-abu. Hanya ada satu jendela sempit di samping pintu biru yang sudah kusam dimakan cuaca, tapi kotak jendela bawahnya penuh bunga _marigold_ jingga dan kuning cerah, memberi kesan ceria pada rumah itu. Dua pemuda itu turun dari truk. Sedangkan aku masih didalam truk.

"Hei, kurasa kita harus kembali dan melihat apakah J-Hope baik-baik saja!" ujarku.

Tapi mereka tidak membalas perkataanku. Mereka malah berbicara yang lain.

"Kuharap Jackson menancapkan gigi padanya. Menghajarnya." Aku merinding mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari Jay.

"Tidak mungkin. J-Hope itu sangat kuat." Bantah Zelo. "Kau lihat saat dia terbang tadi? Aku bertaruh lima dolar kalau Jackson tidak bisa menyentuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Aku termangu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka seolah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah biasa, wajar.

"Ayo masuk Tae. Kami tidak menggigit." Ajak Zelo kemudian saat melihatku masih didalam truk.

Aku masih terdiam sejenak, setelah itu menggendikkan bahuku. Berusaha untuk menjalani keanehan ini dengan wajar. Kemudian aku turun dari truk, menghampiri Zelo yang masih berdiri menungguku.

"Hei mengenai Emily, tunangan Dennis. Jangan menatapnya. Itu akan mengganggu Dennis."

Zelo langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mau repot-repot menunggu responku. Aku menghela napas.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menatapnya?"

Aku mengikuti Zelo dengan langkah malu-malu. Ruang depan, seperti halnya rumah Billy, sebagian besar berupa dapur. Seorang wanita muda, berkulit sehalus satin berwarna tembaga dan rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam seperti bulu gagak, berdiri di konter dekat bak cuci piring, mengeluarkan kue-kue muffin dari loyang dan menaruhnya di piring kertas. Sesaat aku sempat mengira alasan Zelo mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memandanginya adalah karena wanita itu sangat cantik.

Kemudian wanita itu bertanya, "Kalian lapar?" dengan suara merdu mengalun, dan memalingkan wajah sepenuhnya menghadap kami, senyum tersungging di separuh bagian wajahnya.

Sisi kanan wajahnya dipenuhi bekas luka yang memanjang dari batas rambut hingga ke dagu, tiga garis merah panjang dan tebal, berwarna terang meski luka itu sudah lama sembuh. Satu garis menarik sisi bawah sudut matanya yang hitam dan berbentuk kenan, garis yang lain memilin sisi kanan mulutnya menjadi seringaian permanen. Bersyukur karena sudah diperingatkan Zelo, aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke kue-kue muffin di tangannya. Baunya sangat lezat – seperti blueberry segar.

"Oh," seru Emily, terkejut. "Siapa ini?"

Aku menengadah, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan pada sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Kim Taehyung." Jay menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengangkat bahu. Rupanya, aku pernah menjadi topik pembicaraan sebelum ini. "Siapa lagi?"

Emily memandangiku, dan tak satu pun dari dua bagian wajah yang dulu cantik itu terlihat ramah. "Jadi, kau ini si pacar vampir."

Aku mengejang. "Ya. Kalau kau pacar serigala?" Emily tertawa, begitu pula Zelo dan Jay.

Sisi kiri wajahnya berubah hangat. "Kurasa begitu." Ia berpaling kepada Jay. "Mana Dennis?"

"Tae membuat Jackson kaget tadi pagi."

Emily memutar bola matanya yang tidak cacat.

"Ah, Jackson," desahnya. "Kira-kira lama atau tidak? Aku baru mau mulai memasak telur."

"Jangan khawatir," Zelo menenangkan. "Kalau mereka terlambat, kami tidak akan membiarkan makanannya mubazir."

Emily terkekeh, lalu membuka lemari es. "Tidak diragukan lagi," ujarnya sependapat.

"Tae, kau lapar? Silakan ambil muffin-nya."

"Terima kasih."

"Biarkan J-Hope mencari jalan hidupnya bersama Dennis."

Aku sedang mengambil satu dari piring saat Emily berkata seperti itu dan mulai menggigiti pinggirnya. Rasanya lezat, dan terasa nyaman di perutku yang mual. Zelo meraih kue ketiga dan menjejalkannya ke mulut.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Ujarku, mundur beberapa langkah dari meja –mengambil jarak-.

"Mengenai serigala itu? Alpha memerintahkan kami mematuhi apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan."

Aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Zelo, berhenti merasakan muffin dari Emily.

"Dan asal kau tahu, kami bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Dasar bodoh! Itu rahasia kita!" seru Jay.

"Sisakan untuk saudara-saudaramu," tegur Emily memukul kepalanya dengan sendok kayu saat Zelo dan Jay akan mengambil muffin kembali.

Istilah itu membuatku terajut, tapi yang lain-lain sepertinya tidak menganggapnya aneh.

"Dasar rakus," komentar Jay.

Aku bersandar di konter dan menonton mereka bertiga salin, mengejek seperti keluarga. Dapur Emily menyenangkan, cemerlang dengan rak-rak dapur berwarna putih dan lantai papan dan kayu berwarna pucat. Di atas meja bulat kecil, sebuah teko porselen biru-putih yang sudah retak penuh berisi bunga-bunga liar. Zelo dan Jay terlihat seperti di rumah sendiri di sini.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan Dennis melangkah masuk.

"Emily," sapanya, nadanya penuh cinta hingga aku merasa malu, sepera pengganggu, saat kulihat Dennis berjalan melintasi ruangan hanya dalam satu langkah lebar dan merengkuh wajah Emily dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup bekas luka gelap di pipi kanan Emily sebelum mengecup bibirnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong," Jay protes. "Aku sedang makan."

"Kalau begitu tutup mulut dan makan sajalah," usul Dennis, mencium bibir Emily yang hancur itu sekali lagi.

"Ugh," erang Zelo.

Ini lebih parah daripada film romantis mana pun; adegan itu begitu nyata mendendangkan kebahagiaan, kehidupan, dan cinta sejati. Kuletakkan muffin-ku dan kulipat kedua lenganku di dadaku yang kosong. Kupandangi bunga-bunga itu, berusaha mengabaikan momen intim mereka, serta luka hatiku sendiri yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Aku bersyukur karena perhatianku kemudian beralih pada J-Hope dan Jackson yang menerobos masuk melalui pintu, _shock_ berat karena mereka tertawa-tawa. Kulihat Jackson meninju bahu J-Hope dan J-Hope membalas dengan menyikut pinggangnya. Mereka tertawa lagi. Kelihatannya mereka tidak kurang sesuatu apa pun.

"Hei, Tae," Jackson menyapaku riang. Disambarnya dua muffin ketika berjalan melewati meja lalu berdiri disampingku.

"Maaf soal tadi," gumamnya pelan kemudian melanjutkan memakan muffin bersama dengan yang lain.

Aku memandang J-Hope yang sedang bersandar diambang pintu, sesaat mengalihkan pandanganku saat J-Hope membalas tatapanku, dan kembali menatap J-Hope untuk melihat gerakan kepalanya kekiri. Sebuah tanda mengajakku keluar, untuk membicarakan kejadian ini, pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai ke arah tembok laut sebelah utara, dibelakangku ada J-Hope. Tidak tampak Pulau St. James maupun pulau-pulau lain, hanya bentuk-bentuk samar nun jauh di sana. Aku berjalan hati-hati meniti karang, mewaspadai _driftwood_ yang mungkin bisa membuatku tersandung. Aku menemukan apa yang kucari sebelum menyadari aku mencarinya. Benda itu muncul dari kegelapan setelah jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter: sebatang _driftwood_ panjang seputih tulang yang terdampar jauh ke karang.

Begitu J-Hope berdiri disampingku, aku memulai pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi, kau adalah manusia serigala?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ya." Jawab J-Hope pasti, yakin. "Beberapa anggota keluarga yang beruntung memiliki gen tersebut. Penghisap darah pindah kekota ini dan kami mulai berubah." Lanjutnya.

Kami masih berbincang sambil berjalan, menyusuri tepi pantai ini.

"Bisakah kau..., _Well_ berusaha untuk tidak menjadi... _werewolf_?" aku menyarankan sambil berbisik.

Seketika J-Hope berhenti dan berdiri didepanku.

"Ini bukan gaya hidup yang bisa dipilih, Taehyung." Ujar J-Hope

"Aku terlahir seperti ini. Ini tidak bisa berubah." Entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar emosi. Seperti amarah menguasai hatinya, saat itu aku merasa kehilangan J-Hope si matahariku.

"Kau ini benar-benar munafik, Tae. Apa aku bukan monster yang baik untukmu?"

Apa? Kenapa J-Hope memanggilku munafik?

" _Well_ , aku menyesal aku tidak bisa menjadi monster yang _tepat_ untukmu, Tae. Kurasa aku tidak sehebat si pengisap darah itu, bukan?''

"Masalahnya bukan siapa kau, tapi apa yang kau lakukan! Mereka tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Kau membunuh orang, Hopie."

"Kami tidak membunuh siapapun!" geram J-Hope seraya berjalan mendekat kearahku yang membuatku ikut mundur beberapa langkah, matanya menatapku tajam.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Lalu siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunduk, menatap pasir dibawah sana.

"Yang kami lakukan adalah mencoba untuk melindungi kalian dari... hal yang sepantasnya kami bunuh."

Ada jeda setelah J-Hope mengatakan itu. Hati sudah berdenyut sakit bahkan sebelum J-Hope melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu adalah vampir."

"Tunggu J-Hope, kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Cegahku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

J-Hope mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, memandang ke arah kanan.

"Jangan cemas. Kami tidak akan menyentuh keluarga Choi mu yang berharga kecuali mereka melanggar perjanjian."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sergahku.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh vampir. Mereka akan... mereka akan membunuhmu." Lanjutku.

"Benarkah? Kami bisa mengalahkan lintah itu dengan mudah."

"Laurent?" tebakku.

"Dan teman wanita nya yang berambut merah adalah target berikutnya." Jelas J-Hope.

"Victoria disini?" aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui fakta ini. Perasaan takutpun mulai menggelayutiku.

"Pernah disini. Kami mengejarnya sampai perbatasan Kanada kemarin malam."

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan J-Hope dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

"Dia terus kemari. Kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia cari."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku.

"Itu aku." Lanjutku.

Victoria ada di sini. Mencariku. Membunuhi orang-orang asing di hutan.

"Dia bukan pasangan Laurent, Mereka hanya teman lama..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia bukan pasangannya?"

"Laurent memberi tahuku bahwa James-lah pasangannya," aku menjelaskan.

"Mengapa dia menginginkanmu?" tuntutnya.

"Jungkook membunuh James,'' bisikku.

"Victoria memang... marah. Tapi kata Laurent, Victoria menganggap lebih adil membunuhku daripada Jungkook. Pasangan sebagai ganti pasangan. Dia tidak tahu— masih belum tahu, kurasa bahwa... bahwa..." Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Bahwa hubungan kami sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Tidak bagi Jungkook, setidaknya."

Perhatian J-Hope sempat beralih sebentar mendengar perkataanku itu, ekspresinya campur aduk.

Setelah itu aku menghabiskan waktu ku dengan keluarga werewolf. J-Hope menemaniku pulang kerumah saat malam menjelang. Dia bilang padaku untuk tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena mereka sudah dan akan selalu melindungi kami –aku dan ayah-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jin, aku baik-baik saja. sampai aku sendiri. Akhir-akhir aku sering sendiri. J-Hope pergi, dia pergi mencari Victoria. Dan ayah sedang memburu serigala raksasa, J-Hope dan teman-temannya. Dan kau pergi. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi sekarang. Tapi aku tahu harus pergi kemana, yang harus kulakukan adalah melihatnya lagi._

Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya bisa tidur beberapa jam. Perasaan hampa ku kembali, terutama setelah J-Hope pergi mengejar Victoria. Aku hanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku dirumah, sendirian, karena ayah besama Harry dan tim pemburu lain masih sibuk memburu serigala.

Aku merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan ini semua. Aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan trukku. Aku melalui jalan yang bisa melihat langsung pantai, di tengah laut, ombak lebih ganas daripada disepanjang tepi pantai. Kulihat gelombang menghantam garis tebing, menyemburkan awan putih buih laut tinggi ke angkasa. Tak ada gerakan di udara, meski awan bergolak semakin cepat sekarang. Kelihatannya mengerikan—seolah-olah awan-awan itu bergerak sendiri. Aku menggigil, walaupun tahu itu hanya karena tekanan udara yang sangat besar.

Tebing-tebing itu menjulang bagaikan pisau hitam di langit yang murka. Saat memandanginya, ingatanku melayang ke hari ketika J-Hope bercerita tentang Dennis dan "geng'-nya. Aku ingat bagaimana para _werewolf_ melontarkan diri ke angkasa. Bagaimana tubuh-tubuh itu jatuh dan berputar-putar ke bawah masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku membayangkan perasaan bebas merdeka saat jatuh...

Aku membayangkan bagaimana suara Jungkook dalam pikiranku – marah, sehalus beledu, sempurna... Panas didadaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Pasti ada cara untuk memuaskan dahaga itu. Kepedihan di dadaku semakin lama semakin tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Kupandangi tebing-tebing serta gelombang yang menghempas bebatuan.

 _Well_ mengapa tidak? Mengapa tidak memuaskannya saja sekarang? J-Hope sudah berjanji akan mengajakku melompat dan tebing, bukan? Hanya karena dia tidak bisa menemaniku, bukan berarti aku harus melupakan kegiatan untuk mengalihkan pikiran yang sangat kubutuhkan ini semakin membutuhkannya karena saat ini J-Hope sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri?

Mempertaruhkannya. pada intinya, demi aku. Kalau bukan karena aku, Victoria tidak akan membunuhi orang-orang di sini... melainkan ditempat lain, jauh dari sini. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada J-Hope, akulah yang bersalah. Kesadaran itu menikam hatiku dalam-dalam dan membuatku menghentikan truk. Aku tahu jalan terdekat ke tebing-tebing, tapi aku harus mencari jalan kecil yang akan membawaku sampai ke bibir tebing.

Saat menyusuri jalan itu, aku mencari belokan atau percabangan, karena aku tahu J-Hope berniat mengajakku melompat dari pinggir tebing yang lebih rendah, bukan dari puncaknya. Tapi jalan kecil itu hanya berupa satu garis yang berkelok-kelok menuju bibir tebing tanpa memberikan pilihan lain. Aku tak sempat lagi mencari jalan lain yang mengarah ke bawah badai bergerak semakin cepat sekarang. Angin akhirnya mulai menyentuhku, awan-awan menekan semakin dekat ke tanah.

Begitu sampai di tempat jalan tanah itu melebar menuju ngarai batu, tetesan hujan pertama jatuh dan membasahi wajahku. Tidak sulit meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak sempat lagi mencari jalan lain—aku memang ingin melompat dari puncak tebing. Bayangan inilah yang bertahan di kepalaku. Aku ingin terjun bebas yang akan terasa seperti terbang. Aku tahu ini hal paling tolol dan paling sembrono yang pernah kulakukan.

Pikiran itu membuatku tersenyum. Kepedihan itu mulai mereda, seakan-akan tubuhku tahu suara Jungkook beberapa detik lagi akan terdengar... Laut terdengar sangat jauh, bahkan lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya, waktu aku berada di jalan setapak di tengah pepohonan. Aku meringis membayangkan suhu air yang pasti sangat dingin. Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya menghentikanku. Angin bertiup semakin kencang sekarang, membuat hujan berpusar-pusar di sekelilingku. Aku melangkah ke pinggir tebing, mengarahkan mata ke ruang kosong di hadapanku. Jari-jari kakiku meraba-raba ke depan tanpa melihat, mengusap-usap pinggir batu begitu menemukannya. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya... menunggu.

" _Taehyung_ _._ "

Aku tersenyum dan mengembuskan napas.

 _Ya?_

Aku tidak menjawab dengan suara keras, takut suaraku akan menghancurkan ilusi indah itu. Jungkook terdengar sangat nyata, sangat dekat. Hanya bila ia merasa tidak suka seperti ini aku bisa mendengar kenangan nyata suaranya—teksturnya yang selembut beledu dan intonasi musikalnya yang menjadikannya suara paling sempurna di antara segala suara.

" _Jangan lakukan ini,_ " pintanya.

"Kau yang menginginkan aku menjadi manusia," Aku mengingatkan dia.

"Well, lihat aku sekarang."

" _Please. Demi aku._ "

"Tapi kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku selain dengan cara ini."

" _Please._ "

Itu hanyalah bisikan di tengah hujan yang tersapu angin, yang menerbangkan rambutku dan membasah, bajuku membuat rubuhku basah kuyup seolah-olah ini lompatan keduaku. Aku membungkuk dan bertumpu pada jantung kakiku.

" _Jangan,_ _Taehyung_ _!_ " Ia marah sekarang, dan amarah itu terasa sangat indah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua lenganku lurus-lurus ke muka, seakan-akan hendak terjun, menengadahkan wajahku ke hujan. Tapi karena terbiasa berenang di kolam umum selama bertahun-tahun—kaki lebih dulu, pertama kali. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, membungkuk agar bisa meloncat lebih jauh...

Dan aku melemparkan tubuhku dari tepi tebing. Aku menjerit saat tubuhku melayang di udara terbuka seperti meteor, tapi jeritanku adalah jeritan kegembiraan, bukan takut. Angin melawan, sia-sia berusaha melawan gravitasi yang tak bias dikalahkan, mendorongku dan memutar-mutar tubuhku dalam gaya spiral bagai roket menghunjam bumi.

 _Yes!_

Kata itu bergema di benakku begitu tubuhku membelah permukaan air. Air terasa seperti es, lebih dingin daripada yang kutakutkan, namun kedinginan itu justru menambah kenikmatan yang kurasakan. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri saat menghunjam semakin dalam ke air hitam yang membekukan. Tak sedikit pun aku merasa takut— hanya murni adrenalin. Sungguh, terjun bebas sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Mana tantangannya?

Saat itulah arus air menangkapku. Pikiranku begitu terpusat pada ukuran tebing, pada bahaya nyata ketinggiannya yang curam, hingga smaa sekali tak memikirkan air gelap yang menanti. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku bahwa bahaya sesungguhnya mengintai jauh di bawahku, di bawah ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Rasanya ombak seperti melawanku, melempar-lemparkan aku bolak-balik di antara mereka seolah-olah mereka bertekad membagiku dengan mencabik-cabik tubuhku.

Aku tahu cara yang benar menghindari air pasang-surut yang saling bertabrakan: berenang paralel dengan garis pantai, bukan berjuang sekuat tenaga menuju pantai. Tapi pengetahuan itu tak banyak berguna karena aku tidak tahu di mana letak pantai. Aku bahkan tak tahu arah menuju permukaan. Air yang bergolak itu hitam pekat di segala arah; tak ada cahaya setitik pun yang bias membimbingku ke atas. Gravitasi sangat kuat bila dibandingkan udara, tapi itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan arus ombak—aku tak bisa merasakan tarikan ke bawah, tarikan ke arah mana pun. Yang kurasakan hanya arus yang begitu kuat membuatku berputar-putar terus seperti boneka kain.

Aku berusaha keras menahan napas, mengunci bibir rapat-rapat untuk mempertahankan persediaan oksigen terakhir yang masih tersisa. Tak mengherankan bila delusiku menghadirkan Jungkook di sana. Sudah sepantasnya, mengingat sebentar lagi aku bakal mati. Aku justru heran menyadari betapa pastinya pengetahuan itu. Aku akan tenggelam. Aku sedang tenggelam.

" _Berenanglah terus!_ " Jungkook memohon dengan panik dalam pikiranku.

 _Ke mana?_

Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali kegelapan. Tidak ada tempat ke mana aku bisa berenang.

" _Hentikan itu!_ " perintahnya. " _Jangan berani_ _-_ _berani_ _menyerah!_ "

Air yang dingin membuat lengan dan kakiku mati rasa. Aku tak lagi merasakan pukulan bertubi-tubi seperti tadi. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanya pusing, berpusar-pusar tak berdaya di dalam air. Tapi aku mendengarkan kata-katanya. Kupaksa kedua lenganku untuk terus menggapai-gapai, kakiku untuk menendang lebih kuat, meski setiap detik aku dihadapkan pada arah yang baru. Gawat. Apa gunanya?

" _Berjuang!_ " teriaknya. " _Sialan,_ _Taehyung_ _, berjuanglah_ _terus._ "

 _Kenapa?_

Aku tidak ingin berjuang lagi. Dan bukan karena kepalaku terasa ringan, atau karena kedinginan, atau karena otot-otot lenganku gagal berfungsi karena kelelahan, yang membuatku merasa cukup senang berada di tempatku sekarang. Aku nyaris bahagia karena semua akan berakhir. Ini kematian yang lebih mudah daripada kematian-kematian lain yang pernah kuhadapi. Kedamaian yang ganjil. Aku sempat berpikir tentang hal-hal klise, tentang bagaimana kau seharusnya melihat kembali sekilas perjalanan hidupmu. Ternyata aku jauh lebih beruntung. Siapa pula yang ingin melihat pemutaran ulang?

Aku melihat _dia_ , dan aku tidak ingin lagi berjuang. Begitu jelas, jauh lebih nyata daripada kenangan mana pun. Alam bawah sadarku menyimpan kenangan akan Jungkook dalam detail sempurna, menyimpannya untuk momen terakhir ini. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sempurna seolah-olah ia benar-benar di sana; kulitnya yang sedingin es dalam nuansa warna yang tepat, bentuk bibirnya, garis dagunya, kilatan emas di matanya yang berapi-api. Wajar saja ia marah, karena aku menyerah. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dan cuping hidungnya kembang-kempis oleh amarah.

" _Tidak!_ _Tae_ _, tidak!_ "

Telingaku dibanjiri air yang membekukan, tapi suaranya terdengar lebih jelas daripada biasa. Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suaranya. Untuk apa berjuang jika aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia dalam keadaanku sekarang ini? Bahkan saat paru-paruku seperti dibakar karena membutuhkan asupan udara dan kakiku kejang karena air yang sedingin es, aku justru merasa bahagia. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Kebahagiaan. Itu membuat kematian jadi bias dihadapi dengan lapang dada.

Arus menang saat itu, mendorongku dengan kasar membentur sesuatu yang keras, batu yang tak kelihatan dalam gelap. Benda itu menghantamku dengan keras di bagian dada, membenturku seperti batang besi, dan udara melesat keluar dari paru-paruku, meledak dalam bentuk gumpalan gelembung perak tebal. Batang besi itu seperti menyeretku, menarikku menjauhi Jungkook, semakin dalam ke dasar samudra yang gelap.

 _Selamat tinggal, aku cinta padamu_ , adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan.

Saat itulah kepalaku menyembul kepermukaan. Sungguh membingungkan. Padahal aku yakin aku tenggelam. Arus tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Gelombang menghantamku lagi ke bebatuan; batu-batu itu memukul bagian tengah punggungku dengan keras, berirama, mendorong air keluar dari paru-paruku. Air keluar dalam volume mengagumkan, mengucur deras dari mulut dan hidungku. Garam terasa panas membakar dan paru-paruku terbakar, dan kerongkonganku dipenuhi air hingga aku tak bisa menarik napas dan batu-batu itu menyakiti punggungku.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di satu tempat, padahal ombak masih menggelora di sekelilingku. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali air dimana-mana, menggapai wajahku.

"Bernapaslah!" sebuah suara, penuh kepanikan, memerintahkan, dan aku merasa hariku bagai tertusuk pedih waktu mengenali suara itu—karena itu bukan suara Jungkook.

Aku tak bisa mematuhinya. Air terjun yang keluar dengan deras dari mulutku tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menarik napas.

"Bernapaslah, Tae! Ayolah!" J-Hope memohon-mohon.

Bintik-bintik hitam bermunculan dalam pandanganku, semakin lebar dan semakin lebar, menghalangi cahaya. Batu itu menghantamku lagi. Batu itu tidak dingin seperti air; rasanya justru panas di kulitku. Sadarlah aku bahwa itu tangan J-Hope, berusaha mengeluarkan air dari paru-paruku. Batang besi yang menyeretku dari laut juga... hangat... Kepalaku berputar, bintik-bintik hitam tadi menutupi segalanya...

"Taehyung?" panggil J-Hope, suaranya masih tegang, tapi tak sepanik sebelumnya. "Tae, Sayang, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Isi kepalaku berputar dan berguling memualkan, seolah-olah bergabung dengan air yang bergolak... Permukaan di bawahku datar dan tak bergerak. Rasanya kasar di bawah lenganku yang telanjang.

"J-Hope?" panggilku dengan suara serak.

Wajah J-Hope menghalangi langit. "Oh!" serunya, ekspresi lega menyaput wajahnya.

Matanya basah oleh hujan.

"Oh, Tae! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa mendengarku, tidak? Ada yang sakit?"

"H-hanya t-tenggorokanku," jawabku terbatabata, bibirku gemetar kedinginan.

"Ayo, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," kata J-Hope.

Ia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah tubuhku dan mengangkatku dengan mudah sekali—seperti mengangkat kardus kosong saja. Dadanya telanjang dan hangat. Kini aku bersandar pada J-Hope. Kepalaku terkulai di atas lengannya. Aku memandang kosong ke laut yang menggelora, memukuli pasir di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Taehyung? Kenapa kau nekat terjun seperti itu?"

"Aku.. hanya ingin melihat sesuatu.."

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara Dennis berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Bawa dia pulang! Aku akan membantu membawa pulang Harry!"

Aku bingung mendengar penuturan Dennis. Langsung kutatap J-Hope.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Harry?"

"Harry Clearwater terkena serangan jantung. Charlie dan ayahku ada dirumahnya bersama keluarganya." Jawabnya, ada sedih yang tersirat dari matanya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

J-Hope terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab "Dia meninggal."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Kemudian, J-Hope membantuku berdiri dan memapahku.

"Ayo, akan kuambilkan handuk dan kuantar pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini aku sedang meringkuk menahan dingin akibat dari tindakan konyolku. J-Hope yang menyetir sekarang. Tanganku dingin bukan main, tubuhku tidak berhenti gemetar, kedinginan. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah, menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tebal.

"Tae, suhu tubuhku 108 derajat lho.."

Aku menatap J-Hope yang sedang tersenyum, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mendekat kearahnya.

"Astaga.." aku menghela napas lega. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar berhasil membuatku hangat.

"Tanganku terasa beku." Ujarku seraya memeluk lengan J-Hope dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya? Tidak pernah merasa dingin.."

"Yeah.. begitulah _werewolf_."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. "Bukan." Kataku.

"Begitulah J-Hope. Kau hangat." Lanjutku kemudian.

"Sepertinya kau punya matahari sendiri."

Kami menghabiskan perjalanan ini dengan diam. J-Hope sibuk menyetir dan aku sibuk menghangatkan diri.

"Begini lebih baik. Sekarang kau sudah tahu tentangku." Ujar J-Hope sebelum menghentikan truk didepan rumahku.

Aku tidak langsung turun. Kupikir J-Hope masih ingin meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tapi... kau lihat yang terjadi pada Emily."

Aku hanya menatap mata J-Hope, masih menunggu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dennis marah. Kehilangan kontrol diri dan Emily berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Dia tidak bisa merubah wajahnya seperti sebelumnya lagi. Bagaimana jika aku marah padamu, Taehyung?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianku sebentar sebelum kembali menatap J-Hope.

"Terkadang, aku merasa seperti akan menghilang."

Mendengar hal itu, aku menegakkan dudukku, duduk menyamping menghadap J-Hope.

"Oke, mungkin kau tidak butuh aku untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini..."

J-Hope membalas tatapanku.

"tapi aku akan selalu mengatakannya. Kau tidak akan kehilangan kontrol diri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Lanjutku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengatakan setiap saat.." aku mengulum bibirku "betapa istimewanya kau."

J-Hope memajukan kepalanya, membuat jarak kami semakin dekat. Mata J-Hope tidak lagi mengarah pada mataku, tapi kearah bibirku. Saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, aku seperti terkejut olehku sendiri karena reaksiku yang langsung menjauhkan wajahku. J-Hope tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengalihkan wajahnya kearah depan. Sedangkan aku dengan cepat menyandarkan kembali kepalaku pada bahu kekar J-Hope.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya." Ujarku, tangan kanan J-Hope melingkar dipinggangku.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku memutuskan untuk turun dari truk. Baru saja aku membuka pintu truk yang membuat udara dingin berhembus masuk kedalam truk, tangan J-Hope mencegahku.

"Tunggu!" Napas J-Hope tersentak keluar, seolah-olah seseorang meninju perutnya.

J-Hope membanting pintu dan memutar kunci mobil pada saat bersamaan. Kedua tangannya gemetar sangat hebat hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada vampir," desisnya.

Darah surut dan kepalaku dan membuatku pening.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?'

"Aku bisa menciumnya! Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Mata J-Hope liar, jelalatan menjelajahi jalanan yang gelap seraya menghidupkan kembali mesin truk dengan tergesa. Mesin menyala dengan suara meraung. Aku juga menolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah, menajamkan penglihatanku kalau-kalau ada vampir disekitar sini. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, bukan vampir yang kulihat. Tapi sebuah mobil hitam—mobil yang kukenal. Aku memang paling tidak tahu apa-apa soal mobil, tapi kalau mobil yang satu itu, aku hafal benar. Itu mobil dr. Choi.

"Itu mobil dr. Choi." Pekikku, terkejut.

"Apa?!"

"Itu mobil dr. Choi! Itu milik keluarga Choi. Aku kenal mobil itu."

Aku langsung membuka kembali pintu truk dan hampir melompat keluar.

"Taehyung! Itu tipuan! Berhenti! Kau harus kembali bersamaku!"

J-hope mengikutiku keluar dari truk, memegang lengan kananku, erat sekali membuatku sedikit mengaduh. Aku terhenti seketika karena itu.

"Mereka tidak akan menyakitiku." Ujarku, yakin.

"Dengar Tae. Jika keluarga Choi kembali kemari, ini adalah kawasan mereka. Perjanjian itu mengatakan kami hanya bisa mempertahankan diri didaerah kami. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu disini."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

J-Hope terlihat kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Kau akan melewati batas perlindunganku."

Aku tahu J-Hope kecewa dengan sikapku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan semua gejolak rindu yang sudah memenuhi hati dan pikiranku ini.

"Kalau begitu jangan masuk. Kumohon?" Ujarku.

Aku langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang melemah dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meski begitu, tetap saja tanganku gemetar, bahkan lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya, saat aku meraih kunci di atas pintu. Saat memegang kenop pintu untuk membuka kuncinya, kenop terputar dengan mudah dalam genggamanku. Kubiarkan pintu terbentang lebar. Ruang depan gelap pekat.

Aku ingin menyerukan sapaan, tapi tenggorokanku kelewat kering. Sepertinya aku tidak mampu menarik napas. Aku maju selangkah memasuki rumah dan meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu. Hitam pekat—seperti air hitam tadi... Mana sih tombol lampu?

Sama seperti air yang hitam tadi, dengan api jingga menyala menjilat-jilat di atasnya, meski itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin itu kobaran api, tapi kalau begitu apa...? Jari-jariku menyusuri dinding, masih mencari-cari, masih gemetar...

Tanganku mengejang saat masih mencari tombol lampu, sekujur tubuhku membeku kaku, saat aku sadar mengapa aku mengenali warna jingga aneh di air itu. Rambut Victoria, berkibar-kibar liar tertiup angin, warnanya seperti api... bersamaku dan J-Hope. Lampu menyala, meski tanganku yang membeku tidak juga berhasil menemukan tombol lampu. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, silau oleh lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala, dan melihat seseorang di sana, menungguku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa halooooo...**

 **Kejutan lagii? XD**

 **Aku beneran kebut2an ngedit ff ini. Aku mau publish satu chapter perhari.**

 **Jadi sebelum aku hiatus, ff New Moon remake ini udah bereeeess...**

 **Jadi (lagi), doain semoga beneran bisa satu chapter perhari, soalnya udah mendekati ending juga..**

 **Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, kurang dari lima mungkin...**

 **Okai.. terima kasih semua reader yang udah mau baca ff remake ini dan udah mau ninggalin review.. *bow***

 **Sampai jumpa besoookkk~~~**

 **PS.1: maaf kalau masih ada typo...**

 **PS.2 : besok Jungkook udah nongol lagi...**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Moon**

 **-0** **8** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diam tidak bergerak dan putih, dengan mata hitam besar terpaku di wajahku, tamuku menunggu, bergeming di tengah ruang depan, cantik luar biasa. Sesaat lututku gemetar, dan aku nyaris rubuh. Detik berikutnya aku menghambur menghampirinya.

"Jin, oh, Jin!" pekikku, menubruknya.

Aku lupa betapa kerasnya tubuh Jin; rasanya seperti menabrak dinding semen.

"Taehyung?" Suara Jin lega bercampur bingung.

Aku memeluknya erat-erat, terengah-engah karena berusaha menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma kulitnya. Baunya lain dari yang lain bukan beraroma bunga ataupun rempah-rempah, juga bukan wangi jeruk ataupun musk. Tidaak satu parfum pun di dunia ini yang bisa menandinginya. Ingatanku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan tepat. Aku tidak sadar saat napasku yang terengah engah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain – aku baru sadar bahwa aku menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Jin menyeretku ke sofa ruang tamu dan menarikku ke pangkuannya.

Rasanya seperti meringkuk dalam pelukan patung baru, tapi lekukan tubuh patung batu itu pas sekali dengan bentuk tubuhku. Jin mengusap-usap punggungku dengan lembut, menungguku menguasai diri kembali.

"Aku... maafkan aku," isakku. "Aku hanya... sangat bahagia... bertemu denganmu!"

"Sudahlah, Tae. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Ya," isakku. Dan, kali ini, sepertinya memang begitu.

Jin mendesah. "Aku sudah lupa betapa emosionalnya kau," katanya, nadanya terdengar tidak suka.

Aku mendongak dan memandangnya dari selas-ela air mataku. Leher Jin tegang, menjauhiku, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Matanya hitam kelam.

"Oh" aku mengembuskan napas, menyadari masalahnya. Jin haus. Dan aromaku menggoda. Sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah lagi memikirkan hal semacam itu. "Maaf."

"Ini salahku sendiri. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berburu. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan diriku sehaus itu. Tapi aku terburu-buru hari ini." Tatapannya yang diarahkan padaku sangat garang.

"Omong-omong, maukah kau menjelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya sampai kau masih hidup?"

Pertanyaan ini membuatku kaget dan langsung menghentikan sedu-sedanku. Aku langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa Jin datang ke sini. Aku menelan ludah dengan suara keras.

"Kau melihatku jatuh."

"Tidak," sergah Jin, matanya menyipit. "Aku melihatmu _melompat._ Maksudku, kenapa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri?" Jin tampak emosi sekaligus khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku tidak bunuh diri." Potongku langsung.

"Aku cuma melompat dari ketinggian. Untuk menghibur diri." Aku mengusap mata kananku yang masih berair seraya mengatakan "Itu menyenangkan."

Jin hanya bisa menghela napas, mungkin merasa aneh dengan tingkahku. Kemudian kami memutuskan untuk duduk diruang tengah, dengan aku yang memegang secangkir coklat panas.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mudah melakukan kegiatan beresiko sepertimu, Tae."

Aku menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap Jin.

"Apakah... apakah kau mengatakan padanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jin langsung "Dia hanya menelpon sekali setiap beberapa bulan. Katanya dia ingin sendiri."

Aku kembali menunduk mendengar kalimat terakhir Jin. Dia ingin sendiri. Yeah, dengan meninggalkanku. Hanya muncul jika aku melakukan hal-hal gila yang berakhir menyakitiku sendiri. Entah kenapa, memikirkannya membuat perasaanku sesak sekali. Aku berpikir, kenapa Jungkook begitu jahat padaku? Dia tahu aku sangat mencintainya, dia tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tenang tanpanya, tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja.

"Taehyung.." aku langsung mendongak untuk menatap Jin saat dia memanggilku. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya yang seperti mengendus-endus.

"Bau anjing basah apa ini?"

Aku tersenyum tidak enak.

"Mungkin bauku." Aku mundur sedikit. "Atau bau J-Hope." Lanjutku dan melepaskan jaket J-Hope.

"Siapa itu J-Hope?"

"J-Hope itu... _werewolf_."

"Taehyung! Manusia serigala bukan orang yang bisa dijadikan teman!"

Aku terkejut. Bukan karena kalimat Jin yang penuh penekanan, tapi karena sosok dibelakang Jin. J-Hope.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Ujar J-Hope dengan suara yang rendah.

Jin terlihat kaget, dia langsung berdiri dari duduk, menghadap J-Hope. Sedangkan aku menatap J-Hope, mencoba bertanya kenapa dia ada disini melalui tatapanku. Dan dia mengerti.

"Aku harus pastikan kau selamat."

Aku menipiskan bibirku. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa melindungiku disini."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Yeah, tentu saja Jin merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan J-Hope tadi.

J-Hope mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Tidak, kau Choi yang tidak berbahaya. Aku bicara tentang penghisap darah lainnya yang mencoba membunuh Taehyung karena kalian."

"Victoria?" Jin menatapku saat mengatakan itu.

"Yeah, Victoria ada disini." Jawabku membenarkan.

Raut wajah Jin terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku juga tidak melihatmu selamat dari laut itu."

Kemudian Jin menatap lurus pada J-Hope.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan sosok anjing di dirimu."

"Jangan.. membuatku marah..."

Aku segara berdiri "Hei, berhenti..."

"... atau semua akan memburuk.."

Aku mendorong pelan J-Hope, memberi jarak antara dia dan Jin. Aku berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Kutatap Jin..

"Akan kuberi kalian waktu." Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang tengah menuju pintu. Pintu?

"Jin.." panggilku cepat. Jin menoleh kearahku.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan? Kau akan kembali kan?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah kau keluarkan anjing ini." Ujarnya dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

Suasanya hening setelah Jin keluar dari rumah. Aku menatap J-Hope, dan dia membalas tatapanku.

"Apa ada yang lainnya? Berapa orang dari keluarga Choi disini dan berapa lama mereka tinggal?"

"Tidak, hanya Jin."

Aku melangkah mundur, mengambil cangkir coklat panas milikku, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dan dia bisa tinggal disini selama dia mau." Ujarku saat aku melewati J-Hope.

J-Hope mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Apa yang lainnya akan kembali?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Kusandarkan badanku di tempat cuci yang hanya sebatas pinggulku.

"Tidak. Setahuku tidak." Jawabku lemas.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanyaku dan menatap J-Hope.

"Itu saja."

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau kembali pada Dennis."

"Aku melakukannya lagi."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, belum mengerti apa yang coba dia katakan.

"Aku terus melanggar janjiku."

"Kita tidak perlu saling melakukan ini satu sama lain."

"Yeah, kita melakukannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mataku terpaku dapa mata J-Hope. J-Hope sendiri berjalan mendekat kearahku. Benar-benar dekat, seperti tidak ada jarak lagi. Tangannya yang hangat terangkat untuk membelai pipiku dengan ujung-ujung jari, terus hingga ke dagu. Aku bisa merasakan jari jarinya bergetar—kali ini bukan karena marah. J-Hope menaruh telapak tangannya ke pipiku, sehingga wajahku terperangkap oleh kedua tangannya yang panas membara.

"Tae," bisiknya.

Aku membeku.

Tidak! Aku belum mengambil keputusan tentang ini. Entah apakah aku mampu melakukannya, dan sekarang aku sedang tak bisa berpikir. Tapi sungguh tolol jika aku mengira menolaknya sekarang takkan menghasilkan konsekuensi apaapa. Aku membalas tatapannya. Ia bukan J-Hope-ku, tapi ia bisa menjadi milikku. Wajahnya sangat kukenal dan kusayang. Dalam begitu banyak hal, aku memang mencintainya. Ia penghiburku, pelabuhanku yang aman. Sekarang mi, aku bisa memilih untuk menjadikannya milikku.

Sambil tetap menatap mataku, J-Hope mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa memutuskan. Dering telepon membuat kami sama-sama melompat kaget, namun tidak membuyarkan konsentrasi J-Hope. Ia menarik tangannya dari bawah daguku dan menyambar gagang telepon, tapi sambil tetap memegang pipiku dengan tangannya yang lain. Matanya yang gelap tidak beralih sedikit pun dari mataku. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk bisa bereaksi, bahkan mengambil kesempatan dari gangguan yang mendadak itu.

"Hallo" jawab J-Hope, suara seraknya rendah dan dalam.

Seseorang menyahut, dan sikap J-Hope sertamerta berubah. Ia menegakkan badan, dan tangannya terjatuh dari wajahku. Matanya langsung berubah datar, wajahnya kosong. Kesadaranku pulih dan tanganku terulur, meminta telepon. J-Hope tak menggubrisku.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," jawab J-Hope, dan kata-katanya bernada garang.

Orang yang menelepon itu mengatakan sesuatu, sepertinya meminta tambahan informasi, karena J-Hope menambahkan dengan sikap enggan,

"Dia sedang menyiapkan pemakaman."

Lalu J-Hope menutup telepon, hampir membantingnya. Ia kembali menunjukkan wajah yang seperti topeng getir itu.

"Siapa itu, kenapa kau menutup telepon begitu saja?" aku terkesiap, marah.

"Ini rumahku, dan itu teleponku!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Setelah menjawab, J-Hope melangkah mundur dengan kepala menunduk. Aku mendekat kearahnya, mataku menatap J-Hope bingung setengah curiga.

"Siapa itu? Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Taehyung, mundurlah." Desis J-Hope. Tapi aku tidak menurut.

"J-Hope, siapa-"

"Tae! Taehyung! Jungkook."

Suara cemas Jin mengalihkan perhatianku dari J-Hope. Aku menatap Jin meminta penjelasan.

"Dia mengira kau meninggal. Suga mengatakan padanya alasan kedatanganku kemari."

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang. Cemas dan khawatir pada Jungkook, sekaligus kecewa pada J-Hope. Kutatap tajam J-Hope yang masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau... kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku bicara dengannya?" ujarku penuh kekecewaan.

"Dia tidak menanyakanmu." J-Hope malah menatap tajam padaku, membuat amarahku hampir meledak. Mengabaikan panggilan Jin dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" seruku setengah berteriak.

"Tae. Taehyung! Jungkook akan pergi ke Volturi." Kedua bahuku dipegang oleh Jin, membuatku menghadap padanya. Aku menatapnya dengan napas terengah karena emosi.

"Dia juga ingin mati."

Seketika aku langsung mengerti. Ketika suara Jungkook terngiang kembali dalam ingatanku, suaranya bukan lagi imitasi sempurna dari delusiku. Hanya nada datar dan lemah seperti yang terekam dalam ingatanku. Tapi kata-katanya saja sudah cukup mengoyak dadaku dan membuatnya menganga lebar. Kata-kata itu berasal dari saat ketika aku berani mempertaruhkan segala yang kumiliki pada fakta bahwa ia mencintaiku.

 _Well aku tidak mau hidup tanpa kau_ , kata Jungkook waktu itu ketika kami menonton Romeo dan Juliet meninggal, persis di ruangan ini.

 _Tapi_ _aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya... aku_ _tahu Jimin dan Namjoon tidak akan mau_ _membantu... jadi kupikir mungkin aku akan pergi ke_ _Italia dan melakukan sesuatu untuk memprovokasi_ _Volturi... Kau tidak boleh membuat kesal keluarga_ _Volturi. Kecuali kau memang ingin mati._ _Kecuali kau memang ingin mati._

"TIDAK!"

Penyangkalan setengah berteriak itu terdengar sangat nyaring setelah kata-kata yang diucapkan sambil berbisik, hingga membuat kami semua terlonjak kaget. Aku merasa darah menyembur ke wajahku saat aku menyadari apa yang telah dilihat Jin.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

"Dia langsung membulatkan tekad begitu temanmu mengonfirmasi bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkanmu. Menurutku dia memang tidak berniat hidup lagi setelah kau tidak ada," ujar Jin pelan.

"Berani betul dia!" jeritku.

Aku langsung berjalan kedalam kamar, terburu-buru mengambil beberapa pakaian. Setelah itu aku menyusul Jin yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil, mengabaikan sepenuhnya kebaradaan J-Hope yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Dia meninggalkanmu, Tae. Dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi, ingat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bunuh diri hanya karena merasa bersalah." Balasku.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya J-Hope saat aku tengah membuka pintu mobil.

"Umurku 18 tahun. Aku bisa bebas pergi dan aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuk ayah."

J-Hope belum menyerah. Dia menghalangi tangan Jin yang akan menghidupkan mobil. Matanya menatapku, memelas.

"Kumohon, Taehyung.. jangan pergi. Demi ayahmu.. atau demi aku.."

Aku menatap J-Hope. Aku memang menyayanginya. Dia yang ada disampingku saat Jungkook dengan begitu kurang ajarnya pergi meninggalkanku. Dia yang bisa membuatku hidup kembali setelah ditinggalkan oleh Jungkook. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, hatiku masih menyimpan cinta begitu dalam untuk Jungkook. Jadi kutatap sendu J-Hope.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aku memohon padamu, Taehyung. Kumohon."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan "Selamat tinggal, J-Hope."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seberapa jauh perjalanan dari Florence ke Volterra?"

"Tergantung seberapa cepat kau menyetir... Taehyung?"

"Ya?"

Jin menatapku dengan sikap spekulatif.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pencurian mobil mewah?

Sebuah Porsche kuning terang berhenti dengan suara rem berdecit nyaring beberapa meter didepanku yang berjalan mondar-mandir, tulisan TURBO dengan huruf-huruf melengkung perak terpampang di bagian belakangnya. Semua orang di trotoar bandara yang penuh sesak memerhatikan mobil itu.

"Cepat, Tae!" Jin berteriak tak sabar lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Aku berlari ke pintu dan melompat masuk, rasanya ingin sekali menutupi wajahku dengan stoking hitam seperti pencuri.

"Ya ampun, Jin," keluhku. "Apa kau tidak bisa memilih mobil lain yang lebih mencolok untuk dicuri?"

Interior mobil itu berlapis kulit hitam, dan jendela-jendelanya dilapisi kaca film gelap. Rasanya lebih aman berada di dalam, seperti malam hari. Jin meliuk-liukkan mobil, terlalu kencang, menerobos lalu lintas bandara yang ramai—menyusup di antara ruang-ruang lowong tipis diantara mobil-mobil sementara aku tegang ketakutan dan tanganku meraba-raba mencari sabuk pengaman.

"Pertanyaan yang lebih penting," Jin mengoreksi, "apakah aku tidak bisa mencuri mobil lain yang bisa berlari lebih cepat, dan jawabannya tidak. Aku beruntung."

"Aku yakin akan sangat menenteramkan kalau jalan-jalan diblokir."

Jin tertawa keras.

"Percayalah padaku, Tae. Kalaupun ada pemblokiran jalan, itu terjadi dibelakang kita."

Diinjaknya pedal gas dalam-dalam, seolah ingin membuktikan kata-katanya. Mungkin seharusnya aku melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar jendela, ke kota Florence kemudian Tuscan yang kulewati dengan sangat cepat hingga pemandangan terlihat kabur. Ini perjalanan pertamaku ke mana pun, dan mungkin juga yang terakhir. Tapi cara Jin menyetir membuatku ngeri, meskipun aku tahu aku bias memercayainya di balik kemudi. Dan aku terlalu tersiksa oleh perasaan gelisah hingga tak ingin melihat perbukitan atau kota-kota berpagar tembok yang tampak bagaikan kastil di kejauhan.

"Ada lagi yang kaulihat?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi," gumam Jin.

"Semacam festival. Jalan-jalan dipenuhi orang dan bendera-bendera merah. Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Aku tidak yakin. "Tanggal sembilan belas, mungkin?'

" _Well_ , ironis sekali. Ini hari Santo Marcus."

"Berarti apa?"

Jin berdecak kesal. "Kota itu menyelenggarakan perayaan setiap tahun. Menurut legenda, seorang misionaris Katolik, Pastor Marcus-Marcus dari Volturi, begitulah – berhasil mengenyahkan semua vampir dari Voltetra 1500 tahun yang lalu. Konon, sang pastor menjadi martir di Rumania, dalam upayanya menghilangkan wabah. Tentu saja itu hanya omong kosong – vampir itu tidak pernah meninggalkan kota. Tapi dari sanalah hal-hal takhayul seperti salib dan bawang putih berasal. Pastor Marcus sukses menggunakannya. Dan vampir tak pernah mengganggu Volterra, jadi pasti mujarab."

Jin memasang raut wajah sinis. "Itu lantas menjadi semacam perayaan di kota, dan penghargaan bagi kepolisian– bagaimanapun, Volterra kota yang luar biasa aman. Polisilah yang mendapat nama."

Sadarlah aku apa yang dimaksud Jin dengan _ironis_.

"Mereka pasti tidak senang kalau Jungkook mengacaukan semuanya justru Pada Hari Santo Marcus, kan?"

Jin menggeleng, ekspresinya muram. "Tidak. Mereka akan bertindak sangat cepat."

Aku membuang muka, berjuang melawan kegelisahan yang membuat gigiku ingin menggigit bibir bawahku. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdarah. Mengerikan, bagaimana matahari tampak sangat tinggi di langit yang biru pucat.

"Dia masih berencana menunggu sampai tengah hari?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Dan mereka menunggunya."

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Mata Jin tetap tertuju ke jalan yang berliku—jarum spidometer menyentuh angka paling kanan pada piringan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya harus melihatmu sebelum beranjak ketempat terang. Dan dia harus melihatmu sebelum melihatku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Mobil merah kecil tampak seperti ngebut dalam posisi mundur saat Jin melesat menyalipnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sedekat mungkin ke sana, kemudian kau harus berlari ke arah yang kutunjukkan."

Aku mengangguk.

"Usahakan agar tidak tersandung" Jin menambahkan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk gegat otak hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengerang. Itu sangat aku sekali— mengacaukan semuanya, menghancurkan dunia, hanya gara-gara kikuk sesaat. Matahari terus menanjak di langit sementara Jin berpacu menduluinya. Cahayanya sangat terik, dan itu membuatku panik. Jangan-jangan Jungkook nanti merasa tak perlu menunggu sampai tengah hari.

"Itu," kata Jin tiba-tiba, menuding kota kastil di puncak bukit terdekat.

Aku menatapnya, merasakan untuk pertama kalinya secercah ketakutan baru. Setiap menit sejak kemarin pagi—rasanya seperti sudah seminggu yang lalu—saat Jin mengucapkan namanya di kaki tangga, hanya ada satu ketakutan. Meski begitu, sekarang, saat aku menatap tembok-tembok bata merah kuno serta menara-menara yang menjulang di puncak bukit terjal, aku merasakan ketakutan lain yang lebih egois merayapi hatiku.

Menurutku kota itu sangat cantik. Namun kota itu benar-benar membuatku sangat ketakutan.

"Volterra," kata Jin dengan suara datar dan dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami memulai pendakian yang terjal, dan jalanan makin lama makin sesak. Saat jalan berkelok semakin tinggi, mobil-mobil berjajar berimpitan hingga sulit bagi Jin untuk menyelip-nyelip di antara mereka. Laju mobil kami melambat dan mulai merangkak di belakang Peugeot kecil cokelat.

"Jin," erangku. Jam di dasbor tampaknya bergerak semakin cepat.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan masuk," Jin mencoba menenangkan. Tapi suaranya terlalu tegang untuk bisa menenangkan.

Mobil-mobil terus beringsut maju, setiap kali hanya mampu bergerak beberapa puluh senti. Terik matahari begitu cemerlang, rasanya sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Mobil-mobil merayap satu per satu menuju kota. Setelah kami semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat mobil-mobil diparkir. Pinggir jalan dan orang-orang turun, berjalan kaki. Mulanya kukira itu karena mereka tidak sabar – sesuatu yang bias kupahami. Tapi kemudian mobil melewati tikungan, dan aku bisa melihat lapangan parkir diluar tembok kota, serta kerumunan orang berjalan melewati gerbang. Tak ada yang diizinkan masuk dengan mengendarai mobil.

"Jin," bisikku mendesak.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. Wajahnya seperti pahatan es.

Sekarang setelah aku menyadarinya, dan karena mobil merayap sangat lambat hingga aku bias melihat keadaan sekelilingku, ternyata hari sangat berangin. Orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan menuju pintu gerbang mencengkeram topi erat-erat dan menepis rambut dari wajah mereka. Pakaian mereka berkibaran. Aku juga melihat warna merah di mana-mana. Baju merah, topi merah, bendera merah menjulur bagaikan pita-pita panjang disamping gerbang, berkibar-kibar ditiup angin—tepat di depan mataku.

"Tae" Jin berkata dengan nada rendah dan mendesak. "Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan diputuskan penjaga itu di sini—kalau aku tidak bisa masuk, kau harus masuk sendiri. Kau harus berlari. Tanya saja jalan menuju Palazzo dei Priori, dan berlarilah ke arah yang mereka tunjukkan. Jangan sampai tersesat."

"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori," aku mengulang-ulang nama itu, berusaha menghafalnya.

"Atau 'menara jam', kalau mereka bias berbahasa Inggris. Aku akan memutar dan berusaha mencari tempat sepi di belakang kota supaya bisa memanjat tembok."

Aku mengangguk. "Palazzo dei Priori."

"Jungkook akan berada di bawah menara jam, diutara alun-alun. Di sebelah kanannya ada gang sempit, dan dia menunggu di sana, di bawah bayang-bayang. Kau harus menarik perhatiannya sebelum dia keluar ke bawah terik matahari."

Aku mengangguk-angguk cepat. Jin sudah mendekati bagian depan barisan. Tampak seorang lelaki berserat biru laut mengarahkan arus lalu lintas, membelokkan mobil-mobil menjauhi lapangan parkir yang penuh. Mobil-mobil itu berputar arah dan kembali untuk mencari tempat parkir di pinggir jalan. Lalu tibalah giliran Jin.

Lelaki berseragam itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan sikap ogah-ogahan, tidak memerhatikan. Jin menekan pedal gas, menyusup di sampingnya, melaju menuju gerbang. Lelaki itu meneriakkan sesuatu pada kami, tapi tetap berdiri di tempat, melambai-lambaikan tangan kalang-kabut pada mobil berikut agar tidak meniru kelakuan buruk kami. Lelaki di pintu gerbang mengenakan seragam yang sama. Saat kami mendekat, gerombolan turis melewati kami, memenuhi trotoar, memandang dengan sikap ingin tahu Porsche mewah yang memaksa masuk itu.

Si penjaga berdiri tepat di tengah jalan. Jin memiringkan mobil hati-hati sebelum berhenti. Sinar matahari menerpa jendelaku, dan Jin terlindung oleh bayang-bayang. Dengan cekatan tangannya terulur ke belakang kursi dan menyambar sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Penjaga itu menghampiri mobil dengan ekspresi kesal, lalu dengan marah mengetuk kaca jendela Jin.

Jin menurunkan kaca jendelanya separo, dan kulihat penjaga itu terperangah sedikit begitu melihat wajah yang menyembul di balik kaca mobil yang gelap.

"Maaf hanya bus pariwisata yang diperkenankan masuk ke kota hari ini." kata penjaga itu dengan bahasa Inggris patah-patah yang berlogat kental. Nadanya kini meminta maaf, seolah-olah menyesal harus menyampaikan kabar buruk pada sosok yang sangat memesona.

"Ini tur pribadi," sahut Jin, menyunggingkan senyum memikat.

Ia mengulurkan tangan ke luar jendela, ke terik matahari. Aku menegang, sebelum kemudian sadar bahwa ia mengenakan sarung tangan warna kulit sebatas siku. Jin meraih tangan si penjaga yang masih terangkat sehabis mengetuk kaca jendelanya tadi, lalu menariknya ke dalam mobil. Jin meletakkan sesuatu ke telapak tangan si penjaga, lalu menutup jari-jarinya. Wajah si penjaga tampak linglung waktu ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memandangi gulungan tebal uang yang kini dipegangnya. Yang terluar adalah lembaran seribu dolar.

"Apakah ini lelucon?" gumam si penjaga.

Senyum Jin membutakan. "Hanya bila Anda menganggapnya lucu."

Penjaga itu menatap Jin, matanya membelalak lebar. Dengan gugup kulirik jam di dasbor. Kalau Jungkook tetap dengan rencana semula, kami hanya punya waktu lima menit.

"Aku agak terburu-buru," ucap Jin, masih tersenyum.

Penjaga itu mengerjap dua kali, kemudian menyurukkan uang itu ke dalam rompinya. Ia mundur selangkah menjauhi jendela dan melambaikan tangan, menyilakan kami lewat. Tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari perpindahan uang secara diam-diam tadi, Jin melaju memasuki kota, dan kami sama-sama mengembuskan napas lega.

Jalanan sangat sempit, dilapisi bebatuan yang warnanya sama dengan bangunan-bangunan cokelat kayu manis pudar yang menutupi jalan dengan bayang-bayangnya. Rasanya seperti yang menutupi berada di gang. Bendera-bendera merah menghiasi dinding, satu sama lain hanya berjarak beberapa meter, berkibar-kibar ditiup angin yang melengking di jalan sempit itu. Jalanan penuh sesak, dan para pejalan kaki membuat laju kami terhambar.

"Tidak jauh lagi," Jin menyemangatiku; tanganku mencengkeram pegangan pintu, siap meloncat ke jalan begitu mendapat aba-aba dari Jin.

Jin memacu mobil dengan cepat sambil sesekali mengerem mendadak, dan orang-orang dijalan mengacungkan tinju mereka kepada kami dan meneriakkan kata-kata bernada marah yang untungnya tidak kumengerti. Ia berbelok memasuki jalan kecil yang tak mungkin diperuntukkan bagi mobil; orang-orang yang _shock_ sampai harus menempelkan tubuh rapat-rapat ke ambang pintu di pinggir jalan saat kami lewat.

Kami menemukan jalan lain di ujungnya. Bangunan-bangunan di sini lebih tinggi; lantai teratas condong ke jalan dan bertemu di tengah sehingga tak ada sinar matahari menyentuh trotoar—bendera-bendera merah yang berkibar di tiap-tiap sisi nyaris bersentuhan. Kerumunan orang di sini bahkan lebih padat daripada di tempat lain. Jin menghentikan mobil. Aku sudah membuka pintu sebelum mobil sepenuhnya berhenti.

Jin menuding ke jalan yang melebar ke sepetak ruang terbuka yang terang benderang.

"Di sana—kita sekarang di selatan alun-alun. Larilah menyeberangi alun-alun, ke kanan menara jam. Aku akan mencari jalan memutar—"

Napas Jin mendadak terkesiap, dan saat ia bicara lagi; suaranya berupa desisan.

"Mereka ada di mana-mana!"

Aku langsung tegang, tapi Jin mendorongku keluar mobil.

"Lupakan mereka. Waktumu tinggal dua menit. Lari, Tae, lari!" teriaknya, turun dari mobil sambil bicara.

Aku tak sempat melihat Jin melebur dalam bayang-bayang. Aku juga tak sempat menutup pintu mobil di belakangku. Kudorong seorang wanita yang menghalangi jalanku dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak menggubris apa pun kecuali batu-batu tidak rata di bawah kakiku.

Keluar dari lorong yang gelap, mataku dibutakan cahaya matahari yang menyorot tajam ke alun-alun utama. Angin menderu menerpaku, menerbangkan rambut hingga menutupi mata dan semakin membutakan mataku. Tidak heran aku tidak melihat pagar betis di depanku sampai aku menabraknya. Tak ada ruang lowong, tak ada celah sedikit pun di antara tubuh-tubuh yang saling berimpitan itu. Kudorong mereka dengan marah, melawan tangan tangan yang balas mendorongku.

Kudengar seruan-seruan kesal dan bahkan jerit kesakitan saat aku berjuang menerobos kerumunan, tapi tidak ada yang dilontarkan dalam bahasa yang kukenal. Wajah-wajah kabur yang penuh amarah dan kekagetan, lagi-lagi dikelilingi warna merah. Seorang wanita berambut pirang cemberut padaku, dan syal merah yang melilit lehernya tampak seperti luka mengerikan. Seorang anak yang dipanggul di atas bahu seorang laki-laki, menunduk dan nyengir padaku, bibirnya terbuka, memamerkan taring vampir dari plastik.

Kerumunan itu mendesak-desakku, memutar badanku ke arah yang salah. Aku senang ada menara jam yang bisa menjadi patokan, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah kehilangan arah. Tapi kedua jarum jam yang terpampang di sana beringsut mengarah ke matahari yang tak kenal belas kasihan, dan walaupun aku mendorong kerumunan sekuat tenaga, aku tahu aku terlambat. Aku balikan belum sampai setengah jalan. Aku tidak akan berhasil. Aku tolol, lamban, dan aku manusia, dalami semua akan mari karenanya.

Aku berharap Jin bisa keluar. Aku berharap Jin akan melihatku dari balik bayang-bayang gelap dan tahu aku telah gagal, supaya ia bias pulang ke Namjoon. Aku memasang telinga, berusaha mendengarkan di balik seruan-seruan bernada marah, suara yang akan menjadi pertanda bahwa hal yang kutakutkan telah terjadi: napas tertahan, mungkin teriakan, saat seseorang melihat Jungkook. Namun saat itu ada celah di tengah kerumunan—aku bisa melihat ruang kosong didepan. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menghampirinya, tidak menyadarinya sampai tulang keringku memar menabrak bata.

Rupanya ada kolam air mancur besar berbentuk segiempat, tepat di tengah alun-alun. Aku nyaris menangis lega saat mengayunkan kakiku ke pinggir kolam dan berlari mengarungi air selutut. Air bercipratan di sekelilingku saat aku berlari melintasi air kolam. Bahkan di bawah terik matahari, angin yang bertiup terasa sangat dingin, dan basah membuat dingin itu menyakitkan. Tapi kolam air mancur itu sangat lebar; aku jadi bias menyeberangi pusat alun-alun hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Aku tidak berhenti saat mencapai sisi seberang—aku menggunakan dinding kolam yang rendah sebagai tumpuan, dan melemparkan diri ke tengah kerumunan. Kini orang-orang justru menghindariku, tak ingin terciprat air dingin yang menetes-netes dari bajuku yang basah saat aku berlari. Aku menengadah, menatap jam lagi. Dentang lonceng yang dalam dan menggemuruh bergaung ke segenap penjuru alun-alun. Getarannya terasa hingga ke batu-batu di bawah kakiku. Dan aku mulai berteriak sambil berlari,

"Jungkook!" jeritku, tahu itu sia-sia.

Kerumunan ini terlalu berisik, dan suaraku terengah-engah karena lelah. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti berteriak. Jam kembali berdentang. Aku berlari melewati seorang anak dalam gendongan ibunya—rambutnya nyaris putih di bawah cahaya matahari yang terik. Sekelompok lelaki jangkung, semuanya mengenakan blazer merah, berteriak mengingatkan saat aku menghambur menerobos mereka. Jam berdentang lagi.

Di balik para lelaki berblazer itu, tampak celah di tengah kerumunan, ruang kosong di antara para pengunjung yang berdesak-desakan di sekelilingku. Mataku menyapu lorong gelap di sebelah kanan alun-alun segiempat luas di bawah menara jam. Aku tak bisa melihat jalan terlalu banyak orang yang menghalangiku. Jam kembali berdentang. Sulit melihat sekarang. Tanpa kerumunan yang menahan angin, angin menampar wajahku dan membakar mataku. Entah itukah yang membuat air mataku merebak, atau apakah aku menangis kalah saat jam kembali berdentang.

Jam berdentang, dan aku sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Aku meneriakkan nama Jungkook berkali-kali dengan suara serak. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke ruang gelap di belakang sebuah keluarga sementara jam berdentang nyaring di atas kepalaku.

"Jungkook, jangan!" jeritku, tapi suaraku hilang ditelan gemuruh lonceng yang bergaung.

Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang. Dan bisa kulihat bahwa ia tidak melihatku. Itu benar-benar Jungkook, kali ini bukan halusinasi. Dan tahulah aku delusiku ternyata lebih kacau daripada yang kusadari; bayanganku tentang Jungkook tak seindah aslinya. Jungkook berdiri, tak bergerak seperti patung, hanya beberapa meter dari mulut gang. Matanya terpejam, lingkaran di bawahnya berwarna ungu tua, kedua lengannya terkulai rileks di sisi tubuhnya, telapak tangan mengarah ke atas.

Ekspresinya sangat damai, seolah sedang membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Kulit dadanya yang seperti marmer telanjang—sehelai kain putih teronggok dekat kakinya. Cahaya yang memantul dari jalan alun-alun yang dilapisi batu gemerlap samar oleh kilau yang terpantul dari kulitnya. Belum pernah aku melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada itu—bahkan saat aku berlari, terengah-engah dan berteriak-teriak, tak urung aku terpesona. Dan tujuh bulan terakhir tak berarti apa-apa. Kata-katanya di hutan dulu tak berarti apa-apa. Bukan masalah bila ia tidak menginginkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah menginginkan hai lain selain dirinya, tak peduli betapa pun lamanya aku hidup. Jam berdentang, dan Jungkook melangkah lebar menuju cahaya.

"Tidak!" jeritku. "Jungkook, lihat aku!"

Jungkook tidak mendengarkan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat kakinya, siap mengambil langkah yang akan membawanya langsung ke bawah sorotan matahari. Aku menabraknya begitu keras hingga kekuatannya pasti akan membuatku tersungkur ke tanah seandainya kedua lengannya tidak menangkap dan memegangiku. Benturan itu membuatku kehabisan napas dan menyentakkan kepalaku ke belakang.

Mata Jungkook yang gelap perlahan-lahan terbuka sementara jam kembali berdentang. Ia menunduk, menatapku dengan keterkejutan tanpa suara.

"Luar biasa," ucapnya, suaranya yang merdu itu terdengar takjub, sedikit geli. "Appa benar."

"Jungkook," aku berusaha menarik napas, tapi tidak ada yang suara yang keluar.

"Kau harus kembali ke tempat teduh. Kau harus pindah!"

Jungkook tampak terpesona. Tangannya membelai pipiku lembut. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar aku berusaha memaksanya kembali. Rasanya seperti mendorong tembok. Jam berdentang tapi Jungkook tidak bereaksi. Aneh sekali, padahal aku tahu saat itu kami berada dalam bahaya maut. Namun detik itu aku merasa damai. Utuh. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berpacu kencang di dadaku, darah mendesir panas dan cepat mengisi pembuluh darahku lagi. Paru-paruku dipenuhi aroma harum yang menguar dari kulitnya. Seakan-akan tak pernah ada lubang di dadaku. Aku sempurna – bukan sembuh, karena seolah-olah memang tak pernah ada luka di sana.

"Aku tidak percaya prosesnya ternyata cepat sekali. Aku tidak merasa apa-apa, hebat sekali mereka," renung Jungkook, memejamkan matanya lagi dan menempelkan bibirnya ke rambutku.

Suaranya bagaikan madu dan beledu. "Kematian, yang mengisap madu dari desah napasmu, tidak memiliki kuasa terhadir kecantikanmu," bisiknya, dan aku mengenali sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan Romeo di kuburan. Jam berdentang untuk terakhir kali.

"Aroma tubuhmu juga persis sama," sambung Jungkook. "Jadi mungkin inilah neraka. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menerimanya."

"Aku belum mati," selaku. "Dan kau juga belum! Kumohon, Jungkook, kita harus pindah. Mereka pasti tidak jauh dari sini!"

Aku memberontak dalam pelukannya, dan alis Jungkook bertaut bingung.

"Apa?' tanyanya sopan.

"Kita tidak mati, belum! Tapi kita harus pindah dari sini sebelum keluarga Volturi—"

Pemahaman berkelebat di wajahnya saat aku bicara. Belum lagi aku selesai bicara. Jungkook tiba-tiba menarikku menjauhi tepi keteduhan, membalikkan badanku dengan mudah hingga punggungku menempel di dinding bata, dan ia memunggungiku menghadap ke gang. Kedua lengannya terbentang lebar, melindungi, didepanku.

Aku mengintip dari bawah lengannya dan melihat dua sosok hitam keluar dari balik baying-bayang.

"Salam, Tuan-Tuan," suara Jungkook tenang dan ramah, di permukaan.

"Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan layanan kalian hari ini. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, bila kalian bersedia menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada tuan-tuan kalian."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindahkan pembicaraan ke tempat lain yang lebih memadai?" suara halus berbisik dengan nada mengancam.

"Menurutku itu tidak perlu." Suara Jungkook lebih keras sekarang. "Aku tahu instruksimu, Felix. Aku tidak melanggar aturan apa pun."

"Felix hanya bermaksud menegaskan keberadaan matahari," kata bayang-bayang lain dengan nada menenangkan.

Mereka tersembunyi di balik jubah abu-abu gelap yang panjangnya mencapai tanah dan mengembang tertiup angin.

"Mari kita cari tempat yang lebih teduh."

"Aku akan menyusul tepat di belakang kalian," ujar Jungkook kering.

"Taehyung, bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke alun-alun dan menikmati festival?"

"Tidak, bawa dia," bayang-bayang pertama berkata entah bagaimana bias memperdengarkan nada mengerling dalam bisikannya.

"Kurasa tidak."

Sikap pura-pura ramah yang ditunjukkan Jungkook langsung lenyap. Suara Jungkook datar dan dingin. Ia sedikit mengubah posisi tubuhnya, dan bisa kulihat ia siap-siap bertarung.

"Tidak." Aku hanya mampu menggerakkan mulut tanpa suara.

"Ssst," bisik Jungkook, ditujukan hanya padaku.

"Felix," bayang-bayang kedua, yang lebih bias mengerti, mengingatkan.

"Jangan di sini." Ia berpaling kepada Jungkook. "Aro hanya ingin bicara lagi denganmu, kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memaksa kami menurun keinginanmu."

"Tentu saja," Jungkook setuju. "Tapi biarkan gadis ini pergi."

"Aku khawatir itu tidak mungkin," baying-bayang sopan itu menyahut dengan sikap menyesal. "Kami memiliki aturan yang harus ditaati."

"Kalau begitu aku khawatir tidak akan bias menerima undangan Aro, Demetri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," dengkur Felix.

Mataku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang remang-remang, dan kulihat ternyata Felix bertubuh sangat besar, tinggi dan tebal di bagian pundak. Ukuran tubuhnya mengingatkanku pada Jimin.

"Aro pasti kecewa," desah Demetri.

"Aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengatasi kekecewaannya," sahut Jungkook.

Felix dan Demetri beringsut semakin dekat ke mulut gang sedikit demi sedikit memperlebar jarak di antara mereka sehingga bisa menyerang Jungkook dari dua sisi. Mereka bermaksud memaksanya masuk lebih dalam ke lorong, untuk menghindari keributan. Tak ada pantulan cahaya bias menyentuh kulit mereka; keduanya aman di balik jubah.

Jungkook tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya karena melindungiku. Tiba-tiba Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ke arah kegelapan lorong yang berkelok-kelok. Demetri dan Felix melakukan hal yang sama, sebagai respons atas suara atau gerakan yang terlalu halus untuk pancaindraku.

"Bagaimana bila kita menjaga sikap?" sebuah suara merdu mengalun menyarankan.

Jin melenggang ringan ke sisi Jungkook, pembawaannya tenang. Tak sedikit pun tanda-tanda ketegangan dalam dirinya. Ia tampak begitu anggun namun rapuh secara bersamaan. Kedua lengannya yang bergoyang-goyang seperti kanak-kanak. Meski begitu, baik Demetri maupun Felix langsung menegakkan badan, jubah mereka berputar pelan saat angin berembus sepanjang lorong. Wajah Felix berubah masam. Rupanya mereka tidak suka bila keadaan berimbang.

"Kita tidak sendirian," Jin mengingatkan mereka.

Demetri menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa meter ke arah alun-alun, keluarga kecil tadi, memandangi kami. Si ibu berbicara dengan nada mendesak pada suaminya, matanya tertuju pada kami berlima. Ia membuang muka waktu Demetri melihat ke arahnya. Sang suami berjalan beberapa langkah menuju alun-alun, dan menepuk bahu salah seorang lelaki berblazer merah. Demetri menggeleng.

"Kumohon, Jungkook, jangan mempersulit keadaan," ujarnya.

"Setuju," Jungkook menyetujui. "Dan kalau kita pergi dengan tenang sekarang, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu."

Demetri mendesah frustrasi. "Setidaknya izinkan kami mendiskusikan masalah ini secara lebih tertutup."

Enam lelaki berblazer merah sekarang bergabung dengan keluarga kecil tadi dan memandangi kami dengan ekspresi waswas. Aku sangat khawatir dengan sikap protektif Jungkook didepanku—pasti itulah yang memicu kecemasan orang-orang tadi. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada mereka untuk lari. Rahang Jungkook mengatup dengan suara keras.

"Tidak."

Felix tersenyum.

"Cukup."

Suara itu tinggi, tajam dan datang dari belakang kami. Aku mengintip dari bawah lengan Jungkook dan melihat sosok lain yang kecil dan gelap, berjalan menghampiri kami. Menilik jubahnya yang mengembang, aku tahu itu salah seorang dari mereka. Siapa lagi?

Awalnya kukira sosok itu bocah lelaki. Si pendatang baru itu bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut cokelat pucat dan lemas yang dipangkas pendek. Tubuh di balik jubahnya—yang berwarna lebih gelap, nyaris hitam—ramping dan memiliki karakteristik feminin sekaligus maskulin. Tapi wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Wajahnya yang bermata lebar dan berbibir penuh itu bakal membuat malaikat Botticelli terlihat bagaikan monster menyeramkan. Bahkan walaupun iris matanya merah pucat. Ukuran tubuhnya sangat tidak signifikan sehingga reaksi para vampir lain begitu melihat kedatangannya membuatku bingung.

Ketegangan Felix dan Demetri langsung mencair, dan mereka mundur selangkah dari posisi mereka yang siap menyerang melebur kembali dalam keremangan bayang-bayang bangunan yang bagian atasnya menjorok ke jalan. Jungkook juga menurunkan kedua lengannya dan berubah rileks—tapi karena kalah.

"Jane," desahnya, nadanya mengenali bercampur menyerah.

Jin melipat kedua lengannya di dada, ekspresinya datar.

"Ikuti aku," kata Jane lagi, suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan terdengar monoton. Ia berbalik dan melenggang tanpa suara memasuki kegelapan.

Felix melambaikan tangan pada kami, menyuruh kami berjalan duluan sambil tersenyum mengejek. Jin langsung berjalan mengikuti Jane. Jungkook merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku berjalan disampingnya. Lorong yang kami lewati menikung sedikit ke bawah dan semakin menyempit. Aku mendongak memandang Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di mataku, tapi Jungkook hanya menggeleng. Meskipun aku tak bias mendengar yang lain-lain berjalan di belakang kami, aku yakin mereka ada di sana.

" _Well_ , Jin," kata Jungkook dengan sikap seperti mengajak ngobrol sementara kami berjalan.

"Kurasa seharusnya aku tidak kaget melihatmu datang ke sini."

"Itu salahku," Jin menyahut dengan nada yang sama. "Jadi sudah kewajibanku pula untuk meluruskannya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Suara Jungkook sopan, seakan-akan tidak begitu tertarik. Aku yakin pasti karena ada pihak-pihak lain yang ikut mendengarkan di belakang kami.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jin melirik sekilas ke arahku. "Singkatnya, dia memang melompat dari tebing, tapi bukan karena mau bunuh diri. Belakangan ini Taehyung menyukai olahraga ekstrem."

Wajahku memerah dan aku memandang lurus ke depan, menatap bayang-bayang gelap yang tidak bisa lagi kulihat. Bisa kubayangkan apa yang didengar Jungkook dalam pikiran Jin sekarang. Nyaris tenggelam, diburu vampir-vampir, berteman dengan _werewolf_...

"Hm," ucap Jungkook pendek, dan nadanya tidak lagi terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

Lorong meliuk-liuk, masih terus menurun, jadi aku tidak melihat jalan itu buntu hingga kami sampai di depan tembok bata yang datar dan tidak berjendela. Vampir mungil bernama Jane tadi tidak terlihat. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa menghentikan langkah sedikit pun. Jin melenggang menuju dinding. Kemudian dengan tangkas ia menyelinap masuk ke lubang yang menganga di jalan. Kelihatan seperti saluran limbah, menjorok di titik terendah jalan yang berbatu. Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai Jin mendadak lenyap, tapi kisi-kisi penutupnya digeser separuh. Lubang itu kecil dan gelap gulita. Aku langsung mogok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae," kara Jungkook pelan. "Jin akan menangkapmu."

Kupandangi lubang itu dengan sikap ragu. Kurasa Jungkook pasri akan turun lebih dulu, kalau saja tidak ada Demetri dan Felix menunggu, sinis dan diam, di belakang kami. Aku berlutut dan meringkuk, mengayunkan kedua kakiku ke lubang yang sempit.

"Jin?" bisikku, suaraku gemetar.

"Aku di sini, Tae," Jin meyakinkanku.

Suaranya terdengar terlalu jauh di bawah hingga tak berhasil menenangkan hatiku. Jungkook memegangi pergelangan tanganku—tangannya terasa seperti batu di musim dingin— lalu menurunkan aku ke kegelapan.

"Siap?" tanyanya.

"Lepaskan dia," seru Jin.

Aku memejamkan mata sehingga tidak bias melihat kegelapan, menutupnya rapat-rapat dengan penuh ketakutan, mengatupkan mulut agar tidak menjerit. Jungkook menjatuhkanku. Aku jatuh tanpa suara, tak jauh dari atas lubang. Udara mendesir melewatiku selama setengah detik, kemudian, tepat ketika aku mengembuskan napas keras-keras, kedua lengan Jin yang sudah menunggu menangkapku.

Tubuhku pasti bakal memar-memar; lengan Jin sangat keras. Ia membantuku berdiri tegak. Suasana di dasar lubang remang-remang, tapi tidak gelap gulita. Cahaya dari lubang di atas membiaskan kilauan samar, terpancar basah dari batu-batu di bawah kakiku. Cahaya sempat hilang sedetik, dan sejurus kemudian wajah Jungkook yang putih samar-samar muncul di sampingku. Ia merangkul pundakku, memelukku rapat di sisinya, dan mulai menggiringku maju dengan cepat.

Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya yang dingin, berjalan tersandung-sandung dan tersaruksaruk di permukaan batu yang tidak rata. Suara kisi-kisi berat digeser menutupi saluran limbah dibelakang kami, berdentang mantap dan keras. Cahaya remang-remang dari jalan dengan cepat hilang ditelan kegelapan. Suara langkah-langkah kakiku yang tersaruk-saruk bergaung di ruangan yang gelap gulita; kedengarannya sangat lebar, tapi aku tak yakin. Tak ada suara apa-apa selain debar jantungku yang berpacu cepat serta kakiku menginjak batu-batu basah—kecuali satu kali, waktu aku mendengar desahan tidak sabar berbisik di belakangku.

Jungkook memelukku erat-erat. Dengan tangan satunya ia memegang wajahku, ibu jarinya yang halus menyusuri bibirku. Sesekali aku merasa ia menempelkan wajahnya ke rambutku. Aku sadar ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan kami, jadi aku merapatkan diriku lebih dekat padanya. Saat ini rasanya seakan-akan ia menginginkanku, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghalau kengerian yang kurasakan, berada di terowongan bawah tanah, bersama para vampir di belakang kami. Mungkin itu tidak lebih daripada perasaan bersalah – perasaan bersalah jugalah yang mendorong Jungkook datang ke sini untuk mati karena ia yakin gara-gara dialah aku bunuh diri. Tapi aku merasakan bibirnya diam-diam menempel di keningku, dan aku tak peduli apa motivasinya.

Setidaknya aku bisa bersamanya lagi sebelum aku mati. Itu lebih baik daripada umur panjang. Seandainya saja aku bisa menanyakan apa persisnya yang terjadi sekarang. Aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana kami akan mati – seolah-olah keadaan bisa lebih baik dengan tahu lebih dulu. Tapi aku tak bisa bersuara meskipun dengan berbisik karena kami dikelilingi vampir lain. Yang lain-lain bisa mendengar semuanya – setiap tarikan napasku, setiap detak jantungku. Jalan setapak di bawah kaki kami terus menurun, membawa kami lebih dalam ke perut bumi, dan itu membuatku merasa dicekam ketakutan pada ruang sempit. Untung ada tangan Jungkook yang terasa menenangkan di wajahku, hingga aku tidak menjerit.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana cahaya itu berasal, tapi perlahan-lahan suasana di sekelilingku mulai berwarna abu-abu gelap, tak lagi hitam pekat. Kami berada di terowongan melengkung yang rendah. Cairan hitam pekat merembes keluar dari batu-batu kelabu, seolah-olah mengeluarkan tinta. Tubuhku gemetar, dan kurasa itu karena ketakutan. Baru setelah gigi-gigiku gemeletuk aku menyadari itu karena aku kedinginan. Bajuku masih basah, dan suhu di bawah kota dingin menusuk Begitu pula kulit Jungkook.

Jungkook menyadari hal itu pada saat yang bersamaan denganku, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya menggandengku saja.

"T-t-tidak," kataku dengan gigi gemeletuk, merangkul pinggangnya lagi.

Aku tak peduli meskipun tubuhku membeku. Siapa yang tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa? Tangan dingin Jungkook menggosok-gosok lenganku, berusaha menghangatkanku. Kami bergegas menyusuri terowongan, atau bagiku rasanya seperti bergegas. Langkah-langkahku yang lamban membuat jengkel, seseorang—kurasa pasti Felix—dan aku mendengarnya mendesah jengkel sesekali. Di ujung terowongan tampak kisi-kisi—batang-batang besinya sudah berkarat, tapi setebal lenganku. Pintu kecil yang terbuat dari batangbatang besi yang lebih tipis dan saling berkaitan terbuka lebar.

Jungkook merunduk melewatinya dan bergegas memasuki ruangan lain yang lebih besar dan terang. Pintu besi itu terbanting menutup dengan suara berdentang nyaring, diikuti bunyi gerendel dipasang. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ke belakang. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat pintu kayu rendah yang berat. Pintu itu sangat tebal—aku bias melihatnya karena pintu itu juga terbentang lebar. Kami melangkah melewati pintu itu, dan aku memandang berkeliling dengan terkejut, dan otomatis langsung rileks. Di sampingku Jungkook menegang, dagunya mengeras kaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana yang kangen sama jungkook? Udah nongol tuh, pake topless lagi.. wkwkwkwkwk...**

 **Oke deh, sampai jumpa besoooookkk~~~**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo..**

 **Dan terima kasih yg udah sempetin kasih review *big bow***


	9. Chapter 9

**New Moon**

 **-0** **9** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VONIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berada di aula yang terang benderang dan tidak mencolok. Dindingnya putih kusam, lantainya dilapisi karpet abu-abu. Lampu-lampu neon persegi panjang terpasang dalam jarak yang sama di sepanjang langit-langit. Hawa di sini lebih hangat, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Ruangan ini tampak sangat ramah dibandingkan saluran pembuangan limbah berdinding batu yang gelap dan mengerikan tadi.

Sepertinya Jungkook tidak sependapat dengan penilaianku. Matanya memandang garang ke lorong aula yang panjang, ke sosok kurus hitam yang berdiri di ujung sana, dekat lift. Ia menarikku bersamanya, sementara Jin berjalan di sisiku yang lain. Pintu yang berat menutup dengan suara berderit di belakang kami, kemudian terdengar bunyi gerendel digeser. Jane menunggu di dekat lift, sebelah tangan memegangi pintu agar tetap terbuka untuk kami. Ekspresinya apatis.

Begitu masuk ke lift, tiga vampir yang bekerja untuk keluarga Volturi terlihat semakin rileks. Mereka menyingkapkan jubah mereka, membiarkan penutup kepala terbuka dan terkulai di pundak.

Aku mengkeret di sudut, menempel pada Jungkook. Tangannya masih menggosok-gosok lenganku. Matanya tidak pernah lepas memandangi Jane. Perjalanan dengan lift singkat saja; kami melangkah memasuki ruangan yang kelihatannya seperti ruang penerimaan tamu yang mewah. Di tengah ruangan berdiri konter tinggi mengilap dari kayu mahoni. Aku ternganga keheranan melihat seorang wanita berdiri di baliknya. Wanita itu bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit gelap dan mata hijau. Ia akan terlihat sangat cantik di perusahaan lain—tapi tidak di sini. Karena ia juga manusia, sama seperti aku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikerjakan wanita manusia itu di sini, sikapnya begitu rileks, dikelilingi para vampir. Wanita itu tersenyum sopan menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Selamat siang, Jane," sapanya.

Tidak ada keterkejutan di wajahnya saat ia melirik rombongan Jane. Tidak juga Jungkook yang dada telanjangnya berkilau samar tertimpa cahaya lampu putih, atau bahkan aku, yang acak-acakan dan sangat jelek bila dibandingkan dengannya.

Jane menangguk. "Gianna." Ia terus berjalan menuju sepasang pintu ganda di bagian belakang ruangan, dan kami semua mengikuti.

Di sisi dalam pintu kayu itu terdapat ruang penerimaan tamu lain yang berbeda jenisnya. Bocah lelaki pucat bersetelan abu-abu mutiara bisa dikira kembaran Jane. Rambutnya lebih gelap, dan bibirnya tidak sepenuh bibir Jane, namun sama memikatnya. Ia maju menghampiri kami. Sambil tersenyum tangannya terulur pada Jane.

"Jane."

"Alec," sahut Jane memeluk pemuda itu. Mereka berciuman pipi. Kemudian pemuda itu menatap kami.

"Mereka mengirimmu keluar untuk membawa satu tapi kau kembali dengan membawa dua... setengah," kata pemuda itu, menatapku. "Bagus sekali."

Jane tertawa—suaranya ceria seperti celotehan bayi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jungkook," Alec menyapanya. "Sepertinya suasana hatimu sudah lebih baik."

"Sedikit," Jungkook membenarkan dengan nada datar.

Kulirik wajah Jungkook yang keras, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana mungkin suasana hatinya bisa lebih buruk dari sekarang. Alec terkekeh, dan memerhatikan aku yang menempel erat di sisi Jungkook.

"Jadi, inikah si pembuat heboh itu?" tanyanya, skeptis.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, ekspresinya sinis. Kemudian tubuhnya mengejang.

"Bodoh," ucap Felix dengan nada biasa-biasa saja dari belakang.

Jungkook berbalik, geraman rendah terdengar dari dadanya. Felix tersenyum—tangannya terangkat, telapak tangan mengarah ke atas; ia menekukkan jari-jarinya dua kali, mengundang Jungkook untuk maju. Jin menyentuh lengan Jungkook.

"Sabar," ia mengingatkan.

Mereka bertukar pandang cukup lama, dan aku berharap bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jin padanya. Menurutku pasti ada hubungannya dengan tidak menyerang Felix, karena Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpaling kembali pada Alec.

"Aro pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," kata Alec, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama," saran Jane.

Jungkook mengangguk satu kali. Alec dan Jane, bergandengan tangan, berjalan mendului kami memasuki aula lain yang luas dan sarat hiasan—apakah ruangan ini ada ujungnya? Mereka mengabaikan pintu-pintu di ujung aula—pintu-pintu itu seluruhnya dilapisi emas— berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum mencapai ujungnya, dan menggeser panel yang menutupi pintu kayu polos. Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Alec membukakannya untuk Jane.

Aku ingin mengerang saat Jungkook menarikku memasuki pintu itu. Kami memasuki ruangan yang lagi-lagi terbuat dan batu tua seperti yang ada di alun-alun, di lorong, dan di saluran pembuang limbah. Suasananya juga gelap dan dingin. Ruang peralihan dari batu itu tidak besar. Tidak ada cahaya buatan. Satu-satunya perabot di ruangan itu hanyalah beberapa kursi kayu besar seperti singgasana, yang diletakkan tidak beraturan, rata dengan dinding batu yang melengkung. Di pusat lingkaran, di cekungan pendek, terdapat saluran pembuangan limbah lagi.

Segelintir orang sedang mengobrol santai, sepasang wanita pucat bergaun musim panas berhenti di bawah sepetak cahaya matahari, dan, seperti prisma, kulit mereka membiaskan pendar cahaya pelangi ke dinding-dinding cokelat kusam. Wajah-wajah memesona itu menoleh begitu rombongan kami memasuki ruangan. Sebagian besar makhluk abadi itu mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja biasa – pokoknya, pakaian yang tidak akan terlihat mencolok di jalan-jalan di bawah sana. Namun lelaki yang pertama kali berbicara mengenakan jubah panjang. Warnanya hitam pekat, dan menyapu lantai. Aku sempat mengira rambut hitam kelamnya yang panjang adalah tudung jubahnya.

"Jane, Sayang, kau sudah kembali!" seru lelaki itu senang. Suaranya terdengar seperti desahan lirih.

Lelaki itu melenggang maju, dan gerakannya begitu luwes sampai-sampai aku ternganga, mulutku terbuka lebar. Bahkan Jin, yang setiap gerakannya terlihat seperti menari, tidak bias menandinginya. Aku tidak bisa menentukan apakah wajahnya tampan atau tidak. Garis-garis wajahnya memang sempurna. Matanya merah, sama seperti makhluk-makhluk lain di sekitarnya, tapi warnanya berselaput, keruh seperti susu; aku penasaran apakah pandangannya terganggu oleh selaput itu.

Vampir itu melenggang menghampiri Jane, merengkuh wajah Jane dengan tangannya yang berlapis kulit setipis kertas, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir tebal Jane, lalu melenggang mundur selangkah.

"Ya, tuan," Jane tersenyum; ekspresinya membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah malaikat. "Aku membawanya kembali hidup-hidup seperti yang Anda inginkan."

"Ah, Jane." Vampir itu tersenyum. "Kau sungguh menenteramkan hatiku."

Ia mengarahkan matanya yang berkabut ke arah kami, dan senyumnya semakin cerah menjadi girang.

"Jin dan Taehyung juga!'' soraknya, bertepuk tangan dengan tangannya yang kurus.

"Ini benar-benar kejutan yang menggembirakan! Hebat!"

Kupandangi vampir itu, _shock_ mendengarnya menyebut nama kami dengan sikap ramah, seolah-olah kami teman lama yang mampir tanpa diduga-duga. Vampir itu berpaling pada pendamping kami yang bertubuh besar.

"Felix, tolong sampaikan kepada saudara-saudaraku tentang kedatangan tamu-tamu kita. Aku yakin mereka pasti tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini"

"Baik, Tuan" Felix mengangguk dan lenyap di balik pintu tempat kami masuk tadi.

"Kau lihat, Jungkook?" Vampir aneh itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jungkook, seperti kakek yang sayang tapi marah pada cucunya. "Apa kubilang? Kau senang kan, aku tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu kemarin?"

"Ya, Aro, aku senang," Jungkook membenarkan, mempererat pelukannya di pinggangku.

"Aku suka akhir yang membahagiakan."

Aro mendesah. "Itu sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi aku ingin mendengar cerita selengkapnya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Jin?"

Ia berpaling kepada Jin, sorot ingin tahu terpancar dari matanya yang berkabut. "Saudaramu sepertinya menganggapmu tidak mungkin salah, tapi jelas ada kesalahan."

"Oh, aku masih jauh dari sempurna."

Jin menyunggingkan senyum memesona. Ia tampak sangat santai, hanya saja kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat hari ini, aku menyebabkan masalah sesering aku menyelesaikannya."

"Kau terlalu rendah hati," cela Aro. "Aku sudah sering melihat bakatmu yang luar biasa, dan harus kuakui, bakatmu benar-benar unik. Hebat!"

Jin melirik sekilas kepada Jungkook. Itu tidak luput dari perhatian Aro.

"Maaf, kita belum berkenalan, bukan? Aku hanya merasa seperti sudah mengenalmu, dan aku cenderung suka mendului. Saudaramu memperkenalkan kita kemarin, dengan cara yang aneh. Begini, aku juga memiliki sebagian bakat seperti yang dimiliki saudaramu, hanya saja aku memiliki batasan, sedangkan dia tidak."

Aro menggelengkan kepala; nadanya iri.

"Dan juga jauh lebih kuat,"

Jungkook menambahkan dengan nada kering. Ditatapnya Jin sementara ia menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Aro membutuhkan kontak fisik untuk bias mendengarkan pikiranmu, tapi dia bisa mendengar lebih banyak daripada aku. Kau tahu aku hanya bisa mendengarkan pikiran yang sedang melintas dalam pikiranmu saat ini. Aro bisa mendengar semua pikiran yang pernah singgah di kepalamu."

Jin mengangkat alisnya yang indah, dan Jungkook menelengkan kepala. Itu juga tak luput dari perhatian Aro.

"Tapi bisa mendengar dari jauh..." Aro mendesah, melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua, dan pertukaran pikiran yang baru saja terjadi. "Itu akan sangat _menyenangkan_."

Aro memandang ke balik bahu kami. Semua kepala ikut berpaling ke arah yang sama, termasuk Jane, Jin dan Demetri, yang berdiri tanpa suara di sebelah kami. Aku yang terakhir menoleh. Felix sudah kembali, dan di belakangnya melenggang dua lelaki berjubah hitam. Keduanya sangat mirip dengan Aro, salah satunya bahkan juga berambut hitam tergerai dan yang satunya lagi berambut putih terang seperti salju – seputih wajahnya – yang tergerai lepas ke bahu.

Kulit wajah mereka sama-sama setipis kertas. Lengkap sudah trio yang tergambar pada lukisan dr. Choi, tidak berubah meski tiga ratus tahun telah berlalu semenjak lukisan itu dibuat.

"Marcus, Caius. lihat!" seru Aro. "Taehyung ternyata masih hidup, dan Jin datang bersamanya! Hebat, bukan?"

Tak seorang pun di antara mereka tampak setuju dengan pemilihan kata hebat yang digunakan Aro. Si vampir berambut hitam terlihat sangat bosan, seakan-akan sudah terlalu sering menyaksikan antusiasme Aro yang meluap-luap selama berabad-abad. Wajah vampir yang lain masam di bawah rambutnya yang seputih salju. Ketidaktertarikan yang mereka tunjukkan tak mengurangi semangat Aro.

"Mari kita dengar ceritanya bersama-sama,"

Aro nyaris berdendang dengan suaranya yang sehalus bulu. Si vampir tua berambut putih menjauh, melenggang menghampiri salah satu singgasana kayu. Yang lain berhenti di sebelah Aro, dan ia mengulurkan tangan, mulanya kukira hendak meraih tangan Aro. Tapi ia hanya menyentuh telapak tangan Aro sekilas dan kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya kembali. Aro mengangka sebelah alisnya yang hitam. Aku jadi heran bagaimana kulitnya yang setipis kertas itu tidak remuk oleh gerakan tersebut. Jungkook mendengus sangat pelan, dan Jin memandanginya, ingin tahu.

"Terima kasih, Marcus," ujar Aro. "Itu sangat menarik,"

Sadarlah aku, sedetik terlambat, bahwa Marcus membiarkan Aro mengetahui pikirannya. Marcus kelihatannya tidak tertarik. Ia melenggang menjauhi Aro, mendekati vampire satunya yang pastilah bernama Caius, yang duduk menempel di dinding. Dua vampir yang mendampinginya mengikuti tanpa suara dibelakangnya—pengawal, seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya.

Aro menggelengkan kepala. "Luar biasa," ucapnya. "Benar-benar luar biasa."

Ekspresi Jin frustrasi. Jungkook berpaling padanya dan menjelaskan dengan ringkas dan suara pelan. "Marcus bisa melihat hubungan. Dia terkejut melihat betapa kuatnya hubungan kita."

Aro tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan," ulangnya lagi. Lalu ia berbicara pada kami. "Agak sulit membuat Marcus terkejut, aku bias memastikan."

Kutatap wajah Marcus yang datar seperti mayat, dan aku percaya.

"Sungguh sulit dimengerti, bahkan sekarang," renung Aro, menatap lengan Jungkook yang melingkari pinggangku.

Sulit bagiku mengikuti jalan pikiran Aro yang ruwet. Aku berusaha mengikuti dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berdiri sedekat itu dengannya?"

"Bukan berarti mudah," jawab Jungkook tenang.

"Namun tetap saja— _la tua cantante!_ Sungguh mubazir!"

Jungkook tertawa datar, "Aku menganggapnya lebih sebagai harga yang harus dibayar."

Aro merasa skeptis. "Harga yang sangat tinggi."

"Kesempatan memang berharga mahal."

Aro terbahak. "Kalau saja aku tidak bias mencium aromanya melalui pikiranmu, aku tidak mungkin percaya godaan terhadap darah seseorang bisa sekuat itu. Aku sendiri belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Kebanyakan kita rela menukar apa saja untuk dapat memiliki anugerah sebesar itu, tapi kau malah..."

"Menyia-nyiakannya," Jungkook menyelesaikan kata-kata Aro, suaranya kini terdengar sinis.

Lagi-lagi Aro terbahak. "Ah, betapa kangennya aku pada sobatku, Choi Siwon! Kau mengingatkan aku padanya—hanya saja dia tidak segalak kau."

"Ayah jauh melebihi aku dalam banyak hal lain."

"Tak pernah terpikir olehku, aku akan pernah melihat Siwon kehilangan kendali diri, tapi kau membuatnya malu."

"Itu tidak benar." Jungkook terdengar tidak sabar. Seolah-olah ia muak dengan basa-basi ini. Itu membuatku semakin takut; mau tak mau aku jadi berusaha membayangkan apa yang ia harapkan bakal terjadi.

"Aku senang melihat kesuksesannya," renung Aro.

"Kenanganmu mengenainya adalah anugerah bagiku, meski itu membuatku sangat takjub. Aku heran karena ternyata aku... justru senang melihat kesuksesannya di jalan tak lazim yang dipilihnya. Kukira dia akan tersia-sia, melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku sempat mencela rencananya menemukan pihak-pihak lain yang setuju dengan pandangannya yang aneh. Namun bagaimanapun aku senang karena ternyata aku keliru."

Jungkook tidak menanggapi.

"Tapi pertahanan dirimu!" Aro mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu kekuatan sehebat itu ternyata ada. Membiasakan diri mengabaikan godaan sedahsyat itu, bukan hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali—seandainya tidak merasakannya sendiri, aku pasti tidak akan percaya."

Jungkook membalas pandangan kagum Aro tanpa ekspresi. Aku cukup mengenali wajahnya—waktu tidak banyak mengubahnya—untuk mengetahui bahwa di balik ekspresinya yang tenang, tersimpan amarah yang menggelora. Susah payah aku berusaha mempertahankan napasku tetap tenang.

"Hanya mengingat bagaimana dia begitu menggairahkan bagimu..." Aro terkekeh.

"Membuatku haus."

Jungkook mengejang.

"Jangan merasa terganggu," Aro meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencelakakannya. Tapi aku sangat ingin tahu, mengenai satu hal secara khusus." Ia menatapku dengan sikap sangat tertarik.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya penuh semangat, mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Tanya saja padanya." Jungkook menyarankan dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja, kurang ajar benar aku!" seru Aro.

"Taehyung," ia berbicara sendiri padaku sekarang. "Aku takjub karena kau satu-satunya yang merupakan pengecualian terhadap bakat Jungkook yang mengagumkan itu—sungguh sangat menarik hal semacam itu bisa terjadi! Dan aku jadi ingin tahu. berhubung bakat kami serupa dalam banyak hal, apakah kau mau berbaik hati mengizinkan aku untuk mencoba – melihat apakah kau merupakan pengecualian _bagiku_ juga?"

Mataku serta-merta melirik Jungkook dengan penuh ketakutan. Meski bertanya dengan sikap sopan yang berlebihan, aku tak yakin aku punya pilihan. Ngeri rasanya membayangkan mengizinkan Aro menyentuhku, namun tak urung diam-diam aku tertarik oleh kesempatan menyentuh kulitnya yang aneh ini. Jungkook mengangguk menyemangati – apakah karena ia yakin Aro tidak akan mencelakakanku, atau karena memang tak ada pilihan aku tidak tahu.

Aku berpaling kembali pada Aro dan mengangkat tanganku pelan-pelan di hadapanku. Tanganku gemetar. Aro melenggang menghampiriku, dan aku yakin ia sengaja memasang mimik tenang untuk meyakinkan aku. Namun garis-garis wajahnya kelewat aneh, terlalu asing dan menakutkan, untuk dapat meyakinkan aku. Mimik wajahnya lebih percaya diri daripada kata-katanya tadi.

Aro mengulurkan tangan, seperti hendak menjabat tanganku, dan menempelkan kulitnya yang aneh ke kulitku. Kulitnya terasa keras sekaligus rapuh—lebih menyerupai serpih daripada granit—dan lebih dingin daripada yang kukira. Matanya yang berkabut tersenyum memandangiku, dan mustahil bagiku untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya memesona dengan cara yang ganjil dan tidak menyenangkan.

Wajah Aro berubah di depan mataku. Rasa percaya diri itu goyah dan mula-mula menjadi keraguan, baru kemudian tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya tenang kembali, membentuk topeng ramah.

"Sangat menarik," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tanganku dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Mataku berkelebat memandang Jungkook, dan, walaupun wajahnya tenang, ia tampak sedikit puas pada diri sendiri. Aro terus dalam ekspresi menerawang. Sesaat ia diam, matanya berkelebat menatap kami bertiga. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya," katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah dia juga imun terhadap bakat-bakat kita yang lain... Jane, Sayang?"

"Tidak!" Jungkook mengucapkan kata itu sambil menggeram Jin menyambar lengannya, memeganginya. Jungkook menepiskannya.

Si mungil Jane tersenyum bahagia pada Aro. "Ya, Tuan?"

Jungkook benar-benar menggeram sekarang, suara itu terlontar dari dalam dirinya, matanya menatap Aro garang dengan sorot berapi-api. Ruangan sunyi senyap, semua memandanginya dengan tercengang dan tak percaya, seolah-olah ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan dan tidak bisa diterima. Kulihat Felix menyeringai penuh harap dan maju satu langkah. Aro meliriknya, dan Felix langsung menegang, seringaiannya berubah jadi ekspresi merajuk.

Lalu ia berbicara kepada Jane. "Aku ingin tahu, sayangku, apakah Taehyung imun terhadapmu."

Aku nyaris tak bisa mendengar suara Aro karena geraman marah Jungkook. Jungkook melepaskan aku, bergerak untuk menyembunyikanku dari pandangan mereka. Caius melayang ke arah kami, bersama rombongannya, untuk menonton. Jane berbalik menghadapi kami dengan senyum memesona tersungging di wajah.

"Jangan!" pekik Jin saat Jungkook menerjang gadis mungil itu.

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, sebelum semua orang lain bisa melompat ke tengah mereka, sebelum para pengawal Aro sempat mengejang, Jungkook sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, tapi ia tergeletak dilantai, menggeliat-geliat kesakitan, semenara aku menatapnya dengan penuh kengerian. Jane hanya tersenyum padanya sekarang, dan mendadak aku mengerti. Inilah yang dimaksud Jin mengenai bakat luar biasa, mengapa semua orang memperlakukan Jane dengan hormat dan mengapa Jungkook melemparkan diri di depannya sebelum Jane bisa melakukannya terhadapku.

"Hentikan!" aku menjerit, suaraku bergema dalam kesunyian, melompat ke depan di antara mereka.

Tapi Jin merangkulku sekuat-kuatnya dengan kedua tangan, tak peduli aku meronta-ronta. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook saat ia menggeliat-geliat di lantai batu. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah karena tidak tega melihatnya.

"Jane," Aro memanggilnya dengan suara tenang.

Jane mendongak cepat masih tersenyum senang, matanya bertanya-tanya. Begitu memalingkan wajah, Jungkook berhenti menggeliat-geliat. Aro menelengkan kepala ke arahku. Jane mengarahkan senyumnya padaku. Aku bahkan tidak membalas tatapannya. Aku memandangi Jungkook dari dekapan tangan Jin, masih meronta-ronta tanpa hasil.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," bisik Jin padaku dengan suara kaku.

Saat Jin berbicara Jungkook duduk, lalu berdiri dengan tangkas. Matanya menatap mataku, sorot matanya tampak ketakutan. Awalnya kukira ketakutan itu karena apa yang batu saja dialaminya. Tapi kemudian ia berpaling cepat ke arah Jane, lalu kembali padaku–dan ketegangan di wajahnya mengendur, berubah lega. Aku memandangi Jane juga dan ia tidak lagi tersenyum. Ia menatapku garang, dagunya mengeras oleh kuatnya ia berkonsentrasi. Aku mengkeret, menunggu datangnya rasa sakit.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jungkook sudah berdiri disampingku lagi. Disentuhnya lengan Jin dan Jin menyerahkanku padanya. Tawa Aro meledak.

"Hebat sekali!"

Jane mendesis frustrasi, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, seolah-olah bersiap menerjang.

"Jangan kecewa, Sayang," kata Aro dengan nada menenangkan, meletakkan tangannya yang seringan bedak ke bahu Jane.

"Dia mengacaukan kita semua"

Bibir atas Jane melengkung ke belakang, memamerkan giginya sementara ia terus menatapku garang. Lagi-lagi Aro terbahak.

"Kau sangat berani, Jungkook, menahan sakit tanpa suara. Aku pernah meminta Jane melakukannya padaku satu kali—hanya karena ingin tahu." Ia menggeleng kagum.

Jungkook melotot, jijik.

"Jadi mau kita apakan kau sekarang?" Aro mendesah.

Jungkook dan Jin mengejang. Ini bagian yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Aku mulai gemetar.

"Kurasa tidak ada kemungkinan kau berubah pikiran?" Aro bertanya pada Jungkook dengan sikap penuh harap.

"Bakatmu akan menjadi tambahan yang sangat baik untuk kelompok kecil kami."

Jungkook ragu-ragu. Dari sudut mata kulihat Felix dan Jane meringis. Jungkook seakan menimbang setiap kata dengan seksama, sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Kurasa... tidak... usah."

"Jin?" tanya Aro, masih berharap. "Mungkin kau tertarik bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Jin.

"Dan kau, Tae?" Aro mengangkat alisnya.

Jungkook mendesis, rendah di telingaku, kutatap Aro dengan pandangan kosong. Apakah ia bergurau? Atau ia benar-benar serius menanyakan apakah aku ingin tinggal untuk makan malam? Kesunyian itu dikoyakkan oleh suara Caius, si vampir berambut putih.

"Apa?" tuntutnya pada Aro; suaranya, meski tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan, Terdengar datar.

"Caius, masa kau tidak melihat potensi di sini?"

Aro mencelanya dengan sikap sayang. "Aku belum pernah melihat bakat prospektif lain yang sangat menjanjikan sejak kita menemukan Jane dan Alec. Dapatkah kau bayangkan kemungkinannya bila dia menjadi salah seorang di antara kita?"

Caius membuang muka dengan ekspresi sengit. Mata Jane berapi-api karena tersinggung dibanding-bandingkan. Jungkook menahan marah di sampingku. Aku bias mendengar gemuruh di dadanya, yang nyaris menjadi geraman. Aku harus berusaha agar amarahnya tidak membuatnya celaka.

"Tidak, terima kasih," aku angkat bicara dengan suara yang tak lebih dari bisikan, suaraku gemetar karena takut.

Aro mendesah. "Sayang sekali. Sungguh sia-sia."

Jungkook mendesis. "Bergabung atau mati, begitu? Aku sudah bisa menduganya waktu kami dibawa ke ruangan ini. Hukummu tidak berarti apa-apa."

Nada suara Jungkook membuatku terkejut. Ia terdengar berang, tapi ada sesuatu yang disengaja dalam cara penyampaiannya – seolah-olah ia memilih kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan dengan begitu saksama.

"Tentu saja tidak," Aro mengerjap, terperangah.

"Kami memang sudah berkumpul di sini, Jungkook, menunggu Heidi kembali. Bukan karena kau."

"Aro," Caius mendesis. "Hukum mengklaim mereka."

Jungkook menatap Caius garang, "Bagaimana bisa?" tuntutnya.

Dia pasti bisa membaca pikiran Caius, tapi sepertinya bertekad membuatnya mengutarakan pikiran itu dengan suara keras. Caius mengacungkan telunjuknya yang panjang kurus padaku.

"Dia terlalu banyak tahu. Kau sudah mengekspos rahasia kita." Suaranya setipis kertas, sama seperti kulitnya.

"Di sini juga ada beberapa manusia dalam sandiwara kalian," Jungkook mengingatkan Caius, dan ingatanku langsung melayang pada resepsionis cantik di bawah.

Wajah Caius terpilin membentuk ekspresi baru. Apakah itu dimaksudkan sebagai senyuman?

"Benar," ia sependapat. "Tapi kalau mereka sudah tidak kami butuhkan lagi, mereka akan menjadi pemuas dahaga kami. Bukan begitu rencanamu untuk gadis yang satu ini Kalau dia membocorkan rahasia kita, apakah kau siap menghabisinya? Kurasa tidak," dengusnya.

"Aku tidak akan—" aku membuka mulut, masih berbisik.

Caius membungkamku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau juga tidak berniat menjadikannya salah satu dari kita," lanjut Caius. "Dengan begitu, dia ancaman bagi eksistensi kita. Meski ini benar, dalam hal ini hanya hiduplah yang dikorbankan. Kau boleh pergi kalau memang mau."

Jungkook menyeringai, menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Sudah kukira," kata Caius, dengan ekspresi menyerupai kegembiraan. Felix mencondongkan tubuh, bersemangat.

"Kecuali..." Aro menyela. Kelihatannya ia tidak senang dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Kecuali kau memang berniat memberinya keabadian?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir, ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Dan kalau itu benar?"

Aro tersenyum, kembali senang. "Yah, kalau begitu kau boleh pulang dan menyampaikan salamku pada sobatku Carlisle."

Ekspresinya berubah ragu. "Tapi aku khawatir kau harus bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu."

Aro mengangkat tangan di hadapannya. Caius, yang awalnya memberengut marah, berubah rileks. Bibir Jungkook mengejang membentuk garis marah. Ia menatap mataku, dan aku membalas tatapannya.

"Ucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh," bisikku. "Kumohon."

Sebegitu menjijikkannyakah ide itu? Apakah Jungkook lebih suka mati daripada mengubahku? Perutku seperti ditendang. Jungkook menunduk menatapku dengan ekspresi tersiksa. Kemudian Jin melangkah menjauhi kami, maju mendekati Aro. Kami menoleh dan menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat seperti Aro. Jin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Aro melambaikan tangan kepada para pengawalnya yang bergegas datang untuk menghalangi Jin. Aro menemui Jin di tengah, dan meraih tangannya dengan mata memancarkan kilau tamak dan penuh semangat.

Aro menunduk ke atas tangan mereka yang saling menyentuh mata terpejam saat berkonsentrasi. Jin diam tak bergerak, wajahnya kosong. Aku mendengar Jungkook menggertakkan gigi. Semua diam tak bergerak. Aro seakan membeku di atas tangan Jin. Detik demi detik berlalu dan semakin lama aku semakin tertekan, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ini akan terus berlangsung, apakah waktu sudah berlalu terlalu lama. Sebelum itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi—lebih buruk daripada keadaan sekarang.

Waktu terus berjalan dan terasa menyiksa, dan sejurus kemudian suara Aro mengoyak keheningan. Dia tertawa, kepalanya masih tertunduk ke depan. Ia mendongak perlahan-lahan, matanya cemerlang oleh kegembiraan.

"Itu sangat menakjubkan!"

Jin tersenyum kering. "Aku senang Anda menikmatinya."

"Melihat berbagai hal yang telah kau lihat, terutama peristiwa-peristiwa yang belum terjadi!" Aro menggeleng-geleng takjub.

"Tapi akan terjadi," Jin mengingatkan, suaranya kalem.

"Ya, ya, itu sudah ditentukan. Tentu tidak ada masalah."

Caius tampak sangat kecewa—perasaan yang tampaknya juga dirasakan Felix dan Jane.

"Aro," tegur Caius.

"Caius Sayang," Aro tersenyum. "Jangan cerewet. Coba pikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya! Mereka memang tidak bergabung dengan kita hari ini, tapi kita selalu bisa berharap di masa mendatang. Coba bayangkan kegembiraan yang akan dibawa hanya oleh Jin saja ke keluarga kecil kita... Lagi pula, aku juga sangat ingin melihat bagaimana jadinya Taehyung nanti!"

Aro tampak yakin sekali. Apakah ia tidak sadar betapa subjektifnya penglihatan Jin? Bahwa ia bisa memutuskan untuk mengubahku hari ini, kemudian mengubahnya besok? Sejuta keputusan kecil, baik keputusannya maupun keputusan banyak pihak lain – juga Jungkook – dapat saja mengubah jalan hidupnya, sehingga dengan demikian, masa depan pun akan ikut berubah.

Dan apakah ada artinya bila Jin bersedia, apakah ada bedanya bila aku benar-benar berubah menjadi vampir, bila itu justru menjijikkan bagi Jungkook? Bila kematian, baginya, merupakan alternatif yang lebih baik daripada memilikiku di sisinya selamanya, menjadi gangguan yang abadi? Meski sangat ketakutan, aku merasa diriku terbenam dalam perasaan depresi, tenggelam didalamnya...

"Kalau begitu kami boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook datar.

"Ya, ya," jawab Aro riang. "Tapi datanglah lagi kapan-kapan. Ini benar-benar mengasyikkan!"

"Dan kami juga akan mengunjungi kalian,"

Caius berjanji, matanya tiba-tiba separuh terpejam, seperti tatapan kadal yang kelopak matanya tebal. "Untuk memastikan kalian menepati bagian kalian. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menunda terlalu lama. Kami tidak pernah menawarkan kesempatan kedua."

Rahang Jungkook mengeras, tapi ia mengangguk. Caius tersenyum sinis dan melenggang kembali ke tempat Marcus masih duduk, tidak bergerak dan tidak tertarik. Felix mengerang.

"Ah, Felix," Aro tersenyum geli. "Sebentar lagi Heidi datang. Sabarlah."

"Hmmm," Ada semacam kecemasan dalam suara Jungkook. "Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya kami pergi saja sekarang."

"Benar," Aro sependapat. "Itu ide bagus. Kecelakaan bisa saja terjadi, tapi kumohon kau mau menunggu di bawah sampai hari gelap, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja," Jungkook setuju, sementara aku meringis membayangkan harus menunggu seharian sebelum bisa keluar dari sini.

"Dan ini," Aro menambahkan, memberi isyarat kepada Felix dengan satu jari. Felix langsung datang menghampirinya, dan Aro membuka jubah abu-abu yang dikenakan vampir bertubuh besar itu, melepasnya dari pundaknya. Dilemparkannya jubah itu pada Jungkook.

"Ambillah. Kau agak terlalu menarik perhatian."

Jungkook memakai jubah itu, menurunkan penutup kepalanya.

Aro mendesah. "Cocok untukmu."

Jungkook tertawa, tapi mendadak terdiam, menoleh ke belakang. "Terima kasih, Aro. Kami akan menunggu di bawah."

"Selamat jalan, sobat-sobat muda," kata Aro, matanya cemerlang saat ia memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Jungkook, nadanya mendesak sekarang.

Demetri memberi isyarat agar kami mengikutinya, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu tempat kami datang tadi. Tampaknya, itu satu-satunya jalan keluar. Jungkook menarik tanganku dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Jin merapat di sisiku yang lain, wajahnya keras.

"Masih kurang cepat," gumamnya.

Aku mendongak padanya, ketakutan, tapi Jin hanya tampak sedih. Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengar celotehan orang-orang mengobrol— keras dan kasar—terdengar dari arah ruang depan.

" _Well_ , ini tidak biasa," dentum suara kasar seorang laki-laki.

"Sangat abad pertengahan," balas seorang wanita dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi dan tidak enak didengar. Serombongan besar orang melewati pintu yang kecil, memenuhi ruangan berdinding baru yang lebih kecil. Demitri memberi isyarat pada kami agar menepi. Kami menempel rapat-rapat di dinding yang dingin untuk memberi jalan pada mereka. Pasangan yang berjalan paling depan, orangorang Amerika kalau mendengar aksennya, memandang berkeliling dengan sikap menilai.

"Selamat datang, semuanya! Selamat datang di Volterra!" Aku bisa mendengar Aro berseru riang dari ruangan menara yang besar.

Anggota rombongan lain, jumlahnya mungkin empat puluh atau lebih, berbaris masuk setelah pasangan tadi. Beberapa mengamari keadaan sekelilingnya seperti turis. Beberapa bahkan memotret. Yang lain-lain tampak bingung, seolah-olah cerita yang membawa mereka ke ruangan ini sekarang tak lagi masuk akal. Perhatianku tertarik pada wanita mungil berkulit gelap. Di lehernya melingkar rosario, dan wanita itu mencengkeram salib erat-erat dengan satu tangan. Ia berjalan lebih lambat daripada yang lain, sesekali menyentuh anggota rombongan lain dan bertanya dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Sepertinya tidak ada yang memahaminya, dan suara wanita itu terdengar semakin panik.

Jungkook menarik wajahku ke dadanya, tapi terlambat. Aku sudah mengerti. Begitu ada celah yang memungkinkan untuk lewat, Jungkook cepat-cepat mendorongku ke arah pintu. Aku bisa merasakan ekspresi ngeri tergurat di wajahku, dan air mataku mulai menggenang. Aula emas penuh ukiran itu sunyi, kosong tanpa kehadiran siapa pun, kecuali seorang wanita jelita yang tampak bagai patung. Ia memandangi kami dengan sikap ingin tahu, utama aku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Heidi," Demetri menyapa dari belakang kami. Heidi tersenyum sambil lalu. Ia mengingatkanku pada Suga, meski tidak mirip sama sekali—hanya karena kecantikannya juga begitu luar biasa, tak terlupakan. Aku bagai tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan.

"Demetri," wanita itu balas menyapa dengan suara selembut sutra, matanya berkelebat dari wajahku ke jubah abu-abu yang dikenakan Jungkook.

"Boleh juga hasil pancingannya," puji Demetri padanya, dan mendadak aku memahami dandanannya yang mencolok... ia bukan hanya pemancing, tapi sekaligus juga umpan.

"Trims." Heidi menyunggingkan senyum memesona. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Sebentar lagi. Sisakan beberapa untukku." Heidi mengangguk dan merunduk melewati pintu sambil melayangkan pandangan ingin tahu sekali lagi ke arahku.

Jungkook berjalan sangat cepat hingga aku harus berlari-lari untuk bisa mengimbanginya. Tapi belum lagi kami berhasil mencapai pintu berukir diujung aula, pekik jerit itu telah dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Berhenti!"

Aku terkesiap, entah karena teriakanku sendiri atau karena sebuah tangan dingin yang telah membangunkanku. Nafasku masih terengah. Aku memimpikan apa yang sudah aku lalui di Volterra. Dan teriakan korban para vampir itu menjadi yang paling mengerikan. Sampai sekarang teriakan itu masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas.

"Taehyung.." panggilan itu berhasil membuatku fokus kembali.

Jungkook ada dihadapanku. Duduk ditepi ranjang. Bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap terpesona oleh ketampanan Jungkook. Dia tampak mengagumkan dengan balutan kemeja hitam. Tangan dinginnya yang kurindukan berada dalam genggamanku.

"Kau disini."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa tidur. Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau terbangun."

Aku menghela napas. Entah kenapa semua yang terjadi kembali aku ingat. Semuanya, termasuk Jungkook yang pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin, Jungkook mengerti arti dari ekspresiku sekarang.

"Taehyung.. satu-satunya alasan aku pergi, karena kupikir aku bisa melindungimu"

Aku tatap mata indah Jungkook.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap hidup normal, menjalani hidup bahagia."

"Mudah sekali untukmu meninggalkanku." ujarku, mengeluarkan satu keluhan yang tersimpan rapi didalam hatiku.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meninggalkanmu adalah hal tersulit yang aku lakukan dalam seratus tahun ini."

Mataku terasa panas, ada genangan air yang menghiasinya.

"Dan aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu lagi."

Tangan Jungkook mengusap pipi kananku. "Maafkan aku."

"Ayahmu datang."

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Jungkook sudah mengilang. Sedetik sebelum ayah membuka pintu kamarku. Mungkin ayah mendengarku berteriak tadi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidur dengan posisi terlentang, kedua tanganku memainkan selimut berwarna merah yang menutupi tubuhku sampai perut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

Ayah berdiri diambang pintu, tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu.

"Ayah tidak perlu cemas."

"Kau tahu, terakhir kau mengatakan itu. Kau malah pergi dari rumah, dan aku tidak melihatmu selama tiga hari."

Aku menatap ayah dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku ayah." Ungkapku tulus.

"Taehyung, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Jangan pernah." Pinta ayah.

"Dan kau tidak boleh kemana-mana... selama hidupmu." Dan ini perintah ayah yang sukses membuatku sedih. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ayah kembali keluar setelah menutup pintu kamarku. Dan Jungkook, dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Jungkook menatapku kemudian melangkah menghampiriku. Duduk berjongkok disamping tempat tidurku.

"Aku tidak melanggar apapun." Ujarnya.

"Ayahmu bilang aku tidak boleh melangkahkan kakiku masuk lewat pintu lagi. Jadi aku masuk lewat jendela." Lanjut Jungkook yang entah kenapa membuatku ingin tertawa.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayahmu tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkanku."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Aku hanya menatap Jungkook yang masih berada diposisinya.

"Aku harap bisa. Karena Taehyung, jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjalani hidup tanpamu."

"Kemari." Bisikku.

Aku menyentuh pipi kanan Jungkook. Wajah kami mendekat satu sama lain sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Berciuman adalah hal yang jarang Jungkook lakukan padaku. Dan sekarang –pada waktu dini hari- kami melakukannya. Saling menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang mendalam dari dalam hati kami masing-masing dengan ciuman yang lembut.

"Saat Jin merubahku..." aku menghentikan ciuman kami. "Jangan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Dia tidak perli mengubahmu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Masih banyak cara agar Volturi tidak tahu."

Aku menatap Jungkook dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa Jungkook keras kepala sekali?

"Tidak."

Aku membantah. Dengan tergesa aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Mengganti pakaianku dengan kemeja biru yang dilapisi coat berwarna putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu sneaker.

"Ayo pergi." Putusku.

"Kemana?"

"Kerumahmu."

"Taehyung.. kumohon.."

"Pergi. Jungkook."

Kami bertatapan, kami sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi Jungkook selalu mengalah untukku. Dia menghela napas sebelum menggendongku keluar dari jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Moon**

 **-** **10** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KESEPAKATAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku belum pernah melihat keluarga Choi menggunakan meja ruang makan sebelumnya-itu hanya perabot-. Mereka tidak makan di rumah. Begitu aku berbalik untuk duduk di kursi, aku melihat kami tidak sendirian. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Jungkook, dan di belakangnya, anggota keluarga lainnya menyusul. Dr. Choi duduk di kananku, sementara Jungkook di kiri. Tanpa bersuara yang lain-lain duduk di kursi masing-masing Jin nyengir padaku, belum-belum sudah memahami plotnya Jimin dan Namjoon terlihat ingin tahu, sementara Suga tersenyum ragu-ragu padaku. Malu-malu aku membalas senyumnya. Masih butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

Dr. Choi mengangguk padaku. "Silakan dimulai."

Aku menelan ludah. Tatapan mereka membuatku gugup. Jungkook meraih tanganku di bawah meja. Aku melirik padanya, tapi dia memandangi anggota keluarganya yang lain, wajahnya tiba-tiba garang.

" _Well_ " aku terdiam sejenak. "Kuharap Jin sudah menceritakan pada kalian semua yang terjadi di Volterra?"

"Semuanya sudah," Jin meyakinkanku. Aku melayangkan pandangan penuh arti padanya.

"Dan saat dalam perjalanan?"

"Itu juga sudah," angguknya.

"Bagus," aku mengembuskan napas lega. "Kalau begitu, kita semua sudah sama-sama mengerti."

Mereka menunggu dengan sabar sementara aku mencoba menata pikiranku.

"Jadi begini, aku punya masalah," aku memulai.

"Jin berjanji pada keluarga Volturi bahwa aku akan menjadi seperti kalian. Mereka akan mengirim seseorang ke sini untuk mengecek, dan aku yakin itu sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Jadi, sekarang, ini melibatkan kalian semua. Itu sangat kusesali." Kutatap wajah rupawan mereka satu demi satu, meninggalkan yang paling rupawan sebagai yang terakhir. Sudut-sudut mulut Jungkook tertekuk ke bawah, membentuk seringaian.

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak menginginkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, terlepas dari apakah Jin setuju melakukannya atau tidak."

Kyuhyun membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi kuangkat jariku untuk menghentikannya.

" _Please_ , izinkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku dulu. Kalian tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Dan aku yakin kalian tahu bagaimana pendapat Jungkook. Jadi, menurutku, satu-satunya cara yang adil untuk memutuskannya adalah dengan melakukan pemungutan suara. Kalau kalian memutuskan tidak menginginkanku, maka... kurasa aku akan kembali ke Italia sendirian. Aku tidak mau mereka datang ke sini!'

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat keningku berkerut. Terdengar geraman samar dari dalam dada Jungkook. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Dengan mempertimbangkan keselamatan kalian, aku ingin kalian memilih ya atau tidak tentang apakah aku akan menjadi vampir."

Aku separuh tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, dan memberi isyarat pada Dr. Choi untuk mulai.

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Jungkook.

Kutatap dia garang lewat mata yang disipitkan. Jungkook mengangkat alisnya padaku, meremas tanganku.

"Ada yang ingin kutambahkan sebelum kita memulai pemungutan suara."

Aku mendesah.

"Tentang bahaya yang dimaksud Taehyung," lanjutnya. "Menurutku, kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

Ekspresi Jungkook semakin bersemangat. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di permukaan meja yang mengilap dan mencondongkan tubuh.

"Begini," ia menjelaskan, memandang sekeliling meja sambil bicara, "ada lebih dari satu alasan mengapa aku tak ingin menjabat tangan Aro disana, pada akhirnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka, dan aku tak ingin memunculkan pikiran itu dalam benak mereka." Jungkook nyengir.

"Apa itu?" desak Jin. Aku yakin ekspresiku juga sama skeptisnya dengan mimik Jin.

"Keluarga Volturi terlalu percaya diri, dan alasannya kuat. Saat memutuskan menemukan seseorang, mereka bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Ingatkah kau pada Demetri?" Jungkook menoleh padaku.

Aku bergidik. Bagi Jungkook itu berarti "ya".

"Dia bisa menemukan orang-orang—itu memang bakatnya, karena itulah mereka mempekerjakannya. Nah, selama kita bersama mereka, aku menyadap otak mereka untuk mencari tahu hal apa saja yang bisa menyelamatkan kita, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin informasi. Jadi aku melihat bagaimana bakat Demetri bekerja. Dia pelacak—pelacak yang seribu kali lebih hebat daripada James. Kemampuannya secara longgar terhubung dengan apa yang kulakukan, atau apa yang Aro lakukan. Dia menangkap... bau? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya... getaran... pikiran seseorang, dan kemudian mengikutinya. Dia bisa melacak dari jarak sangat jauh. Tapi setelah eksperimen kecil yang dilakukan Aro, _well_..."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pikir dia takkan bisa menemukan aku," sergahku datar.

Jungkook tersenyum puas. "Aku yakin sekali. Demetri bergantung sepenuhnya pada indra lain itu. Kalau itu tidak mempan dilakukan terhadapmu, mereka semua bakal buta."

"Lantas, bagaimana itu bisa menyelesaikan persoalan?"

"Jelas sekali, Jin akan bisa memberi tahukan kapan mereka berencana datang, kemudian aku akan menyembunyikanmu Mereka takkan bias berbuat apa-apa," kata Jungkook dengan sikap senang. "Itu akan sama sulitnya dengan mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami!"

Jungkook dan Emmert bertukar pandang dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Ini tak masuk akal. "Tapi mereka bisa menemukanmu," aku mengingatkannya. "Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Jimin tertawa, dan mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja pada saudaranya, mengacungkan tinjunya. "Rencana yang bagus sekali, saudaraku," ucapnya antusias.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangan dan membenturkan tinjunya dengan tinju Jimin.

"Tidak," desis Suga.

"Sama sekali tidak" aku sependapat.

"Bagus," ucap Namjoon kagum.

"Dasar idiot," omel Jin.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang garang kepada Jungkook. Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, kembali fokus. Ini kan rapatku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jungkook telah menawarkan alternatif lain pada kalian sebagai bahan pertimbangan," ujarku dingin. "Mari kita melakukan pemungutan suara."

Kali ini aku menatap Jungkook; lebih baik aku segera mengetahui pendapatnya.

"Kau ingin aku bergabung dengan keluargamu?"

Mata Jungkook sekeras dan sehitam batu api.

"Tidak dengan cara itu. Kau harus tetap menjadi manusia."

Aku mengangguk sekali, menjaga ekspresiku tetap tenang, dan berlanjut ke yang lain.

"Jin?"

"Ya."

"Namjoon?"

"Ya," jawab Namjoon, suaranya muram. Aku sedikit terkejut— aku sama sekali tidak yakin pada pilihannya—tapi aku menekan reaksiku dan melanjutkan.

"Suga?"

Suga ragu-ragu sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang penuh dan sempurna itu. "Tidak."

Aku tetap memasang wajah tenang dan memalingkan wajahku sedikit untuk melanjutkan ke anggota keluarga lain, tapi Suga mengangkat kedua tangannya, telapak tangannya mengarah ke depan.

"Izinkan aku memberi penjelasan," Suga memohon. "Bukan berarti aku tidak suka kau menjadi saudaraku. Hanya saja... ini bukan kehidupan yang akan kupilih untuk diriku sendiri. Kalau saja dulu ada orang yang memilih tidak untukku."

Aku mengangguk lambat-lambat, kemudian berpaling kepada Jimin.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Ia nyengir. "Kita bisa mencari jalan lain untuk mencari gara-gara dengan si Demetri ini."

Aku masih meringis mendengar perkataannya saat berpaling kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja, Taehyung. Aku sudah menganggapmu bagian dari keluargaku."

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun," bisikku sambil berpaling kepada Dr. Choi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup, berharap aku tadi meminta suaranya lebih dulu. Aku yakin ini suara yang paling berarti, suara yang dianggap lebih dari suara mayoritas. Dr. Choi tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Jungkook," ujarnya.

"Tidak," geram Jungkook. Rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan yang masuk akal," Dr. Choi berkeras. "Kau sudah memilih untuk tidak hidup tanpa dia, jadi menurutku tak ada pilihan lain."

Jungkook menjatuhkan tanganku, keluar dari meja. Ia menghambur meninggalkan ruangan, menggeram-geram marah.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku." Dr. Choi mendesah.

Aku masih memandangi kepergian Jungkook.

"Terima kasih," gumamku.

Suara benda pecah yang mengoyak gendang telinga terdengar dari ruang sebelah Aku tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat bicara. "Hanya itu yang kuperlukan. Terima kasih semuanya. Untuk kesediaan kalian menerimaku. Begitu jugalah yang kurasakan terhadap kalian semua."

Suaraku tercekat oleh emosi di akhir kalimat. Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingku, lengannya yang dingin memelukku.

"Taehyung tersayang," desahnya.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Dari sudut mata kulihat Suga menunduk memandangi meja, dan sadarlah aku kata-kataku tadi dapat ditafsirkan berbeda.

" _Well_ , Jin," ujarku setelah Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Di mana kau ingin melakukannya?"

Jin menatapku, matanya membelalak ngeri.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" raung Jungkook, menghambur kembali ke dalam ruangan. Ia sudah sampai di hadapanku sebelum aku sempat berkedip, membungkuk di atasku, wajahnya berkerut-kerut marah.

"Kau gila, ya?" teriaknya. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras lagi?"

Aku mengkeret menjauhinya, kedua tangan menutupi telinga.

"Eh, Taehyung," Jin menyela dengan nada gelisah.

"Sepertinya aku belum siap melakukan itu. Aku harus menyiapkan diri dulu..."

"Kau sudah berjanji," aku mengingatkannya, memandang garang dari bawah lengan Jungkook.

"Aku tahu, tapi... Yang benar saja, Taehyung! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya _tanpa_ membunuhmu."

"Kau bisa melakukannya," aku menyemangati. "Aku percaya padamu."

Jungkook menggeram marah. Jin menggeleng cepat-cepat, terlihat panik.

"Dr. Choi?"

Aku menoleh dan memandanginya. Jungkook merenggut wajahku dengan tangannya, memaksaku menatapnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terulur, telapak tangannya mengarah pada Dr. Choi.

Dr. Choi tak menggubrisnya. "Aku bias melakukannya," ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau saja aku bisa melihat ekspresinya. "Kau tak perlu takut aku akan kehilangan kendali."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Aku berharap ia bias memahaminya; sulit berbicara dengan jelas bila Jungkook mencengkeram daguku seperti ini.

"Tunggu," sergah Jungkook dari sela-sela giginya "Tidak perlu melakukannya sekarang."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya sekarang," balasku, kata-kataku tidak terdengar jelas.

"Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa alasan."

"Tentu saja bisa," tukasku masam. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Jungkook melepaskan wajahku, dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum ayahmu mencarimu dan melibatkan polisi yang lain.."

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Ini selalu menjadi bagian tersulit. Charlie, Renee. Sekarang ada J-Hope juga. Orang-orang yang akan kutinggalkan, orang-orang yang akan kusakiti. Kalau saja hanya aku orang yang menderita, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Di saat yang sama, aku lebih menyakiti mereka lagi dengan tetap menjadi manusia. Membahayakan nyawa Charlie dengan berada di dekatnya. Membahayakan Jake lebih lagi dengan menarik musuh-musuhnya datang ke wilayah yang wajib dijaganya. Dan Renee—aku bahkan tak berani mengambil risiko mengunjungi ibuku sendiri karena takut bakal membawa masalah masalahku yang mematikan ke sana!

Aku magnet yang menarik bahaya; aku menerima kenyataan itu. Dengan menerimanya, aku tahu aku harus bias menjaga diri dan melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai, meskipun itu berarti aku tidak bias bersama mereka. Aku harus kuat.

"Kusarankan kita mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sekarang, setidaknya sampai Taehyung lulus SMA, dan pindah dari rumah Charlie."

"Itu permintaan yang masuk akal, Taehyung," ujar Dr. Choi.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

Jungkook langsung rileks. Rahangnya mengendur.

"Ayo pulang," katanya mengajakku pulang lagi, lebih tenang sekarang, tapi jelas ingin buru-buru membawaku pergi dari sini. "Siapa tahu Charlie bangun lebih pagi."

Aku menghela napas, yeah, aku harus pulang sebelum ayah bangun karena aku kesini secara diam-diam. Kupandangi Dr. Choi.

"Setelah kelulusan?"

"Aku janji."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum, dan berpaling kembali ke Jungkook. "Oke. Kau boleh membawaku pulang."

Jungkook membawaku melesat keluar dari rumah sebelum Dr. Choi bisa menjanjikan hal lain. Ia membawaku keluar lewat pintu belakang, jadi aku tidak melihat barang apa yang pecah di ruang tamu. Perjalanan pulang sangat hening. Aku merasa menang dan sedikit puas pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan tunggu sampai lulus sekolah agar ayah bisa lebih mudah menerimanya." Ujarku memecah keheningan.

Tapi Jungkook diam saja, matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh padaku.

"Jungkook.." dia tetap fokus pada jalanan didepan. "Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya." Lanjutku.

Aku melihat wajah Jungkook mengeras, terlihat dengan jelas amarah dalam wajahnya. Dan seketika mobil terhenti saat kami berada dibelokan. Aku melihat didepan, J-Hope berdiri.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Jungkook saat J-Hope melangkah kearahku. Aku menghela napas tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berada dihutan, tidak terlalu masuk kedalam hutan. Aku masih bisa melihat mobil yang terparkir ditepi jalan. Didepanku berdiri J-Hope dengan telanjang dada, dibelakangku ada Jungkook yang tetap diam.

"Jadi, kau masih hidup sekarang." J-Hope berbicara dengan sinis, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Dia berpikir aku yang membuatmu jauh darinya." Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook yang berdiri disamping belakang ku.

"Jangan coba-coba membaca pikiranku." J-Hope mengingatkan.

"J-Hope, aku tahu ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Ujar Jungkook

Aku hanya memperhatikan Jungkook yang melangkah mendekati J-Hope.

"Tapi, sebelum kau mulai, aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu."

J-Hope menunggu, membuka dan menutup telapak tangannya sementara berusaha mengendalikan getaran tubuhnya yang merayapi kedua lengan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jungkook, dan suaranya bergetar karena ketulusan hatinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan betapa besarnya rasa terima kasihku padamu. Aku berutang budi padamu sepanjang sisa... eksistensiku."

J-Hope menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong getaran tubuhnya langsung berhenti. Ia melirik cepat ke arahku, rapi raut wajahku sama bingungnya.

"Karena kau telah menjaga Taehyung," Jungkook mengklarifikasi, suaranya parau dan bersungguh- sungguh. "Saat aku... tidak ada untuk menjaganya."

"Jungkook—" aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangan, matanya tertuju kepada J-Hope.

Ekspresi mengerti menyapu wajah J-Hope sesaat sebelum topeng keras itu kembali. "Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak menghapus perasaan terima kasih yang kurasakan."

J-Hope hanya terdiam, seperti aku yang terdiam. Bedanya, aku semakin terpesona dan jatuh pada kebaikan dan ketulusan yang dimiliki oleh Jungkook.

"Tapi aku ada disini sekarang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai Taehyung sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya."

"Kita lihat saja." Masih ada emosi yang begitu banyak dalam nada suara J-Hope.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali menjauh dari J-Hope, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Dan berhenti karena suara J-Hope.

"Hei, ini saatnya aku yang bicara."

Jungkook berhenti tepat disampingku, tapi tidak berbalik. Hanya kepalanya yang menoleh pada J-Hope. Sedangkan J-Hope berjalan beberapa langkah kearah kami.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan isi dari perjanjian itu."

"Aku tidak akan melupakanya." Jawab Jungkook. Posisinya kini menyamping dengan tubuh yang menghadapku.

"Tunggu, apa isinya memang?"

J-Hope masih memandang Jungkook garang, tapi ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kesepakatan itu sangat spesifik. Kalau salah seorang di antara mereka menggigit manusia, gencatan senjata berakhir. Menggigit, bukan membunuh," ia menekankan.

Akhirnya, ia menatapku. Sorot matanya dingin. Detik ini juga aku menangkap maksudnya, kemudian wajahku berubah sedingin wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk seperti mereka? Dan kupikir itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau seperti mereka, Taehyung."

Aku tidak mengira jawabanku yang terburu-buru akan mendatangkan respons sekeras itu. Meski datang untuk menyampaikan peringatan itu, J-Hope pasti tidak tahu. Ia pasti mengira peringatan itu hanya sebagai tindakan pencegahan. Ia tidak sadar – atau tidak mau percaya – bahwa aku telah menentukan pilihan. Bahwa aku benar-benar berniat menjadi anggota keluarga Choi.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu. Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Taehyung, ayo sebaiknya kita pergi."

Jungkook memegang tanganku, berniat membawaku pergi. Aku melepaskannya perlahan dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kutatap Jungkook. "Apa dia akan menyakitiku? Baca pikirannya."

Jungkook tidak menjawab apapun, tapi aku tahu jawabannya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mendekati J-Hope. Berdiri persisi didepannya. Ku tatap matanya.

"Hopie.." panggilku separuh berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Aku menghela napas. "Jadi jangan membuatku memilih, karena aku akan memilih dia."

Aku kembali melihat tatapan kecewa J-Hope padaku

"Akan selalu dia." Lanjutku kemudian.

"Taehyung..."

Aku bersumpah kalau aku juga merasa sakit melihat tatapan kecewa dan terluka itu. Aku berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, dan Jungkook sudah ada disampingku.

"Selamat tinggal, J-Hope." Ujar Jungkook.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu mewakilinya bicara!" sentak J-Hope.

Namun Jungkook mendorong J-Hope sampai terlempar, dan dia berubah menjadi werewolf seketika. Werewolf J-Hope menggeram begitu keras pada Jungkook. Aku digiring oleh Jungkook, keluar hutan.

"Taehyung, pergi dari sini."

Aku menoleh kebelakang, werewolf J-Hope berlari kemari, sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengambil langkah siaga. Apa mereka akan bertarung? Dihadapanku? Hal itu membuatku kesal.

"Hentikan!" seruku, hampir berteriak.

Aku berjalan cepat, berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Masih terdengar begitu jelas geraman werewolf J-Hope.

"Kalian tidak bisa saling menyakiti tanpa menyakitiku!"

Ku tatap Jungkook, kemudian J-Hope. Kami bertatapan, setelah itu werewolf J-Hope menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Berlari kedalam hutan. Aku memanggil namanya dalam hati. Betapa bersalahnya aku padanya. Dia yang sudah setia ada disampingku, tetap mencintaiku walau aku tidak bisa memilihnya. Taehyung, kau benar-benar kejam. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jungkook. Pikiranku, hatiku, bahkan tubuhku selalu memilih Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Dia benar." Suara Jungkook membuatku berbalik menatapnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya menjadi sepertiku."

Aku menghela napas, entah untuk yang berapa kali. Semuanya membuatku lelah begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus."

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah."

Jungkook berjalan pelan kearahku.

"Beri aku waktu, lima tahun."

Aku menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Itu terlalu lama."

Jungkook menghela napas "Kalau begitu tiga tahun?"

Aku diam saja, menatap Jungkook. Bibirku mengerucut tanda jika aku sedang kesal. Apa-apaan, aku harus menunggu begitu lama. Aku mendengar Jungkook tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanyaku.

Jungkook malah memberikan senyum padaku.

"Aku... punya satu syarat. Jika kau ingin aku yang merubahmu."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Dan itu untuk selamanya."

Aku tersenyum simpul "Itu yang kuminta."

Jungkook menatapku, aku balas tatapannya. Kami terdiam karena Jungkook belum mengatakan apapun. Dan saat Jungkook mengatakan syarat itu-

"Menikahlah denganku, Taehyung."

Aku merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung dan paling bahagia sedunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamaaaaaatttttt~~~~~~~~ *tiup lilin* #eh?**

 **Akhirnya gaes, sudah selesai seri ini...**

 **Sebenarnya aku udah mau publish ini dari pagi. Tapi gak tahu kenapa ffn kayak eror, gak bisa2 nge submit documen.. kan kesel...**

 **Yowislah... sekian yaa dari seri ini...**

 **Ayooo kasih reviewnya, mau saran atau kritik (yg membangun) juga boleh...**

 **Sampai jumpa di seri berikutnyaaaa~~~~~**

 **Jangan di close dulu ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ECLIPSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEMUA usaha kami untuk berdalih sia-sia belaka.**

 **Dengan hari dingin dicekam ketakutan, kulihat ia**

 **bersiap-siap membelaku. Konsentrasinya yang intens tak**

 **menunjukkan sedikit pun keraguan, meskipun ia kalah**

 **jumlah. Aku tahu kami tak bisa mengharapkan bantuan**

 **saat ini, keluarganya sedang berjuang mati-matian**

 **mempertahankan nyawa mereka, seperti yang ia lakukan**

 **untuk kami.**

 **Apakah aku akan mengetahui hasil pertempuran lainnya.**

 **Mengetahui siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.**

 **Masih hidupkah aku sehingga bisa mengetahuinya?**

 **Peluangnya tidak begitu menggembirakan.**

 **Mata hitam, liar dengan nafsu menggelora untuk**

 **membunuhku, mencari-cari peluang ketika pelindungku**

 **lengah. Momen saat aku pasti bakal mati.**

 **Nun jauh di sana, di dalam hutan yang dingin, seekor**

 **serigala melolong.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
